Ties That Bind
by WonderfulCaricature
Summary: I watched them as they flirted and caressed one another, it was sickening. It had to be stopped because at the end of the day, Granger was mine. DM/HG. !Sequel is now up: Lying Is The Most Fun
1. Jauclin

**Something new. I don't think it's been done so I'd like to have a go at it. It's Draco's point of view. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, there would have been a better epilogue. **

I pounded on the bathroom door, she was taking forever, glaciers moved faster than she did. They also acknowledged me more than she did, because my continuous knocking was greeted with silence from the other side of the door. Every year, one week in every month we went through this shit: constant mood swings, asinine cravings, and all that other fun stuff. You'd think between the muggle doctors and the brilliant Healers in the wizarding world someone would be able to come up with a cure to this monstrosity. No. Not one of the smartest people in the world can come up with with some glimmer of hope for the male population of the world. So once a month we're stuck walking on egg shells because the female population can't stop the blood flow. What did we ever do to deserve this? What did_ I_ ever do to deserve this.

"Hurry up!" I pounded again. "We need to get you to the mansion."

Something was thrown down on the other side of the door. "Are you bleeding from your crotch? Is there a zit the size of Africa growing on your chin? Do you weigh two more pounds than you did yesterday?" She paused for dramatic effect. She was quite the drama queen if you asked me. "Exactly!"

I groaned. She was a pain in my arse.

"Jauclin." I waited for her to open the door. She didn't. "Open the damn door, Jauclin, before I blast it off!" It was hard being the good guy when she was pushing my nerves.

The sixteen year old prima dona pulled the door open and glared at me. Her cheeks were flushed, her blond hair a mess, and, what do you know, there was a zit the size of Africa growing on her chin. I involuntarily touched my chin, hoping to Merlin there wasn't anything there, nothing. But my action was greeted with a shriek and the slamming of the bathroom door. I slammed my fist against the locked bathroom door. Whoever thought it was a funny idea to give girls female issues should be shot. Luckily for me, I only had to endure this ungodly behaviour for four months out of the year. I had never been so happy she was a witch. The rest of the year she was locked up with seven other girls who shared in the same misfortune.

We wouldn't be out of this place until hell froze over, she hadn't even taken her damn shower. I trudged back to my room, why did she have to be such a girl? I liked her better when she wasn't such a freak like she was now. She was normal and we could have a conversation together without her blowing up at some word or phrase I said. God was such an unkind man, how could He have given me a girl? Was this some master payback plan He had in His scheming mind? Because I thought I was paid back enough when Jauclin first got her period, that was hell.

I think I actually wanted someone to kill me when she first got it. It was during a Potions lesson in second year, we were making a sleeping draught and she had gotten up to get some ingredient. I think it was Jobberknoll feathers, the shredded ones. Anyway, some little Hufflepuff thought it was a great idea to point out the dark splotch on the back of her grey skirt. It really wouldn't have been that big of a deal if Jauclin wasn't such a sissy. She could have said that she sat in whatever kind of liquid we were using, it would have been perfect. But no. She had to go 'consult' or whatever the hell girls called it with her partner and that's the first time I heard that damned shriek. The whole class was there for her little scene, she made a fool of herself. She had not inherited the chill gene from me. Jauclin ran right out of that room, quicker than a Firebolt, straight to her mother, who somehow was able to blame it on me. I question the girl's popularity. I know if I had been their age I would've never talked to her again.

But I was stuck with her, she was my own personal shackle.

"Dad," Jauclin walked into my bedroom as I was packing the last of my robes into my trunk. I looked up at her. She was wearing some awful dress her maternal grandmother gave her, the mop on top of her head was still untamed, and the zit was still there. "Kill me now."

"Your grandma is going to make you put something less muggle on when you get there."

"Aren't you listening to me?"

"And if you don't do something about that mess, she will." I nodded to her hair.

"I want you to kill me." She said confidently. "Put me out of my misery."

"Honestly, Jauclin, it's just a zit. It'll be gone in a few days."

"Grandma doesn't have zits."

"Because she traded them for wrinkles. So unless you want crows-feet, I suggest you finish getting ready so we can go."

She sulked away after letting me know the shower was free. I didn't know why she made such a big deal out of the zits popping up, she knew how to get rid of them. She always had them vanished by the time we saw each other at lunch or if we passed each other in the corridors, this all goes back to the drama queen label. The girl always claimed that she wouldn't have flawless skin if she constantly popped the zit with the help of magic, I hated to be the one to break the news to her, but I said if her skin was so flawless she wouldn't have the zit in the first place. The rest of that week was the the quietest week of my life. She was thirteen then, though, she now assumes that I have no clue what I'm talking about when it comes to female problems.

The shower, of course, was cold as ice the second I stepped into it. Was there some kind of unwritten law that stated girls must use up all the hot water so their dad's share in their bad mood? Don't get me wrong, sometimes it wasn't bad, sometimes I needed it, but today was not one of those days. Today I was looking forward to a hot shower before I was forced to dorm with an imbecile, but my drama queen ruined that happy thought for me. Thank you, Jauclin.

Jauclin was sitting on my bed when I walked into my room, I was wearing nothing but a towel on mind you.

"Merlin, you're not eight anymore." I held the towel tighter. "Get out."

"I'm not going." It never ends!

"Why?" I asked truly uninterested from inside the closet.

"I found the letter she sent you."

I rolled my eyes, why was I cursed with a girl? "Which letter?" I groaned as I put underwear and trousers on.

"The one that said Teddy is going to be there."

What happened to my daughter? Who the hell is this thing sitting on my bed, did they do some kind of flop? Why am I stuck with this creature for a week? I actually liked her for the other three weeks, like I said before, she wasn't a freak.

"Teddy isn't that bad, Jauclin." I reasoned with her. "Sure, he's a halfbreed, but he's fun to piss off, and you two always get into some good arguments that you normally win. Push his buttons. Hey," I said coming out of the closet. "There's a full moon tomorrow, howling drives him insane."

Jauclin smirked as I finished buttoning my shirt. That was the first hint of normalcy I had seen all morning.

"I like it better when we're at Hogwarts, he flips out." Jauclin snorted. "He's such a Gryffindor." That was my daughter, not the parasite that controls her mind.

"You're an evil little wench." I said.

"It's in my genes." She gave me a pointed look.

"Hey, you get it from your mother's side." I sent my trunk to wait for me at the door.

"She says I got it from you." Jauclin smirked again before continuing, "Since you're an intolerable pain in the arse."

"Oh, ha." I pushed her out of my room. "Are you sure she wasn't talking about you?"

All in all, I love the girl. She wasn't thick like most of the people I was forced to associate with and she wasn't sleazy like the girls who I met day to day, and she was a prude know-it-all. Like in every functional family there were times when I wanted nothing more than to wring her scrawny little neck, but that was once in a blue moon, and normally during her time of the month. Other than that, though, she was an okay kid.

She was four when I started working at Hogwarts and had to leave her with my parents for the school year. I assumed it wouldn't be that hard, I mean, I knew how my parents felt when I went away to Hogwarts and I always figured they were being over dramatic, well mostly my mother. Anyway, the separation really hadn't bothered me until I started seeing constant reminders of her everywhere: in the corridors, at meals, during Quidditch matches. That's when I broke down like a wimp and started writing to her, even though she wasn't able to actually read the letters. It made me feel better knowing that she had a little piece of me while I had a daily reminder of her. Yeah, the little four year old was turning me into a big old softy. What was even worse was when mother thought it would be a brilliant idea to bring Jauclin up to Hogwarts for her birthday. If you wanted to see a twenty-two year old tear up, you should have been there.

This year was, by far, the easiest year leaving Jauclin at the mansion. It was her week which meant I had only gotten the first day and my parents were the ones who would have the pleasure of dealing with a hormonal, crotch-bleeding, drama queen. It was amazing. Although, come to think of it. I'd rather deal with a sixteen year old opposed to dealing with the train ride up to Hogwarts. Not only was I forced to share a compartment with someone, but the said someone was someone I wished would just sink to the bottom of the lake and never come back up. If I thought Jauclin and her mother were pains in my ass, this guy takes the gold. He's cocky, ignorant, and a complete muggle lover. He acted like he was better than me, thought that he was all high and mighty because he was childless, and apparently he was also on the verge of shagging Jauclin's mother.

He flashed me a huge grin when I walked into the compartment, "Longbottom." I greeted stiffly.

"How's Jauce?" I glared at him, I hated when people called her that.

"Pregnant."

"Oh." He looked up at me with eyes the size of Galleons. He watched as a few people passed out compartment, Granger was one of them. "Hermione's daughter is starting this year."

"Yeah." One worded answers usually gave normal people the cue to shut up, but not this fat ass, he just insisted on making my day worse.

"Did you see who you're rooming with this year?"

"Yes." He raised his eyebrows, encouraging me to continue. I glared at him, sent a rude hand gesture his way, then opened a letter Jauclin had specifically told me not to let anyone but her mother see. She should have never trusted the personal letter with a Malfoy, she would have done the same thing, she has done the same thing.

Train rides were generally quiet with Longbottom. Aside from his awkward small talk, things were usually nice and silent, just the way I preferred them. I didn't like sitting with Longbottom and his awkwardness, but he left me alone whereas every other person on staff tried starting up a conversation about how Jauclin was doing, or what kind of plans did I have ready for the students this year, then, of course, the ones that involved what I had done over break. Neville Longbottom wasn't like that, though, he enjoyed sulking in silence for the long train ride. I never went back to King's Cross to pick the students up, I used that time to plan lessons and cast charms on the room so that my dorm mate wouldn't be able to arrange things to his liking, that's why I went through so many of them. Luckily, and unluckily, for me the curse of the D.A.D.A professor still continued to this day. That's who I normally dormed with unless it was a girl.

.

Hogwarts had two new professors this year. The brute of the two was sitting up at the front with Granger as McGonagall rambled on and on about the same rules and penalties I heard every time this year for the past twelve or so years, I could recite her word for word. The brute had a quill and parchment in his lap, I think even Granger gave him some kind of look like he was a nutter. I certainly was. I watched him closely, though, because if he and Granger were sitting any closer, she'd be sitting on his lap. I sneered at them, they were making me sick just by being in my presence. Couldn't they teach at another school where people actually cared about them. This new guy was another one to add to my list, right before Jauclin.

Pansy Parkinson slipped into the Great Hall and into the chair next to me.

"I see some things never change, isn't that right, Miss Parkinson?"

"Some things are better left undisturbed, Professor."

McGonagall and Granger glared at Pansy. The second the Headmistress went back to her parchment Pansy stuck her tongue out at Granger.

"Real mature, Pansy." I glanced around the room. "Where were you?"

"Busy." She grinned.

This was the new D.A.D.A professor, don't ask me how she was able to get the right amount of marks to even pass, I thought she was stupid. Well, I guess you really didn't need to be smart to get the position, just willing to be out of a job in year, and Pansy was just looking for something to give her enough money to start up some kind of business. McGonagall had reassured all of us in the letters she sent that Pansy was well qualified for the position. She worked well with the students, I'd hardly call flirting with them "working well", she also had incredible marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I really couldn't believe that. But I kept my mouth shut, she deserved to be here more than some of the other professors that littered the grounds. Pansy wasn't as thick as half the people here and she was definitely a better person to hold a conversation with rather than the brats that talked to me on a regular basis.

"Who's Jesmihr Cranny?" Pansy asked after we had been dismissed. She sat on my desk, reading her letter as I took stock of my ingredients.

"She's the librarian." I moved some vials around. "You won't see her much, though. She's normally in the library before and after hours with her nose glued to a new book. Although, if you need a good, legal, punishment for unruly students, she's the person to see."

"Have you seen her for that reason?" Pansy set her letter down.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Jauclin walks out during the middle of a lesson all the time. You'd think she'd learn by now."

Pansy snickered. She settled her boredom by digging through my drawers, seeing what goodies I had stored away. All she found was ink bottles and a list of names. She held it up, "What's this?"

"Guys Jauclin has dated."

"Is there a certain reason you keep a list of them?"

I smirked, "They're afraid I'll embarrass them in class with secrets they told her." Pansy snorted. "I like to watch them squirm."

"You're such a ferret."

I banged by head against the top of the cabinet, sending a few of the empty bottles toppling to the ground. Pansy giggled at my mistake. I sent her a glare before turning to the cause of my problems.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"I need you to make a dozen or so burn oinments." Granger left the door open.

"Why?" I hissed, my head was throbbing.

"Seamus Finnegan's little boy is starting this year, I want to be well prepared." The giggle box went into another fit of giggles, Granger stared at her a moment before going on. "I don't know how long they take to make but if I could have half of them by the time school starts, that would be great."

I was making her nervous, so nervous that she had to play with her fingers to keep from having a breakdown. It was brilliant.

"Is that it?"

"Why would there be anything else?"

"Then why are you still here?"

Granger folded her arms over her chest defensively. Pansy broke the silence, "I hear you're this close to shagging Neville Longbottom." She held her thumb and fore finger millimeters from each other.

Granger's face contorted in disgust, "Neville and I are just friends."

"Sure you are." I muttered under my breath.

Granger hadn't stopped making my life unbearable since the day she applied for the Charms professor. Of course, McGonagall had to give it to her, she was an arse kisser and there was no way she would let her star pupil get hired by someone else. I was accepted first, I should have had some say in who was hired to work at my school. Granger was only here because she had some sick, twisted mind that thought it would be a great joke to watch me suffer through life while she was my co-worker. Granger was only useful for one thing and that thing had already come and gone, mere dust in the wind now. The point was, though, that she was here, breathing the same air as me and I couldn't stand it, and she knew that I couldn't stand it. Insufferable little bint.

"Granger," I called as she headed towards the door. I grabbed the letter that was sitting next to Pansy on my desk and handed it to the bint. "It's from Jauclin."

**What do you think happened between Draco and Hermione? Also, I need a beta, so...if any beta's are reading this and would like to be my beta, please let me know:)**


	2. McLaggen

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I own this whole, amazing world. Only in my dreams, though. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, or added me to alert or favorite, it made me terribly happy. I'm glad you liked it and here is the second chapter. **

I looked over my class lists as Pansy nibbled on a piece of toast with nothing spread on it. She was staring blankly at the opposite wall, she was never a morning person. It was a good thing she had no classes the first two hours of every day, aside from Friday when she had a double hour with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor first years. She wasn't exactly "stoked" about that little time frame, but she knew some spells to take care of her grouchiness. Pansy was more irritable in the morning than Granger was all day long. I dropped my fork on my empty plate. Pansy and most of the table jumped and looked in my direction.

"You're such a brat." Pansy mumbled and set her toast down.

"Do you have any free periods in the afternoon?" I grinned.

"No." She grunted. "That's what I get for requesting the morning off." She rolled her eyes.

Granger walked into the Great Hall, followed closely by Neville who looked like an idiot as he tried to keep up with her long strides. Her class list was tucked into a book she was carrying with her, she had a habit of reading while at the table. It was like no one was good enough to hold her conversation, not even some of the professors who actually associated with her, I rolled my eyes: she was such a know-it-all. Granger caught my stare and glared at me in return. Mudblood. As she drew closer I recognized the Charms book in her hands, well that just made everything worse. She was ignoring us so she could re-read a book she read when she was in school, it was ridiculous...Granger was ridiculous. But she wasn't the worst part of my day, hell no. The worst part of my day was walking through the doors.

I thought of myself as a tolerant kind of guy, in a way. I had raised a bloody girl for Merlin's sake, I knew the damn definition of tolerant front and back! But that..._thing_...that I had to share a living space with made Jauclin like a walk in the park, I'd rather spend a month with Jauclin during her time of the month rather than stay one more night with it. It is Cormac McLaggen, the school's flying instructor and Quidditch referee. I just wanted to shove my wand down his throat so I didn't have to hear him brag about his position. And I swear, if I had to hear him utter one more word about how _great _Granger is, all hell would break loose. I didn't need to hear about how sex with Granger was, I was already well aware of how Granger performed in bed. McLaggen had no idea the kind of power I had over her, he didn't stand a chance because she always came running back to me.

Lucky for me I only had to see the dope at meal times and sometimes when he was sitting in our common room. Normally he was reviewing Quidditch schedules, making changes when he saw fit. Longbottom said that he was a generally fine dorm mate, it didn't really matter to me. He wouldn't be rooming with me next year.

"I was going through my closet and I found some clothes that might fit Jauclin. You can keep them in your dorm until she gets here or I can give them to her in the middle of class." Pansy smirked as she finished her toast.

"Drop them off in Granger's dorm." I watched McLaggen as he took a seat next to Granger, kissing her forehead before he did. "They normally do some gabbing before Jauclin goes to bed."

She nodded, "So when are the kiddies coming?" Her grin was a bit too devilish.

"Monday."

"That's not what I meant." She chimed in a sing-song voice.

"How are things on your side of the block, Pansy?" I snapped. "You're thirty-four, right? Aren't your eggs dust by now?"

"Easy tiger." Pansy snickered. I forgot that my comments had no toll on the she-devil. "At least I'm not the one pawning after someone who'll never love me."

"Oh, ow, Pans." I rolled my eyes. "That really hurt."

"Your sarcasm is killing me." She replied lifelessly.

"Bint."

"Prick."

"Bitch."

"Yeah, well, Granger's shagging McLaggen," Pansy hissed, standing up abruptly, all eyes were on her. "So put that in your Pumpkin juice and suck it."

Half the table watched Pansy as she strutted like a horse right out of the room, the other half glared at me as if I started the whole thing. I glared back at them before returning to my class list. Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday I started off double Potions with all the second year students, then I had a free period before a single hour with the all the first years. After lunch I had another double Potions with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor fourth years. And then a free period before Advanced Potions with the sixth years. On Tuesday and Fridays I started the day with double Potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor fifth years (spectacular), then a single hour Potions with Advanced Seventh years, and a single hour with all of the third years, followed by lunch. Reading over the schedule was giving me a migraine. After lunch was a single period with the remaining fourth year, fifth years, sixth, and seventh. I was going to die by the end of the year, it was final.

"I heard you got stuck with McLaggen." Avery Knox, the Ancient Ruins Professor, sat down in Pansy's empty seat. "Tough luck." He was the only other person here who I didn't mind talking to. He was a resident of Glasgow, and had attended Drumstrang because his mother didn't have separation issues like mine had.

"I think I can make his stay worth while." I smirked into my Pumpkin Juice.

"I bet."

"I didn't see you last night." I said as he tucked into his breakfast.

"I just arrived about an hour ago." I glanced at him. "Well, I wasn't going to miss my sister's wedding for some stupid train. I'm surprised you didn't find some other means of transportation so you could spend a few extra days with your daughter."

"She's on her period."

"Oh."

I watched Knox as he piled a second helping of everything onto his plate. I had seen Weasley eat during school years and even he would be disgusted with the amount of food Knox put away. Hell, Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't be able to keep up with Knox on one of his bad days. I shook my head, he disgusted me. Avery Knox was a bottomless pit. I glanced through his schedule as he poured himself some coffee. We had free periods together and my Advanced sixth years came straight from his Advanced Ancient Ruins, students were never in a good mood when they came from his class, especially when it was Advanced. They all had this look of pain on their face, like sitting through an hour of Ancient Ruins had been the downfall of their day. I found it highly amusing.

.

**Monday- An hour before the students arrive.**

"What is this?" Pansy asked holding up what I assumed was some kind of muggle contraption. "Is it like a nose protector?" I stopped her before she could bring it to her face, we found it in his knicker drawer. Just our luck it was used to protect more important things than McLaggen's nose.

"Just do what I told you to." I said.

We were just making him feel more at home. When he left this morning we had arranged all the furniture to my liking, then placed a nice little charm on them so that McLaggen wouldn't be able to move them. Then we raided the kitchen, spoiling all the foods that he liked and jinxing all the foods I liked so that he wouldn't be able to lay a greasy finger on them. After that we went into his bathroom, putting little surprises here and there for him to find on his own time. The constantly cold water shower was Pansy's idea, she was brilliant. We added some gel the Weasel twins made to his toothpaste and hair products, I was excited to see what the result was. And now we were working on his bedroom. So far we had hidden Weasel products under his bed, under the mattress, in the walls, and in his desk. Pansy found his Quidditch drawer because the powder Knox had given us would come in handy during Quidditch matches.

"What if he tries to pull something on me?" I asked as I dug through his closet.

"He won't."

"How do you figure?"

"He's shagging Granger," I could literally hear the smirk in Pansy's voice. "And he knows it's killing you."

"It's not killing me." I muttered blasting a hole in the crotch of all his trousers.

I looked over my shoulder when Pansy remained silent, she was sitting on his bed, and staring into his open bedside drawer. Pansy glanced at me when I cleared my throat to get her attention, she didn't say anything until I joined her at the bedside.

"How long did Jauclin say they'd been dating?"

There was a little black, velvet box amongst all the clutter in the drawer. I wasn't known to hate inanimate objects, but this thing was an exception, all I wanted to do was curse the hell out of it. I think that constituted me as clinically insane, but I'm sure any sane man would do the same thing if he saw that black box. Well, maybe not, but Granger couldn't marry this jock-strap. He was an idiot, they weren't even in the same league. Merline help me, but Granger was too good for him. Not that she was good enough for anyone. But if this whole thing was a ladder Granger would be at step three, McLaggen on the ground, then the Weasels fall in between them. Huh, that was probably the nicest thing I had ever said about a Weasley...I was getting soft.

"It's probably nothing." I grunted after a while.

"Yeah," Her voice was strained slightly. "It's probably a necklace or something."

It's not that I cared whether or not Granger was actually in love with this dope. Well, maybe it bothered me a little, but that was only because that meant she was happy. And that's what bugged me. How could she actually be happy with that thing? He was a walking rubbish bin. Jauclin would never let her marry McLaggen, Jauclin hated him with a passion, that's another thing I like about her; her judge of character was amazing.

Pansy's alien-pitched shriek pulled me quickly from my thoughts. She was such a nosy little rat! What was I thinking leaving her to dig through the drawer after her beady eyes saw that velvet box, she had no self-restraint, she couldn't be trusted around things that could potentially be of great worth. She was like a damn niffler. I stumbled over my own two feet as I hurried to attempt to get to her side, I landed on the floor caught up in my own robes. Her shrieks were horrible, I thought my ears were going to bleed. The second I found my wand I should have helped her, but I was more concerned with my own hearing. So the silencing charm was placed.

There were a hundred or so wasps flying in a frenzy all around Pansy. They were attacking her arms, neck, hands, face, and I'm sure some of them had flown into her robes because of the little jig she was doing. I didn't want to touch her and risk getting attacked myself. She was my mate and everything, but I couldn't walk around looking like she was going to look like. I sneered at the thought of what of troll she'd look like, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"_Finite Incantatem_!"

The wasps were not affected by the spell, damn McLaggen. Pansy's shrieks rang throughout the room again.

"GET 'EM OFF ME!" Pansy cried.

"Stop yelling!" I shouted back.

I'm sure if she wasn't being attacked she would have glared at me, I would have glared at me for that comment.

"Go to the shower!" I urged quickly.

"This is HARDLY the time!"

"_Duro_!" I tried another charm. No luck. "_Viscus_!"

Pansy scrambled away from the dead wasps and into the corner, where she fell to the floor in a fetal position, bawling her eyes out. I stared down at the small creatures, their entrails hanging out for the world to see. I think I found my new favorite spell. As Pansy's sobs grew louder I levitated the dead wasps into McLaggen's bed and hurried to remake it before Pansy flooded the room with her constant tears. She was shaking in pain when I picked her up.

"I bet I look hideous." She sniffled into my neck.

"I bet you do." I agreed, she let out a small cackle.

"Oh God, what happened to you?" Knox stared at Pansy as Pomfrey tended to the stings.

"What do you want, Avery." Pansy hissed. Her tears made the scars look ten times worse.

Knox stared at her nose long enough for Pansy to think something else was wrong with her. She brought her hand up to her nose and gasped when her hand felt the numerous scars on it, I'm not going to lie, Pansy looked disgusting.

"Draco, mate," Knox finally tore his stare from her. "The older students are just arriving."

Knox and I hurried to the staff entrance to the Great Hall, McGonagall would be pissed if we were late. Tardiness was not in her vocabulary, anal old hag. Granger and a few other staff stared at us as we flew through the door. I straightened up and fixed my robes as Knox ran his hands through his hair, our attempt at calm and collected wasn't fooling anyone. I took my seat next to Granger while Knox sat to the right of the librarian and a few chairs down from McLaggen, who was seated at the end of the table, far from Granger and I. Granger glanced around the room and down the table.

"Where's Pansy?"

I cocked an eyebrow, I wasn't aware they were on a first name basis.

"Hospital Wing."

"What?" Granger seemed to genuinely care. "Why?"

"Wasps."

"What?"

"None of your damn business, Granger."

Granger huffed and watched as the older students filled the Great Hall and went to their House tables. Teddy Lupin was the first to catch my eye, his annoyed facial expression was not unlike the one my mother use to wear, the cause of his problem was flanking closely behind him. The petite strawberry blond was all eyes for Teddy, she stared at him as if he was the only thing that existed in the room. Teddy sent a sharp glare over his shoulder at Victorie Weasley, who beamed at him and wiggled her fingers flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, Teddy wasn't may favorite but I felt for the poor puppy.

Weaselette's younger sister, a third year, was the next to catch my eye. Her flaming red hair was hard to miss, at least it was tame though, unlike the mop of hair that was seated next to me. I think the girl's name was Dominique, I just called her Weasel. Anyway, the girl made her way to the Hufflepuff table as her sister followed Teddy to the Gryffindor one. I liked this one better than Victorie, this one was slightly interesting. She talked about things that didn't revolve around make-up and other girly shit like that. She was also an amazing Chaser for her team, I couldn't disrespect a great Quidditch player.

Jauclin's bright hair stood out from the dark robes the students had on. Knox's youngest brother walked with her as they made their way to the Slytherin table, she sent us a smirk before taking her seat. Granger watched the two with wide eyes, Jauclin hadn't mentioned little Knox in her letter and I knew that irked Granger. Not that Jauclin had said anything about him to me, I was thankful she didn't talk about boys to me, I would have had a mental breakdown. I wasn't ready to face the fact that my daughter was probably doing the same things I did when I was her age. Well, aside from working for the darkest wizard of all times. I was thinking along the lines of the sexual things I did when I was a sixth year, I almost gagged at the thought.

"Is she..." Granger must have been thinking the same thing.

"I don't know." I said stiffly.

"Do you think..."

"I'll kill him."

Granger nodded in agreement.

I slouched in my chair slightly as McGonagall walked up to her podium thing, or whatever the hell you call it, and cleared her throat to get the attention of the students. There was a group of first years being ushered in by Sinistra. They all looked like they were about to piss their trousers at any moment, I smirked at the thought. McGonagall called them forward as Filch brought in the Sorting Hat, a few of the first years grinned widely. The muggle borns of the lot stared at it with half skepticism and half wonder. I imagine Granger acted the same way when she was a first year, then again she might have read all about it and ruined the fun. I glanced at her. Her eyes were going through the faces of the children, occasionally catching a few stares.

"Aidden, Robert." McGonagall started. A chubby little boy with brown hair stubbled forward. He reminded me of Longbottom so many years ago. Aside from the fact that this kid was now a Slytherin. I clapped, smirking at him when his eyes rested on me.

"Do you have that burn oinment made?" Granger whispered as a few more students were called up. I followed her gaze, a little boy with curly, sandy-colored hair was where it ended.

"Finnigan, Chance." He scurried up to the hat with a goofy grin on his face. Of course, the hat called Gryffindor.

"Yeah, you can come and pick them up after the feast." I watched him walk away. Potions with first years was certainly going to be interesting.

"Granger, Autumn." I felt McLaggen's eyes on me as the little curly haired blond made her way to the hat with a smirk that could kill. I glanced down the table at him, Granger must not have told him that that one was mine to. I smirked at him and turned to Granger.

"It's going to be Slytherin."

"Shove it."

"Gryffindor's don't smirk like that."

Autumn sat on the stool as Granger muttered Gryffindor over and over again, as if the Sorting Hat would hear her pleas. The little girl's legs were crossed and her hands clutched the seat as she sat there, staring out at the students who were all dying to see where she would go. Over at the Slytherin table, Jauclin watched her intently. She really didn't want Autumn in her House, she wanted to be the only Malfoy in Slytherin. Teddy, at the Gryffindor side, was quite fond of Autumn, she wasn't as much as a brat as Jauclin was. Autumn didn't howl every new moon like Jauclin did, and Granger had raised her, apparently that was a bonus.

"Slytherin!"

Granger groaned. The little girl waved at us as she passed us, then continued skipping over to the Slytherin table.

"It's not like they're going to grow up to be Death Eaters, Granger." I murmured. "Give it a rest."

A few more students came up, the first two went to Ravenclaw, the next three to Gryffindor, one to Slytherin, and one to Hufflepuff. McGonagall called the name 'Potter' and my eyes about bugged out of my head. I really thought that after all those fights Potter would be sterile, apparently not. Little Potter's hair was very much like Scarhead's, although his eyes were as dull as any Weasley. Granger grinned at him as he climbed onto the stool with a look of pure mischief on his face. I'm not even going to tell you what House he was sorted into, I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.

"You know, Granger." I whispered as the remaining kids were sorted. Among them was another Weasley boy and Dean Thomas's little girl. "If you really want a Gryffindor, we can try again."

Granger let out a sound that one could loosely be interpreted as disgust before a sharp pain ran through my leg. I dug the fork out of my leg and shoved it onto Granger's lap. Stupid mudblood.

**I didn't really know where to end it, so I figured this would be fine. Okay, so to clear up any confusion from the past two chapters: Jauclin isn't pregnant, Draco only said that to shut Neville up. Autumn and Jauclin are Dramione's kids, but Autumn lives with Hermione and Jauclin with Draco. So obviously they've had a past relationship, but that's all you know for now:) Oh, and you'll see more of Hermione's relationship with McLaggen next chapter, so stay tuned:)**

**I have to tell you, I'm really excited to write scenes with Chance Finnigan, I plan on keeping the Seamus gag running. **

**Jauclin, Autumn, Teddy, and Knox's little brother (Alexander) are on my profile. **

**Pretty please with sugar on top will you review?**


	3. Sex Goddess

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I was beyond pleased with the number! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Yeah, this really isn't much of anything. Only a flashback because I haven't had time for the important storyline. Hopefully I'll have a chapter up shortly, this is just so you guys know I'm not abadoning my work. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but what I came up with. Which is the plot and this cool little flashback. **

* * *

_****__October, 18 years ago:_

_The Leaky Cauldron was crowded for a Tuesday night. Most people should have been in bed resting for the work day tomorrow, but tonight didn't appear to be that way. I elbowed my way past the locals in order to have the familiar burn of Firewhiskey running down my throat, in return I received some of the nastiest glares I'd even seen in my life. I had a feeling that my need for alcohol wasn't the only reason their looks were so icy. The fact that Azkaban was not in my near future probably aided those looks. I ignored them, though, the people giving them mean nothing to me, they were just faces that would slip my mind once I reached the bottom of the bottle._

_You see some funny things in the wizarding world from time to time. Like a baby winning against a much experienced wizard, a three-headed dog, and even self drawn carriages. I could brace myself for all those, though, some part of me kind of expected it. But what I was not ready for was Hermione Granger sitting in the stool next to me, tossing back shots of something that did not look like pumpkin juice. I was intrigued._

_"Granger." I greeted as I called for a Firewhiskey._

_She sent me a side glance before downing another shot. "Piss off, Malfoy."_

_"Now that's no way for a lady to talk."_

_"You wouldn't know a lady if she curtsied for you."_

_"I've had my fair share of ladies, Granger." I took a swig of the fantastic burning drink._

_"Whores are not ladies, Malfoy."_

_I smirked._

_"Why are you here?" Is it just me or was Granger making small talk?_

_"Celebrating, I suppose." I took another long drink, celebrating indeed. "What about you? I don't see your loyal puppies anywhere. Is the Trio not so Golden anymore?"_

_Granger ignored the part about the Trio. "Drowning." She said simply. "Drowning in these wicked little drinks." She stared into one of the many shot glasses around her._

_"What's it 'em?"_

_"It doesn't matter." She shrugged. "They're getting the job done."_

_I had never pegged Granger as the type to go out and chase her worries down with a few shots. She seemed more of the type to hide away in books, well that was the obvious choice. A few of the Slytherins, especially one Theodore Nott, was adamant on her being the type of take out all her frustrations in the bedroom. He said he was sure she was a sex Goddess. I stared at her as she tossed another one back. I could just imagine her being a tease and what not. Licking it like a lollipop and all other good things like that. No, not Granger, not some mudblood, bookworm. Damn Nott._

_"So I heard that Hogwarts is possibly inviting back the students who would have been seventh years last year." Granger traced the outlines in the wood. "Do you think you'll go back?"_

_I took a drink before answering, "Probably not." I muttered. "There's nothing they can teach me that I haven't already learned or can be taught by my mother."_

_Granger nodded. "That's what I was thinking." She paused. "Aside from my mother teaching me. I mean, what can Hogwarts possibly prepare us for that the war hadn't already. We were taught how to manage time, how to watch out asses, and how to watch out for those around us."_

_"Right." I nodded, she was toasted._

_"Sometimes I can't believe this past year has actually happened." She said to herself more than me._

_"I know what you mean."_

_Granger tossed back another shot and took her jacket off in an irritated manner. She probably had no clue how stupid she looked, her actions I meant. I can't say the same for the way she was dressed. It was a low cut black dress that made me revisit all the memories of Nott talking about the things the bookworm would do in bed, it was not right but Merlin, I couldn't help myself. I was only a man, a man who had needs just like the rest of the males in the world. Not that Granger was going to satisfy those needs, she was too prude for things like that, it was just a thought, nothing more. It didn't matter that the way she fingered one of her curls turned me on, because it was not going to happen._

_I took another swig of Firewhiskey, Granger was not hot._

_"Are you meeting someone?" I asked, my voice a little higher than I would have liked._

_It didn't go unnoticed by Granger, "Was." She corrected. "I was supposed to be meeting someone."_

_"He stand you up?"_

_"No." She eyed my suspiciously. "He ditched me to go on some escapade with Harry."_

_"I always knew the Weasel would skip out on an opportune moment."_

_"What are you talking about?" She hissed and downed another._

_"Come on, Granger, you didn't get all dolled up to have a drink at some dirty bar." I whispered. My God, she was a sex goddess. "You were looking to give it away." I let my hand graze her thigh._

_"Piss off, Malfoy." She groaned and made to leave. I was convinced it was a groan of pleasure._

_"Why, Granger?" I backed her into the bar. She gasped. "Does closeness bother you?"_

_She swallowed, I knew it. "No, you bother me."_

_"All work and no play makes Granger a dull girl." I taunted._

_"I'm not dull, Malfoy, you just disgust me." Yet she made no move to escape. I loved it when they came willingly. Not that I had them unwillingly, I was just making a point that it was easier...oh never mind._

_"You disgust me, too." I muttered into the crook of her neck. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her neck lightly in different spots, testing the water._

_She moaned softly, the water was perfect._

_"I hate everything you are and everything you stand for." She added as I kissed my way up her neck and along her jawbone. There was a sexual deviant somewhere under there, I was going to unleash it. I was going deflower Granger. It would be the highlight of my evening._

_"Yeah, same to you." I choked out as her hands worked their way through my hair. Merlin I was so close to unleashing it, the sexual deviant, I mean._

**Sorry, again, I'm ending it there, you all know what happens that night if Jauclin was born in July the following year. Anyway, we're leaving for NYC in two hours (it's 3:30am) and I really need to catch some zzz's for the long ride. I'll try my best to update soon, don't hold your breath though. **

**If you don't want to review for this sorry excuse of a chapter, I understand. If you do...cyber hug!(?)**


	4. Autumn

**Thank you so much for reviewing:) Lots of cyber hugs.**

**Okay I lied, Jauclin in seventeen. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. J.K.R owns everything you can google. **

It felt like Monday. It should have been Monday. What kind of school starts classes on a Tuesday? Hogwarts, apparently. Why would they curse the blessed day that is Tuesday? Monday is the day I hate seeing all their stupid faces, more than I already do, not Tuesday. Tuesday was supposed to be a nice day of the week. Thank you Hogwarts for ruining Tuesday for me. I hope you're happy with yourself.

I glared at McGongall as she handed stacks of papers to all the Heads of Houses, they were the students schedules. That is one of the reasons I'm thankful Knox was granted the position of Head of Slytherin, I couldn't plaster on a false smile while I handed the brats their schedules. Hell, I don't even think I'd been able to muster up my best smirk to get the job done. Knox was a much better liar than I was, he always knew what to say, how to say it, and how far to crawl up someones ass in order to get what he wanted. He would have been a well respected Slytherin had he gone to Hogwarts for his schooling, we needed more people like him.

"Can you believe Teddy Lupin is Head Boy?" Pansy made her presence known.

"What are you doing up?"

"I mean, he's a half-breed."

"You have a free period. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired." She waved a hand dismissively. "What are they going to do when a full moon comes along? Put a leash on him and hope to Merlin it'll hold?"

"No, you dit." Knox took the seat next to her. "Choker chains work so much better."

"Why do I even bother with you two?" I muttered into my coffee.

Jauclin and Knox's kid brother walking in distracted me from the two idiots I was forced to associate with. They were walking a bit too close for me, almost attached at the hip, and I couldn't even see where his left hand was. It could have been somewhere where there was a roaming charge, damn teenage hormones. They were going to give me some kind of muggle heart failure or something along those lines, leading to my untimely death, and my daughter resting in the care of Granger. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Granger wouldn't let Jauclin open for business, if you catch my drift, and hopefully the girl would die a virgin. That would be a dream come true. I'd be the envy of all the other fathers who died because they found out their daughter was the apple of someone else's eye.

Granger slid into her seat as I was watching the maybe/maybe not Slytherin couple sit with a group of fellow seventh year students, she didn't like any of them. Throughout the years, ignoring Granger was becoming easier and slightly easier. I found it much easier to block her out when she talked to someone and it was exceptionally easier to not listen to a word she was actually saying to me. Years of practice landed me there and I was thankful for my perseverance. But today felt like a Monday. And because of that feeling I let her stupid, childish antics distract me from the methods of torture I was planning for the kid with his left hand possible somewhere where it didn't belong. Granger was right there with Hogwarts on my shit list of the day.

"What is your problem?" I grunted after Granger sighed heavily.

"You went through Cormac's dorm?" She hissed.

I sent a side glance her way, "I don't know what you're going on about, Granger."

"You said something about wasps yesterday at dinner." She said as I brought my mug to my lips. I shrugged. "There were wasps in his bed."

I choked on my coffee. Yeah, it's cliche, but get over it. You're missing the big picture. Granger knew about the wasps in McLaggen's bed, meaning Granger had to be in his dorm, in his bed...most likely with McLaggen. You see where I'm going with this? She denied the opportunity to make a Gryffindor with me so she could try with McLaggen? Damn.

"I didn't need to know that." I snapped as several eyes lingered on me.

"Sure you did, Draco." Granger had a funny habit of using my name, as if we were supposed to be civil towards on another. Just because I knocked her up twice did not mean civility was an option. "Just like you'll want to know that Jauclin came to me for money."

I set my mug down, I was prepared this time. "Why would she come to you for money? I have more than enough."

"She wants to go on the Potion."

Oh Merlin, Oh God, Oh BLOODY BUDDHA! This was it! This was the moment I had once fantasized about, being the envy of all the dead and rotting fathers. I was having a heart attack, or was it a stroke? Maybe an aneurysm. Hell, I was having something. I didn't know what to do, so I stormed out of the room like a temperamental teen and slammed the heavy oak door on my way out. This was not happening to me, I was too young to have to deal with this crap. I should have kept it in my pants, I should have told Granger to close her legs, I should have done something to prevent Jauclin from coming into this world. The first moment I saw her I knew she'd be the death of me, and this was it. A big part of me wished Scarhead would have Avada-ed me when he had the chance. Damn moral fiber.

There were still so many things I wanted to do with my life, like see the Great Wall of China, or climb Everest, I even wanted to write a letter to Saint Nick. I could see my life flashing before my eyes, though, it was all over, I wouldn't see my girls graduate or even witness McLaggen's mental breakdown that would eventually come. Oh my God, why did I have to have girls? Why couldn't my little men have worked harder to produce a male? This was all my fault, Merlin was punishing me for the things I did and the way I acted before Jauclin and Autumn were born. Oh sweet Mother Mary, I couldn't handle this. No sane man could handle this. Goodbye sweet sanity.

I glared as my second period filed into the classroom. The whole lot of them were a bunch of horny, in-bred, sexual fiends and my daughter was amongst them. She was, yet again, walking too close to the kid I was learning to hate. Who did he think he was? Did he know that I could hex any part of his body in less than a second. These kids were pushing my nerves.

"Get up." I snapped after the bell rang. There was no way in hell they were sitting boy-girl. "This year you will not have the luxury of picking partners. First row, left to right I want Spinnet, Knox, Camden, and Burke -don't argue just to do it, Burke." The four boys glared at one another, I loved pairing Slytherins and Gryffindors. "Next Reese, Morgan, Carmichael, and Flint." Girls were much less argumentative. "Pennifold and Lupin take the seats behind Reese and Morgan. Malfoy and Delacour fourth row seats behind Carmichael and Flint." The two girls glared at each other before shooting me a dagger and moving to their new seats.

As far as I new, they hated each other. Jauclin never talked about her, but her silence said everything. I was quite please with my past observations, I was going to enjoy making her Advanced Potion lessons a living hell. I assumed that my influence probably played a role in Jauclin's hatred for the French girl, I mean, I wasn't exactly fond of her family. I think Granger had said that Vienne was Victorie's cousin or something along those lines. Either way, her Potions would be hell too.

"Welcome to Advanced Potions." I smirked. "Open your books to page one-fifty-one."

The Slytherin girl, Flint, shot her hand up. I nodded for her to go on, "How are we supposed to make this, we don't even know what half these ingredients look like."

"You're not a first year anymore, Miss Flint, surely you can locate everything and follow the directions given to you." She nodded and scanned the book and before I could open my mouth her hand was up again. "What?"

"Are we going to be able to come down during free periods and work on this?"

"Yes." Her hand was up again, an action which recieved a smart ass comment from Little Knox.

"If you keep asking questions I'm going to start calling your Granger, okay?" I said after the snickers from Knox's comment died.

The classes snickered, sans Jauclin who shot glares at anyone who glanced back at her.

"You guys only have an hour so I suggest you get started."

The class bustled about, one partner gathers ingredients while the other prepped their cauldron and what not. Vienne worked cautiously on the cauldron as Jauclin scribbled something down on a piece of parchment before gathering her book and heading over towards the cabinets where half that class was. As she passed my desk she slapped the parchment down and strutted away, her blond curls bouncing furiously as she did. I smirked at her and then glanced about the room, Knox was at his desk with the cauldron. Good. Sitting down, I unfolded the note she was nice enough to write for me.

_I hate you._

"Love you, too, baby." I muttered as she walked by. She shot me a pointed look.

"Professor." Lupin glanced back at Pennifold before continuing. "I was wondering if I could have a word with you after class?"

"Is Pennifold prepping your cauldron?"

"Yes."

"You'll at least have ten minutes before he's ready to start working," I said and he smirked. "I'm assuming this has something to do with your time of the month..." It took every muscle in my body not to laugh at my own joke.

Ignoring his family, I liked Teddy. He was a good kid and hadn't laid a finger on my daughter, probably because he was a half-breed but it didn't matter, as long as hands were where I wanted them to be. Anyway, the kid was always on time, always used his time wisely, and, like the Hufflepuff Weasel, he was on hell of a Quidditch player. Even if Jauclin beat him every time to the snitch, he was still brilliant. She only got lucky because she weighed less than him and that made for quicker travel.

To the point, though, over the past few years it has been a well known fact that Teddy's been struggling with his...heritage. Scarhead and the Weasel's said that he was in the clear, said that he would be fine at school and we wouldn't have to worry about sending him to the Shrinking Shack. But I told Granger, she didn't believe me but I told her, that lycanthropy isn't something that just dies with the father, because _everyone _knows that the son bares the sins of the father. They didn't believe me, though. Of course not, who would believe someone who actually knew what they were talking about? So who was prepared last year when he went all out puppy dog on our arses during Apparation lessons? Yes, that's right, yours truly sent a Stupfey that hit him square in the chest. From there McGonagall and Knox sped him to the Shrinking Shack while I got my kicks bragging about it to Granger.

"I'm of legal age now, Professor." Teddy said, completely ignoring my comment. "And I would very much like to start taking the medicine."

"I would need-"

"My guardian's signature." He finished my sentence as he dug through the pockets of his robes, fishing out a piece of parchment signed and dated by The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Constant-Pain-In-My-Arse. "I have it." I nodded earnestly. I had never seen the kid so keen on something other than Quidditch, well, and from his clever avoidance of Victorie. Jauclin said he planned them out ahead of time.

"Are you sure?"

"I hate not being in control of my own body, sir." He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and lowered his voice as the noise in the room seemed to die down. "I hate not being able to attend classes because I'm too sick to get out of bed before...my time of the month. And I don't want to spend every full moon in the damned shack only to wake up in the morning not remembering how I got there. Harry said that the potion really helped my dad out and Aunt Narcissa said that life was much more bearable when Fenrir was on it, so now it's my turn." He pushed the piece of parchment closer to me.

The kid was one hell of a speaker.

"You've done your research? You know how it works? What's in it? When you take it?"

"I could probably make it myself, sir."

**Tuesday- Lunch break**

"I can't believe you paired me with her!" Jauclin fumed to my right.

"I threw a quill at Hagrid's hair." Autumn, who was clutching my hand, smirked up at me from my left.

"She thinks she's so great because she's a quarter Veela!"

"You're right, he didn't even notice." I grinned down at the eleven year old.

"She's not even pretty. Alexander can't stand the sight of her." Jauclin held her head high.

"Where's Granger when you need her?" I groaned before muttering my password and finding Granger, just not in the position I had hoped for.

Instead she was under Mclaggen, bare-arse naked, on the only couch we had, the couch that I was now going to have to burn. Jauclin let out a shriek and ran into the kitchen, Autumn turned into me, McLaggen scrambled to his feet with a string of curse words -to which Autumn began shouting lalala at the top of her lungs, and me...Well, I stared at Granger. She popped out two kids and she still had a body. Damn. Who knew? After a moment of throwing the memory of McLaggen's white arse out of my mind, I lead Autumn into the kitchen all while McLaggen and Granger hurried to find their clothes. My poor kids.

"I'm scarred." Jauclin whispered as shouts came from the common room.

"You knew they were doing it." I sneered.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to see them!"

Granger walked in a moment later as the portrait hole slammed shut and a few paintings in the kitchen commented on the noise. She was wearing a little black dress that left my mind thinking of how many ways I could take it off, thank Merlin she was still shocked or she would have caught me staring. Well, it was her damn fault. Why couldn't she have just let herself go after having two kids? Oh, yeah, that's right. I forgot her soul purpose on Earth is to torture the hell out of me. Away from Granger's attire, her face was pale and the stupid bint couldn't hold eye contact with any of us. Not that any of us could hold a stare with her if we wanted to, I don't know about the girls, but my eyes were wandering to places more important than Granger's eyes.

"I have broom lessons after lunch." Autumn said quietly. Granger looked at her softly. "How am I supposed to take him seriously?" She exclaimed and Granger's expression went from soft to mortified in an instant.

"I'm going to have to burn that couch, Granger." I smirked. She glared up at me.

"Right after you obliviate my memory." Jauclin snorted. Granger sent the glare in her direction too. "My poor sister is scarred for life! Her first memory of Hogwarts is going to me the full moon."

"I told you-" Granger started.

"I didn't want to see it!" Jauclin threw her hands in the air. "Merlin! Why can't you be normal and do it in a bed!"

"In your mum's defense," I smirked again. "There's dead wasps in McLaggen's bed."

Autumn looked up at me and Jauclin grunted in fustration. "I'm going to find Alexander."

"Great!" I barked as the portrait hole slammed shut again. "Now look what you did!"

"Me?" Granger hissed.

"She's going off to shag that little twit now because _you _traumatized her!"

"_You _walked in!"

"It's my common room!"

Still clutching Autumn's hand, I lead her out of the kitchen, out of my tainted common room, up a flight of stairs and down a corridor to the statue of a hideous looking woman. I said the password and she side-stepped in order for me and Autumn to get through. Pansy was sitting on her desk, eating a plate of something when we walked in, thank Merlin she was fully clothed. At the sight of Autumn she jumped off the desk and made a ridiculously loud squealing sound and embraced the girl in a grip I could only imagine to be rib-crushing.

"Merlin, you've grown." She patted Autumn's cheek. "You're so pretty."

Autumn stared at her for a moment before it clicked who was assaulting her. Finally she smiled back at Pansy who was all too giddy to see the girl. Most people like Autumn over Jauclin, even if Autumn was a Slytherin, she was still raised by Hermione Granger and that's all people seemed to see. Which was good, I guess, because I wanted at least one of my daughters to be liked by the wizarding world. I mean, I loved Jauclin and everything but she was wicked. There was no doubt in the world that I raised her. She was conceited, whiny, arrogant, and tried to be in control of every situation. I'm sure Teddy or the Weasel's could elaborate more on why she was worthy of being a Slytherin, but I'm talking about Autumn right now.

Sweet, angelic, Autumn who, honestly, should have been sorted into Gryffindor but even the Sorting Hat can smell a Malfoy heiress. Malfoys were placed in no other house but Slytherin and the Sorting Hat knew it. Not to say that Autumn didn't have any qualities that Slytherin's possessed, she was full of them. She was just nicer than most of the Slytherins that walked the corridors. Granger warned me that she would be the start of House Unity and there was no doubt in my mind. That's why she's in Slytherin.

"Why are you here?" Pansy stood up and went back to her desk.

"Mummy and Cormac were in daddy's common room."

"So?" Pansy shrugged her shoulders and glanced at me.

"I'm not going to be able to go to his class without saying something about the full moon."

It took a few seconds for the sentence to click with Pansy but she finally understood it and fell into a fit of giggles.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Make sure you milk it." Pansy told Autumn who nodded with a smile.

.

"Would you like to know what _your _daughter said to Cormac today?" Granger huffed as she followed me through the corridor. I was in the middle of my last lesson when she came to deliver a message from Binns that burn ointment was needed in his class. Granger had a free period, so of course they had to send her when all I could think about was what was under her robes. She said that he had the first years and that she'd bet money on the source of the problem being Finnigan. How in the hell can he set something on fire during History of Magic?

"Enlighten me." I tried lengthening my strides but she always caught up.

"She told him that he didn't know what he was talking about."

"I'm sure he must have been hurt." I mastered the monotone.

"I'm not finished." She snapped. "And when he asked her how did she figure she said 'because riding a broom is not the same as riding my mother'." Granger's face turned a deep crimson as my laughs echoed through the empty corridor.

"She said that?"

"It isn't funny!" Granger slapped my arm. _"_Then in class James Potter asked me if Teddy Lupin had any "incidents" during Lunch today. I said no, I didn't want him to go on! But then he says 'because I heard the full moon was already wild and out'."

"Scarhead's spawn said that?" I chuckled.

"Yes, Harry's son said that."

"Remind me to award Gryffindor five points when I see him."

**Hey, what do you know, it's 3:30am again and here I am posting a chapter. An actual chapter this time. I love NYC, I really do:) And we hoofed it today, because as it turns out cabs really don't have leg room- thank you LDeetz!(:**

**Please review:)**


	5. The Spawn of Scarhead

**I'll have pictures of James, Avery Knox, McLaggen, Vienne, Pansy, and how I picture older Draco on my profile soon.:) I have to tell you, it was INCREDIBLY difficult to find a picture for James. **

**Disclaimer: Draco doesn't have a receeding hair line in my story, so obviously I don't own. **

**Wednesday- Potions with first years.**

"You know, the Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor." Whispered Little Potter as the students took notes I left on the board. He was talking to a Ravenclaw girl next to him by the name to Roxie Menden. "I think it's because, like Godric Gryffindor himself, I too have an impressive sword." He hinted suggestively.

"That doesn't sound like Potions to me, Mr. Potter."

"That's because it isn't." He said. "Professor."

"Care to share with us what is so much better than Potions."

"According to my dad, you wouldn't know much about it anymore."

"Five points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors groaned and shot glares in Potter's direction while the others clapped. The little Ravenclaw was blushing furiously and sinking slowly in her chair as Potter grinned about the classroom like a fool, I guess foolishness ran in the family. After the snickering and glares died down the first years went back to their notes until Potter made another remark under his breath that sent Roxie into a fit of giggles. He was lucky I didn't dock points again, I had to restrain myself though, otherwise people would think I only docked points because of his name. I didn't dock points just because of his name, I docked them because he was annoying little twit, the name only added to my entertainment. It's not like Scarhead wouldn't do the same thing if he was in my position and my daughters were acting like his spawn was.

"Okay," I cleared the notes from the board. "Don't get use to this, but pair up and one of you get a jar of horned slugs while the other prepares the cauldron. Turn to page 50, you have five minutes to do so."

I kept my eye on Chance Finnigan, he partnered with with youngest Weasel and was the one to prepare the cauldron. I had taken Granger's advice and brewed some burn paste for my own stock as well, the last thing I needed was for this kid to go running home to mummy and daddy and whine about how "mean 'ol Malfoy" hurt him. The jars of paste were sitting in the bottom drawer of my desk, for safe keeping. Much to my disappointment, Potter was in the front of the room, a jar of horned slugs to his left and my daughter to his right. She was reading over the directions on page 50 as he rambled on about Merlin knows what. I made a mental note to keep them separated when I actually made out a revised seating chart. I'd pair Potter up with the Slytherin boy who looked like he was twenty. That kid looked like he would have been able to take out Scarhead with one blow, where was he when I needed him the most?

"Teddy made his hair go all curly and blond and started acting like Jauclin last night." Little Potter was telling Autumn as the two of them finished preparing the cauldron together. "It was funny, I think he likes her."

"She was in our common room last night with Alex and a few others and they were howling like wolves." Autumn started crushing the slugs as Potter stirred them into the cauldron. "It was stupid, I think she likes him."

The quill that had been in my hand dropped, thank Merlin it was light as a feather otherwise the two eleven year olds would have known I was eavesdropping. Ironic that Granger and I always tell Autumn not to eavesdrop. But she does it just because, I'm was doing it because my mental stability was a stake. I needed to know why Jauclin wanted the Potion. I mean, I could probably handle the situation better if I knew she was shagging someone responsible like Teddy opposed to that slimy Slytherin. Then again, if she had an accident with Teddy there was a chance the offspring would end up mutant or deformed...because they're related somehow, not because he's a half-breed...

"You know," Little Potter grinned wickedly. "They're Heads."

"Yeah."

"They share a bathroom, a fireplace, and a couch."

Autumn looked up from the slugs, "Jauclin wouldn't do that."

"Yeah, and I wouldn't steal dad's invisibilty cloak." He snorted.

"Jauclin and Knox like each other."

"By day."

"Mr. Potter!" I couldn't listen anymore, I just couldn't. I was going to have a heart attack just listening to the two of them, I was too young to face the fact that Jauclin was growing up.

Autumn and Potter snapped their attention to me, Autumn turning a deep shade of pink and Potter grinning, once again, like a fool.

"If I hear one more word out of your mouth that doesn't directly relate to the potion assignment, I can assure you you'll be spending tomorrow night out in the Forbidden Forest."

The two of them looked at each other and went back to their work as Knox, the one who I wasn't ready to kill, walked through the doors. A few of the girls from various Houses stopped whatever they were doing to watch him, they all loved watching him. If there was anything the Slytherin girls had that the Gryffindor girls envied, it was Knox. I cleared my throat and the hormone enraged eleven year olds went back to work as Knox stood in front of me with a killer smirk, he knew what he was doing. He made me sick. I wondered if any of the girls ever told Little Knox that his brother had this effect on them, my day would be made if they did. I glanced at Autumn, she'd do anything to make a few extra Galleons. Well, not anything. Oh, Merlin, I hope she wouldn't do anything. No, she's living with Granger. Her chamber of secrets will be closed for the next fifty years.

"What are you doing here?" I grunted as I noticed the ink splotch that was evidence of my eavesdropping.

"Just in your neck of the castle, thought I'd pay a mate a visit."

"You're too kind."

"It comes with my devilish good looks."

"And your arrogance?"

"Confidence." He smirked.

Knox took my seat as I walked around the classroom to make sure none of the first years were anywhere near ruining the wood the desks were made out of. I spent hours looking through Granger's drawers looking for the spell she used to keep her room clean. I didn't need some little first year ruining that spell by accidentally spinning the mixture three times to the left instead of four. I slowed down as I walked by Chance, screw up was written on his forehead. The kid was shaking like a leaf as I stood and watched him work on adding the slugs to the cauldron. Thinking quick, I moved on to the next group. I was wearing designer robes, the last thing I needed was for some screw up to ruin the fabric because he couldn't handle the pressure. These kids were such pansy's.

Half of the girls weren't even paying attention to what the hell they were doing. They were too busy undressing the cloaked creep sitting in my chair with his legs propped up on the desk and his hands behind his head. Merlin how I wanted to send a jinx his way. That's why I had never been more happy to hear the bell sound for the end of the period. It was like an epiphany, only not. The little creatures made a lousy attempt at staring slyly at Knox as they put their cauldrons away and packed their things up in a rush. I suppose surreptitiousness comes with age, although, I'm sure I was much more stealthy when I was their age. Actually, I _know_ I was.

With his feet still kicked up, Knox said to Autumn, "Now, I never went to Hogwarts, but I'm pretty sure _that_is socially unacceptable." He nodded to Autumn and Little Potter who were sitting on the desk. Just stting on it. Not talking. Not reading, just sitting. They were waiting for me. Oh Merlin, kill me now.

"Everything is socially acceptable for a Malfoy." Autumn smirked.

"Aside from being Voldemort's right hand man and double-crossing the Ministry of Magic to serve He-Who-Got-His-Arse-Kicked-By-A-Seventeen-Year-Old."

"Ten Points from Gryffindor." I snapped. Little Scarhead opened his mouth to argue, "Language, Mr. Potter." I loved lying.

"I'm turning twelve in January." Autumn and her future boy toy followed Knox and I out of the room.

"That's a few months away yet." I muttered as I locked the door behind us.

Two years ago some idiot seventh year broke into my Potion closet and stole all the things in there that he thought would give him a rush. A rush? Not quite. More like measles, a green tongue, killer warts all over his hands and feet, something on his arse that is probably still not gone, and some breath that'll ensure his lifelong virginity. It was the best day of the year. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in a room full of concerned people, I would have been jumping because I was so giddy. I mean, sure I had to create the antidote for all of them, but some of those antidotes took forever. Some of them were irreversible, therefore the giddiness lasted. Not to mention he was a Gryffindor, and lost ninety-one points that night. Yes, ninety-one.

"Yeah, but if I don't tell you now, you'll come up with some excuse to get out of doing it."

"I wouldn't miss your birthday, Autumn." I was slightly hurt that she'd think something like that. I wasn't that kid of dad. I'd never missed one birthday or holiday for her.

"Good." Autumn smirked. "Because I want to go to Egypt for my birthday."

"Egypt?" Knox frowned. "What the hell is in Egypt?"

I stared a Little Potter who had a goofy grin on his face again. "What are you going to be doing that first week in January, Mr. Potter?"

"Chilling with Tut, Professor."

.

Granger sat next to me with her legs crossed and book resting in her lap as the students deserted the library. My eyes watched as they all filed out of the room (casting glances back at Granger and I as they did), and lingered quite a long time on Granger's legs, which were clearly visible from the way the stupid bint was sitting. I was well aware of how stupid I looked, I couldn't help it though. My right hand was clutching a quill tightly, while the other was resting on my lap, just resting. I swear. Nothing else. That would be for later when I made a bathroom stop on the way to class. Anyway, my mouth was hanging wide open as my eyes were fixed on Granger's legs. Of course, if caught I could swear I was reading whatever her book was saying, but some people weren't as thick as others. I swallowed hard, trying to pry my eyes away, but all I could think about was those legs wrapped around my waist...in my office...with the door shut and a silencing charm placed.

She rubbed her leg lightly with her hand, up and down, sensually...sexily. I wasn't getting enough air or blood, everything was travelling south, and it was going fast. Granger's hand left her leg and came up to her mouth where her tongue licked the tip of one of her finger's and back down to the book to flip the page. Honestly, it was something that many people did. Why did I find it so damn intoxicating when she did it? Oh, right, it was Granger. I felt myself growing. Fantastic.

"Autumn wants to go to Egypt for her birthday." Granger's voice brought me from my daze.

"Yeah, I know." I grunted, scooting my chair closer to the table.

"She talked to you already?"

"She and James Potter ambushed me."

"I doubt that."

"She called herself a Malfoy." Granger shifted in her seat.

"She has a nasty habit of addressing herself as a Malfoy to people in stores." Granger rolled her eyes. It was killing her. I was amused. "She's been doing it since May."

I should have been touched that Autumn would rather be a Malfoy than a Granger. But I was having a bit of a problem that needed to be taken care of and having Granger sitting there like she was was doing nothing for the problem.

She rolled her eyes again, "She's not a big fan of Harry anymore either." I stared at her lips as they tugged into a slight smile. I needed to leave. ASAP.

"Really?"

Dead kittens. McLaggen's white arse. Sitting through History of Magic. Voldemort's slimy hands. Walking in on my parents. Oh sweet Merlin, something had to work. Well, of course there was something that would work. But I doubted Granger was willing to give out.

"She back talks to him quite often." Her curls shook as she shook her head, curls that I could fist perfectly. Did she know what she was doing? She had to know. "What did you tell her?" She added as she stood up and walked to the the book shelf. Was I supposed to follow her? I stood up, maybe I could cop a feel.

"I told her I'd think about it." I shrugged. "What about Weasel? Is he going to be there?"

Granger glared at me, it was a real good one, too. "You know perfectly well that Ron won't be there, Draco." Her tone was deadly. Slightly sexy too.

"Are you taking McLaggen?"

"Why do you care?" She snapped.

"I can't do this if he's around." I backed her into the bookshelf. She gasped loudly as I bit her earlobe, she loved surprises.

"What are you doing? Are you taking something? I told you not to shut the door when you're brewing Potions!"

"Shut up, Granger."

"Stop this, you're going mad or something." She whispered frantically.

I pressed myself close to her, making her feel the problem at hand. "I was thinking we could get started on that Gryffindor."

Granger froze for a moment before grabbing the front of my robes and nibbling on my ear. I groaned, this was what I needed. Her hands worked their way up as she pressed herself closer to me, like closer than paper thin, it was great. Granger's breath was warm and caused goosebumps everywhere my skin came in contact with it. Merlin, I almost forgot how great Granger was. She ran her fingers through my hair, down my chest, and back up again until they were playing with the hair on the back of my neck. She brought her lips so close to mine, her breathing, unlike mine, was calm even in a moment like this. Strangely enough, it was a turn on. Our noses were touching, we were that close, so close, I could practically taste her lips...

"In your dreams."

She wriggled past me and walked back to the table.

I stood there, nailed to the floor. I couldn't believe that just happened. I couldn't believe Granger was capable of something like that, it was unlike her. Now, how in hell did she expect me _not _to slam her into a wall so I could have my way with her. She did not help the problem, if anything she made it worse.

"Where are you going?" She asked innocently as I packed my crap up.

I glared at her, "I'm going to my dorm."

"We have papers to finish!"

Was she nuts? Did she honestly expect me to sit through lunch with her and finish those damn papers after that stunt she just pulled. Clearly she'd been inhaling McLaggen's musk for far too long. I glared at her harder, I was waiting for the heat vision to kick in. There was nothing more that I'd like than to set her up in flames after that. If the muggle superhero could do it...I could, too.

Epic fail.

"You want me to sit there with you and finish the papers?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "With you?"

"Why not?"

"Why not?" I barked. A reaction which recieved a dirty look from Cranny. "I am _not _sitting with you."

"You're such a baby." She rolled her eyes. "You had it coming anyway."

"I had it coming?" She was pissing me off.

"Oh, come on," Granger gave me one of those looks she gives Jauclin when it's her time of the month...great, now I felt like a moody wench. "You didn't follow me back there because the smell of old, moldy books is so irresistible."

"You think too highly of yourself Granger." I snapped.

"Dad." A small gasp came from behind Granger and I. I turned to see Jauclin coming out of the restricted section, her hair messier than usual. My blood turned to ice, there was a logical explanation to all this...there had to be. Merlin, there had to be. "Mum." Her voice jumped an octave once she spotted Granger in the chair, Granger's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Professors." Teddy Lupin made a dead stop. Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin? Teddy bloody Lupin!

The first three buttons on Teddy's dress shirt were unbuttoned, his tie was loose around his neck, and his normally tame hair looked like...well...I don't have to tell you what it looked like, I'm sure if you guessed you'd be right. Jauclin stood in front of him, completely frozen. Hell, I didn't even know what to do. I'd dreamed about the moment when this would happen, all the curses I could use, but now I was too shocked to even blink. After a moment Jauclin shifted her gaze from me to Granger and then to the _other _problem at hand.

"Oh my God." She muttered and sped out of the library leaving her puppy dog to try and catch up.

**I really enjoy writing James Potter, he's going to be one of my favorites. So, I'm really sorry about the long wait, but things have been really hectic with the end of the semester and everything else that's been going on: drama. I can't promise that I'll go back to the normal updates, but I can promise that I'll have a chapter up before February. **

**Please review:) If you can't think of anything to say, tell me what you think of James. Or what you think Teddy and Jauclin were up to [;)]. Or what you think will happen next. **

**Guten Nacht. **


	6. Teddy

**Best sandwich in the world? Peanut butter and jelly.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only seventeen, I don't own Harry Potter...I don't even own a car!**

"-and then I said the truth hurts-"

My mind was going beserk, I couldn't sit down for more than a few minutes without having a strong urge to throw something. I needed a vase or something expensive so that breaking it would make me feel better, because sitting down was a pain in the arse both mentally and physically. Or even better, something that would explode the second it made contact with the wall, it would be amazing, sparks would literally be flying and no doubt shit would hit the fan...well, cieling. Yeah, I taught Potions. I could come up with some Potion that would do that in five minutes top. Too bad Seamus or his kid wasn't around, I'd be able to blow things up and throw things at the wall, it would be like anger managment heaven...too bad.

"-but it's like, why would I do that if-"

No. What I really needed was Teddy Lupin's half-breed neck so I could twist and turn it til it snapped. Eh, maybe that was a little too harsh. Why do with you hands what you could easily do with a wand? Or not. Granger and half the wizarding world would hunt me down like game if I killed the kid, even if he was man handling my daughter...weren't they related? Why was he touching her in the first place? I mean, Jauclin knows that Pureblood families have kept it in the family and I never heard her mutter a word of disgust , but Teddy should have better standards than that. Not that Jauclin wasn't good enough, she was better, but he should know not to touch. This would be the death of me. I knew I couldn't trust their hormones. And only Melrin knows what happened at the mansion. Oh Merlin, what _did _happen at the mansion? Oh man, that was it, I'm fairly certain there was a kennel in Teddy's near future.

"Are you even listening to me?" Autumn snapped.

"It's kind of hard to ignore you if you keep talking." I handed back her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "There's no such thing as Nargles."

"Aunt Luna says there is."

"Your mum lets you talk to that thing?" And Granger was disgusted with my parenting.

Autumn grinned, "Yeah, I don't like her very much either." I rolled my eyes. "But she's better than Uncle Potter." She added with a huff.

"Why don't you like Potter anymore?"

Autumn shrugged and rested her elbows on her crossed legs. "He's just not as great as mum thinks he is, that's all." Autumn looked up at me. "Do you like James? I mean, I know he's a Gryffindor and everything, but mum was a Gryffindor and you like her."

"I suppose once you get past his smart mouth he isn't too unbearable."

"Yeah." Autumn giggled. "He's not bad at all. He wanted me to get into Gryffindor."

"Did you want to?" I asked. "Get into Gryffindor, I mean."

She shook her head, "No way." A smirk crept onto her face, it was the number one reason why she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. "Malfoy's get sorted into Slytherin. It's law."

I watched her as she played with her skirt. I had tried going for custody of her when she was first born, but no amount of connections and money I had stood a chance against Granger and her damn girlish charm. I tried bringing up the fact that Granger bailed on her first born after a few weeks, so who was to say she wouldn't bail on Autumn after a month or two? But the judge favored Granger, he was a Pureblood-hating prick anyway. Granger didn't wuss out, though, obviously. It was hard, the first few months, not being able to see her everyday and I tried my best not to let Jauclin know that she wasn't my one and only anymore. But six year olds know something is up when their fathers are the ones throwing temper tantrums. So birthdays and holidays were the only time I saw Autumn. Thank Merlin for Hogwarts.

"You know, you are a Granger, too." I reminded her.

"I know." She muttered. There was a slightly-awkward-but-not-quite silence that settled over my classroom as Autumn continued playing the her skirt and I tried to put my thoughts into words. "Jauclin said mum didn't want her."

"Jauclin's full of crap." I snorted. "You didn't believe her, did you?"

"Well, no." Autumn was far too quiet. "But it still makes you think, you know? Like what if my days are numbered, what if it's me she wants to give up next?"

She wasn't going to cry, she wouldn't let me see that she had a weakness. That's something that was truly Gryffindor about her, she'd croak before she let anyone see her cry. Her bottom lip did quiver terribly, though.

"Your mum loves you, Autumn." I walked over to the desk she was sitting on. "She wouldn't give you up for the world, and you know that. There's not a day that goes by that your mum doesn't regret giving up Jauclin, but things happen and we're too late to stop them."

Autumn clung onto me tightly, not crying, just holding onto dear life for the sake of someone to comfort her. I kissed the top of her head. Jauclin was a brat, what kind of cold hearted bitch would tell her baby sister that her mum didn't want her? Especially Autumn, whose mind worked like nothing I've ever seen. All of her thoughts were connected somehow and all it took was one shred of doubt to send her on a frenzy of woe and other sappy emotions girls were filled with. But I loved this basket of emotions, and Merlin help me, I'd probably let her cry on me and ruin the world's most expensive fabric.

"But what about you and mum? Didn't you love her?" How was I supposed to tell my eleven year old that I never really loved her mother like fairy tales said I was supposed to. That whole "when a man and a woman love each other" crap did not apply to Granger and I. Ever. More like, "when a man and a woman need to relieve tension", that was much more better. But I couldn't tell Autumn that. She needed to remain pure for at least the first week of school.

"It's a complicated kind of love." I wasn't really lying. Just stretching the truth...a lot.

"Then there's stupid Professor McLaggen." She got the eye rolling bit from Granger. "I hate him."

She wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve. Great. There was probably snot on my robes. Tears I could live with, snot was a different story.

"You don't hate him." I said as I picked up the note that was on my desk, it was the reason she was here in the first place.

"Oh, yes I do." She nodded earnestly. Her nose was red and her eyes a little glossy, but she wasn't crying. "You didn't have to spend the summer with him."

"He's my dormmate."

"S'not the same." She grunted. "At least you don't have to go to the mart with him, or have him give you pointers on better broom control. I told him I didn't need his opinion and he said he was only trying to help and then James told him that if he really wanted to help he could stand in front of a moving train. James wasn't allowed to come over for a week."

"As much as it kills you-"

I didn't get to finish my sentence.

Because the bell rang. Not because someone walked in on me and my daughter having a bonding-type moment. That would be cliche.

"Don't forget to tell Knox that I don't deserve that detention." Autumn jumped off the desk and gathered her books. "Because if speaking your mind results in detention then there is something seriously wrong with this system!"

"I'll tell him." I said as a Hufflepuff sixth year walked in.

"And make sure you remind him that Hagrid is an oaf who can't even tell if he has a quill in his hair or not. How can I learn from someone like that?"

"Go to class."

"Your daughter is very pretty, Professor." Kaleb Cronnick, a Slytherin with a reputation that matched the one I had at his age, grinned at Autumn who blushed furiously.

I waited til the door closed behind her, "Look at her and I'll make sure she's the last thing you see."

"At least I'll have her image with me for the rest of my life."

"Sit down."

I hated that kid.

.

Granger hadn't touched any of the food she had piled on to her plate, she just stared at it and moved her carrots around like a four year old. I couldn't say much, though, I hadn't even bothered to put any food on my plate. I was too busy watching the door to the Great Hall, waiting for the sign I needed to start relaxing. But it was ten minutes into dinner and it had yet to come, I was starting to think that I was giving two hormonal teenagers the benefit of the doubt. I'd give it five more minutes but if I didn't see them by then, there was going to be some major poblems in the Head's dormitory tonight.

Kaleb Cronnick walked in with a Slytherin fifth year who had long black hair and icy blue eyes that had half of the male population on their knees begging. The two of them sat with Autumn and I felt my blood boiling over, Merlin help them. No, not now. I was more focused on where Jauclin and her puppy were at, because they sure as hell weren't in the Great Hall. Drumming my fingers on the table I glanced at Granger again, she stopped moving her carrots, now she was sending glances at the Slytherin table.

"She's off shagging him." I muttered.

"She's not shagging Teddy." Granger snapped. "They're cousins."

"Jauclin doesn't care."

"Teddy would."

"He doesn't."

"Shut up." Granger stared at the doors. "They're going to be here soon."

"No, they're not."

Granger stood up abruptly and hurried for the exit. McLaggen looked at me as I stood up to follow Granger, I made a gesture that insinuated I'd be getting some and left. He wasn't going to follow us, McLaggen was chicken shit. I could apparate to every city in Europe before McLaggen grew a set and came after what he though was his. I smirked, the things I could do to Granger in that time.

She was half way to the Head's Dormitory when I caught up with her, she was one hell of a power walker. We walked in silence and my adreneline was starting to fuel, I couldn't wait to bash some egos and take away a crap load of House Points, even if it was from Slytherin. But Granger ruined my fun, we were in the same corridor the Head's dorm was in and Granger came to a dead stop, like something suddenly made her change her mind. Why was she like this? Couldn't she just let me have this one time? First she pulled that stunt in the library and now she wanted to take possible violence away from me.

Hell no.

I kept walking.

"Draco!" She called after me. I was only ten feet away. TEN FEET! "Think this through! If we walk into that common room she'll never talk to us ever again."

"She'll get over it." I barked.

"No, she won't." Granger grabbed my arm when I was five feet away. Damn. "She'll alienate us and she'll think we don't trust her."

"I don't trust her!"

"Well, don't let her know that!"

"Do you want to know what's going on in there-"-"not really"-"They're probably wrapped up in Slytherin bedding, completely naked under those green silk sheets. He's probably touching her all over, groping her just because the two of them are alone. And you want to know what else is happening? Something we'll see in nine months because she's not on the damn Potion!"

Granger freaked, "This is your fault!"

"Are you mad, woman?"

"If you'd just let her go on the bloody Potion we wouldn't be worrying about this in the first place!"

I needed to contain all my anger to take out on the mutt. So I walked away from Granger and closed the gap between me and the statue that stood in front of the Head's Dormitory, I didn't even need to give a password; threats worked so much better. The Jester hopped out of the way after giving me a few choice words and a dirty look. I loved pissing off the paintings and statues just as much now as I had during school, I guess some things never change. Wait, I lied. Plenty of things changed. "Oh Merlin!" Granger gasped as we entered the common room. For example, Teddy and Jauclin had sure changed.

_Flashback: 10 years ago._

_"Why are we even here?" Jauclin held onto my hand as we walked up the path to the Burrow. "I hate it here. Everything smells funny. They all look weird. I don't even care if I won't see the baby until December!" _

_"It's your mum's birthday." I yanked her forward when she slowed down. "Stop being such a bint." _

_"I'm not," She said indignantly. "All I'm saying is that turning forty is nothing to celebrate." _

_"We'll keep that in mind when her fortieth comes around, in thirteen years." I rolled my eyes._

_Molly Weasley's face peered through the window and squinted to get a better look at who was coming up the walkway. A second or two later an unearthly scream filled the area, Jauclin tried tugging her hand out of my grasp, no luck. If I had to endure this crap, she would do it with me. The old bat came running out of the kitchen door a moment later and charged at us, she was like a damn bull. Hell, even I had second thought about this. I was ready to apparate on the spot, and she wasn't even coming to hug me. The moment before she reached us, I let go of Jauclin's hand and took a step to the side so Molly Weasley could smother my daughter til death do them part. _

_Jauclin let out a muffled sound as I left her to the hell that is the Weasley matriarch. The oldest Weasley's wife, Fluer I think, was dancing in the kitchen when I walked in, she was waltzing with a baby. Why was I here? Weaselette barked at the French woman when she realized they weren't the only ones in the kitchen anymore. The blond grinned at me and brought the baby's hand up to wave at me. Was I three or something? I bit my tongue and grinned back, it was better than what I had in mind. _

_Another blond pranced into the room, I knew she was Fluer's daughter, they were always glued at the hip whenever I came to one of these damn family functions. _

_"Dominique is drinking out of the toilet bowl again." The said in a soft voice, as if her three year old sister acting barbaric was a normal thing. _

_"Oh dammit," Her mother gasped before handing the baby to Weaselette and rushing out of the room with her oldest flanking behind her. _

_Ginny stared at the baby in her arms and then to me. Why sure, Weaselette, I'd love to hold my baby girl, thanks for asking._

_"Daddy." Jauclin's condescending voice came from behind me. Jauclin flashed a smile at Ginny before turning back to me, "I hope you die." She said and walked into the living room to greet most of the people she hated. _

_Even through the closed door I could hear the excitement from everyone in the room over, they all loved seeing Jauclin since it was so rare that she was here. I figured it was my time to ruin their perfect moment, so after a quick glare in Ginny's direction, I walked into the living room to join the merry party guests. Mr. Weasley sat in the armchair with Potter's little boy in his arms, both of them were dozing off. The living twin and Wealsey were on the floor with another red-headed baby, they were playing some ridiculous hand game...I'm positive it was called potty-cake, or something like that. Bill was on the couch with a little blonde girl, she was staring at Jauclin while Bill was laughing at something. Potter and his little werewolf were standing with Granger who was hugging Jauclin. The only thing I noticed was that Granger got her figure back. _

_"Hi, Teddy." Jauclin smirked when I joined their little group after nodding in acknowledgment of some of the others in the room. "I didn't expect you to be here." _

_"Why not?" _

_Oh no, that poor pooch, he just set himself up for some serious bashing. _

_"Well, the full moon's out tonight and the last thing this family needs is some half-breed killing off another one of them."_

_"Jauclin!" Granger snapped. I had to hold back my laughter, the kid had it coming after all. _

_"The only one who'd have to watch their neck is you." Teddy chomped his teeth at Jauclin as Potter pulled him towards where the others were. _

_Granger gave me a curt hello before going into the kitchen to join Little Red and the mother heffer. I left Jauclin in the living room with the Weasley's and followed Granger into the kitchen, she glared at me as she took the baby from Molly, who had been holding it like someone was going to take her from them. That someone was me. And I was damn close to doing so. _

_"I see you haven't left her on anyone's doorstep lately." I nodded to the baby. _

_The three women gave me a smiliar look. I smirked back at them just as the French woman rejoined them. Victorie, the daughter, walked through the kitchen holding her sister's hand, leading the two of them into the kitchen. The little red-head smiled and giggled at me as she passed by and waved. I waved back. _

_"Why aren't you at Hogwarts? Your mother could have dropped Jauclin off, she's much more friendlier than you." Granger sneered. _

_"But I'm much better to look at." Ginny snorted before she left the room with a laughing Fluer. I stared at Molly Weasley for a moment, then Molly looked at Granger who was staring at the baby. "Besides, I have something for you." _

_As if answering my silent pleas, the hag left the room, leaving Granger and I alone. Granger watched me cautiously. _

_"Do you want to hold her?" She finally asked. _

_I shook my head, "She looks fine just where she's at." Granger blushed. "I do have something for you, though." _

_"You really shouldn't have." Granger said as I pulled a long velvet box from my robes. "Ron wouldn't be pleased if you gave that to me. We've talked about this, Draco." _

_"Yeah, well, you know me," I shrugged. "I don't care much what your Weasel says." I handed her the box, kissed her cheek, then walked back into the room full of people I'd probably end up cursing by the end of the night. _

_Sometime before dinner Teddy and Jauclin went missing, well not really missing, they were somewhere in the house, they just failed to tell someone where they went. Potter wasn't exactly thrilled about not being about to find Teddy, sunset was three hours away and he needed to get Teddy to the Shrinking Shack in two hours. I wasn't really worried about anything until Potter mentioned that Teddy had no control over what he did when he was, for lack of better terms, under the influence. So sue me, I was a concerned parent. But Jauclin was all I had and I'd be damned if I was going to lose her to some half-breed mutt. _

_"Jauclin!" "Teddy!" Potter and I shouted as we searched the second and third floor of the Burrow. There was like eight floors, there was no way we were going to find them in time. It had taken us forty minutes to search two floors. A few of the others were outside:in the shed, in the garden, in the woods. Granger and Little Red were in the living room with the little kids while Potter and I searched every room. The fourth floor brought us just as much luck as the second and third. On the fifth floor we found that Granger's wand was missing from her room. Spectacular. _

_"Come on, Teddy." Jauclin was sitting on the floor in a spare bedroom, reading through a magazine that had to be older than her. She was holding Granger's wand and from the tip of the wand was a clear blue substance that formed a barrier in front of the closet door. On the other side of the door someone, who I could only imagine was Teddy, was pounding. I couldn't believe that we hadn't heard it from outside, the walls were thicker than I thought. The pounding was horrible, his hands HAD to be bruised. "They're not going to let you into Hogwarts if you can't even break out of a closet." _

_"Jauclin." Potter hissed. _

_The seven year old looked up at us, her sheild still firm on the closet door. _

_Jauclin didn't even seem to care that she was caught torturing Teddy, she grinned at us and went back to her magazine. _

_"I want him to come out of the closet." _

As Granger and I stared at the two of them shocked and scrambling around in their common room I wished we would have left him to rot in that damn closet.

**I hope you enjoyed my little flashback. Anyway, next chapter you'll find out what's going on between Teddy and Jauclin. **

**Please review, pretty please with sugar on top.(:**


	7. Weeping Willow

**I'm apologizing now because I didn't even bother running a big ABC check on this, so there might be a few grammar boo-boos but I think I got most of them. I blame the head cold I have, computer screen light doesn't give me the greatest feeling. Next chapter I promise I'll be gooder...kidding, I meant I'll be better. Gooder isn't a word. Sorry, that was an attempt at humor. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter you'd know my name. **

**Friday- After classes. Dinner with Narcissa**

"You three are rather quiet."

"Why don't you tell her, Jauclin?"

"Why don't you, because apparently your version is right, dad."

"Daddy found Jauclin shagging Teddy."

"What?"

"I was not shagging Teddy! And he isn't your _Daddy_." Jauclin sneered at Autumn.

"Even if you weren't shagging Teddy, what in Merlin's name would give him the impression you were?" The look on mum's face was a cross between mortified and intrigued...they didn't go well together.

Jauclin looked down at her untouched plate.

"Jauclin and Teddy were in the restricted section on Wednesday. Mummy said it looked like they were hitting a little more than books."

I choked on my spinach. Why the hell would Granger tell Autumn something like that? Even I had more respect for Jauclin than to go and tell my eleven year old her personal matters. What was Granger thinking? Scarhead's chatter box of a kid was Autumn's best mate, Granger had to know that Autumn would eventually tell the twit and the twit would go on to tell half the school. And then Granger would be toast, never doubt the morality of a pissed of wench. I glanced at Jauclin, she was clutching her fork tightly and glaring at Autumn. Mum would have to be ready to throw up some sort of protection charm around Autumn as a moments notice.

"Teddy and I weren't doing anything." Jauclin said coolly.

"Daddy's mad because he thinks Jauclin's lying."

"He isn't your Daddy!" Jauclin cried. "So shut it before I shove this fork down your throat." She added with a smile.

"No threats at the dinner table, Jauclin." Mum took a bite of spinach.

"I'm not mad because I think Jauclin is lying." I told mum. She looked at me. "I'm mad because I know she's lying and yet she continues to stick to her story!"

"Oh Merlin," Jauclin threw her fork down. "You know what, I don't have to explain myself. Teddy and I know what's been going on and that's all that matters."

"Until you pop out a kid in nine months!"

Granger and I had the pleasure of walking in on Jauclin and the half-breed in a comprimising position. Their robes had been thrown over the back of their couch, their shoes were on their staircase, Jauclin's sweater was somewhere out of sight, but definitely not on her like it had been at lunch time. Teddy, on the other hand, was a different story. No amount of fast talking could save them from the sight we saw when we walked in to find a half naked Teddy standing before Jauclin. NAKED! Like it was the most normal thing in the world for cousins to see each other like that. COUSINS!

_Flashback- Wednesday_

_"Oh Merlin!" Granger spun on her heels with her hands covering her face._

_"WHAT THE HELL?!" _

_"What are you doing here?" Jauclin shrieked as she scrambled to get Teddy his robe. _

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I barked. _

_"It's a project! I swear!" Teddy choked out as he struggled to get his arms through the holes. _

_"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU BLOODY HALF-BREED!" _

_"Daddy!" _

_"THERE WON'T BE ANYTHING LEFT WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!" _

_Teddy stumbled backwards as I took a step towards him. It's not like I was going to kill him right then and there, but having him cower away from me like that meant her took my warning seriously. It was impossible not to grin at my own achievement, but I managed. I'm not saying that I wouldn't kill him, though. He was standing in his underwear with my daughter moments away from losing her own clothes...I was going to tear him to bits, but not in front of an audience. I didn't work well under conditions like that._

_End of Flashback_

They were going to drive me barking mad, and worst of all was that they kept denying anything was going on between them. They said that it was a project and they didn't even like each other. Well, hell, I don't even like Granger but that doesn't mean I don't want to do a thing or two to her. So their cover wasn't fooling anyone.

"Do you see what I have to put up with?" Jauclin asked mum.

"McLaggen told mummy that project is code for something. She agrees."

"Yeah, well, Granger can shove it up her -"

"Jauclin!" Mum and I shouted at the same time.

"It doesn't even matter!" Jauclin exclaimed. "Because even if I did tell you what we were really doing, you wouldn't believe me! You want so badly for the answer to be shagging that the truth wouldn't even phase you. But of course, you'll believe the gossip of some stupid first year before you believe the word of your own daughter."

I glanced at Autumn, I suppose I did feel slightly stupid that this whole thing started because of me eavesdropping into her conversation with Little Potter. Not that I'd admit it to Jauclin, I wouldn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right. But still, even if she and Teddy weren't doing what I'm sure they were, what they hell were they doing? What kind of project called from them to strip naked? I felt bile rising in my throat, I didn't want an answer to that question.

"Then tell us what you're doing." Autumn encouraged.

"This isn't your concern." Jauclin hissed.

"Prove to me that I'm wrong." Jauclin could get over Autumn being here, they should know each other's secrets to begin with. "Prove to me that what I think is going on isn't."

Jauclin looking from her grandmother to her sister then back down at her plate before finally looking at me. I'm sure she was making a big deal out of it. She was probably coming up with some elaborate lie and this was her way of stalling.

"I was timing him." She said confidently before quickly adding, "And that's all I'm saying until Tina Two Ton is out of here."

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"I think it's a muggle phrase, Grandma." Autumn answered sweetly. "And at least I don't look like I've gained five pounds!" She barked at her sister.

Girls! You don't see me going up to McLaggen and saying 'hey pot-belly Mclaggen, watch what you eat'. No, that's just ridiculous. Why comment on his weight when you can go much lower. If I really wanted to bust McLaggen's ego I would have to say something along the lines of how his performance sucked and then let him think of it what he will, because I could be referring to many different things. And besides, it's much more entertaining to watch him pick things apart. McLaggen a Gryffindor? I'd believe Longbottom was one before that brute. Now, focusing on the girls, if Jauclin had wanted to really hit a sour spot with Autumn she would have made a comment about Autumn's insecurities: for starters, all she would have to do is call the girl Granger.

Jauclin grinned at the eleven year old, "At least I'm not the Malfoy-family reject." Oh Merlin.

"At least my mummy loves me."

"Because that's such a thrill."

"Be nice, Jauclin." Mum warned.

"I'm just warning her, Granger's going to leave her just like she left me."

"You were not even a year old, Jauclin." See, girls are nothing but drama. If we had a boy I could have given him WankWizard magazine and he would have been fine. But no, girls had to pop out of Granger. "And what's with using her surname?"

I didn't get a verbal answer, just a glare before Jauclin burst into tears and fled from the room. I had a feeling that the flare for drama that Jauclin had was going to start rubbing off on her younger sister, they definitely got it from Granger. I'm not dramatic. I enjoy the simple kind of life. No strings attached.

"Ding-a-Ling!" I called for the house elf named by yours truly. In a split second a small little elf with bright yellow rain boots on made an appearance. "Watch after Autumn for me, make sure she stays in here."

Ding-a-Ling bowed and Autumn giggled as the elf's ears flopped with it's every motion. Autumn couldn't be trusted to stay in one place. Last time we left her alone in a room we found her three stories up and in the opposite wing. She was nosy like Granger. So I needed the booted elf while I went to find Jauclin and my mother. Even if Jauclin was pushing every last nerve I had she was still my daughter and no respectable father can stand on the sidelines while his daughter is crying. Maybe I was being too rough on her, perhaps I should have listened to her side of the story before jumping to conclusions like I did. All these things raced through my head as I made my way to the garden where Jauclin normally took refuge when she didn't like what reality was dealing her.

I found her sitting in the grass, her expensive chiffon dress robes probably stained, under the weeping willow. The willow was situated in the middle of the garden, everything sort of spiraled around it. Roses, laelia, myostis, narcissus, pansy, and three other types of flowers made up the arms of mum's garden, they all meshed quite nicely. I was never a fan of gardens, but Jauclin loved the peace of mind the corner of the estate gave her. I followed the grey stones up to the bench that Jauclin was sitting in front of, of course she had to sit in the grass instead of the nice, clean, stone bench. Mum designed the layout of the garden when I was four, I remember her spending hours in the library trying to make it just right. Jauclin looked up at me as my heels clicked on one of the stones between the roses and an arm of orange flowers that were a new addition to the garden.

"I figured you'd be out here." I said as I sat on the bench. "I'd rather hide out in the stables if I was looking to get away, but that's just me."

"The stables smell bad and the horses are always whining." Jauclin rolled her eyes and wiped some tears on the back of her sleeve.

"So, Ding-a-Ling is watching your sister and mum is somewhere in the house looking for you," I whispered. "which leaves you and me alone."

"Hello, Captain Obvious." Jauclin tried being a sarcastic bint but the grin betrayed her attempt.

"I hate McLaggen." I told her after a few moments of silence. "And not just because he's annoying. I hate him because he has something I want and it's unbearable for me to see them." I closed my eyes before going on. "I can't stand to see them together. I mean, don't get me wrong, I hate your mother with a passion, but I think there might be a small part of me that is sickeningly in love with the mudblood."

"I know." She murmured into the growing darkness. "But I think more than a small part of you is love with her."

"Yeah, well, I don't want that getting out. It'll make me look soft."

Jauclin played with her sleeves and silence weaved it's way into the garden. "Professor Longbottom likes my interest in Herbology, he says that I am quite possibly the brightest pupil he has ever taught. I agree with him." She smirked. "So he's been helping me...advance my knowledge in the subject. When I told you I was going out with friends this past summer I was really going to meet up with Professor Longbottom for research."

I frowned, I think I liked the possibility that her and Teddy were shagging, because I had this gut feeling that things with her and Longbottom weren't rated PG.

"We were fooling around with some plants that we borrowed from the Herbology department at the Ministry of Magic -we put them back when we were done!" She reassured me. "He is brilliant, dad!" She was disgusting me. "Wolfsbane -well, you know what wolfsbane does- but Oleander is one of the most complex flowers I have ever seen, and I've seen my fair share. Oleander, though, it's one of the most poisonous flowers knows, _but, _if it reacts with Wolfsbane it has this strange reaction.

"See, what he did was crush the Wolfsbane and brewed it in some rat blood for like ten minutes, which is not what you're supposed to do but we lost track of time. Anyway, he went to grab some Wormwood of the Grave, but grabbed the shredded Oleander by mistake. And it popped! It popped, dad!"

"Fantastic!" I mocked her giddiness.

"Popping is good, poofing is not." She explained lamely. "But the solution definitely popped. So we're sitting there and trying to think of what to do with it. And then I remember you talking about how you said something about Voledmort using Oleander boiled in bromine to allow Fenrir Greyback to completely change on his own free-will. So then I thought maybe Oleander and Wolsbane had some sort of chemistry that could be useful like that. And I told Professor Longbottom what I was thinking and he agreed with me! At this point we were at a complete dead end because he couldn't think of anyone we could try it out on without the risk of doing them some sort of harm, so naturally I suggested Teddy."

"Teddy." I repeated dumbly.

She nodded excitedly. I had a funny feeling that I was going to look like a damn fool when she was done with her little story. That look in her eye sent chills up my spine, it was that look that said I was going out smart a wizard twice my age, and a brilliant one at that. I swallowed the lump in my throat and braced myself for the story that would quite possibly bruise my ego.

"I only tried it on him once before you went up to Hogwarts and we stayed with gran, and then one more time when we were staying with her. The first time the only thing that happened was his nose turned and he got a hairy, all of which took like three hours, but the second time..." She trailed off dreamily. Maybe she was more like Granger than I thought. "The second time he completely changed! It took him like an hour, but he did it, dad! It was the coolest thing I've ever seen. He was in complete control of his actions and everything, it was amazing! Except for the fact that all his clothes were completely shredded."

"No," I shook my head. "Teddy came to _me_ about the Wolfsbane potion, he said he wanted to start talking it."

"Well, yeah, because I told him to do it." Jauclin rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We can only make so much Wolfsbane on...borrowed goods."

"And when your mum and I saw you at the library..."

"We had spent all night researching rat's blood and it's effects on different plants."

"And in your dorm you were trying to see how long it would take for him to transform." I said slowly and Jauclin nodded earnestly. "And he was in his skivvies because torn clothes are bad."

"Exactly!" She cried and patted my knee excitedly.

.

"She was using Teddy as her own personal Guinea pig?" Granger asked as she restocked feathers.

"And you thought they were shagging."

Granger was in her classroom, straightening up, when we came back from dinner with mum. Autumn had sped to Slytherin common room to tell all about dinner with Ding-a-Ling, and Jauclin went to her dorm to find Teddy and inform him he was no longer at the top of my shit list. So I went to find Granger, thankfully I found her alone. I had told her everything Jauclin had told me in the garden, Granger was just as relieved as I had been when I found out. Although, she was much less worried that there had been something going on between Jauclin and Longbottom, she said she trusted Neville not to do something stupid like that. I didn't. The guy just seemed like your typical creeper. Did that make me stereotypical?

Ah well.

Her robe was tossed on her desk and her shoes were probably underneath the desk, she hated wearing heels but felt flats were ridiculous with dress clothes. Granger was wearing a crimson dress that covered everything from her boobs to the skin and inch below her arse. And that was it, nothing more, nothing less. It was bloody sexy. But I knew she didn't get all dolled up for me, so of course, I snooped. McLaggen stood her up, although she insisted that something came up. I can assure you, though, if Granger and I had a date where she dressed looking like that, there would be no way in hell I'd skip the date to do something else. Lucky for me McLaggen was an idiot who couldn't see what Merlin had put before his very eyes. Good thing I was there to pick up his slack.

"I told you that you were overreact." Granger locked one of the cabinets and unlocked another.

"Malfoy's don't overreact."

"Well, I hate to be the barer of bad news, darling, but you overreact." She thought she was being funny.

She wasn't.

Her sad attempt at mockery whizzed past me, though, when she reached up to get at something on the top shelf of the cabinet. I'm sorry to inform you all but Granger's body was higher up on my priorities than her mocking. I felt my mouth go dry as I watched her work complete silence, I loved it when she worked.

Granger was reading a note that she had left herself when I came up behind her. I knew she knew where I was, I saw her body tense up the second I entered her bubble. She didn't object, though, so I felt no need to stop. I ran my hands down her arms, over her hips, and stopped them where the material of her dress met skin. Granger made to move my hands but I only pressed closer to her, she had to know that I appreciated what McLaggen failed to notice, even if Granger wasn't mine to appreciate. I left a trail of kisses that started at her right shoulder to the crook of her neck.

"Draco..." She breathed. "We can't do this."

"Why not?" I whispered as my hands grazed over her legs and rested on her hips.

I sucked and nibbled on the crook of her neck, leaving my mark and making it well known before moving on to her jaw. Granger moaned softly, it was barely there but it was unmistakeably a moan, dropped the note that had once held her undivided attention. I smirked. I was better than any inanimate object and Granger knew it.

Granger's back collided with the cabinet, an action which recieved a full grown moan, once I turned her around, I didn't play nice. Granger hitched one of her legs around my waist as I held her wrists above her head with one hand and held the hitched leg in place with my other. I could feel myself growing with each passing moment, just the feel of Granger's skin sent all logic in the toilet and things like desire and the need for a good shag took over me. I left a few more marks one Granger's neck, shoulders, and chest as time wore on. I wasn't sure how long we had been in there like that but I did know that I didn't want to leave, Granger was a logical person, though, and sooner or later her senses would come back to her. She would realize that what we were doing, no matter how right it felt, was wrong.

"I want you, Hermione." I whispered against her lips after placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I want you, too." She moaned.

I patted her leg and stepped away.

"Maybe another time." I winked at her and left her standing in front of the open cabinet.

Now, you're probably thinking something is wrong with me, I mean, I had Granger right where I wanted her. But, honestly, the moment was too good to pass up. I guess you could call it payback...which I heard was a complete bitch. Maybe Granger would have gotten more if she hadn't stopped when we were in the library. Besides, stopping there wasn't as easy as it looked, it took will power. It took every muscle in my body to step away from Granger and plaster a smirk on my face. SMIRKING! Something that normally came natural to me. I groaned as I made my way back to my dorm.

A cold shower had never looked so welcoming.

**So? Were you expecting Draco to be the one to stop the two of them? For a second I thought about having Jauclin, Autumn, or Cormac walking in on them...but that would be cliche and I didn't think you guys would like a ton of cliche. If you were upset that Draco stopped any action between them, fear not, their relation will develop...I promise. **

**Also, I have a good idea of what I wanted for the next few chapter, since Hermione's birthday is coming she'll be making longer appearances in the ones to come. I know exactly what's going to happen on that day;) But you all, well, you're going yo have to keep reading and reviewing to find out:D**

**Thoughts make lovely reviews. I like all size comments: ranging from the ones that tell what they like about the story to the ones that say update soon. With that being said, please review:)**


	8. The Harpie

**Sorry for the wait. But here's the update:) I hope you like it! Draco gets a surprise at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nein.**

**I don't want to ruin my attempt at humor at the end of the story so here's my authors note that would normally be at the end: I thought Astoria would be too cliche, besides this girl will be more fun to write a unhealthy relationship with. **

Knox and I sat at the back of the room while McGonagall went over the rules and limitations for the trip to Hogsmeade this month. Of course, Granger was up front with the Headmistress, along with McLaggen and Pansy of all people.

"I love looking at her." Knox muttered under his breath.

"Me too." I nodded in agreement.

"Those legs."

"That skin."

"The hair."

"Her arse."

"Fantastic." We groaned in unison.

I stared at Granger as she crossed and uncrossed her legs from her spot on the desk at the head of the classroom. A couple of time she caught my stare and shifted uncomfortably on the desk, but she didn't let the emotion stay on her face long before she was back to her stupid, bubbly self. McLaggen, obviously, was completely oblivious to everything that was going on around him. He was too engrossed in what the Headmistress was saying to realize that his girlfriend was being undressed by several pairs of eyes in the room....I turned to Knox. What the hell? He wasn't allowed to mentally lust after Granger, she was mine. I nudged him hard in the ribs which made him gasp. McGonagall gave the two of us a sharp, stern look before continuing what she was saying.

"What the hell, Draco?" Knox rubbed his side gingerly.

"Stop looking at Granger." I snapped.

"Granger?"

"Yes, Granger, you dit."

"I wasn't talking about Granger." He hissed.

I glanced back up at the front of the room. Pansy? Knox was mentally undressing Pansy Parkinson? The word gross came to mind. I sneered at him and slouched further in my seat. That was wrong on so many levels. Pansy was just...well, I don't know. She was history. Besides, I always pictured her and Blaise Zabini hooking up, hell, I'm pretty sure they were together. Knox was fishing way out of his league, he needed to fish in the pond before taking his bait to the sea. I knew Pansy, I dated Pansy, she was into the bad boys who spent their Saturday nights hitting up all the local hot spots in wizarding villages around the world, not boarding school teachers who spent nights in an arm chair by the fire grading essays. Pansy? I scoffed. Nasty.

Although, I didn't have much room to talk about him wanting someone he couldn't have. I had a bad case of wanting Granger, and she was already taken. Not for long, hopefully. And it's not like Granger was out of my league, she was just temporarily out of my reach, she was testing waters in another part of the sea...she'd be back. I smirked at McLaggen who wasn't as dumb as he looked, it took him a moment to translate the smirk into words, then in an instant he scooted closer to Granger. She shrugged his arm away when he put it around her possessively. Maybe if the idiot hadn't left her hanging the other night she wouldn't be giving him the cold shoulder. Good thing I was there to pick up his slack.

"Stop it, mate." Knox whispered under his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" I told him as I licked my lips. Granger rolled her eyes then quickly scribbled down whatever McGonagall had just said.

"She loves him and you know it."

"Granger does not love that creature." I assured him. "He's vile, dumb, and the complete opposite of what she deserves."

"Deserves?"

"I meant wants."

"Tell you what," He turned towards me slightly. "You help me nail Parkinson and I'll help you with Granger."

"I'm not going to help you nail Pansy. I'd kill you before I let you touch her." I said as McGonagall released us. "Besides, I don't need your help with Granger."

"So what's your plan?" We stayed seated as everyone else began leaving. "Knock her up again?"

"No," I faked disgust. "I'm going to romance her first."

"Draco Malfoy and romance?" Pansy made her unwelcome appearance. "Don't make me laugh."

"I'll make her scream." I smacked Knox in the gut after he made that barely audible comment. He was just as vile as McLaggen.

.

Granger was sitting in the quidditch pitch when I found her. Jauclin, Little Knox, Dominique Weasley, some other Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws, Teddy Lupin, and Geoff Spinnet were all whizzing around on their brooms. It was a game of four-on-four, something that had never been done in all my years at Hogwarts. Jauclin, Spinnet, Weasel, and one of the Ravenclaws were one team and the remaining made up the second. When I walked in Weasel was breezing by the competition, scoring a goal for her team. Little Knox's face grew cherry red and he shouted something to the red-head who blew him a kiss in response. It must have bruised his ego, afterall, he just let a thirteen year old score on him. The teams played with no Bludgers, just two Chasers, a Keeper, and a Seeker.

Spinnet laughed at Little Knox from his end of the pitch, Geoff was normally a Chaser so imagine my surprise that the Gryffindor was capable of playing Keeper, too. The sixth year Ravenclaw on Teddy's team had the Quaffle now, and not far behind her was the other Ravenclaw and Weasel...the Ravenclaw scored. Spinnet's face turned serious instantaneously. On the other side of the pitch, across from Granger and I, sat Scarhead's spawn and Autumn, keeping score for the teams. Autumn was cheering for Teddy's team while Little Potter jeered at the goal they just made, he even called Spinnet a few choice words. It was all in good fun. I think. Granger wasn't making a big deal out of it, which probably meant Potter meant nothing by it.

Jauclin and the half-breed were a few yards above the pitch, searching for the Snitch, and making a point to knock each other around. Teddy was squinting in one direction when Jauclin came from his other side, completely plowing into him and then speeding away before the kid knew who hit him. Although, it was fairly obvious who would do such a thing. Teddy's hair turned from his shade of brown to a flaming red and he stopped searching for the Snitch to get payback for his loss of focus. Victorie Weasley was in the stands, too. I heard her squeal in delight when Teddy's hair changed colors. She was such a freak.

"They've been doing it for the past year." Granger broke the silence as Weasel intercepted a pass. "It started off with the Slytherins against the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws joined, and then the Gryffindors.

"Alex is new to the game, Bailey and Jauclin played for Slytherin last year." She said. "He doesn't understand quite yet that this is just for fun."

"Who invited the Autumn and Potter?" I nodded to the two giddy first years.

She shrugged, "James has been following Geoff around since Wednesday. He must have heard when Geoff mentioned something in the common room about the game. That's why Victorie is here." She glanced at the group of girls watching Teddy.

Granger let out a small laugh, "Can you imagine something like this going on when we were at school?"

"Pomfrey would have had some serious injuries to tend to."

She nodded.

Teddy was over by Autumn and Potter as he searched for the Snitch and attempted to stay clear of Jauclin. Potter was tugging at the end of Teddy's robes and saying something excitedly to the half-breed. A few moments later Victorie and her group of ditzy girls were shrieking with excitement at the bright blond curls that sprouted from Teddy's head. Their excited shrieks were replaced by frightened ones as Jauclin rode her broom between the group, then apologizing saying she thought she had spotted the Snitch. Granger and I saw the smirk on her face as she sped off in the opposite direction and slowly started to ascend.

"I don't believe that Jauclin and Teddy aren't doing something."

"Why?" I looked at Granger.

"Well, what if we had been caught." She blushed as she continued. It was cute. "What if your mom would have walked in on us when we were in a compromising position. What would you have said?"

"Are you trying to drive me bonkers?" I felt my suspicions rising. What if Granger was right?

"No, I'm just saying you shouldn't be so accepting of the first excuse she gives you. She's a Slytherin," A grin graced her face. "She's conniving."

I agreed with her silently.

"How are you?" It just came out, I didn't want it to. But it felt like the right time to talk to Granger since McLaggen wasn't around and there really wasn't any pressure. I meant what I said about trying to romance her. Granger was mine and it was about time people started to realize that, especially her.

"I'm fine," She sent me a side glance. "I'm a little bit nervous about turning thirty-seven."

I smirked, "Why?"

"I'm three years from turning forty!" She whispered exasperatedly. "I'll be closer to wrinkling like McGonagall." She added even softer.

"Don't worry, Granger, I'll still think your sexy."

Granger's cheeks matched Teddy's robes, I took it as an open door to scoot closer to her. I did and she didn't object. We sat there in silence for a few moments, just watching the little match go on, each team had scored a point and then one of them stole the Quaffle, putting Teddy's team in the lead. I glanced over at Potter and Autumn, they were watching us. Granger must have noticed as well, because she cleared her throat and scooted away from me slightly. I sent a glare over at the two first years who were giggling like crazy. Way to ruin the moment you stupid, little twits.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. "I heared Pansy saying that you two were going on some rendevouz today." The distaste in Granger's voice was plain as day.

I shrugged, "Why spend a day with Pansy when I could spend it with the mother of my children?" That comment received a shove and a sorry attempt at a glare. "Besides, Knox would much rather spend a day with the Harpie than I would. Doesn't really float my boat, if you know what I mean." I sent her a playful wink.

"DAMNIT, JAUCLIN!" I jumped, thankfully no one saw, when Little Knox's voice echoed throughout the stadium. "STOP FLIRTING AND LOOK FOR THE DAMN SNITCH!" I glanced over in the direction Jauclin had just sped away from. Teddy, who must have been completely knocked off his broom, was struggling to get back on the damn thing. He took less time than Potter had in First Year.

"It's just a game, Knox." Spinnet barked in Jauclin's defense.

Jauclin glared at the two boys before taking a lap around the pitch and stopping a few feet away from the half breed. That temper of hers, it came from Granger. Malfoy's didn't have tempers, we were calm, cool, and collected because we had to be. There was no room for childish antics and fits of anger. All Granger...

Knox said something I'm sure was inappropriate but the soft and quick buzzing sound prevented me from hearing it. Why did we teach these beasts useful things like that? I was going to have to have a talk to McGonagall about the school's curriculum, changes needed to be made pronto. Victorie Weasley made another squeal of delight and I instantly looked towards Teddy, but he was just sitting like a frog on a log, rubbing the back of his neck. Instead, the banshee was squealing at the girl walking through the stands. Vienne Delacour took a bone crushing hug from the she-Weasel and then sat with a Ravenclaw boy who was sitting with a Hufflepuff boy. Apparently this called for a break in the game because Spinnet, the second Ravenclaw, the older Hufflepuff, and Little Knox stopped what they were doing to watch the one-forth Veela sit with her company. Teenage hormones. I tell you, that would have never happened during my time at school. Quidditch was a serious sport back then. We didn't have any of this House Unity crap that we did today. The break didn't last long before the oh-so-hot-headed Jauclin pelted the Quaffle at Little Knox, hitting the creep dead smack in the back of his head.

That's my girl.

Granger gasped and muttered something about Little Knox seeing stars. Damn straight he is. Jauclin doesn't throw like a girl. And so the game continued, Jauclin's team scored one more time and the other side raked up sixty points before Jauclin finally caught the Snitch (after knocking Teddy off of his broom, that is).

"I didn't do it on purpose." Jauclin was saying to Madam Pomfrey as Granger and I walked into the Hospital Ward.

Little Knox was leaning on the wall as Jauclin retold her version of Teddy falling off his broom. Victorie, who's cheeks were streaked with tears, argued every word that left Jauclin's mouth until Pomfrey put a silencing charm on the wench. Jauclin smirked at the girl before finishing her story, Little Knox nodding in agreement throughout the entire thing. Granger and I caught the look Jauclin gave Teddy as Pomfrey asked him if it was true. The half-breed glared at Little Knox before agreeing. Teddy's arm was in a sling and he had a nasty shiner on the left side of his face, he looked like hell. Victorie gained her voice back and broke into a fit of tears, flinging her arms around Teddy and apologizing for not watching out of him.

His expression? Absolutely mortified.

Little Knox's? Amused.

Jauclin's? The word jealous comes to mind.

Duly noted.

"Let's go." Jauclin said curtly and Little Knox followed her lead.

"Is he going to be okay?" Granger asked Pomfrey after the doors slammed shut.

"Perfectly fine, just an over-night stay and he'll be good to go." Pomfrey glanced back at him. "You can leave now, Miss Weasley."

The girl didn't make an effort to untangle herself from Teddy.

"Beat it, Weasley." I snapped.

.

Pansy blew a stream of smoke into the night air as we stood on the balcony of her dorm. It was one of the best balcony's in Hogwarts, it over-looked the lake and part of the Forbidden Forest, it was my dorm last year. Pansy had been babbling on about her day date with Knox, and how disappointing it was. He didn't ask anything about her, just ate and talked about himself the entire time. She said some other things but the couple under the beech tree caught my interest over Pansy's failed set-up.

Granger and McLaggen had a blanket spread out and a roman candle in the middle to light up their little spot. I took a long drink from the wine glass in my hand. They had been there ever since sundown. She skipped dinner, to do this, I assume. Pansy, Miss Oblivious to anything but myself, didn't even notice my lack of interest. I'm sure she would have talked to just about anyone. Granger couldn't have been in love with that brute, he was just so...brute like. There was nothing great about him. His hair was thinning, not to mention his hair line was actually receding, he gained about twenty pounds since he graduated, and he was just not right with her. He wasn't really right with anyone, but Granger was out of his league. She was too damn sexy for him. Yet, I watched them as they flirted and caressed one another, it was sickening. It had to be stopped because at the end of the day, Granger was mine.

Apparently Miss Oblivious was paying attention, "You know, Draco." She put out her cigarette. "Staring at Hermione isn't going to make her want you."

"Oh really?" Pansy nodded. "And who's to say I'm interested in Granger?"

"I'm saying, Knox is saying, Jauclin's saying, hell," She rolled her eyes. "Your face says it all."

Damn.

"You need to make her jealous. You know, make her want something she can't have." She said with this half grin/half smirk expression as she dragged me away from the balcony by my tie.

Oh Merlin. It was wrong, believe me, I know it was wrong. Knox would have my head on a platter. But I knew where Pansy was going with this and I can't begin to tell you how unbelievably sexy the witch is when she goes all conniving bint on us. So I'd take one for the team. My team, of course, but it would benefit everyone in the long run. Although, I'd get an earful from my oldest, telling me how incredibly stupid I am for wanting her mum. And my youngest would go off on a rant about how this was not the right way to earn her mother's love. But at the moment the more logically of my two head's wasn't concerned about what my girl's thought. It was on the back burner while I followed Pansy blindly. Who wouldn't, though? Like Knox said, it was her legs or maybe her hair. No. Definitely her legs.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please contact me by leaving a review:)**


	9. Mama Stalin

**Most of this is just a flashback. The last part will be in the present, AND IN HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW. But that'll be the only section in the story Hermione narrates. **

**Disclaimer: Nein. **

_**Late February.**_

_"Dear Merlin, when's the last time this thing saw a good cleaning spell."_

_I grunted into my pillow as the tyrant drew back the curtains, causing my normally dark room to flood with unwanted light. It was only nine in the morning and this loonie felt the need to ruin my much-needed beauty sleep with her bubbly, i'm-a-morning-person personality. I would have cursed her in oblivion if my wand was next to me instead of in the bathroom next to the porcelin goddess, where I left it after last nights rendevous with Blaise. The damn wench would get to it before I had the chance to. Not that I'd be moving too fast, the world was spinning enough already. The psycho was talking about the lack of proper room keeping as I tried pulling the covers over my head. She flicked her wand, though, and the covers disappeared._

_"I'll get Iodine to clean this mess up as soon as you get ready."_

_"I'm not getting up."_

_"You most certainly are." Mum stopped moving around for an instant. When she started up again she snatched my pillow and threw it somewhere. "I refuse to be the mother of some bum of a son. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson already found work. For Merlin's sake, even Marcus Flint found a job!" She said Marcus's name with disgust. She didn't care much for him._

_"Be gone, Hitler."_

_Mum smacked be with something insanely hard, "Do not compare me to some muggle! What do you plan on doing for the rest of your life? Sit around here all day, eating and drinking and partying? Sorry, darling, but it'll be a cold day in hell before that happens." I made no effort to move. "Get up, Draco Malfoy, or I will kick you out."_

_She was insane! Sure all my mates got jobs, but the second I put my name in for a position somewhere I'd be turned down. None of them were Death Eaters, none of them conspired to murder Dumbledore, none of them worked their ass off in an attempt to kill boy wonder. No one in their right mind was going to hire me, and why would they? My track record is anything but clean and the only Professor who would have given me high recommendations is seven feet under with the worms and dirt. I let Mama Stalin know this too, to which her only response was a grunt of disapproval and a pathetic assurance that any company would be happy to hire a Malfoy. No, mum, any company would rather go bankrupt before they let a Malfoy work for them. So I ignored her and called for Ding-a-Ling. The little elf knew exactly what I needed and appeared before mum and I with a glass of red, boiling liquid that made my hairs stand in end, it was a bare necessity, though._

_"You have an interview with Witch Weekly in an hour, try to hurry."_

_"Witch Weekly?" I barked. "Are you mad!"_

_"No," She shook her head. "They're looking for a young, fresh reporter. You're young and once you clean up you'll be fresh."_

_I glared at her until she left._

_I came out of my bedroom fifty minutes later to find the editor of the barbaric magazine sitting in the parlor, sipping tea with the tyrant. The editor was a tall and thin witch with long, curly, black hair and the biggest...eyes I'd ever seen. I straightened out my tie, maybe getting a job for the magazine wasn't too bad. I quietly muttered a charm to thin the tie out, I heard that long, thin ties drew attention to more reputable areas. Not that I cared if my future boss found my reputable area reputable. No, who am I kidding, I wanted her to imagine it. I wanted to her shake with excitement at the thought of hiring me and getting so much more than a young and fresh reporter. Yeah, it was going to be fantastic. I could take her to all different place, make her toes curl, and her throat sore from screaming. She wouldn't be able to walk right for some time. I smirked at her. I'd give this witch the ride of her life._

_Until I saw the honking ring on her finger. Damn._

_"Mr. Malfoy," My could-have-been-should-have-been stood up when I made my presence known. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Emilyn Branschel."_

_"Pleasure is mine." I lied._

_"You're mother was just telling me about you lack of a future."_

_"How kind." I sneered in mum's direction._

_"Well, lucky for you I'm here to fix that." I took the arm chair across from the couch. "See, with the death of a few of our best reporters, we're looking for new ones. Ones who can really connect with our readers. We're looking for people who really know how to write to an audience, ones who people can relate to. And after talking with Mrs. Malfoy, I'm convinced you'd be perfect. I can't tell you how many people I know who have been up to nothing after the war. Most of them sit around their homes all day waiting for an opportunity to come to them. You, Mr. Malfoy, you can tell them to go for it."_

_"But I'm not chasing any opportunity."_

_The two women exchanged glances._

_"Draco's had a bit of a rough night, maybe you could come back tomorrow." Mum hurried to save the failing interview. "That is if you'll still have him."_

_"Of course, of course," Emilyn smiled, her smile was a flashy as her...eyes._

_As we shut the door on Emilyn, mum went into a rant about how I was so difficult at times and I was like my father more and more everyday. I smirked with pride. Dad made some bad choices but being compared to him was like a muggle being compared to Jesus. I let her continue, you know some times it's just best to roll with the punches, especially if the puncher was going to kick you out of your home. I told her I was sorry and I'd stay in tonight and prepare for the interview and make a better second impression. She nodded and kissed my cheek, saying that the experience would be the best thing that ever happened to me. It would teach me discipline, tolerance, and patience, traits I would needed for later in life. Little did we both know, though, it wasn't going to be some damn magazine that I'd learn those traits from. Mum straightened up at the sound of the door bell, we hadn't been expecting an company today, only the editor from the damn magazine._

_Iodine popped into the room a moment later and bowed to us, "Miss Pansy Parkinson, sir."_

_Pansy strutted into the room before Iodine bowed out to leave. He was deathly afraid of her, he almost always tried to be in and out of a room before she even thought about entering it. His old age wasn't helping him out, she was too quick for him. All of his hopes and dreams came crashing down the second she opened her mouth. I really felt sorry for the fellow, he had to obey every word that came out of her, come hell or high waters he was unwillingly whipped. Me, on the other hand, she could have asked me to sign up for some ungodly task and I would have done it, just because she asked...And because I usually got something in return._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked. Internally, I scorned myself, being mean was only going to get me a solo performance._

_Behave, Mr. Malfoy._

_"I need to run some errands in Diagon Alley." Pansy told Iodine to fetch my cloak. "You're coming with me."_

_"I don't want to go shopping with you."_

_"I don't care what you want." Pansy looked at mum. "I promise I'll return him in one piece. We're just going to go to the Weasley's place, the book store, and get some lunch."_

_"What do you need to get at Weasel's?" I frowned as Iodine popped back in the room with my cloak._

_._

_"Pygmy Puff for my cat." Pansy was cruel. "We go through at least four of them a week, Lucifer is getting quicker."_

_"You're the devil, woman." I said as she walked down another aisle._

_"No," She smirked. "My cat is."_

_"Just listen to me, Ronald!" Pansy cringed at the sound of Granger._

_I'd never admit it in public, but I think I actually had a mix of pity and admiration for the damn Weasel. I mean, not many people can take on a wench like Hermione Granger and live to tell the tale. But Weasley, hell, he's been putting up with her since First Year and he was still living large. I was fairly certain I knew why he stuck around, though...boy, did I ever. Granger was like a ticking time bomb, Pansy's mood swings never fluctuated as bad as that stupid Gryffindor's did. Crazy witch, I tell you._

_"You can't expect everything to go back to the way it was!" Weasel hissed. Pansy was listening. To the untrained male, it would seem as if she was interested in the product in her hands. But Pansy wasn't interested in anything a Weasley had to offer. "And DON'T you tell me it was a mistake. Hermione Granger doesn't make mistakes." The last part was pure mockery._

_"I did, I do! It was!"_

_"It just accidentally happened that way?"_

_"You weren't there! You ditched me!"_

_I'm not going to lie and tell you I enjoyed listening to their happy relationship fall apart: I was in bloody heaven! It was the best conversation of the day! What better way to start off a morning than with a nice, hot conversation about the communication breakdown of two star-crossed lovers?_

_"I can't believe you, Hermione!" The Weasel's tone pulled me from my happy place._

_"Alright, kiddies," Pansy called as she dragged me into the next aisle over. "Sorry to interrupt happy hour, but..." Her voice trailed off and she froze where she was. My happy place left me and my heart stopped in mid-beat._

_Weasley let go of Granger's arm and she stumbled away from him. His face was red as ever, number one sign Weasley heard something he could have gone without knowing, and the look on his face was enough to silence the dictator waiting for me at home. Granger was the side show attraction, though. It had nothing to do with her curls, curls that made me think dirty thoughts. Or with her quivering lip, the quivering lip I so much wanted to bite. No, it had everything to do with baby bump Hermione Granger was now supporting._

_The red-head glared at me before shoving me into Pansy as he stormed past us, "Enjoy fatherhood, ferret."_

* * *

I felt like a ditsy teenager as I fixed my hair in the reflection of the metal breast plate. It didn't seem to want to work with me today. I tried mouse, gel, hairspray, and quite a few hair spells I found in Pansy's Big Book of Everything, the one I "borrowed" from Ginny who stole it from Pansy last winter. Some of the things a witch could do to her hair were unbelievable, extraordinary really. But they were useless when my hair decided to have a mind of its own. Jauclin and Autumn had no idea how lucky they were to have managable curls. I pulled my hair into a pony tail quickly and hurried into the Dining Hall just as the first students started making their way up from the dungeons and down from the higher floors.

Avery was already sitting at the staff table, wearing the same expression he had worn all day yesterday. I was slightly weary to sit down near him, one word and I might set off the ticking time bomb. He was staring straight ahead, watching the doors, waiting for my two favorite people to walk through. No one had seen them since Saturday. Cormac said Draco was...entertaining...someone in his room for hours on end, but I doubted it was Pansy. They were ancient history. Besides, Avery was his best mate and he wouldn't do that to him...at least, I hope he wouldn't. Although, I don't believe in coincidence and it's hard to believe that Draco and Pansy were miraculously, by the grace of God, not together in his room. I felt a knot in my stomach as I took the chair next to the Head of Slytherin, his crabby attitude was like an air-borne virus. Maybe...oh never mind. I shouldn't even worry about what Draco's doing or who he might or might not be doing.

"Morning." Avery actually spoke. I was shocked. He wasn't demeaning or indifferent...he was pleasant?

"How was your weekend?" _Oh God, no, that's not what I wanted to say, Let me correct myself: How was your weekend, but please, give me a one word answer instead of the answer I feel coming on._

"Spectacular." _Oh Merlin_. "I was thinking last night, you know," _Yes, Avery, I'm fully aware of the concept_. "I don't really care if Draco was shagging Pansy all weekend." _Was it wrong to say that a part of me did?_ "I mean, all is fair in love and war, right?"

"Draco doesn't love Pansy like that." I assured him.

"I wasn't referring to this as love. It's war."

"Pansy isn't a battle to be won, Avery." I mumbled as my temper rose. I wasn't too fond of the bint, but she wasn't a piece of meat. "And if you want her, you'll never get her by acting like that."

Avery scoffed, "I don't want her."

I rolled my eyes as Draco walked in the Dining Hall, followed by his livid daughter. She was my daughter, too, of course, but that temper of hers was all Malfoy. Avery's tension seemed to fade when Draco made it to the table and Pansy was still anywhere but here...mine lifted, too. I scooted down a chair and gave Draco his normal seat.

"How've you been, mate?" Avery asked.

"Spectacular." I groaned internally at his answer. Spectacular was never as good as it sounded.

Avery and I watched him as he piled the food on his plate, it was like he thought this would be his last meal. Or he had all his energy drained and he was just restoring it. Oh God. I bit my lip, I was really hoping it wasn't the latter. Not that I cared for him or anything. I just didn't want to see him break some girl's heart. Some girl who could do loads better than Draco Malfoy. The last thing she needed was to end up pregnant and alone with one of his spawns. Besides, I don't know how Autumn would be able to cope with the news that her "daddy" was having children with another woman, when in her eleven year old mind she was still waiting on our reunion. I glanced down the table at Cormac, I assumed that's why neither of the girls were fond of him...no one amounted to their father. In their state of mind, I mean.

"You haven't seen Pansy, have you?" I tore my attention away from Cormac just in time to see the falter of Draco's cool demeanor. I don't know what it was: regret, anxiety, maybe just plain nervousness. But there was definitely an emotion there that was rarely seen on a Malfoy's face.

The infamous smirk graced his face and I thought I'd die, "I don't think we'll see her til dinner."

Avery tensed up and I'm sure the whole table felt it. "What makes you say that, mate?" He really, and I mean _really, _emphasized that last word.

"Let's just say, Pansy might be a tad worn out for the next few days."

I stared at the toast on my plate, stood up, and left the Dining Hall. I hadn't talked to Moaning Myrtle in quite some time.

**Sorry, this was much longer than I intended. Actually, it kept me away from The Jungle, a book I'm supposed to have read by tomorrow. But no worries, I'd rather write for you than read that book. Well, I hope you liked it. I mean, I know that most of you probably aren't fans of the Pasny/Draco relationship that is messing up Hermione/Draco's already screwed up relationship. But I have a plan for everything(:**

**Next Chapter: A softer side of Jauclin and, even better, Hermione's birthday;)**

**My question for you: What do you think will do down on Hermione's big day?**


	10. Granger

**So I've started a six man acting troupe. We've just written the first script, it's super funny. It's a twilight parody, now, I love the books...but the movies...don't even get me started.**

**IMPORTANT: My math is horrible, I'm sorry, terribly sorry. But I'm positive with this set of numbers (at the end of this chapter): Hermione will be 36 and Draco 35. **

**Disclaimer: I own the plot!**

**_The Day Before Hermione's Birthday: This is a Thursday._**

Jauclin and I headed toward the VIP section of _Zabaione_, owned and operated by "the great" Blaise Zabini. It was opening day and the moment we reached the apparation spot we were bombarded with bloody flashes of all the bloody cameras in London. Don't get me wrong, the attention was much appreciated. But Jauclin and I hadn't come with the intention of being the next rumor in the tabloids. I was really starting to regret letting her wear the number she was wearing. The hem was too high, the top too low, it sparkled too much, and accentuated everything Granger gave her. Damn Granger.

"Remind me to marry famous." Jauclin posed for a camera. I grabbed her elbow and tugged her down the aisle way.

We had our own table. Of course, I had to donate and arm and a leg to get said table, but at least I didn't have to call in advance to get my table. It was already there waiting for me. My name was on it and everything, "Malfoy" was engraved in gold on the brick behind the table. Fancy.

"Draco Malfoy." I glanced up at the Pure-blood.

"Blaise." I grinned. Not lying, it was nice to see someone who didn't have the title 'Professor', even if it was Blaise Zabini.

"How've you been, mate?" He patted my back and handed me a menu. Mate? I wouldn't go that far.

"Not bad, could be better, but I'm standing." I said as I flipped to the beverage section.

"And this must be the forever lovely Jauclin." Did you hear the husk in his voice? Because I did.

"She's still seventeen, Zabini."

Zabini clapped his hands together, "Right. Well, I'll have someone come out for your orders. Enjoy."

Jauclin glared at me after Blaise hurried away. "You ruin my fun."

"And you my appetite." I looked up at her. "He's old enough to be your dad."

"I know," She frowned then smirked wickedly. "Kind of sexy, isn't it?"

She couldn't have been serious. Jauclin broke into a fit of giggles at the look I was giving her. Good. That meant she was only kidding...I think.

"Look who's talking." Oh Merlin, I hated when she did that. You know, turned things around on me. "If I remember right, you lost your virginity to a woman three times your age." Mother. Remind me to thank her later.

"That was different." Not really. "I was on a mission for _him _and it was an accident."

Jauclin's laughter caused several important people to look over. I grinned at them, inside I was dying. Just imagine sitting down to dinner with your daughter at the most eloquent spot in town...and having a conversation about the loss of your virginity. And it's not like I was going to turn around and ask her about her virginity. I'd die of anxiety.

"What? She tripped and you fell?" She cackled. "I'm sure."

Dear Merlin, please make the conversation go away. Thank you, Draco Malfoy.

Jauclin fell silent. SCORE! One for Draco and zero for the opposing forces.

Jauclin looked three tables down before commenting. "Today was certainly interesting."

**_Six hours earlier: _**

_Rain clouds ruined what could have been a perfect afternoon. I watched them cover every inch of the sky as I poured the dead worms into the Black Lake. Someone was finding it entertaining to kill all my live ingredients, it had been going on for the past two weeks, imagine that. This was the sixth batch. Each time I hide them in a different place, but the next day when I go to get them out for a class, my worms are dead. So I fixed those little brats, they've been doing book work this past week. Two essays due at the start of the next class, and three essays and one research paper for those lucky enough to be in the Advanced classes. All the book work hadn't stopped whoever was doing it, but it gave me a sick satisfaction knowing that everyone was suffering. Really, all someone has to do is fess up, I wouldn't even give them a detention. Hell, I'd probably applaud them on finding every spot I used for hiding, but no, these rodents have to be difficult and go all James Bond on me. Their loss. Maybe if I could get my hands on those nifty quills Umbridge used...oh, yeah...that would get them talking. I smirked at my own thoughts as the last of the dead worms fell into the Black Lake, the squid loved those things._

_A few of the students were litering the lawn, a few first years, but mostly seventh and sixth years. A Slytherin boy caught my attention and gave me a thumbs up while his companion, a younger Hufflepuff girl, stuck her nose up and turned away from me. That's what it had been like for the past few weeks. They either loved or hated me. One could not get use to the feeling. Especially when Jauclin and Autumn were part of the clan that hated me, they looked at me as if I was the worst piece of crud imaginable. Well, they clearly forgot about McLaggen and..._

_Potter followed a bright bob of red hair up the steps that lead from Hagrid's hut. I stared at them. You've got to be kidding me. I watched as the redhead stopped, spun on her heel, and held out her arm while telling Potter something. Boy Wonder looked around the grounds before he kept walking. After Weaselette had walked about ten paces, mind you. Odd? Yes._

_"Dad thinks she's pregnant."_

_I about crapped my pants at the sound of Potter's Spawn's voice. Didn't anyone teach kids not to sneak up on people like that?_

_"She's been acting funny all summer." Little Potter watched his dad disappear into the castle. "But if she was pregnant, wouldn't she be fat?"_

_I shrugged, "I suppose she would."_

_"They're here because of me, in case you were wondering." Little Potter started walking toward the castle. "Because I know you were."_

_I cocked an eye brow at him. This was pathetic. I was having a conversation with an eleven year old, my longest conversation of the week might I add._

_"You talk people you generally wouldn't when you're curious." Potter paused and let me walk through the door first." Jauclin told me."_

_"You talk to Jauclin?" I asked skeptically._

_"Jauclin talks to people when she's curious, too."_

_"Don't you have somewhere to be, Potter?" I looked around. I really shouldn't have been giving him the cold shoulder. He was my means of conversation. "Where's Autumn."_

_"I don't know." He turned left and I followed. "We were doing homework when I got Dad's owl, and I said I wanted to come and find you. Then she turned my homework into mud and ran somewhere." Little Potter was leading me to Pansy's room, it was the only classroom in the corridor we were in. "Professor, does that mean I still have to turn my homework in on Monday?"_

_"You still have all weekend to redo it, Potter."_

_"Yeah, a weekend I could spend playing- GEOFF!" The little twit spotted his hero and took off running. "I can get you my Dad's autograph!"_

_Little Potter caught up with the older Gryffindor just as Jauclin walked out of Pansy's room. She froze in mid-step and stared at me, like she was debating whether or not to tell me why she was in Pansy's room. Part of me wanted to dock ten points from Slytherin just to get her to yell at me or something, or say something about the massive zit on her lip. But then, if I docked the points she could always not talk to me for an even longer time...and the zit on her lip..well, that could easily be something worse than a zit. Which she wouldn't talk to me about anyway._

_"-if you had worked harder to keep him interested in the subject!" Jauclin and I glanced at Pansy's door. I joined the prima donna, I loved arguments._

_"I guess he takes after his mother." When Potter spat those words, Jauclin and I moved closer to the door._

_"Don't you dare blame this on me!"_

_"He's more concerned about your damn mood swings than what matters!"_

_"Are you saying I don't matter?"_

_"If the broom buzzes..."_

_Jauclin took advantage of the momentary silence. "James is failing D.A.D.A. And instead of considering the fact that maybe he's doing it to get attention, they'd rather blame each other."_

_"Potter and Weaselette are having trouble in paradise."_

_"Trouble doesn't even begin to cover it." The half-breed joined us._

_"Don't tell me how to raise my son, Parkinson!"_

_"She can tell her how to raise someone else." Jauclin muttered. I shoved her and Teddy snickered._

_"Don't yell at her!"_

_"Don't defend her!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do!"_

_"What are they? Eight?" Jauclin said softly._

_"You're never home for me to tell you what to do!" I could just imagine the looks Pansy was giving them. "Your always at the Pitch or running errands for Hermione or Ronald or her, and I'm left all alone to take care of your child! There you go, Parkinson, you want a reason why James is failing, look at his father." Who knew Ginny Weasley was packed full of venom. Oh yeah, I did, the scar on my right shoulder reminded me everyday._

_"Me?" Potter snapped. "Don't even get me started on why she's in responsible for James doing poorly. On second thought...let's see, there's the firewhiskey and not just the ones in the cellar, I'm taking about the hidden stashes: under the sink, behind the billions of shoes in her closet, in the "perfume" bottles she has all over her damn half of the bathroom. Not the drinking? Maybe it's that man, I mean, maybe it's all the men that walk through the house when I'm not home. Oh don't look so surprised, Ginny, James isn't dumb enough to stay in his room just because mummy says to."_

_I had been so engrossed in their conversation I didn't even realize my partner in crime was no longer at my side. Instead, she was comforting a sobbing James Potter. He was shaking while silent tears made tracks down his cheeks. Well, this was certainly a sight I never thought I'd see. Jauclin glared up at me, that was more like it. But she was glaring at me for the Potters' behaviour and not because she was consoling a little Gryffindor first year, I knew there was a heart somewhere in that glacier that is her soul. Jauclin patted James' head as his first audible sob came out. Okay, my parents didn't even fight like that and they fought more than anyone did in either of the Great Wars. They never brought me into their marital problems, and for that I was forever grateful. Not that I would have ended up a basket case if they had, well, actually I probably would have. But I wouldn't have had anyone to cry to, I mean, it's not like I had anyone like James does. I supposed Pansy would have sufficed. I just would have ended up sleeping with her at the end of my sob story._

_I frowned. Pansy. Numero Uno on my shit list._

_Being the great guy my parents raised me to be, I softly knocked on Pansy's door before opening it._

_"I'd hate to break up your heart-to-heart, Potter and Red." I opened the door wider. "But neither of you obviously know who matters."_

_"James." Ginny said._

_James glared at the two of them. It was a good one, too. One that reminded me of who his best mate is. "I hate you!" I didn't know if it was directed at Potter, Red, or Pansy, but one of them was going to feel the cold shoulder of the tot for quite a while._

_"I always loved family reunions." Jauclin, of course, commented._

_Harry chased after James who took a B-line for the nearest classroom, and Ginny, after recieving a glare from the mother of my children, followed the two. Jauclin, Teddy, and I walked into the room. The word awkward comes to mind. The youngest scrutinized each other the women._

_"Doesn't it make the three of you feel better to know that other people are just as far off their rockers like you all?" Jauclin asked. "Because, I know, it makes me feel loads better knowing James is suffering through family ordeals with me."_

_"This isn't an ordeal, Jauclin." I snapped._

_"Oh, please," She rolled her eyes in a very Granger-like manner. "This is the definition of ordeal."_

_._

"Why'd you shag Pansy?" Jauclin voice tore through the silence as I slowly sipped my drink. Okay, I hadn't been expecting that.

"I don't have to explain my intention with you, Jauclin."

"Yes, you do." I looked up at her. "Because believe it or not, I'm the only one you've got. Professor Knox hates you, and I'm not talking that school boy hate, I mean the bloke really hates you. Autumn won't talk to you because she knows you're the reason mum's hurting." Trust me, I noted the use of 'mum'. "And Pansy, well, she won't admit it, but she knows it was a mistake. I don't know what game you two were playing at, but it obviously didn't work. If you're trying to make her jealous or get her to see that it's not McLaggen she wants, then you missed the mark. You know, she might have been jealous if you'd just flirted with Pansy like most normal men. But shagging Pansy, that's a whole new level of low, even for you dad. Because, you see, you hurt mum. And I'm sure any hope you had of getting back together with her is lost."

The waiter came up with his fancy notepad ready for our orders.

"I'll see you tomorrow during class." Jauclin stood up, gave some change to the waiter, and headed back into the sea of photographers.

I was immobiized. I think I was just schooled by my daughter. And correct me if I'm wrong, but I could have sworn she was actually standing up for the woman she called 'mum'.

_**Hermione's birthday**_

Vienne was the first to hand in her composition book, she always was, even before Flint who tried her hardest to beat Vienne. No one ever beat her marks either. Not even Pennifold who triple checked everything before he was ready to even consider turning something in. Vienne Delacour was the Hermione Granger of her year, except Vienne was more pleasing to the male population than Granger had been. What I mean is that Vienne knows her way around a zipper...if you catch my drift, of course you do. These were two of the numerous reasons why Jauclin hated her. Although, I highly doubt Vienne ever liked the prospect of shagging someone twice her age. Then again...I didn't know this class as well as I thought I did. Knox was next to turn his composition book in. Jauclin burned holes into the back of his head as he got up, a feeling I'm sure he was fully aware of. After he gathered his books, he glanced down at a piece of paper in his hand, and then took off without casting so much as a peek at the blond who was staring at him.

I loved teenage drama.

Not really. That was sarcasm. Actually, it's quite nauseating.

The blond started tapping her toe wildly before she had enough. She slammed her book and turned it in. I handed it back to her. She was never done early.

"Finish the assignment and then you can go."

Jauclin shoved the book back to me. "I'm finished." She said in one of those tones you're not supposed to argue with. Well, unfortunately for her, I don't take orders from bad-tempered blond's with a zit the size of Africa on their lip.

"No, you're not." I handed her the book nicely. "Now, sit down and finish you're work or you'll spend your friday night in detention with McLaggen."

Jauclin glanced around the classroom at all the students who appeared to not be listening. But you know they were. They're a bunch of seventeen year olds, their ears were trained to eavesdrop. But Jauclin obviously missed the memo in her turning seventeen guide.

"Listen, _Professor, _if I don't turn this composition in and go after my lunatic of a boyfriend, he is going to do something that I'll make sure he regrets. You don't want your favorite daughter to wind up in Azkaban, do you?"

"Professor." I glared at Jauclin before looking at the half-breed. "I'm sure Jauclin is finished." Jauclin was just as shocked as I was. "See, we started on it last night. She sneaked a peak at your lesson plans." I opened Jauclin's book to the page last written on. Well, what d'you know. The half-breed was rather skilled at charms.

I took both of their compostion books and watched as Jauclin fled the room in a rush. Teddy Lupin was whipped.

.

"Well, don't you look rather smashing." Pansy said sarcastically as McLaggen fixed his tie in the mirror.

McLaggen didn't pick up on the mockery. "I'm taking Hermione to Zabaione for her birthday. I have a secret source who reserved us a table and everything. It cost me half of my savings, but she's worth it."

I smirked. Liar. First of all, it was I who bought the table for Granger, just like the one I had bought under the Malfoy name. But McLaggen wouldn't know that. He probably just thought one of his daddy's friends bought it for him, because he's Cormac McLaggen and people live to please him...And it didn't cost a life savings. More like ninety galleons, but it's not like the thick-headed prick would know that. He'd much rather make himself seem more important than he actually was. I wonder what he'd do if he knew I was the one who paid for the table.

"I'm meeting her there in an hour. Then I've rented this nice cottage for us to spend the weekend at. Breathtaking, just like her." I knew what he was doing. It wasn't working. Pansy and I had big plans for McLaggen, and spending a weekend with Granger wasn't part of that plan.

"See, mate," I got to my feet and walked over to the idiot. "You still can't get it right."

I undid his tie and then readjusted it so it wasn't crooked like it had been. "Granger doesn't love you." He made no move at my words, because that's all he thought they were. Words. "She never has and never will. You repulse her, always have and always will."

"I think you have me confused with yourself." McLaggen spat.

"No." I shook my head and tightened his tie. I made it pretty damn tight, too. "I'm talking about you. Which brings me to my next point, you won't spending the weekend with Granger."

Pansy sent a limb locking spell flying at McLaggen and it hit him square in the back. "You'll be partying with the Cannons in Amsterdam at their weekend rendezvous. I'll tell you how my weekend goes." I patted his chest.

Pansy was my true partner in crime. Sure, I shagged her and what not, but it was casual, it meant nothing to either of us. It was more like letting go of some pent up nerves...in a ferociously sexual kind of way. And sure, we told each other that it was a part of the plan to get Granger jealous, but we both knew the truth, and apparently Jauclin did, too. Anyway, Pansy got her hands on some kind of potion that led people to believe whatever they were told, courtesy of boy wonder. I didn't know what she had to do to get it, but the important thing was we had it. And when McLaggen walked back into Hogwarts on Sunday night, he'd think he just spent the best weekend of his life with the worst team in the world.

.

Granger was sitting in her corner booth when I walked into the VIP section an hour and ten minutes after the time McArse-face was supposed to show up. Supposed to. The candles, had they been muggle candles, would have been half way melted by now and Granger's temper would be ready to pounce on the first person who tried striking a conversation up. Hopefully she'd be willing to pounce on a bit more than my conversation. I asked their waiter who passed me how long she'd been sitting there and his answer was nearly an hour and a half. Perfect.

"I don't know what's more pathetic," She froze with her wine glass half way to her lips, lips that were painted red... in case you were wondering. "You treating yourself to birthday wine, or, well, no. That's as pathetic as it gets." Red means she was expecting to get shagged.

"What are you doing here?" Had she been crying? After living with Jauclin for seventeen years I knew when girls had been crying. There's a different tone to their voice, it's not something a man should want to hear.

"It's a Friday night," She wouldn't even look at me. Granger had to have been crying. I bet her eyes were all puffy, red, and nasty. "Besides, I'd much rather spend tonight here then out partying with the bloody Cannons like your idiot."

Granger's head whipped around SO fast, I was certain it popped. And her eyes weren't puffy nor nasty, but I wouldn't put it past them to turn red at any second. I could literally see the pissiness rising up in her. No, pissy is too nice of a word. Granger's expression spoke pure hatred. Well, I liked the looks of this evening already.

"Cormac's where?"

"He got this letter from someone an hour or so ago, and the idiot started rushing around the dorm like a mad man." I lied, it was too easy. "Babbling on about partying with the Cannons. If you ask me, I don't know what he's so thrilled about."

"Partying with the Cannons." Granger repeated to herself.

I sat down in the booth with her, she didn't argue so I figured it was fine, not that I would have left if she did object. She was too busy sorting out information in that head of hers, probably calculating ways to get rid of that useless piece of rubbish once and for all. For ten minutes straight she sat there muttering "with the bloody Cannons" over and over again, oh the things I do for this bint. While Granger was off in her own little world, I had the waiter start a tab under the surname McLaggen, and anything we ordered tonight should be directly charged to him, scribbling down everything I said the waited nodded. So I ordered the finest wine Blaise had in stock, which of course would cost McLaggen a few or more Galleons.

"It's my birthday." Granger said once the waiter left.

"Way to be, Captain Obvious."

The glare she sent be would have even the toughest seeking shelter. I was immune.

"He knows it's my birthday." _Yes, yes, lash out. Make yourself see what an arse this prick really is._"He said he had big plans and he goes and ruins everything so he can party with some bloody Quidditch team that no one in their right minds would bet even a sickle on!" I nodded. "This is all my fault." _What? Slow down. Oh Merlin, please tell me she isn't one of those girls._

"You're fault?" I was dumbfounded. "Granger, this is hardly your fault. McLaggen's the ogre. He's obviously too daft to see what's been right in front of him, and this only goes to show that he's not worth it. He should have known this was a big day for you and you wanted to spend it romantically. It's his fault. Not yours."

A smirk crept over Granger's face. Fuck.

"You're such a softy." Then came the snicker. "'He's obviously too daft to see what's been right in front of him...'." More snickering.

"You're such a bint."

**Okay, I was hoping to get to some GOOD stuff, but there's no way I can cram it in here. If I did the chapter would go on forever, I'd bore half of you with the table talk, and scenes before the other stuff and scenes after. And I'm sure you guys don't want that. So next chapter, I PROMISE, you'll get a little of what you've been waiting for. **

**Anyway, the Draco/Pansy thing isn't really a thing. It was that one night and they over exaggerated the rest to make Hermione jealous. That's it. I promise she won't make anything worse...someone else is going to take care of that. Also, I'm really debating who I want Pansy to end up with. I love the idea of Pansy and Harry, it just works...and I originally made Knox so Pansy could have someone, but I don't know anymore. I'll work it out and surprise you:) **

**My parents are out of town the weekend so instead of partying like any irresponsible child would do, I'm going to write the next chapter. That way you don't have to wait too long for the next update. **

**A few chapters ago Draco brought up Ron and Hermione got sour, why do you think that is? What do you think happened between Ron and Hermione?**


	11. McLovin'

**Okay so a few things: This will be my longest chapter. I say it now because I mean it. And if it isn't a long chapter I give you the okay to flame the crap out of me...even though I might cry, I'd deal. See, so I have to make this long because I don't like flames or crying. But, in my own defense, the chapters always come up long in document manager. **

**No, I lied, I don't have a few things to say, that was it. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: May I please own Callum Blue? I would like that very much.**

So I read somewhere that girls do little things to themselves when they want guys (or whomever you happened to be attracted to) to notice you all. You know, like touch your neck, twirl your hair, give us that half shy smile shit that you think is so damn sexy, but in reality...well, no, it's pretty damn sexy. My point? My point is that Granger wasn't doing any of this. She was driving me mad and it hadn't even been fifteen minutes! She just sat there like McLaggen missing her birthday was the worst thing that could have ever happened. Well, I'll let you know, if she didn't pep up her birthday was going to get a hell of a lot worse. I'd be the one walking out while she watched me. No, I couldn't do that. I came here on a mission and if I had to pep Granger up to get what I wanted, then so be it. Although, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to be the shoulder for her to cry on. You know, unless it was a scream-kind of cry and not a water works kind of cry. Screaming I was all for. In the sexual sense, that is. Anyway, I even "accidentally" dropped my wand just so I could bend down on the damn floor and "accidentally" brush her exposed leg with my misguided hand. On the damn floor! Like a was a bloody peasant or something. Damn Granger.

"Are you going to get food or drown yourself in the damn wine for the next hour and half?" I snapped. She was agitating.

"No one asked you to stay, Draco." She spat back. "I certainly didn't."

Was I supposed to leave? I stared at her for a moment. "And miss your mood swings?"

Granger let out a heavy breath and stood up to undo her cloak. I almost lost it. I'm fairly certain I did lose it briefly, thank Merlin no cameras were around to capture the Kodak moment. I already said Granger was wearing red lipstick, and if that didn't shout she was expecting to get some, well, then her dress definitely did. This dress made the one Jauclin wore last night look like something the muggle's Virgin Mary would have hand-picked for the Slytherin brat. This dress, though, oh Merlin, this dress was quite the number. It was the same candy apple red that was painted on Granger's lips(I have a seventeen year old daughter, I know my lipstick colors). It was a V-neck cut and the lowest point in the cut was in the center of Granger's girls. Not to mention the cut gave her cleavage I don't evem remember her having in the first place. It was just as short as the dress she wore at our last encounter, but something about this dress had me heating up faster than something that heats up fast. Maybe it was the way the color of the dress made Granger look exotic, in a sexy kind of way, not that exotic is ever bad. Or the way her legs went on for miles. Or perhaps it was the low dip in the back. Then again...maybe it was the cleavage.

Yes, definitely the cleavage.

"It's rude to stare, Draco." Granger noticed me staring. Of course she did, it's not like I was discreet or anything.

"I'm sure my mum will forgive me." I closed my mouth.

**Sorry for this break in the story, but people make me so mad! Apparently there's this list of books that are banned from school libraries, or something to that extent. But really? It's honestly ridiculous. Like Twilight is on the list as well as Harry Potter and The Giver, three books which happen to be very good. People are banning them, though, because they don't like the content or because (in Twilight and HP's case) they promote the supernatural belief...WHO GIVES A CRAP? They're books...fictional books. Books keep us sane, they give us our escape from reality, and let us lose ourselves in a world where imagination becomes reality. And I don't know about you all, but to me the worlds I read about are much more mesmerizing than the world I live in. If you ask me there's a simple solution to their problem, if you don't like the book...don't read it. Simple enough? Because, I mean, how would you feel if you weren't allowed to read or listen to something just because some people don't agree with it's content. Now don't get me wrong, I have mad respect for people's different beliefs and values, but don't force your ideology onto me, especially when I'm not forcing mine onto you.  
Sorry again, I just needed to vent. **

"You're daddy won't." She was mocking me.

I gave her a quick sneer before beckoning the waitress over and ordering for both Granger and I. She looked at me, Granger not the waitress, in the way a mother looks at her child when the child is doing something the mother doesn't approve of. I'm not a child, though. So I take Granger's look and give her my best smirk before raising a glass to her. Just drink up, Granger, I thought. I would have no dignity in taking her if she was completely toasted, I just needed her a little frisky so that Sex Goddess I knew was in there could make her way out and give me the time of my life. Otherwise, I hate to admit it, I'd end up being the pathetic bastard who will end up holding Granger's hair back as she empties her heart and soul into the porcelain goddess. Yes, we are all familiar with her.

"Why are you here?"

"It's a Friday night," I repeated. "Autumn's leading a first year party out to the pitch to swap the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's brooms. Knox is stalking Pansy. Pansy's got herself a hot date. Jauclin's off shagging Little Knox or Teddy or whoever it is nowadays. So I'm alone." Granger looked at me skeptically. "Actually I stole the plans McLaggen had for you tonight, then I drugged your boyfriend, had Pansy stuff his body somewhere, and to make sure he won't wake up for a few days. All so I could come and enjoy a weekend shagging you." I took a sip of my wine.

Granger watched me for a moment before she busted out laughing, a few of the guests from other tables looked our way but none of them gave us a second glance. Good. And I don't know what Granger was laughing about, I was being perfectly honest. I suppose that's a good thing, so when she actually does find out that I'm being truthful, she can't blow a gasket, because I already told her my intentions and how I got to said intentions. I wasn't kidding about shagging Granger, every word that had come out of my mouth was the honest to Merlin truth. I'd bet my daughter's on it. So I let Granger think I was joking, she'd loosen up some if she thought I wasn't coming here with sexual intentions. She finished off her wine glass, this was a good sign, Granger sucking down anything is good. I smirked wickedly to myself. Yes.

"So how is Jauclin doing in Potions?"

I paused at Granger's comment. I did not go through all my preparations just to have her ask questions about Jaulin's education. Nonetheless, I went with it.

"She's fine. She's a bit moody seeing as Vienne is her lab partner, but she'll get over it. How's she doing in Charms?" Oh Merlin, I didn't need to further the conversation.

"Brilliant." Granger smiled.

Good, I liked these one word answers to pointless conversations. Silence settled over our table as the waitress brought us our food. I suddenly missed the one worded answers. What was I supposed to say? I needed a conversation starter. What to say? Think like Jauclin: If I was Jauclin what would I say to flirt with a guy...okay, maybe not the best example. Think Knox: what would I say if I was ready to get things rolling with a girl? Hey, baby, can I getcha numba? No, I'd sound ridiculous. Dear Merlin, what do you say to your estranged lover to get into her panties for the weekend? Yours Devotedly, Draco Malfoy.

"Mum's looking to set me up with Astoria Greengrass." I lied. No, in all honesty mum hates the Greengrass family. She wishes nothing but bad fortunes to them. "She just loves Astoria."

"No she doesn't." Granger snorted and noted my sad attempt at a sly scooch closer. "Your mum hates that bint."

I smirked, Astoria and I dated back when Granger was pregnant with Autumn. We didn't work out and, although she'd never confess to it, Granger was never more happier. As for Granger catching my lie, well, I couldn't have forseen the Know-It-All knowing it all.

"Yeah, well, mum is still looking for a nice girl for me to settle down with."

Granger shifted in her seat, "Has she found anyone?"

I scooted closer yet. "Not anyone I'm interested in." Granger fingered a curl aimlessly. SCORE! "You know, I want someone the girl's are going to like, and they aren't the easiest ladies to please."

"Don't I know it." Granger mumbled. Come on, Hermione Granger, say something sexy and touch your neck.

Granger was sexy, plain and simple. She was hottest thing since sliced bread. I couldn't think straight when she wore those damn alluring outfits she always did on Fridays and Tuesdays. Of course, she didn't wear short sassy dresses under her robes, she did wear tight skirts and sexy blouses. Sexy. There wasn't another word to describe her. Well, maybe irresistible, but sexy takes the gold when you think of Granger. And McLaggen was too thick-headed to realize that this was all his. I meant what I said earlier, and so what if I was soft. I was head over heels for this witch and I was man enough to admit it. She drove me wild and every second I wanted her even more. I loved the way she grew defensive if my eyes lingered too long on one place and the way she blushed if I continued staring even after she called me out. Granger was just too damned sexy to ignore. McLaggen didn't deserve someone like Hermione Granger, she was the cream of the crop, and only someone like...oh, I don't know...me, deserved someone like the Gryffindor Princess.

"McLaggen's an arse, Hermione." I said after tearing my gaze away from her girls.

She bit her lip and nodded, "I know."

"I don't understand you women." I scoffed.

"Excuse me?" Granger snapped. "Us women? What about you men?"

"What about us?" I recoiled. "At least we can make up our damn minds. If I don't want a girl I let her know, if I want one I let her know. None of this I-don't-but-I-do bull shit that you women deal."

"At least we don't treat you guys like crap. Discarding every person we come in contact with like our relationships are a disposable camera."

"Yeah, well-" I paused. "What the hell is a disposable camera?"

"A camera you throw away."

"What about the pictures?"

"They're in the film, which you would take out before you throw away the rest of the camera."

"Muggles." I snorted.

"Malfoys." Granger returned the action.

"You're like a cancerous tumor."

"Coming from the scum who won't leave me alone." Granger barked.

Now we had people's attention. Nosy little brats looked over at us as we looked anywhere but at each other. I saw a family of four watching us with keen interest, the little twits of the family patter each other's legs and nodded at Granger. Horny little bastards. Then there was some up-and-coming billionaire who was eyeing Granger with a look of pure lust, like she was some piece of meat waiting to be ravished. I looked Granger up and down quickly and discreetly, well, she could have easily been mistaken as a piece of arse. For all the billionaire knew, Granger could very well be my midnight booty call. She wouldn't be anything to me, though, if I didn't start milking something, I needed to say something sentimental. They don't make sentimental Malfoys, so this was no easy quest.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Me too." Granger's response was muffled but definitely there. She looked around before turning to me. "I'll be back."

Was she serious? Did she honestly trust me enough to leave me alone with her clutch purse and her drink? For all she knew I could spike it with something to relax her. I knew muggles were quite fond of the date rape drug and for all she knew, it could be in my pocket. Not that I would need some help getting Granger in bed, she was mad at McLaggen and this was the perfect opportunity to pounce. I thought twice before dropping a tablet in her drink and settled on the wiser choice. I looked at her purse instead. Oh the mystery of a purse. Sacred, beloved, and it just so happens to be where all the dirty little secrets could be unraveled. Mascara. Lipstick. Foundation. Eye lash curler. Why am I familiar with these things? Tweezers. Trojan..I heard they're America's best brand.

Condoms were something all humans understood, magic or muggle. It was the universal symbol for a good time, without the worries of popping out a kid. The only difference between our condoms and theirs, though, is that our condom's work. We have the ability to make sure it doesn't fill and spill. That, my friend, is why we are far more superior than the muggles. It has nothing to do with blood, well it has everything to do with blood, but for the sake of this date, it all comes down to the condoms. Lucky for Granger I came equipped. I pulled four packaged condoms from my back pocket and swapped them for the four Granger had in her purse. Four condoms for an entire weekend? She had to have more in her suitcase. Four condoms last..what?...half a day? Eighteen hours tops? Granger obviously hasn't had a good shag in twelve years. There were no more condoms hiding in Granger's purse, just some loose mints that were waiting to be popped into her mouth...I smirked to myself. I could think of another thing that was waiting for her mouth, but I won't go there. I stared at the four condoms in my hand. There was always a chance that Granger could get pregnant again. I looked at the ones in her purse. And I mean, it was only a matter of time before she was completely mine. Trojans. So would it be so bad if we had a streak of bad or good luck? Najorts. After all, Granger did want a Gryffindor.

Granger sat back down and checked over her glass before going for her purse.

The button wasn't facing up like it had been, "Did you get into my purse?"

"No," I lied. My pants felt four ounces lighter.

She stared at her glass, "I left you alone with my drink." For someone so bright, she sure was dull.

"I didn't do anything."

She gave me a doubtful look. My whole weekend was resting on her shoulders.

"I was thinking about it." I told her and she set her glass down. "But I didn't do it. See, I'm trying to get on your good graces and spiking your drink would only put me on there for a night. Tomorrow morning you would hate me more than you already do."

Granger took a sip of her drink. "I don't hate you, Draco."

"And I don't hate you, Hermione." I figured it was the perfect time to use her name. She was caving. Give me an hour or two and I'd have her begging me to leave with her. And trust me, four condoms would not be enough, well, technically the count is double now, but still. I need more than eight to last me an entire weekend. Especially with someone like Granger. No, not someone like Granger. Especially with Granger. My Sex Goddess.

"You want to get out of here?" I asked once she drained two more glasses. "We both know McLaggen isn't coming, let me take you somewhere."

"I've already been there and I'm not looking to go again." Liar.

"Not that place." I waved my hand. We'd visit that place later. "This'll be worth your time."

Granger held onto my hand as we weaved through the sea of people: reporters, photographers, guests, and regular civilians out for a walk. I kept my expression charming without the side order of cocky, even though I was feeling at the top of my game, because cockiness never translated well in the pictures. I stole a glance back at Granger. She was smirking, a cocky smirk. I suppose if you were drop dead sexy like Granger, and not from a family of arrogant Purebloods like me, then cockiness translated perfectly in pictures. Speaking of cock...I waited til we were out of the sea of people to adjust myself, the last thing I needed was a picture of me fixing the tent. McLaggen would be sitting at breakfast sipping on coffee when he'd see the front page: Me, Granger, and the best damn tent he'd ever seen. Now, don't get me wrong, I loved screwing with the fool, but I needed Granger at the end of this deal, and screwing McLaggen over like that isn't what she goes for. I have to have some sort of humanity in me.

"Where are you taking me?" Granger said as she awkwardly took her hand back.

I'm taking you to places you've never been before. "Trust me, won't you?"

"The last time you said that I ended up pregnant and alone."

"Alone because you didn't want to be with me."

"Alone because you were shagging Astoria." She bit back before adding quietly. "And Pansy."

I started walking aimlessly in the direction I assumed was north. Where was I taking her? Hell if I knew. I was buying myself time, I needed to do some speed thinking, what was the quickest way to get Granger pinned against some building without a flood of flashes following us. Thinking quick I grabbed her elbow. No, damn it, that's not very creative. Granger gave me the look she gives Autumn when Autumn says something that would only make sense to Loony Lovegood. Fuck. "Sorry, I thought I heard a...Whimpering Wang." "A what?" I shook my head, the only whimpering wang was in my trousers. I let go of her elbow and kept walking. A whimpering wang? Really? My sex drive is always full, but I'm lacking some serious suave. I think you lose a pound of suave once you're over the hill, sexually. After fifteen ladies you start losing your keenness. I was example A. Twenty years ago it wouldn't have taken me this long to get a girl in the sack. Although, twenty years ago I wasn't weighed down with two kids and I certainly wasn't chasing after Hermione Granger. Plan B: I inched closer to Granger. She didn't move when we were touching shoulders, not even when a random camera here and there snapped our shot.

-I wonder what Granger was thinking. There could be a number of things going through her head. She could be thinking about what the hell I was doing to her or what I was intending on doing. And she's probably asking herself, am I going to let him do these things to me? Did I bring enough condoms for a weekend with Draco? Am I only going to be spending a weekend with him? Because Merlin knows once you've had a taste of Draco you can't get enough. Oh, Merlin, I', perfect in every way, maybe it's the other way around. Maybe he can't get enough of me-

Granger made the first contact move in Plan B. As she looked around at the city we were in, Granger brushed her fingers against mine. The whimpering suddenly turned to whining at her touch. I kept my hand where it was, let Granger make full contact, if she did it meant she wanted the same thing I did. I turned down a street that had a crap load of flower stands every two yards or so. When we passed a flower stand that had all blue and purple flowers Granger linked her pinky finger onto mine. I nodded to one of the stand owners who pointed excitedly to either Granger or me: Granger had her last two fingers linked with mine now.

From a building that we were nearing came a loud, obnoxious laughter.

Granger stopped.

I stopped.

Granger tried to turn around.

I finished the maybe-maybe-not hand thing we had going on. I laced my fingers completely with Granger's and yanked her back to me. I knew that laughter.

"...And I told him it was a cucumber!"

I knew that joke. It wasn't funny.

Jauclin froze when she spotted Granger, who desperately tried to get her hand back, and me. Jauclin knew that joke wasn't funny. But Merlin forbid she not laugh when...Teddy? FUCKING TEDDY? AGAIN? I knew I shouldn't have trusted that good-for-nothing Slytherin brat! I need a rubbish bin. What about Knox? I thought he had the hots for her? I thought she had the hots for him. Well, did she ever say she did? Hell if I could remember. I'm sure she mentioned it at one point, I would have heard her if she said she wanted something out of my mate's little brother. But POTTER'S GOD-CHILD?! BLOODY HELL! Way to kill the mood, man, way to kill the bloody mood. Operation Wang is officially deflated. I grunted and tugged Granger along. I'd lay into Jauclin and the half breed right after I laid Granger.

"I'm sure they were just going out as friends." I told myself. "They're mates. Mates dress up and go to nice restaurants together all the time, right?"

She looked over her shoulder at Teddy and Jauclin who were standing under the 'Rent a Room: Five Galleons an Hour. Everything provided.' sign. "I don't think that's a rest-"

"Right?" I pressed.

"Sure." Granger agreed. She knew they were here tonight! I knew she knew! Calm down, Draco, man. You need this shag. You could be mad at her once she tells you she's one hundred percent sure she's carrying your little baby...Merlin help me...Gryffindor.

Our hands were still laced after we heard a cry and two _pops_.

"You're not taking me anywhere, are you?"

I gave up all hope. There was no such thing anymore. "I don't even know where we're at." I grunted.

Granger gave me a smirk, the first of its kind for the night. You know the kind, the sexy one with a hint of devilishness. I tried being turned on by the smirk, I honestly did. But all I could think about was what the hell Jauclin and the half-breed were doing in that...restaurant.

"What's wrong?" She sounded slightly disappointed in the sharing of feelings talk.

"It's just," I started. I couldn't help having some sort of emotion. My daughter was just at a 'restaurant' with her cousin! "Did you just see what I saw?" I finished desperately. How was she so calm about this?

"Well, we can deal with this problem later." Granger said. If I wasn't so worried about deformed grandbabies I might have picked up on the fact that Granger was taking my passes and making her own. But my family name was slightly more important. I couldn't go around having people think we're a bunch of inbreds...even if we are. Jauclin has an image to protect. "I can take your mind off it." Yes, she really just said that. And, yes, I really just pushed her hand away. A hand that just recently had been snaking around my neck.

My image, my daughter's image was slightly more important than boinking Granger. And I don't mean that in a sarcastic way, it literally is slightly more important. There'll be many more opportunities with Granger. But all it takes is one mistake to ruin a reputation...just ask my father.

**Monday- Potions with First Years**

I sat with my feet propped up on my desk as the first years started their quiz. As the quills scribbled quickly to keep pace with the clock, I flipped through the pages of my book. I'd read it many times, but the students wouldn't bother me if they thought I was engrossed in the book. Except for the little rodent who was at the foot of my desk. Her bright blond hair was clearly visible from the top of my book. I ignored her, like any great father would do, secretly we're all cowards. We don't want to see the face of disappointment on our little girls. Well, forget her. She didn't witness what I had. She wasn't the one with the mountain of guilt. I wasted some of the best condoms magic could make. Granger was probably going to use them with McArse now. I rolled my eyes. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"Mummy was supposed to take me and Jauclin out to lunch yesterday." She whispered so no one else in the room could hear. A pang of guilt forced itself into my soul. "We didn't go. Instead Jauclin and I spent the afternoon with Moaning Myrtle while mummy locked herself in a stall."

I wasn't having much luck with Granger. It's just...I wouldn't have been a fun date if I couldn't...well, you know...perform.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean 'what did I do'?" I hissed. Little Potter looked up at us. "Five points from Gryffindor, keep your eyes on your own paper, Mr. Potter." There was a quick outbreak of unwanted talking. "Get back to work, you now have five minutes docked from your deadline."

Autumn had her hands on her hips, she was expecting an answer.

"Listen, Autumn, what happened Friday between me and your mum is our business."

"No," Did she really just say no to me? "Believe it or not, it's my business too. You have no one else. Jauclin's terrified to be around you. Professor Knox can't even answer a question about you without getting all cold and mean. You see, Professor, you hurt my mum. And normally when I get hurt mummy makes it her business to be there for me and to make sure it doesn't happen again; because no mother likes seeing her child in any kind of pain. Now my mum is hurt and I'm making it my business to make sure it doesn't happen again. We might not like McLaggen, but he's good to mum, he won't hurt her." I'm pretty sure I had just gotten this lecture a little while ago.

"Miss Malfoy, where do you think you're going?" I barked as Jauclin snatched her bag and made for the door.

"I'm going out to the Quidditch Pitch." She turned around once she made it to the door. "I'm probably going to steal Jauclin or Alex's broom and fly around the Pitch for a while. But, because you're you, you'll send someone to come and take me down, but I'll just fly higher until I'm ready to come down."

"You should probably take twenty points from Slytherin and give her a week of detention." James suggested.

"Five points from Gryffindor." I snapped, there was no unwanted noise this time. Only the sound of Autumn slamming my door behind her.

I think I just got served a four and a half foot tall Slytherin.

.

After the bell rang I made my way to Granger's classroom. She was sitting at her desk grading papers when I walked in with a picnic basket. I know, it's corny. Granger looked up at me and then to her robes and then scanned the room for a quick getaway, so I shut and locked the door behind me.

"I just got my arse handed to me by a first year." I told her as I set the basket on the nearest desk and then took out a red and white, checkered table linen to spread on the ground. Granger watched me. "I gave the class a quiz today and she stopped after five minutes and didn't even finish." I said as I took the plates of food out of the basket.

"I would hardly consider that getting your arse handed to you, Malfoy." She said weakly.

"Oh, trust me, Hermione, my arse was handed to me." I nodded. "Arrogance and all." I took two roman candles from my robes and set them in the middle of the set-up. "She told me she was leaving my classroom to go flying and I let her go." I gestured for Granger to put her work away as I came closer to her. "I'm sorry."

Granger stared at me as she back away slightly. "No," She shook her head. "You did the right thing. We were in way over our heads."

"You spent the day with Moaning Myrtle."

Granger paled and then snorted. "I wasn't crying for you," Liar. "I was just upset that McLa...Cormac stood me up."

"Come picnic with me." I whispered towering over her.

"Picnic isn't a verb, Malfoy."

Only Granger would think of grammar in a time like this. "Come picnic with me, Hemione." I repeated.

"We both know it'll turn into more than a picnic."

"It'll turn into whatever we want it to turn into." I said as her back hit the wall.

"W-well," She stammered. "Where do you think it's going?"

She was sexy when she was nervous. "You're sexy when you're nervous." I purred and stroked her cheek.

Welcome back, wang.

"I packed a bottle of Blaise's finest," I murmured as I started closing the small distance between us. "And some bratwurst, apparated in from Berlin this morning." Granger let out a sound, I don't even know what it was. I was hoping it was a moan, because that's what I was going for. "And I even went all the way to the States to get those giant Popsicles we had when we went for Jauclin's fourth birthday." Granger stopped in mid-moan.

"You have Popsicles in there." She made to walk away but I grabbed her arms and kept her in place. "You are so daft! They are Popsicles! You can't keep them in places that are-"

I kissed her, hard and passionately. I _am _McLovin'.

"-hot." She finished.

I kissed her again and this time she responded, thank Merlin. Her arms snaked around my neck and she pressed her body tight against mine. I held onto her arse as her slender legs wrapped around my waist and grinded into me. I moaned this time. It was exactly 40 steps to get from where we were to Granger's personal office. Forty. They say time flies when you're having fun. Well, I'm having fun and so far, forty paces is taking forever. Actually, forty steps only took me less than a minute, but still. Granger moaned as I felt around for the bloody light switch, it had to be here somewhere. The longer it took to find the damned thing the more anxious we grew. Not that an anxious Granger was a bad thing, but if I was too concerned about locating the light switch more important matters at hand, like the state of affairs of Southern Draco would take a blow, and that was a bad thing. Yeah, Granger spent an afternoon crying last time Southern Draco fell.

All the stacks of paper and parchment that had been on Granger's desk were now scatter around the floor in a mess and Granger took their spot. Her tongue was in my mouth, she never did like taking these things slow. Like I said once upon a time, Sex Goddess. Granger positioned herself so she was on her knees..on the desk..before grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back. I grunted, it hurt like a bitch when she did that. Granger kissed my jawline, cheek bones, and the corners of my mouth sweetly and lightly, like she was barely kissing them at all. Slowly she started on my lips. A soft peck. A gently nibble. A fiery kiss. A full out bite. She was a freak.

Our pants were off but they weren't the first to go. No. Shirts are always the first to go. I don't know, I suppose it's some sort of unwritten rule. There has never been an instance where I haven't taken my shirt or my partner's shirt off first. They even come off before the shoes. Is that strange? No, I suppose not. I want to see Granger's bra or boobs before I see her feet. I don't even really want to see her feet, it would probably be better if she was footless. One time we got back from a muggle church and we were doing it in her parent's bathroom, this was way back in the day mind you. But she had worn a cute floral dress with a pair of, er, I think the muggles call them flats. But her feet had the strangest smell, I've been quite fearful of them ever since. Don't ask my what I was doing down by her feet, I won't tell you. Professional orgasm inducers never reveal their secrets.

Things were getting hot, we needed each other.

But then the door opened.

"Hey, mum, do you think- OH MY GOD!"

I was slipping on papers as I scrambled around for my pants.

"I'm digging the girls, Professor Granger."

Granger, who was sitting on the desk with nothing but a bra and pantie set on, stared at Little Knox absolutely mortified.

"Ten points from Slytherin!" I barked and threw Granger her shirt.

"You were doing it!" Jauclin shrieked.

"Really, Captain Obvious?" I retorted.

"Why can't we be a normal family?" Jauclin exclaimed then grabbed Little Knox and dragged him out of sight.

"Now where were we." We had less than an hour to do this.

"Get out." Granger whispered as she put her shirt back on.

"What?" Was she crazy? We were just getting ready to go at it, I have bite marks to prove it. Did I do something to upset her.

"Go talk to your daughter." She said. "Go now."

Was she mad?

"I'll stop by on my free period." I said buttoning my shirt.

"No," Granger helped me with my tie. "I really need to get those papers finished."

"Oh."

Bitch.

"Draco," Granger called as I reached the shut door. "I probably won't make it to dinner, though. November lesson plans, you know."

I nodded. She just made a pass.

"Hey," McLaggen was standing in the middle of the classroom when I walked out of the office. "What's this?"

Fuck. "Well," I needed a lie. Bingo! "It turns out that Granger's classroom is not the room for a picnic and sex." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder. "She's in there with Astoria, you know, making my love marks go away."

"Why in Hermione's classroom?" McLaggen was not convinced.

I paused, "Because it's charming..."

He laughed.

Wazzock.

**This should be long, it has over 6,000 words in it, which is like 2,000 more than I normally type. So, I want to warn some of you: If you're die hard sex scene fans, you won't like any of the intimate moments. I won't use lines like "my throbbing shaft" or"she took my manhood in her hand ". This story is in Draco's PoV, there's no way he'd ever say those things.**

**You know what this story is missing...A little bit of Ron. Review and he might be in the next chapter. (That was my plea for a review) :)**


	12. Spinnet

**Hello readers:) This chapter isn't too action packed. I wrote it during chemistry this past week. **

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing but the wide and extensive realms of my imagnation.**

**Dinner-Tuesday**

Raise your hand if you're about to shag Hermione Granger! No one? Shame. Bloody shame, because I can't say that I am either. Why not, you ask. Well, let me tell you.

It started off with Chance Finnigan in Charms yesterday. Those two shouldn't even be in the same sentence. Unless it was "Chance Finnigan shouldn't be allowed to study Charms" or "Chance Finnigan wished he would have studied Charms, but didn't". But alas, the runt was in Granger's class when this whole mishap started. There I was teaching the significance of Toad Stool to a bunch of sixth years when in rushes Dean Thomas's little girl, exclaiming about an explosion. Of course, I was called upon because apparently having the title of Potion's Master means I actually have to help people even if I don't want to. So I grabbed ointment and creams and left one of the Slytherins in charge while I went to play good guy for a bunch of first years.

Granger classroom was a mess: Papers were all over, books were torn to shreds, and the contents of Granger's cabinets were either plastered on the wall or ceiling. James Potter was with his group of first years, my daughter along side him, laughing his butt off as Chance Finnigan who was in the center of the mess. It was like a little bubble had been around his feet when it happened because the ground around him was completely clear of debris. His eyebrows were singed off, though. His clothes were tattered and his hair was sticking straight up. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing, so the legend lives on. But I was here for the handful of kids who were unlucky enough to be hit by the spell or the result of the spell he had attempted. Two Ravenclaws had slivers all over their hands and neck...not going to lie, it looked painful. A Slytherin boy's hand was on fire when I walked in but after I tore my gaze away from the splintered Ravenclaws, the kid was zipping his pants up and his hand was no longer on fire. Nasty. There was a group of girls huddled together who all looked like they were in need of some ointment.

Granger, though, wasn't worried about the things I noticed. She was hunched over a little red head.

"Finnigan," I snapped when the Weasel hadn't moved. "Don't just stand there, go fetch help. Take Thomas with you."

Chance nodded and sprinted out of the room with Thomas at his heels.

"If you weren't hurt by the spell stand in the hallway," The little first years seemed too happy about the arrangement. "But so help me Merlin, if I hear one peep out of you, you'll spend a night out in the Forbidden Forest without a chaperon. Do I make myself clear?" They all looked at each other and then to me. "Potter?"

"There's nothing in those woods, Professor." He said in a snarky way.

"I'll make sure it'll be the night that haunts your dreams."

"You should listen to him, James," Autumn patted his shoulder and they filed out. "He's really good at ruining lives."

Not even a month ago she worshipped the ground I walked on!

"Draco," Granger spoke up from her spot. I looked over at her. "Louis lost a tooth, be careful where you walk." I accioed the tooth and set the small thing on a relatively clean desk. "We were just reviewing levitation on books and I have no clue what Chance did but everything just turned chaotic. Louis was his partner." Gently she brushed a few strands of hair off of the boy's forehead.

"Is he alive?" I didn't think he was dead but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Yeah, he's got a pulse." She nodded. "But it still wouldn't hurt for someone to look over him. I mean, everything looks pretty serious."

Turns out everything was pretty serious. His left arm, left leg, right hand, and left scapula were broken. His left pinky was shattered. His jaw had been dislocated and, along with the break, his left leg had been popped out of the socket. He got immediate medical attention, but that didn't ensure his coming around. The bad news? Fleur was in a French hospital preparing to go into labor and her hound was with her. Charlie was in Romania, tied up with work. Percy was Merlin knows where doing Merlin knows what with Merlin knows who. No, he was probably at the Ministry doing errands for the Minister. The use of "Merlin" three times in one sentence is epic, I could not pass up the opportunity. The remaining twin was in a meeting that he could not be pulled away from. So who was left to come and make sure the kid was okay? Bingo was his name-o.

I glared at the Weasel as I walked in the Hospital Wing. It was my duty to give the ointments he needed to the nurse who had taken over Pomfrey's position for the time being. She was new, not the brightest like me, she just needed to be broken in a little. At the moment, though, she was tending to the Ravenclaws.

"Could you please start rubbing the ointment on his face," She squeaked as the female yelped in pain. "I won't be too much longer. Besides, I'm sure Mr. Weasley would love some company." She was being completely serious. She actually thought he and I would enjoy each others company.

"Malfoy." Weasley greeted curtly.

"Weasley." I nodded and took out a pair of gloves the new girl kept in the side drawer. "I stole a peak at his chart, the girl is going to administer all his bone regrowth to him while he's knocked out. It'll be less painful than waiting for him to wake up."

Weasel nodded slowly. "Will he be out long?"

"I doubt it." I shrugged and started putting the cream on. "I've seen prisoners beaten worse and they came around in a day or so."

I supposed that comment was slightly inappropriate, but the Weasel asked. I'm merely answering. "Was he in your class when it happened?"

Sorry to ruin your day, Weasel, "No, he was in 'Mione's class." I use the name 'Mione because it was what he called her when they were dating, it bugged him to no end hearing someone else call her it. "Seamus Finnigan's little boy seems to have the same knack for combustion as Seamus had." The Replacement came over and took out a long needle. I nearly had trouble hiding my discontent.

"Hermione's?" Weasel asked.

"Dad," Weasel and I looked up to see Jauclin walking in. Well, I never thought I'd see the day Jauclin would come and grace a first year Weasley with her presence. And hey, what'd you know, she has an entourage. Standing next to her was Geoffry Spinnet, I think his hand was on her arse. After them came the rest of the Delacour-Weasley clan, James, Autumn, and Teddy. Speaking of hand on arse, Victorie's left hand was nowhere to be seen either. Victorie was walking with Teddy, by the way. Huh, drama in Hogwarts just jumped to a new high.

"Uncle Ron!" The clan, James, and Teddy all started talking at once. It was a big mess.

Next to enter was Granger and Vienne. Vienne stared momentarily at Jauclin and Spinnet before catching Teddy's eye and doing some nonverbal conversation. Teddy shrugged and Vienne rolled her eyes. I'm not very fluent in nonverbal, but I think the gist of the conversation was _"I can't believe you like that whore." "I know she's a whore but I love her." _Well, no, it probably went nothing like that, but Jauclin was definitely the main topic. Granger stopped for a second to notice the new relationships Hogwarts that had spawned, but only for a second before she hesitantly made her way over to the Weasel.

"Ronald," She said. "McGonagall just spoke with Bill, and as soon as Fluer gives birth-" The clan erupted with excited squealing. Merlin forbid anyone care about the mangaled first year, apparently new baby is more important.

I stood awkwardly next to Louis as Granger and Weasel went out in the corridor to have a talk. Half the people in the room hated me, most of them loved tormenting me, and I hated the rest of them. Victorie let out an ungodly squeal and giggle after the half-breed whispered something in her ear; poor Teddy, he looked mortified at her action. The girl went for his hand but he countered her attack by faking a sneeze then excusing himself to find a wash basin. Clever dog. Victorie's normally giddy demeanor wavered. She looked at Dominique who rolled her eyes at her sister's all out girly girly attitude. Victorie whispered something in French, to which Dominique retorted back in French, which led to an argument in French, which drew in Vienne to try and settle the argument. It was quite amusing. And in French.

"Did he really break all these or is he just trying to get attention?" Potter asked as he poked one of the flimsy casts.

"Did your dad really have the Sorcerer's Stone first year or was he just trying to get attention?" I retorted, I didn't have to be nice to students. Snape wasn't, I'm merely carrying out a tradition. It was Potter thing.

That was the end of that, no sex. So now we're back to dinner on Tuesday.

"I think Spinnet and Jauclin are an item." Pansy was saying as Granger was saying: "Why on Earth would she call Ron, of all people?"

"Only Merlin knows what's going through her head." I answered the both of them as I stared at my plate.

Nagging bints. They were both screwing me over. Granger wasn't giving me sex. And Pansy is the reason my only male mate hates me. Bints.

"There are so many well-rounded Slytherins, Spinnet is just as bad as a Hufflepuff." Pansy complained.

"Actually," Granger nosed into mine and Pansy's conversation. "Geoff's dad is one of the rougher Drumstrang students. It was quite the scandal when his step-dad found out Geoff wasn't the son of the Gryffindor we thought."

I put my fork down, and I gave my complete attention to the nagging bints. No shit, Granger, of course it was scandalous...I made it such the scandal. Spinnet spread a nasty rumor my fifth year and it resulted in some serious lack of sexual intercourse for three months. She had the scandal coming. I mean, it really wasn't that big of a deal but with a few "anonymous" tips I gave Rita Skeeter all the lies she needed to make an interesting article. For instance; Katie Bell married Oliver Wood a few summers after Alicia got knocked up, according to Skeeter (and me) there was serious speculation that Wood might be the father because of his torrid love affair with Alicia. Now, I didn't ruin his marriage but the ladies sure did keep a close watch on their husbands when she was around. Oh, and then there was the hint that it might possibly be a Weasley kid, Skeeter reported that Alicia added a special formula to his bottle to keep his red roots from shining through. It took a long time to come up with that idea. Anyway, my point is that next time Spinnet would think twice before screwing with me and the South.

No, in all actuallity, I was mates with Geoff's father. I knew who it was, I knew when it happened, and why. I wouldn't spill, though. Alicia Spinnet left him high and dry, so as far as I'm concerned that bitch got exactly what she deserved. And the only reason Granger was telling the tale was because I told her when it all went down. It was when we were an item.

"Alicia Spinnet slept with a Drumstrang boy!" Pansy stared at Geoff Spinnet in awe. "Fuck. I tried all year to shag one." She slouched in her seat. "Fuck."

"Language, Pansy." Knox appeared.

"Incredible timing, mate." I said. Knox looked between the two girls and then told Pansy to take the seat next to Granger. Pansy stared at him for a moment then complied. "We were just talking about post-war Spinnet."

"The one who isn't sitting at the Slytherin table! Can you believe that?" Pansy stuffed pudding in her mouth. "Gryffindors sitting with Slytherins. Malfoys sitting with Potters. What the hell happened?"

"Evolution." Knox answered bitterly.

He sent a glance over to the Slytherin table where Geoff was sitting with Jauclin, Flint, a second year, a fifth year, and that Kaleb creep. They were all laughing and Jauclin was looking at Geoff, in a way I taught her to look if she wanted something. Three guesses as to what she wanted. The first two don't count. Then there was Little Knox. He was sitting as far away as possible with Rory Burke, Autumn, and James Potter. Autumn was patting his arm and offering him the plate of cookies that had been on her right hand side. Potter was breaking out into random fits of giggles and every once in a while he'd glance over to where Lupin was sitting with his clan and the newly acquired Victorie. Rory wasn't doing much, but I did see him whack Little Potter on the back of the head a time or two.

"So Alex just lost Jauclin to-"

"Shut up." Knox muttered.

"Keeping it in the family."

"Draco."

"I raised her to be such a whore."

He said nothing.

"A job well done, if you ask me."

He was glaring at me, I could feel the heat vision melting my skull.

I stood up and patted his shoulder, "McLaggen's got family affairs to attend to on Thursday, so Granger and I are going to hit Diagon Alley after dinner. Pansy'll be coming, but she'll be extra baggage. Feel free to join."

Granger followed me out of the Great Hall. We were just lacing fingers when a red-headed devil walked around the corner. He didn't see anything, but that still didn't stop the questions running through his head.

"You're dating Cormac McLaggen?" He asked with disgust. Maybe Weasley wasn't so bad. "Cormac McLaggen?"

"It's none of your concern who I date, Ronald." Granger snapped and started walking again. "What are you still doing here?" She added snippily.

Wealsey shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Bill isn't here yet. Besides, Louis is family, Hermione, and family doesn't give up on family." He spat. "Not that you'd know anything about that."

"He has a point." I said aloud.

"Draco!" She barked. I was only being honesty.

That was the last thing she said before McLaggen showed up and ruined what could have been a heated arguement leading into a heated shag. I was in need of both. But no. Thank you, you filthy, inept piece of rejected Gryffindor shit. I sneered at him. As did Weasley.

**Advanced Potions with Seventh Years- Thursday**

I hated McLaggen. Stupid McLaggen. Ruining everything. How in the hell was I supposed to get into Granger's panties if he was always there? I went by her room yesterday, after the kiddies went to bed, and the idiot was there already. I had to make up another lie. This time I said I was looking for Jauclin. He reminded me that she was probably doing round in the Hufflepuff area of the castle. I had to fake stupidity. Why wouldn't Granger just dump his sorry arse already? The two of them were driving me bonkers. It wasn't healthy for me, I was losing my normal luster. I ran my hand through my hair as the first few students came into the classroom. Flint was one of the first ones in. She was followed by Camden and Burke, both of whom found the back side of Flint rather interesting. I heard Some sixth year sent a nasty jinx at Flint's arse...I'm assuming that is what held the Slytherin and Gryffindor's undivided attention. Flint turned her back to me to glare at the two. Hello Beyonce.

I cleared my throat. "Miss Flint," She turned to face me. I almost felt sorry for her, but then I remembered who her dad was. "I'm sure if you pay a visit to Professor Granger things would simmer down." Flint burst into tears and fled the room. I didn't mean it in a mean way, I was completely serious.

Burke and Camden shared a grin and took their seats. Little Knox was the next kid to come in. A few of the kids who were already in the classroom sent a glance his way and then turned their heads to whatever they had been doing, not that they were paying attention to their work. Most of them were more interested in Little Knox. None of them dared to mess with him, though. You missed a lot since yesterday night, I'll fill you in the second he decks someone. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, I even feel slightly sorry for the half-breed, they'd been through some tough times in the last tweleve hours. Even I didn't have it as rough as them and my father was a pain in the arse. Little Knox made it to my desk and handed me a slip that said "Intent to Drop".

"You're not dropping my class, Knox." I handed him back the slip.

"I don't need it." I put the slip on my desk. "It's not a required class."

This guy was an idiot, "I don't know what leaflet you've been reading, but Healer's need this class. And seeing as your path is Healing you won't be dropping my class."

"I don't want to be a Healer any more."

"Oh really?" I asked. He nodded. "Then what are you planning to do?"

"My parents are good friends with the Head of the Magical Council and All Things Related over in Mozambique, I can get a job working for him."

"Do you even know where Mozambique is? Or how to speak the language?"

Little Knox paused and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he reminded me of Weasley. "No, but I can learn."

"Sit down, Mr. Knox." I tore the slip in half.

I had a new found respect for my daughter, who'd have thought heart-breaking was one of her many talents. Not even I had girls switching from classes just so they wouldn't have to be around me. Normally they switched into whatever class they could with me, you know, to prove they were worthy of me. I nodded, yeah, she was one hell of a girl. It was times like this I was proud to call her my daughter. She was the reason I reproduced. Well, not really. She was an accident.

Vienne walked in next. She was giggling about something with Veronica Reese. Veronica was a Ravenclaw, she was a Prefect and head of her House's Wizard's Chess team. She was dating Hufflepuff's most eligible bachelor, so I guess he isn't a bachelor anymore? I'm not too sure how those things work anymore. When I was in school a fetish was licking feet, now they have so many different types. It's crazy to think that people actually do those things, for instance I read that...well, never mind, I'd rather not. Anyway, back to the Ravenclaw, she was dating a Hufflepuff. Two years ago they started this celibacy club for anyone who had morals or wanted to try and shag a virgin, the last part wasn't in the booklet but Kaleb Cronnick wasn't in the club to feel morally sound. My point is that since they started dating they haven't been wearing their celibacy necklaces. See, professors know just as much gossip as the students do. It makes me wonder what the professors heard about me when I was in school. Other than DE's kid.

"See you later, Teddy!" I winced at the sound of her voice.

The half-breed held the bridge of his nose as he came through the door. Victorie Weasley was standing just outside the door, watching the half-breed until he took his seat. And even after that she still stared at him, I knew he could feel her eyes burning a hole in his head. He glanced up at me and then looked over his shoulder and gave Victorie a small wave. The bint squealed and took off running. Oh the low conditions men will sink to. He was only giving the Weasel his attention because of Jauclin. That's how I knew they were doing a little more than research. He shouldn't have cared if Jauclin was with Spinnet. But this whole thing with Victorie, it lets me know that he's trying to fill the vacuous space in his heart that had, at one point, been rented out the girl walking into the classroom.

Jauclin was holding hands with Spinnet as the two stayed at the back of the classroom. All hands were clearly visible. He was a gentleman, he held her hand in his right and her back sack in his left while his was thrown over his back. Hell, I wouldn't even do it now if Granger asked me. She had two hands, she was perfectly capable of carrying her own damn things. And another thing I approved of was his celebacy necklace, it was still hanging around his neck. Jauclin wasn't wearing one, there's a shocker, but if you didn't know that by now you must have missed the whole part about my daughter being a whore. I mean, only whores want to go on the Potion, right? Of course I'm right, that's the way it was back then and things like that don't change. Society and traditions can change, but sex will remain the same.

She looked happy, though. But then again, everyone looks happy on their first week as an official couple. Give it another week and Geoff's emotions would be painted all over his face. First of all he'd take into account her past relationships and how well they've worked out. Kaleb Cronnick: Three weeks in her fourth year. Rory Burke: The first long-term one, lasting nine months during their fifth year. Then there was Larry Longhorn: It lasted two weeks the day after she dumped Rory. Travis Minglai: A month before he graduated in her fifth year. Then there was her sexual relations (I told you, professors hear everything): Camden, Pinkelmore, Crandy, and Long. She was, and I'm sure she still is, sexual promiscuous. I cringed, I raised her to be that way. Oh Merlin. Moving back to her relationships, she was single most of last year, that's where her conquests came in. This past summer she talked with Little Knox a lot, their relationship lasted like what? Two weeks?

Back to Geoff: he would also take into account her realtionship with Teddy. They lived together. That's all he needed to know. His mind would go beserk with worry once he put account one and two together. My money's on self-combustion. It isn't healthy to over analyze a situation, and I can tell you Spinnet will.

The bell rang.

"You lot are at the top." I said as the students took their seats. "The First and Second Years look up to you like you guys are some sort of god's or something." They looked around at each other, beaming. Not Knox, though, he was sulking. "In less then a year most of you will be apartment hunting, job hunting, and searching for a partner." They chuckled. Minus the Sulker, he sulked. "So it's high time you lot grew up." Now they were silent.

"Pennifold," I called him out. "What do you want to do with your life?"

"Me?" He asked looking around the class.

"Yes, Pennifold, you." I snapped.

"Well, professor," He paused. "I have connections with the Head of Magical Maladies at the Ministry so I was planning on doing an internship there for a while until I get settled and, like you said, start job hunting."

"Great," I said. "So that's pretty much set it stone?" He nodded. "You don't plan on changing courses because of a girl?"

Knox's head went on his desk and poor Pennifold shared a glance with Teddy and then back at the girls behind him.

"Ackley is gay, professor." Jauclin answered for him, her tone was bitter.

"Oh." Didn't I feel like a fool.

"And anyone who would change careers just because of a girl or a boy obviously has some issues to work out." She added.

"Maybe anyone can't stand to see this boy or girl's face without cringing in disgust." Knox recoiled.

Oh goodie, drama.

"Maybe anyone should grow a set." Jauclin spat.

"Jauclin!" I barked. I was secretly rooting her on, though.

"I'm just saying," She mutter and slouched in her chair. "You said we needed to start acting like adults. Well, in the real world people's feelings get hurt all the time. It's a part of life, so we pick ourselves up and get right back in the game. It's a dog-eat-dog world out there and if you're going to let your emotions get the better of you, you're obviously not cut out for it. It's time to grow up."

Well played, Miss Malfoy, well played.

"Alright, Malfoy, let's hear your future."

Jauclin smirked, "I'm going to graduate Hogwarts and get an internship with the Head of Herbology in the Spanish institute in Catalan. After that I'll come back here and shadow Professor Longbotom for a few years, and then I'll be ready for the Ministry."

"Do you know how many Herbologist applicants apply for a position at the ministry a month?" I asked her.

"Two thousand applicants of all ages apply from all around the world."

"And how many get accepted?"

Jauclin paused to glare at me. "Five percent."

"And of that five percent how many actually get to work in the field or in a lab?"

Her glared deepened. "I don't know, but I'm sure you'll be delighted to tell."

"Two percent." I said. "Out of two thousand applications, only two are selected. And being one of those two doesn't even mean you'll become successful. One mess up and the Ministry will kick you out. One mistake. What makes you so sure that you won't be one of those applicants in the first ninety-five percent?"

"Only the best of the best get accepted into a Ministry program." Knox said rudely.

"I am the best." Jauclin replied haughtily with a smirk.

Knox snorted as the rest of the class snickered. Not a rude snicker, they were snickering at the bantering going on between Jauclin and Alex.

"Perfect," I grabbed my wand. "Since you all seem so confident in your future," I tapped my wand on the desk and a stacks of papers and booklets levitated between the aisles. "Let's hope the Ministry agrees with your choice of study. They're due on my desk by the end of the day. If you're serious about your future, I'd highly recommend putting some effort into this. You have independent study for the remaining time."A few of them cracked open the booklets but most of them talked.

It disappointed me that the majority of the ones working were Hufflepuffs. Hogwarts' best and brightest students were Chatty Cathy's. Dear Merlin, save us.

Someone banged on my door, but before I could get up to answer it a little blond slipped into the room. She was holding up a detention slip.

"Daddy," Autumn said as she approached my desk. A few of the students working on their tests hushed her. "Daddy," She repeated when she was standing behind the desk with me. "Hagrid gave me a detention." She put the little paper on my desk.

"Dad," Now Jauclin was standing in front of my desk. I looked up at her. "How is Louis doing?" Autumn frowned up at her older sister.

"He's perfectly fine. Pomfrey says he'll wake up sometime today." I said as I walked towards my office, the two followed.

Instead of commenting back Jauclin turned around and gave Geoff two thumbs up with a big, cheesy smile. Okay...

"I didn't realize you cared so much." Autumn told her.

The second she shut my office door: "Do you know how insanely hard it is to mock empathy?" She burst. "Seriously, I'm Jauclin Malfoy, I'm about as apathetic as they come. Why should I care if some little first year is in the Hospital Ward? He has nothing to do with me. And you just said he's fine! Fine is normal, fine is nothing to get worked up about. I mean, when you were my age would you have cared if some first year Gryffindor landed himself in the Hospital Ward?"

"No." I muttered.

"I didn't do anything to Hagrid!" Autumn barked. "I've been nothing but respectable to him and his joke of a class. Why do I need to know how to tend to magical animals. I live in an apartment with my mum and a cat. There are hardly any Horned-nose Salamanders crawling around looking for Bare-back Toads. I don't even like animals!"

"Geoff is ridiculous." Jauclin rolled her eyes after listening to Autumn.

"Then why are you with him?" Autumn asked.

"Because I really like him."

"I thought you liked Teddy."

"I told you about Teddy." I looked between the two of them. Autumn knew something I didn't? Remind me to bribe her later.

"Knox?" I forced myself back into the conversation.

"Just a friend." Autumn answered for her sister.

"You are a whore." I told Jauclin.

"I am what you raised me to be." She smirked.

"What did you do to get the detention?" I turned to Autumn.

She paused, smirked, and shifted her weight evenly, "He had that stupid dog out with us today, and James and I were working on our journals and that thing comes up and slobs all over my best robes. The ones that you bought." She got dog slob on those robes? They cost me more than her books! "Anyway, Hagrid had the Nifflers in cages by our work station so I unlocked the lock with my wand and his dog ate half of them." She acted like it was no big deal. She had to be lying, right? Right?

"You killed Hagrid's Nifflers?" I stared at her. She was going to grow up to be a serial killer.

"No, the dog did. And only half of them."

"You murdered Nifflers?" Jauclin was appalled.

"Animals don't get murdered."

Talk about not judging a book by its cover.

"I just wanted to teach Hagrid a lesson."

"What? Don't keep a slobbering dog?" I was slightly afraid to look at Autumn.

"No," Autumn shook her head. "Don't mess with me."

"I'm the sister of a murderer." Jauclin gave a nervous laugh.

"It's not like killing them was that big of a deal. He was only breeding those ones so his Advanced Seventh years could dissect them. They're the bad ones of the litter." She explained as if she was trying to justify her actions.

"Oh Merlin." Jauclin muttered.

"You'll serve that detention." I nodded to the paper. "Be grateful he isn't taking you to court."

Jauclin left once the bell rang.

"I didn't get a detention for killing Nifflers." Autumn confessed. I glanced down at her. What was it with my girls and lying? "I love animals. I can't even kill a bug."

"You lied?"

Autumn ranted for a minute or two about how everyone in her classes has been calling her sister a whore, and they've been spreading nasty rumors about why Jauclin and Geoff are together. And Autumn said she new that some of them might be true, but none of those kids had the right to talk about Jauclin the way they did. I had a new found respect for my youngest. Autumn went on to say that half the kids didn't even know one true thing about Jauclin, yet still thought her business was their business.

"They don't even know what it's like being a kid of separated parents, and they act like they know all there is to know about Jauclin. Her love life will be messed up from now until a long time from now when she realizes what a good relationship is."

I didn't let Autumn know it, but I guess I did feel sort of bad for Jauclin. Kids learn what a relationship is from the example their parents set. And, let's face it, Granger and I hardly set the example our girls needed to be following. I'M not the perfect example to be following. I suppose that could be a factor towards Jauclin's whore-i-ness.

"Cecile Hirzel was talking like that in Hagrid's class today, so I got up, walked up to her, asked her for a quill, and when she bent down to get it from her bag I kneed her in the nose and elbowed her back."

"Was it really worth it?" I asked.

"I broke her nose and badly bruised her shoulder blade."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, "That's my girl!"

**Okay, if anyone got confused: Autumn lied about killing the Nifflers. She got the detention for beating up a girl in her class. **

**So I debating whether or not I should bring and original character back or make my own up, because I'm short one character to even out the couples. Anyway, I have a really good idea about what I want to go down next chapter, which probably won't be up til mid-June. Exams are coming up so I really need to crack open the books. **

**I hoped you liked the chapter and the length, I worked hard on it. **

**My question for you: What do you think happened between Jauclin, Alex, and Teddy on Wednesday night?**


	13. Mrs Finkle

**Hello, I aced my chemistry exam. So in my complete giddiness, I wrote you a chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own the title of "Senior". **

**Friday October 18th-Advanced Potions with Seventh Years**

Teenagers are weird.

Over the years I've seen my fair share of oddities, but it seems as the years go on the stranger the kids get. I'm sad to say my daughter falls into the odd category. She was dating Geoff, I knew it, the whole school knew it, and I'm pretty sure people were cutting back on calling her a whore. That's not the odd part, though. What's odd is the way she's been acting. Did I tell you that she and Vienne Delacour are somehow the best of buds? Yeah, they are. And I heard from some of the fifth years that she's been twitchy around Geoff. Twitchy! Malfoy's are many things, but never have we been twitchy. And not to mention she bolts for the exit whenever she and Teddy Lupin are in a room together. I don't even think she's so much as said a word to him in two weeks. Some third years said that she doesn't do her rounds until Teddy is in bed or in the bathroom, just so she doesn't have to run into him. And I know for a fact that she hasn't even sent him a glance in my class. I've seen him try to get her attention many times, but all that happens is a shrug from Vienne and Teddy returns to his work before Jauclin breaks out into a fit of silent tears. It's happened five times so far. FIVE!

It's best to avoid their problems.

I stared at the travel guide Autumn left on my desk. It showed all the "need to be" places in the main wizarding cities in Egypt. For instance, there was the cute and cozy village of Treaku: In 1881 it was raided by a wayward group of vampires and fell into the hands of werewolfs after the Great Lycan War of 1911. But soon after that a wizard by the name of Fineas Huppleborn came and made a bargin with the pups and somehow he ended up with the town and the werewolves had all died of mysterious causes. Now, though, the town is a family-friendly affair with live action tours of the raid. It was seven miles from the bustling wizarding part of Cairo. Treaku was starred by Autumn. Oh, but my favorite would have to be Yuh'Daugh. Yuh'Daugh was situated fifty miles below the streets of Alexandria; yes, I repeat, BELOW. That's not the best part, though. The best part is that the town's nickname is "Home of the Damned". Page 54 has a description of why the city is damned. It says that in 1987 a bunch of ravenous wizards butchered 100 families in the city, killed off half the population, castarated any male who was longer than their leader, and shipped off all the females older than seventeen to a dealer in the wizarding part of Cairo. The wizards left two years ago and the town is just now readjusting to the flow of life, but it's a great place to bring the kids. Guess where Autumn wants to stay.

My kid's a freak.

"Professor," Flint had her hand up. I glanced up at her and then back down at my travel guide. "I'm done with my composition."

"Fantastic."

"May I go?" She asked slowly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll go straight to Charms and Professor Granger doesn't want to deal with you anymore than I do." I snapped.

"And they say chivalry is dead." Little Knox muttered and the class cackled.

It was empty, though. You know what I mean? It's the feeling like no one's here today. Like a Monday kind of feeling, but the day is Tuesday and feelings like this only happen on Thurrsdays and Mondays, it's an unwritten law somewhere. It's that type of laughter where people laugh, but it doens't seem like they're really laughing. Maybe because it was raining outside or because the blinds were shut or maybe it was just because it was composition day. Either way, the room was empty and full at the same time. The last time I felt like this was when my Grandmum died. I was thirteen, and I know it must be a complete shock that a Malfoy felt remorse, but come on, man, this was my Grandmum we're talking about. You don't mess with the women in a man's family. That's just asking to get your arse kicked muggle style.

There was a knock on the door, "Draco, mate." Knox held the door open for himself. "We need to talk." Jauclin and Vienne were staring between Knox and I. "Jauclin, too."

"Oh my God," Jauclin looked like she was going to be sick. She was disgusting me. Since when did she care if she got in trouble?

"Just Jauclin?" Vienne asked as Jauclin rose hesitantly. "Not both Heads?"

"I highly doubt Professor Malfoy wants Mr. Lupin to be any part of this."

"Oh my God." Jauclin about collapsed. What was with her? She sent a glance over to Teddy who caught her eye and paled before going back to his work with much less enthusiasm as he started off with. Odd, I'm telling you.

"What's going on, Knox?" I asked as I walked towards him.

"Whatever happens, Daddy," Jauclin whispered, "remember, I love you."

"I thought you'd want to hear it from me first, before all the vultures get here. It's not so business-like then." The color on Jauclin's face started coming back once she realized he wasn't talking about her. Oh man, I'd have to talk to her later. Knox stopped suddenly. "You're dad's in the hospital, mate, in critical condition. He was admitted this morning at six, information was limited, and not even your mum found until about an hour ago, not even. Now, my source didn't get all the went down but he said that your dad got under some lunatic's skin and rubber another one the wrong way, and they attacked him on the way to breakfast this morning. He doesn't have long."

"What?" Jauclin's voice was distant.

Knox held up his hand, "He's got a broken arm, some internal bleeding, and a wand..."Knox paused. "He's got a wand shoved...shoved through his...chest."

"What?" Jauclin cried. "Who does that?" She was actually crying now.

"Two lunatics apparently." I muttered. "I'm, uhm, I'm going to go get Autumn."

"They're sending Potter to come and tell you what I just said, Draco."

"I need to go get Autumn." I said.

"Then we'll go see Grandpa." Jauclin choked out. "Professor Knox can tell him that...tell Harry that-"

"Tell me what, Jauclin?" Potter rounded the corner the a sobbing Autumn behind him.

"You told her?" I stared at Scarhead. Did that stupid red-headed bint take his compassion when she handed him those divorce papers? "You told my eleven year old before me that her Grandpa was in critical condition? You couldn't have let me tell her what was going on?"

"It's protocal, Malfoy." He said indifferently. "Her classroom was closer than yours."

Autumn flung herself into Jauclin's arms and started bawling her eyes out. She was just talking the other day how she wanted to go fishing with her Grandpa when he was out of Azkaban. Fishing. She hates fishing.

"You told my eleven year old daughter that her Grandpa has a wand shoved in his chest?" I was fuming. "It's protocal to tell an employee that your letting her go because she just isn't working as hard as the rest of her colleauges, it's protocal to tell a cancer patient her options, it's protocal to tell a criminal his rights, but like hell it's protocal to tell an eleven year old that her Grandfather is beaten with a wand though his chest, and little time to live. That's not protocal, Potter, it's apathy."

"Nice one, Scarhead, nice one." Knox slapped Potter on the back as I lead Jauclin and Autumn into Knox's study.

I had only been to St. Mungos a few times. Once when my Grandmum died, and when mum had a miscarriage two years before I started Hogwarts. St. Mungos wasn't not my ideal place, we had bad history. So as Autumn, Jauclin, and I flooed to the main lobby of the hell hole an uneasy feeling came over me. I couldn't see my dad like this, mangled with a wand through his chest. Lucius had never showed weakness for as long as I could remember. When the going got tough, he got tougher. When the only direction to go was down, he made sure we got there quicker just so we could bounce back faster. He was the man with a plan. When I needed help, advice, someone to vent at, he was there. He was that guy. And now? He was a decript old man. A criminal. I had to be there for him now. I had to be his shoulder to cry on, figuratively speaking that is. Lucius Malfoy doesn't cry. I ran my hands over my face, my dad was dying. My dad was dying.

Autumn was holding Jauclin's hand as we weaved in and out of the crowded lobby. There were so many people here; Healers, CEOs, sick people, family of sick people, and reporters with their damn cameras. There were a series of grunts from people who had been elbowed by the reporters in their attempt to snap a photo. Great. Tomorrow morning's headline would be a puffy-eyed Autumn, a compassionate Jauclin, and a irritated Draco Malfoy. They'd think I beat my kids or something. Well, maybe not. I'm sure one of the reporters will sleep with a Healer to get the low down. It happens all the time, they don't tell you things like that on the leaflet, but trust me it happens. Working a summer job for Witch Weekly told me a lot about the way or system works.

"Draco Malfoy." I told the receptionist after we made our way into the next room. "I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy."

"Draco Malfoy." The receptionist looked up. "Long time no see."

Oh Merlin, Astoria. Who let her have a job?

"I'm not here for small talk Astoria, I need to see my father."

As she flipped through the pages in her binder she said, "Maybe we can get dinner and get to know each other." She winked. Jauclin gagged and Autumn rolled her eyes. "Basement, North-East wing, room 303. I'll owl you." She added with another wink.

"I hate desperate people." Jaulin whispered as we waited for the elevator.

"I hate receptionists." Autumn commented.

"I hate Astoria." I simplified it for them.

There's numerous wings in the basement. The North and South are for terminally ill criminals, you know, the ones with cancer or some type of disease that makes them unfit to be in Azkaban. The East and West are for terminally ill good guys, like ex-Aurors, retired Wizengamot members, and epic Sourcerers. Granger said it was quite amusing when they brought them all out for meal time, a bunch of old bastards yelling and cursing at each other. It's the main source of entertainment when you work long shifts in the basement. Then the North-west and South-east were for the trauma victims. Just your regular joes who got the blunt end of the stick when it came to a store break in or got hit by a curse meant for someone else. Those two wings were boring, nothing interesting ever happened there. Except one time I heard that this girl got hit by a jinx that made her spill her guts. Literally. And then there was the South-west and North-east wings. They were reserved especially for "special victims". By special victims they mean witches and wizards who are getting the worst possible car for their injuries because they were somehow involved in business that ought not be meddling in. The victims were Death Eaters, families who housed fleeing Death Eaters, people who supported Voldemort by killing in his name, and whatnot. Most of them were just beaten to a pulp, but would survive and be shipped back to Azkaban after a few days. But then there were cases like my dad who were in critical condition and just waiting to die.

It was treatment time when we walked through the point where the North and South, East and West merged together. As Jauclin and Autumn looked around they got their share of "you girls look so much like your mother!", "stunning, the spitting image of her!" from the East and West wing residents. And "just like Narcissa", "he must be so proud, they're Malfoys from flesh to bone" from the South and North wingers. Of course, Jauclin got her share of wolf whistles and "hey baby", but instead of basking in the flattery, she was purely disgusted. It was definitely because most of them were over forty.

"I feel dirty." Jauclin shuddered as we walked down the North-east wing.

"You look very celibate." Autumn disagreed with her.

"Thank you?" She said slowly.

"Mr. Malfoy!" A dorky looking boy beckoned me towards him. "And company." He added after seeing Jauclin and Autumn. "My name is Jim McKinn, I'm serving as your father's door man." All the work of a House Elf with higher pay. His mum must be so proud. "I have specific orders to only let one Draco Malfoy and one Jauclin Malfoy pass."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's protocal."

"Protocal?"

"Yes, sir." He gulped, I towered over him.

"Do you know who this is?" I grabbed Autumn's shoulder and brought her forward.

"Yes, sir." He flipped through his clipboard. "Autumn Granger, youngest daughter of Mister Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger, eleven years of age, First Year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He looked up at us.

"You like your job, Tim?"

"It's Jim, and yes, sir, I do."

"If you don't let my youngest in to see her dying Grandpa then I'll make sure you're fired so fast you won't even see the foot that kicks you out." He opened his mouth to say something. "And, Tim, I'll make sure you never work for anyone with a shred of respect to their name. So, I'm telling to recheck your list and tell me if Autumn Granger is on the list of people allowed entrance."

Jim looked at me, his mouth opened and shut like a fish's mouth would, before answering, "I suppose she is on the list."

I nodded and he let us in.

Dad's lawyer was sitting in a chair by the window. His name was Hunter Baer, and he'd been a close family friend since I was five. He had helped mum and dad out in some of the most difficult times, so it was only logical that he'd be here when dad was in need. Hunter was a small man. His salt and pepper hair frizzed out whenever there was moisture in the air, but right now it was slicked back with more product than I owned. He was only a little over five foot three, but Merlin help you if you made him mad. He must have had a streak of barbarian in him because the made did the most treacherous things to people who crossed him. My family followed Voldemort and I can still honestly say that the things Hunter Baer did would bring Voldemort to shame. Hunter was one of those guys who walked like he had a stick for a spine. Pansy and I use to joke that he had a magical spine transplant that went wrong, but everyone knew that Hunter was born and raised on a muggle military base. I never knew why we associated with him, I suppose it's because his confidence makes people forget his bloodline. In fact, I'm fairly certain Voldemort asked for Hunter's assistance in a few cases. Actually, I'm completely certain.

"Draco," Hunter greeted me. He was quite friendly once you got to know him. And he had a soft spot for girls with curls. "How's it been?"

"It's been good, Hunt," I shook his hand. He gave a sucker to Autumn, who gave him a sloppy smile, and an elaborate green flower to Jauclin who thanked him with a wide grin. He's like that creepy old man who gives you a gift everytime you see him. Only Hunter isn't too old, and he sure as hell isn' t creepy. "And you?" I asked.

I sent a glance over to the bed. Dad was fast asleep, his vital were stable, and the wand was sticking out of the left side of his chest. "I'd be better if we weren't here." Hunter followed my gaze. "Those damn bastards won't even give me the time of day. I tried arranging a surgery to get the wand out of him and to check for punctures of any vital organs, but everytime I get the chance to speak to someone they fake an emergency and run in the other direction." He rolled his eyes as my girls crept closer to dad. "I was waiting to go speak to someone higher up, I figured you and the girls might want to see him before he may or may not go in to surgery...you know, just in case something goes wrong on the table."

"I, uhm," Words were runnng from me. "I think Hermione might be able to pull some strings to get him into a surgery where the Healers won't sabotage him."

"You think she'd do it?" Hunter lowered his voice but I knew the girls could hear. "I mean, speaking from her point of view, she really has no reason to."

"She's got two reasons to." I reminded him.

He nodded, "If you're going to do it, do it soon." He glanced at dad. "You never know when they'll send a screw-up in here to check his vitals. All someone has to do is touch that wand and it'll go off."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Dark Magic, Draco." Hunter said like I should have known. "Professionals need to be in that O.R otherwise you might not even have a body to bury."

"How could two lunatics have gotten ahold of a tainted wand?" I muttered.

"It's Azkaban, mate." Hunter frowned. "I'm going to go see if Miss Granger is as helpful as you hope."

"I'll go with you." Autumn volunteered. "She'll listen to me if she turns you down."

.

Mum had fallen asleep about three hours ago, Jauclin was sitting by dad's right hip with her head on the bed, I think she was sleeping too. I had taken Hunter's chair an hour ago when Autumn said she was feeling sleepy, she was curled against my chest, snoring ever so lightly. It was well into the night, maybe half past eleven and dad was still out. Some ancient Healer came by and said it was probably because of the medicine, and he wasn't expected to wake up until early morning. Hunter was just outside the door with Granger's lawyer, Granger, and one of the best Healers the wizarding world has ever seen. Hunter looked worn. He'd been crawling through loop holes all day, and not to mention one of his closest friends was on his death bed. Granger's lawyer, Marisol Evans, was about half Hunter's age and twice his height. But don't be decieved, she was just as wicked as Hunter. She was more bittersweet, though. Like Umbridge, only more bareable and less repulsive.

I had no doubt that Granger would come to the rescue. She was all about family. And since her parents kicked the bucket a while back, my parents were the only Grandparents the girls had. Unless you count the Weasleys, which I do not, but Granger has some asinine affection for them. My point is that within an hour after Hunter contacted her, Potter and his crew of brilliant Aurors were out here scoping the wand in dad's chest. We didn't say a word to him, but it made sense now why Potter had come to deliver the news, him being an Auror and all. And I'm sure he volunteered. He likes seeing other people miserable, seeing as things on his home front are askew.

"Well, I'm certainly glad those nutters aren't men of their word." I tore my gaze away from the four outside. "Otherwise the wand would be in a more uncomfortable position."

"Papa!" Autumn was off of my lap in a split second. But when her memory returned to her she stopped, and gave dad a kiss on the forehead.

"You two have gotten so big." His voice was distant and detatched, but I knew he was really trying to connect. "How's school? Narcissa tells me Slytherin has obtained yet another Malfoy." He winked at Autumn.

"I've already served five detentions," Autumn told him proudly. "I beat up two kids, one girl and one boy. And then I slipped into the Herbology lab after hours and switched all the labels on the important roots. It was quite scandalous."

Dad never listened to a word Autumn said, she spoke way too fast for his old brain to comprehend. He merely nodded, I think I know why he never held conversations with me when I was her age. Autumn rambled on about going to Egypt and all the information she got out of the travel guide. Mum sat holding dad's hand, kissing and stroking it, acting very cautious of his chest and his position on the bed. Jauclin would take a few minutes to wake up, it's not that she wasn't a morning person. She was more of a stay-the-hell-away-from-me-when-I-first-wake-up-or-I-will-act-like-a-dragon person. You just had to give her a few moments to regain her composure. She was a true blue Malfoy, and Malfoys always pulled through.

"I'm Head Girl." Jauclin said dumbly.

"So I hear," Dad made a sound that was probably a cough. "And I also hear you're dating a Gryffindor."

Jauclin hesitated, "He's really good to me, Papa." She muttered. "He's not a complete idiot like the other guys at school."

"I would hope so," Dad scoffed. "His family tree is filled with some of the most respectable witches and wizards."

The corner of Jauclin's mouth twitched upwards, but she looked down at her feet and the twitching stopped and a frown returned. An action that did not go unnoticed by my father.

"Draco, why don't you take your mother and Autumn back to the mansion. I'll be sleeping through the night, and if Jauclin wants to repay me for disgracing the Malfoy family name then she can stay and watch over me. The last thing I need is some newbie offing me." He rolled his eyes and mum started to protest. "No, no, I'll be quite alright. And if she lets me die we can burn her name off of the family tree."

I stared at the man on the bed. He's only seen Autumn and Jauclin on their birthdays. He paid someone high up on the ladder to let him out of Azkaban two days every year, so the girls knew that their grandfather loved them. Jauclin was closer with him than Autumn was, I think that was the case at least. She wrote him every other weekend until he stopped writing her. Mum said that the guards at Azkaban were really cracking down on outside contact because apparently it gave the prisoners hope that they'd join whomever they were writing. Dad never hoped. He didn't hope I was going to turn out to be a healthy boy, he didn't hope for me to survive the war, he didn't hope that both of my girls would be sorted into Slytherin, and he didn't hope he'd make it out of Azkaban alive. He knew it.

"Go get a Healer, Jauclin," I instructed "he needs his vitals checked."

Jauclin followed Autumn and mum out of the room. Mum glanced teary-eyed at dad and closed the door.

"This is hardly the time to have a one-on-one with Jauclin, dad." I whispered as Hunter watched us through the window. "You might not even be alive in the morning, you need to be with all of us. How do you think mum will feel if you die overnight? And what about Autumn? She'll think you love Jauclin more because you wanted Jauclin to watch over you instead of her."

"First of all, your mum will survive if I happen to pass. I'm not the only thing keeping her alive. And Autumn is a smart girl, Draco. Of course I'm going to ask a seventeen year old to stay with me when my only other option is an eleven year old. Anyway, from what I hear, your eldest could really use a friend."

"What have you heard?"

"The same things you have, I'm just more observant." How could someone with a wand in their chest be so solemn? "Now, take you mum and daughter home or you'll regret it as soon as I'm well. I'll see you in the morning, Draco."

"Hi." Granger said as I walked out and Jauclin and the Healer walked in the room.

"Hey," I looked ahead to where Hunter, mum, and Autumn were walking, headed towards the elevator.

"Harry's townhouse is a block over, you can stay there if you want quick access here." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "He only stays in it when Ginny is home, but she's back at the Burrow. I'm welcome anytime to use it, so you're more than welcome to borrow it." She was being awkward.

"I don't want to stay in Potter's town house." I sneered.

"It has a great wine selection." She added. "And, you know, I might need a place to, er, crash tonight."

I paused.

"Yeah, it's way too late to be heading back to Hogwarts." She shrugged. "The castle is probably all locked up."

Granger took the Floo Network here.

"And the fireplaces are probably on lockdown or something." I said.

"Of course," She was asking for it. She was actually asking for _it. _This was brilliant. "Floo powder." She sounded just as lame as Jauclin.

"Well, wine sounds nice."

.

Wine was nice, but what was even nicer was the feel of Granger as she straddled me on her best mate's couch. Of course, I had many thanks to give to the bottle of wine on the coffee table. It put Granger and I inthe right footing and away we went. Without it our whole sex life would not nonexsistent. From Jauclin to Autumn to now, wine was our superhero. Watching Granger drink it had been much sexier than actually smelling it on her breath as she grinded her hips against me. I'm sure I was much sexier now than I had been drinking as well, but I doubt Granger was focused on the way the wine made my breath smell. Did other people think during times like this? No, no, back to the moment. Granger's breath smelt like a mix between the sweet wine and spearmint toothpaste. Northern Draco knew who used spearmint toothpaste, he had to remind Southern Draco that we didn't car if McLaggen used it. He had to remind Little Draco that Granger wasn't dry humping Little McLaggen right now. Ah, yes, I was getting it and McLaggen wasn't. Score.

I never realized this before and I probably will never admit this to anyone, but I definitely liked foreplay more than the actual act of sex. Sex is sticky, sticky from the sweat and sailiva, kind of like a work out. And trust me, just like after a good work out, I feel great after a good lay. But the smell of sex isn't something I enjoy waking up to. I hate reading those stupid...oh fuck, trouser g-spot...stories that have sex scenes in them were the sexie takes a shower right after sex with the sexer, and then people says it's...Granger drug her nails along the nape of my neck...because the sexie feels guilty. No, there a ninety percent chance sexie doesn't feel guilty about the sex with sexer, sexie just wants to get the stench off. No symbolism involved. Which brings me to my next point, after sex showers are great, because sometime they turn into sex showers after dry land sex. And that's sexy. And clean. How about that. Clever? Totally..ahh...

Okay, I lied, sex was better. Sex was less teasing.

"What are you thinking about?" Granger asked as she bit my bottom lip. Talking doesn't usually happen during my sex.

"Books." I said simply and tried standing up with Granger attatched to me. "You?"

Granger shoved my shoulder back down and started unbuttoning my shirt. Okay, she wins, we're on the couch. "A shower."

Great, we're on the same page.

As I slid Granger's dress over her head, I thought about apparating. Do you think anyone ever tried doing it while they were apparating? I wonder if Granger and I would be in the history books for being the first ones ever to try it. Or by Portkey! What if the condom was a portkey and it took the lovers to some secret city where everything was all about sex. All day long. Just sex. That would be fantastic.

I lowered Granger onto her back, kissing her neck as I did, I could feel the vein in her neck throbbing. I gave it a nibble. It made me feel slightly like a vampire. She seemed to enjoy it though. I heard somewhere that Cedric Diggory...wait, does thinking about a guy during foreplay make me gay? No, probably not. Anyway, I heard Cedric Diggory came back as a vampire. But that's just crazy talk. And if he did he wouldnt be a very good one. I mean, if he wasn't good enough to be a wizard he obviously isn't a good enough vampire. Vampires are like magic rejects.

Granger and I moved our little party of two over to the wall across from the window, we forgot to shut the blinds. Ah well, the little old lady across the seat was about to get the show of a lifetime. The troops of Southern Draco were locked, loaded, and ready to head into enemy territory, we were just waiting for the red flag from the Land of Granger. Granger told me to shut the blinds.

"Forget the blinds," I panted as my pants dropped to the floor. I was mooning the little old lady. Heartattack? She'll have one soon.

"People will see us."

"They'll think it's someone else." I kissed her, she was over thinking this.

Granger eased on to me. She was a slow and steady wins the race type of girl. She like to feel the connection that was occurring during the dirty tango. She hated being rushed into anything and sex was no acception. We were snogging and feeling each other up for about a forty minutes on that damn couch. If it were up to me, we would have been snogging for ten minutes then in the bed room blowing our minds out with fast rapid sex. Faster sex meant more sex and more sex meant more orgasms, and the quicker we got through all that the quicker we got to the shower. That's why Granger and I ended up doing it more than once, that way we were both pleased.

I backed Granger into the window and thrust into her hard when she objected. She'd get over the fact that her ass was against the window for all to see. She sucked on my earlobe as I slid in and out of her with slow and sensual motions. No rush, Draco. Granger made this weird little noise, it wasn't a grunt or moan but it sure was sexy. When she bit my ear I picked up the pace and the panting grew heavier. Granger wrapped herself tighter around me, dug her nails into my back and my shoulders. She pulled my hair and nibbled and sucked on my neck as I took it slow once again. This was fun. This was worth the wait.

"The bed..." Granger's voice trailed off as pounded into her once again. "upstairs," A few more fast paced thrusts. "to the right..nuugh..."

I felt more erotic doing it in places other than the traditional bed.

I moved us into the dining room and set Granger on the table. She's have to buy Potter a new one. I ran my hand down and up her leg, up her side, past her breast, and then cupped her face as I slid into her. She was so fucking sexy, like running through my dreams, dropped out of Heaven or some higher place sexy. My tongue licked her bottom lip and darted into her mouth. It tasted like the wine and spearmint I mentioned earlier, although now it wasn't so bad. Not now since I was completely submerged in Granger. This time she let out a sound that was very similar to a moan. I bet moans were like yawns. Because once she started moaning, I started moaning. I mean, I didn't come but like I said, Granger was just so fucking sexy. Her sexiness was moan-worthy. I started picking up the pace and Granger didn't seem to mind. I was like a hurricane once I started. Crash after crash after crash, that's why my conquests remember me. It's also why most of them have a hard time walking the next day.

"Where's mummy at?" Autumn asked the next morning when I met her and mum in the main lobby.

Mum looked at me like she knew something and Autumn was completely innocent, "She's, er, up in the burn unit." Autumn wanted more. "Last night when I was walking her to her house she fell on a heating grate and burnt her rear. She's just getting it checked out now to make sure it's, er, you know, not infected or something." I swallowed the brick in my throat.

"Where did you stay last night?" Mum questioned in a bittersweet tone.

"A hotel." I answered a little too quickly. "Let's go see dad." I made a quick recovery.

"You have a spotch of dirt on your neck, daddy." Autumn pointed out the hickey. Thank Merlin for her sheltered life.

"Just keep walking Autumn."

Jauclin was in the bathroom when mum, Autumn, and I walked in. Dad was where he should be and the Healer who I saw last night with Granger was at his bedside, reading over papers. He was going over the prodecure with dad, telling him the professionals would be with him in the operating room at all times. Dad looked worse today than he did yesterday. His eyes were bloodshot, purple bags were starting to develop under his eyes, he was growing paler, yet he assured us he was feeling like his old self again. He was lying. No one who looked like shit felt fantastic. But I'm assuming he was saying he was fine for the sake of the girls. The Healer left the room after marking something on his chart. He was frowning.

"Morning, dad." Jauclin graced us with her presense. I kissed her forehead when she gave me a hug. "Did you sleep well?"

I choked on air, mum gave me the same look she gave me in the lobby. "I tossed and turned, you know, hotel beds." I stammered.

"Uncle Harry has a townhouse he stays at sometimes, I'm sure he would have let you stay there." Autumn said as she sat on the bed with Jauclin, they sat at dad's feet.

"A town house," I faked interest. "You don't say."

"Where at?" Mum asked.

"Er, about a block from here I think." Autumn shrugged as she gave Jauclin a hair tie. "I remember Lily having a birthday party there when she was six."

"Lucius."

"Darling?"

"Did you hear about that little old lady who was admitted last night, she had a heartattack." I think I almost cried when mum said that. "They never did find out from what. He husband found her sitting in front of the window. She was dead upon arrival. She lived about a block from here, I heard them talking about her in the lobby."

"Curious." Dad commented as he gave me the look.

Oh screw you, old man.

"Oh, Mrs. Finkle?" Autumn said as Jauclin braided her hair. "She was real mean. And nosy. Mum said I should not grow up to be like her. James is quite fond of her. He says that you have to be nosy otherwise you'll never find anything out. Oh! Did I tell you that I've been told I'm pretty? I have."

"Well, you're a very pretty girl, Autumn." Dad told her.

"I know, but it's nice hearing other people say it. Family doesn't count." She placed her finished braid over her shoulder. "Kaleb Cronnick and Jakob Henry count." She sighed.

"Who are they?"

"Kaleb is a sixth year creep, and I don't know who Jakob is." Jauclin muttered.

"Kaleb is sweet! And Jakob is a fourth year and he's in love with me." Autumn snapped.

"Jakob is in sixth year, Autumn." Teddy Lupin said as he walked in the door.

Jauclin paled and dad gave this half smile as Jauclin locked herself in the bathroom. I'm certain it's her time of the month, no sane person acts this way. Teddy ran a hand through his already messy hair and bit his bottom lip. I'm so glad my teenage years were over. These kids were so weird. You do not let people see your weakness, and Jauclin's over there flaunting it. So if I was trying to punish her I would know to keep her locked in a room with Teddy Lupin for an entire day. She'd cave and never do what she did wrong again. I thought I raised her better than that. Maybe Geoff could talk some sense into her. Not that I liked the idea of her dating the kid, I'm just saying maybe she'll learn something useful from this relationship.

"Mummy!" Autumn waved at Granger through the window.

Mum gave me the look yet again, this time I glared back at her. "Morning, sweetie." Granger stifled a yawn as Autumn hugged her.

"Rough night, Miss Granger?" Alright, dad, that was uncalled for.

"It was a bit difficult." Granger answered shyly.

"Did you know Mrs. Finkle died of a heartattack last night, mum?" Autumn meant it in an innocent way. She really did, but it sent Granger into a fit of tears. She brushed past Teddy, unlocked the bathroom door, then relocked it once she was inside with Jauclin. "What's wrong with them?"

Dad waved his hand nonchalantly, "It's a period party in there, pumpkin."

**I don't know if anyone will be upset that the sex scene wasn't more played out, but I can't make it a completely serious thing in my story. It wouldn't work the with the tone of the rest of the story. **

**But I really hope you liked the chapter enough to review:) So please do it, I know you're aching to, because I'm aching to read them. **

**I have fun things planned for next chapter. ;)**

**Have a good morning, evening, or night!**


	14. Victorie

**IMPORTANT: I'm on track now; the date at the end of this chapter will be Tuesday October 20th 2015.**

**Disclaimer: I own everything...and nothing. Mostly nothing. **

_Flashback: January of 2010 (Teddy and Jauclin's first year)_

_"Where were you?" I drilled Jauclin as she walked into my class ten minutes late. _

_Jauclin straightened up and looked over at the Slytherins who were all sitting on one side of the classroom and then over to the Gryffindors who were on the opposite side. And then she smirked. I skimmed over the class roster, I really shouldn't have had to but I did. And guess who else was missing? Yes, ladies and gents, one Ted Remus Lupin was nowhere to be seen. When both of them weren't in my class together I got a little bit queasy, McGonagall threatened to kick one of them out of school if their behavior didn't settle. If Teddy got kicked out I'd never hear the end of it from Pothead, all on how my daughter was a bad influence and she's the reason we were in the situation in the first place, and if I would have done a better job at raising her none of this would have happened. And if Jauclin got kicked out, well...maybe that wouldn't be the end of the world. It's not like she's going to do much with her life anyway. She's an heiress, she'll party on weekdays and drink on weekends and spend daddy's money all week. Just ask the American heiress'; they know a thing or two about blowing money. _

_"I got lost." Jauclin answered as she skipped over to her seat next to Alex Knox and acted like she hadn't just walked in ten minutes late._

_"You didn't happen to see Teddy on your way?" _

_"Teddy?" She faked stupidity. "Teddy who?" _

_"Lupin..." _

_"Oh! Teddy! Yeah, no." Jauclin took out her composition book and started writing the notes that were on the board. _

_Normally when Jauclin and Teddy couldn't be found one of them ended up with a detention or two. Last time Jauclin left her bag in the Great Hall and Teddy stole it and threw it in the fireplace in the Gryffindor's common room. Then there was the time Jauclin got some seventh year to let her into the Gryffindor Tower, she took all Teddy's uniforms and hid them around the castle. It took Avery Knox, head of Slytherin, a week to get all the paintings to tell him where Jauclin hid Teddy's clothes. They both served five detentions for their acts. Oh, oh, then there was the dueling during dinner last month. Oh Merlin. It started off with simple things like Teddy changing the color of Jauclin's hair, or Jauclin spilling Teddy's food and drink all over his lap. But then when they started getting irritated with one another they started throwing jinxes and charms across the hall. Every incantation I ever taught Jauclin hit Teddy and, all the incantations Teddy learned from Potter or his charm book hit Jauclin. The duel came to an abrupt halt when Teddy hit Jauclin with the same hex Potter hit me with during sixth year. Granger and I turned white as cotton while we scrambled to find a counter-curse. It was the scariest moment of my life. Their games had been on pause for a while, but the look Jauclin had on her face told me they were back. _

_"Jauclin." I said. _

_"Professor Malfoy." McGonagall's crisp voice cut through the tension. I looked up at her. "May I please see you and Miss Malfoy in the corridor for a moment?" _

_Jauclin's smirk vanished and it was replaced with an entirely innocent expression. I eyed her, and she shrugged. I followed Jauclin out to the corridor while the rest of class was instructed to get back to their notes. Little Teddy Lupin was standing out there with McGonagall. He was soaked to the bone, shaking like he had lost all the heat from his body, and the look he was giving Jauclin might as well killed her. _

_"I was on my way to help Professor Hagrid and I hear this pounding noise." McGonagall glanced down at Teddy as she told her tale. "Are you familiar with the Room of Requirements, Mister Malfoy?" I felt like I was a student again._

_"Yes, Professor." I answered quickly. _

_"I found Mister Lupin drowning in a tank of water in the Room of Requirements." _

_"He was not drowning! He had the Bubble-Head Charm!" Jauclin protested. _

_"You preformed the Bubble-Head Charm successfully?" I was more amazed at her skill than I was mad at her for using it. I don't even think Granger could have done that during our first year._

_"Mister Malfoy." McGonagall snapped as Jauclin nodded. _

_"I warned you and Miss Granger about their behavior." She pointed between Teddy and Jauclin. "Next time one of them acts up, they'll both go. I'm a woman of my word, Professor." She was serious. Women are almost always serious. Jauclin, Teddy, and I stayed quiet until McGonagall was out of ear-shot._

_"What were you thinking?" I hissed. _

_Jauclin folded her arms over her chest, "He told me he was a better swimmer than me." _

_"So you stuffed him in a tank?" _

_"Of course not." She snorted as Teddy sneezed. "I knocked him out and levitated him in to the room with a giant fish tank. I put the Bubble-Head Charm on him, it's not like I was trying to kill him." I couldn't wait till she went through puberty. Mood swings seem a lot better than this constant mischievous one. "It's really strange. Dogs are supposed to be really good swimmers, but it doesn't look like you're a very good swimmer, Teddy." She added with a smirk in Teddy's direction._

_"I hope you get mauled by a Bludger." Teddy spat._

_"Snitch!" _

_"Bitch!"_

_"You'll serve whatever punishment she gives you," I warned Jauclin as I lead Teddy towards the classroom. "And you need to learn to stand up to her," I nodded in Jauclin's direction, "otherwise I'll start treating you like a girl." I said to Teddy before we walked into the classroom. _

_Teddy's only response was a series of sneezes._

**Sunday October 18th-5:03am, three hours before the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match. **

I literally felt my skull splitting. It was excruciating. Like someone taking a broomstick and ramming it so far up your arse it comes out your bellybutton. Or having someone drop a cauldron on your legs, one by one until they're a bloody mess. You think I'm delusional. Or just over-exaggerating. But until you've spent the past five hours drinking only to be brutally woken up just when you were starting to fall asleep, don't judge me. And it wasn't just the noise that was killing me, it was the complete darkness. I couldn't even see past my eyelids. I went into a momentary panic until I opened my eyes. If I remembered nothing about this night when I woke up, I'd really like to remember never to share my drunkcapades with anyone, as long as I wanted to keep my dignity that is. I stayed planted into the bed as McLaggen turned the bathroom light on, walked through my room, unlocked the door, and then returned to his room after slamming the door.

"Bloody mother fucker!" I shouted then recoiled at the sound of my own voice. It echoed, I don't like echoes.

"Are you drunk?" The light flicked on and I started crying. Merlin, why me?

"What time is it?" I lifted myself off my pillow, was someone under my bed?

"A little after five." The same person who asked if I was drunk answered the unknown asker. "I came here to tell you what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" I muttered into the pillow, and then took a quick glance at the third person in my room. It was Jauclin, of course it was Jauclin.

"The Gryffindor team is outside at the Pitch..." A pause for unnecessary dramatic effect. "Practicing!"

"For what?" The person under my bed asked.

"For what?" Jauclin repeated. "There's a Quidditch match today!" She barked.

Ow, ow, ow...

"I followed the half-breed out there and all those stupid Gryffindors are up there flying around and they're pumped up! PUMPED!" She plopped down on my bed and the person underneath yelped and cried, then he whimpered and crawled out from underneath.

"Goyle." I was in complete shocke. Goyle was my drinking buddy? "You lost weight." I added.

"You learned to hold your liquor."

Goyle and I fell into a fit of giggles, and Jauclin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She reminded me of my mother. I didn't even remember running into Goyle last night. The only thing I remember is leaving the hospital and apparating straight to Diagon Alley to find the nearest bar. I can't even tell you the name of the bar, just that the bartender's name was Joe and that I had a tab. Merlin, it had been years since I drank myself into memory loss. And Goyle, I can't get over the weight loss. He was just as fit as Knox, and Knox visited the gym like his soul belonged to it. Insane. The things that happen when you're drunk out of your mind. For example, how in the hell did Goyle manage to get under my bed.

"I have a secret to help you win the match." Goyle grumbled as he attempted to get to his feet.

"What's that?" Talk about Little Miss Tude.

"Catch the snitch."

"No way!" Her sarcasm was vicious. "I would have never thought of that. You must be some sort of genius or something. News flash, you stupid brute, I know how to play!"

With that she stormed out, slamming the door hard enough on her way out that the painting above my door came crashing down.

Two hours later Goyle and I were digging through my closet trying to find him some clothes to wear. I didn't want him wearing any of my nicer clothes so I handed him something I took from McLaggen's room at the start of term. Goyle was a little smaller than McLaggen but the clothes fit him just fine. It was strange seeing Goyle, and not just because of the weight loss. I mean, after everyone found out I knocked up Granger, he stopped talking to me; it was like we were never friends to begin with. Well, I suppose we were never really friends, but we had some kind of relationship, and it really hit me hard when he left and all I had was Granger and Pansy. I helped Goyle put on his tie as he fixed his cuff links. He would have to wear one of my cloaks since the only cloak he had with him was a stinky brown one. A part of me, actually all of me, believed he was living in some crappy flat, and it had been his lucky day to be my drinking buddy. Ah, well, he could have the clothes, and that cloak he was wearing didn't cost me much, so he could take that, too.

Pansy stopped in mid-step as we passed her on the way to Knox's fireplace. Goyle gave her a wink and kept on walking. A scowl replaced her shocked look and she gave me a gagging look. She never liked Goyle much. She always said I was way too good to be associating with him. But when you're a small, mouthy kid, you need the biggest and dumbest brutes around to make sure your arse doesn't get skinned. Keeping Crabbe and Goyle around as friends was the best choice I ever made. No one but Gryffindor's finest dared messing with me when Crabbe and Goyle were on either side of me. So I shrugged my shoulders at Pansy's countenance and lead Goyle to Knox's fireplace so he could go back to whatever hell hole he came from.

"So, Goyle, huh?" Pansy asked as we climbed the stairs to the bleachers with Granger, Knox, Potter, and Potter's two children following close behind. "Haven't seen him in sometime."

"Who's Goyle?" Knox asked while he tightened his scarf.

"A brute." Potter mumbled. No one objected.

"He was Draco's friend." Pansy explained. "But the second he heard Draco and Hermione were going to have a baby he gave a nasty interview and left town." Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that he told The Daily Prophet I only knocked Granger up for the publicity. Little did he know it was an accident.

"That's not very nice." Little Lily Luna Potter commented.

"What did I tell you, Lily?" Potter hushed the red-head.

"Alright," Knox said once we were in the bleachers. "I told Jauclin to try and not knock Teddy off of his broom this time. I told her that she'd be serving a detention or two unless she can prove it was a complete accident. Knowing this, there's no doubt she'll try it. So, I'm sorry, Potter, I can't begin to imagine the horror of seeing your Godchild nearly plummet to his death."

"Don't worry, Harry," Granger patted Potter's shoulder, "nothing will happen to Teddy."

Just after she said that a streak of blond and green whizzed past us, away from Teddy Lupin who was struggling to stay on his broom. Lily watched Teddy with great interest as he got a good handle on his broom, and took off in the direction Jauclin had, Lily started clapping like a maniac when he gave her a quick smile. She was cute kid, if you like red-headed, trouble-makers that is. Her brother was much calmer and kept his gaze focused on Jauclin, Granger said he thought Jauclin was quite lovely. Apparently when she, Jauclin, and Autumn went to visit him in the hospital after he had some kind of surgery he told Jauclin he was going to marry her, I happen to know he was loopy on pain potions when he said it. I kept my eye on Teddy and Jauclin as they circled the pitch, occasionally Jauclin would ram into Teddy, but he did nothing in return except follow her like the dog he is. Soon enough the two of them took off towards the clouds and I was forced to watch the rest of the game going on between their teammates.

Owen Rowland, a Chaser for Gryffindor, was sandwiched between Rory and Kaleb, Chasers for Slytherin. Slytherin's new Beater, a second year boy with black hair, hit the Bludger so that it smashed into the tail end of Owen's broom and sent Owen spiraling towards the ground. Slytherin still knew how to play dirty and legal. McLaggen blew one of his whistles and a few of the buffer students raced out and helped Owen over to where Madam Pomfrey and her assistant were standing with a cart of medical supplies. Pansy cheered on the Beater. Potter and Granger moaned and groaned about injustice as Jauclin and Teddy became visible again, Teddy's hair was a bright red which made Lily and Albus clap. I smirked. Rory had caught the Quaffle that had fallen out of Owen's grasp when the Bludger hit his broom, and sped towards the goal posts. He threw the Quaffle towards one of the lower ones as Jauclin appeared and collided with Dana Reese, Gryffindor's Keeper. 'Boos' and 'Yays' erupted from the stand at Slytherin's goal, Jauclin flew by the Slytherin stands and even more applause broke out. She loved the attention.

The announcers sat in the set of bleachers next to us. The job belonged to some stupid little fifth year Hufflepuff, but Little Potter bribed him with a lock of hair from Harry Potter. Kids these days were so dumb. So Autumn and Little Potter sat in the announcers box, cracking only jokes the two of them, and sometimes Lily and Albus, found amusing. They didn't mind much, and neither did McGonagall. Just so long as they weren't complete screw-ups like that idiot who announced when I was in school. Lee something...

"What is she doing?" Potter was the first to notice Jauclin hurrying toward the medical cart.

"I think she's going to be sick." Knox frowned as he leaned over the rail.

And what do you know, she did.

"Oh, that's real classy, Jauclin." Little Potter's voice sounded through the stadium. "Blowing chunks in the middle of a game. Can't she be pulled, Professor?"

"James Potter!" McGonagall shouted, her nostrils flaring. "Leave that poor girl alone or you will be serving a detention with Professor McLaggen."

Jauclin got him back, though. As James was announcing a goal made by Geoff, Jauclin faked a sighting and lead herself and Teddy through the announcer's box. James was cut off in mid-sentence and shrieked like a little girl. Autumn's laughs ringed throughout the stadium. Quidditch matches were more interesting when you knew there was tension between some of the players. Like every time Teddy and Jauclin chased each other around the pitch Geoff would shoot them glances and glares, but they were so quick you'd miss them if you weren't looking. And then when Jauclin would knock Teddy around Little Knox would get all red in the face and yell at his team to start getting serious about the match. Rory and Kaleb would just look at each other amusingly as Little Knox got pissy, but would immediately shape up when one of the Gryffindor Chasers would try and take advantage of their momentary distraction. The other Slytherin Chaser, Leila Morgan, would flirt with Kaleb when they were in formation together, and then would also wink as Rory when Kaleb wasn't looking. Humorous.

As the game went on I switched seats with Pansy and Granger just so I could sit next to Potter. He glanced at me and then down at his kids before speaking.

"Teddy has been acting funny in his letters lately." Potter said quietly.

"Jauclin, too," I told him about the incident at the hospital and about how the two have been acting in my classroom. Potter watched Teddy after Jauclin tried knocking him off his broom again. He was muttered something to himself as he steadied himself to start really searching for the Snitch. "I heard that they don't do their rounds together anymore."

"Teddy said that Jauclin locks herself in the bathroom with Vienne until he leaves."

"My sixth years said that Teddy and Geoff have been going at it during practice and in Charms."

"Yeah, Teddy mentioned things not being well between the two." Potter nodded.

"James said they love each other." Potter's little girl nosed into the conversation.

"When did you talk to James?" Scarhead asked.

"He sent her a letter with the toilet lid." Albus snitched.

"He sent you a toilet lid?" Potter's voice got quiet and deadly. "A toilet lid?"

"Mummy let me keep it." Lily was playing her dad. That whole 'well, when I'm with mummy I get to...' crap. Jauclin tried it on me when she was five. It didn't work on me and it wasn't working with Potter.

Victorie's squeal was the only thing that tore my attention away from my talk with Potter. The giddy freak was clapping like a madwoman as Teddy spotted something and zoomed towards it. Jauclin, who had been circling above the Pitch sped after Teddy and caught up with him in a matter of seconds. Little Knox was calling for his teammates to keep playing since they had all paused to watch Jauclin and Teddy, but even the Gryffindors made the same mistake, I figured Alex just enjoyed yelling. Geoff got the Quaffle and scored on a red-faced Knox as Jauclin and Teddy followed the Snitch around. Rory told the Beaters something and the two thick Slytherins raced off. I never really understood the importance of Beaters in Quidditch; I guess they just made the game more rough. I have no clue what Rory had told his Beaters to do, but it didn't matter, because the older of the Gryffindor Beaters got there before the Slytherins and he gave the Bludger a good whack in Jauclin's direction. Jauclin had never been hit by a Bludger before. She took a Quaffle to the gut many of times, but the Bludger would have been something new. Especially when it was headed right for her back. I think I panicked a little. Actually, I know I panicked a lot, all I could see was her spine being permanently damaged and she'd never be able to function the same way anymore. I never thought about how scary it'd be to see her mangled from a Quidditch match. So I prayed. I prayed to Merlin to give her and I some kind of miracle, because I was losing my dad, and if I lost her I don't know what I'd do.

Our miracle was not one I would have hoped for, but he'd suffice. At the sound of the crack of the bat, Teddy sent a sharp glance over his shoulder and made a face he'd made many of time before when he a Pennifold made a mistake on their Potion's assignment. This look was much more pained, though. As Jauclin sped up even more to try and get closer to the Snitch, Teddy fell back. Like he just completely gave up on trying to win. It really did happen quickly. I know it sounds slow when I tell it to you. But the events played out like they had been planned. When the Gryffindor Beater hit the Bludger Teddy glanced over his shoulder, Jauclin sped up to catch the Snitch and Teddy fell back to take a Bludger to the shoulder. I think Potter and I both about shit our trousers when Teddy came tumbling off his broom. He landed on the same shoulder that was probably broken, sucked to be him. Potter was out of his seat and leaning against the railing, he watched Teddy like a hawk. And when Teddy gave a sign of movement, Potter relaxed a bit, but remained standing until Jauclin had her fingers wrapped around the Snitch.

There were quite a few of us crowded around Teddy's bed in the Hospital Wing. All of his teammates, Little Knox, Rory, Vienne, Potter, all of Potter's kids, Granger, Autumn, and I were watching Madam Pomfrey as she tended to the half-breed. He shattered his left shoulder blade, broke his humerus in several spots, and dislocated the same shoulder. I know I crack on him all the time, but right now Teddy Lupin had my respect. He was fully alert and winced in pain as Madam Pomfrey injected something into shoulder. Lily was sitting on the bed with Albus and James, they all looked like they wanted to poke his arm. I would have wanted to if I was any of their ages. Teddy grinned at them and looked around the room before settling on Geoff. Geoff was staring back at Teddy without an expression, it was really eerie. Teddy was looking for Jauclin and Geoff was aware of it. Jauclin was just outside the doors, arguing with Victorie Weasley. They placed a charm around themselves, so whenever someone opened the door all we saw was the two girls invading each other's personal space. Little Knox patted Teddy's leg and told him nice game before excusing himself to go find his brother.

"That was very heroic of you, Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey commented after Autumn finished recapping the match for her.

"Very." Geoff added bitterly.

"The Bludger would have hit her back. Her whole life would be spent in bed." Teddy said quickly.

"I really didn't mean to aim it at her back, Professor Malfoy." Hugh Nelson, the sixth year Beater, said.

"What if your shoulder never gets better?" Geoff was really taking this hard. "You just threw out any chance of making it big as a Seeker."

"You would have rather me let that Bludger nail your girlfriend? All because of my future as a Seeker?" I had never seen mature, agitated Teddy up-close before.

"No, of course not." Geoff hissed. This was way too entertaining. "I'm just saying, saving her like that, it was awfully big of you."

"Now that we've established Mr. Lupin's got nerve, I'm ordering all students to leave." Pomfrey declared.

"Is it bad for recovery?" Owen asked from his bed.

"No, but they're giving me a headache."

The Gryffindor's waved good-bye to him, Rory and Little Potter patter his leg, and then Vienne and Autumn gave his a kiss on the cheek. I watched them all leave and also the grand finale of the argument between Victorie and Jauclin. Victorie's face was pink and her nostrils were flared much like McGonagall's, she was beyond livid with Jauclin. Compared to Victorie, Jauclin was calm and collected. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she shook her head in disagreement as Victorie went on about something. Whatever Victorie said last pissed Jauclin off, though, because Jauclin drew her wand to Victorie's throat so fast, like the blink of an eye fast. Victorie would have whimpered had sound been present. The girl burst into tears and we heard her sobbing as she ran away from the Wing. Jauclin straightened out her Quidditch robes then looked over in the direction Victorie had just ran off too. And then she did the most girliest thing I have ever seen her do...she started crying. I went to go to her, but Granger grabbed my robes. My daughter was crying. Any good father would have went and comforted her. I glared at Granger as Jaucling wiped her tears away and walked in.

"That was really stupid of you." Jauclin chastised as she stood next between Potter and Granger. Her eyes were slightly pink and so was the tip of her nose.

"A simple thank you would work too." Teddy said lightly.

"You almost had that Snitch, a few more moments and it would have been yours." Jauclin went on. Merlin, I'm not even that proud. If Potter would have saved me from spinal cord damage I would have thanked him. Annoying or not, I would have owed my life to him.

"You know why, Jauclin." Teddy paused as Jauclin gave the rest of us an uneasy smile. "You know why." He repeated.

Jauclin let out a strange laugh, "If you offed me then Albus here wouldn't have anyone to woo when he's older, isn't that right, Albus?" She smiled like she meant it this time.

Poor little Albus blushed furiously.

"Alright, it's getting a little too crowded in here." Pomfrey was anal today. "Miss Malfoy."

"She's not bothering me." Teddy pushed himself up with his good arm.

"I can go." Potter said.

"You...er, you can...can stay, Harry, I'm not bothered." Teddy stuttered.

"No, no, it's fine." Potter stepped away from the bed. "I just wanted to make sure you'd be fine." Potter gave Teddy's good shoulder a squeeze before saying his good-byes. Lily and Albus gave Teddy a hug on his good side then followed their dad out of the Hospital Wing.

Jauclin looked at Granger and me awkwardly, "I can go," She pointed to the door. "Geoff might want to do something or..." Teddy mouthed something to her. "Or I can stay here. Mum, will you tell Geoff that I'm not feeling too well?" She said as she sat on the right side of Teddy's bed.

See, see, right there! Things like that make me think she's shagging his bloke. I know I should trust Jauclin's word, but come on, she's seventeen. She's lucky I even let her stay in a room alone with Teddy. I stared Teddy and Jauclin down as I walked away with Granger; the two of them looked at me like I might be smoking something. I wasn't, I was just being protective of my daughter.

"So, er," I asked Granger quietly as I scratched the back of my head, "how's your butt?"

"It's, uh," She looked around. "The ointment is working real well."

"That's good."

"Yeah, it's real good."

Awkward silence.

"Potter's kids are getting big." I thought it would be best to change the subject.

I didn't know if I was supposed to bring up the sex. Normally I wouldn't, but things were different with Granger. Did I mention the lack of condom usage the other night? Maybe she was on the morning after Potion or something, but I definitely do not remember putting on the rain coat. So I had a right to say something about it, right? No. Well, maybe. Hell, I don't know. I was kind of hoping Granger would bring it up, but she didn't say anything yesterday and today was apparently the day for awkward silences. I scratched the back of my head again. How would I start up a conversation? 'Granger, did I knock you up by any chance? Because I noticed that my condom box is still unopened. So maybe you know what is going on in the department of us.' No, that was way too strange. Perhaps I was putting too much thought into this. Maybe she wanted me to say something first, maybe she was just scared of bringing it up because she thought I had thought of it as just another shag. I scratched the back of my head. Nah, Granger knew me well enough to know that that night meant a little more than something to me. Right?

"Yeah, Lily's insanely jealous of everyone starting Hogwarts. She'll go crazy next year when Albus leaves."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Yup." I scratched the back of my head.

"Draco..." She started. "Is Jauclin okay?" That was a last minute change of subject, I could tell from the look on her face.

"Oh yeah," I lied. I honestly didn't know what was going on with that girl. "She's just stressed with Quidditch, school, and now this thing with dad."

"Are you sure? Because she just asked me to lie to Geoff."

"I'm...I'm sure it's just her time of the month or something." I muttered as we stopped in front of the statue that lead to Granger's dormitory.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked in a tone that anyone with half a brain would know was seductively.

.

"BLOODY MOTHER FUCKER!"

"Oh my GOD!"

"FUCKING MERLIN!"

"Stop yelling!"

"YOU BROKE IT!"

"I can't have broken it! It has no bones!" Granger scrambled around her room for clothes. "We need to see Pomfrey. Here, put this on." She tossed me a robe.

"Jauclin's down there!"

"Do you want it to stay that way?" She spat.

Remember me telling you that a hangover was unimaginable pain? Well, I lied. I'd much rather feel the pain of waking up to banging on the door when I have a hangover, it seemed like BLOODY PARADISE compared to the surge of pain that was rushing through me. I don't even know what went wrong. We'd done this many of times before, tons of times before! I think I was crying, I know I was crying. MERLIN! Granger finished putting her clothes on and then helped me toward the door. This was horrible! I felt like someone had gone fishing and got their hook caught in it and yanked it right off. I think I would have felt better if it had been ripped off. I let out a scream as we walked up the steps that went from Granger's room to her common room. UNBELIEVEABLE! It was like someone was trying to castrate me with a pair of sewing scissors, while I was fully conscience. FUCKING MERLIN! This was not happening. In two minutes time I would wake up and all of this will have been a dream. I would be lying in my bed without Goyle underneath it. I would wake up, get dressed, and then go watch my daughter not throw up and Teddy Lupin not take a Bludger to the shoulder to protect her. This was a dream, all a dream.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Granger cried as she helped me into the Hospital Wing.

"Dad?" Jauclin's voice came from somewhere. All I saw was bloody PAIN at the moment. "What happened?"

"I fell." I snapped.

"I think he fractured it," Granger was telling someone.

"Me?" I scoffed. "It's your fault!"

"Miss Malfoy," Pomfrey said strictly, "please go back over and sit with Mr. Lupin. Now!"

Jauclin hurried away, casting glances over her shoulder. Teddy was sitting upright in his bed watching me as I limped over to the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey sent her assistant to go find a curtain to keep my case out of view from the rest of the patients in the Wing. Owen was staring at me from his bed, his knees were up to his chest and his mouth was hanging wide open. He knew what was going on; he was much quicker than Teddy ever was. I wanted to burn that damn look right off his face. It wouldn't make the pain go away but it sure as hell would take my mind off the bloody pain! Pomfrey's assistant put up the barrier just as I thought of the perfect hex I could send over to the two Gryffindors and Jauclin...damn bint.

"Now please tell me what happened." Pomfrey instructed.

She snapped a pair of gloves on and I nearly fainted.

"We were in my room," Granger began and Pomfrey looked up. "In my room...exercising...and Draco likes...he likes to do physically exerting workouts," Pomfrey returned to my junk. I felt violated. She muttered things which her assistant scribbled down on a piece of parchment. "And the work out must have been too, er, rough, because when I...helped...him with his-"

"She was riding me and she broke it!" I hissed.

Screw all this crazy talk. Pomfrey knew we were shagging, she wasn't born yesterday. Her wrinkles confirmed that.

"I didn't break it!" Granger stomped her foot like a five year old.

"It's fractured, that's for sure." Pomfrey moved it and I yelped.

"Bloody Merlin!" I cried. No, really, I cried. "How am I ever going to use it again? Look at it! It's crooked and twisted! No one is going to want that!"

"Oh, stop your whining, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey lectured me like I was still an over-dramatic twelve year old. "It'll be as good as second-best in a few days."

"Second best!" I exclaimed.

"Merlin has a funny way of wronging those who are doing wrong." I snorted at Pomfrey's words. I suppose she was right, though.

**Tuesday October 20th- Potions with Gryffindor and Slytherin 5th years**

One time I heard if you don't pay attention to them, they'll go away. As long as they get the idea that you hate them, and you don't care about want they want, think, do, or say then they'll go away. Go away without complaint. They'd give you a glance before they left, but they wouldn't turn around and beg for attention. It'd be like the perfect break-up. Now that I think about it, though, that article may have been on hired House Elves, not hormonal sixth years who have a thing for the Head Boy. I stared at the little bottles of potion sitting on my cabinet, two more hours and I could take another one. Pomfrey told me I'd be in the worst pain of my life if I didn't keep up with the remedy to my, er, problem. She also said if I didn't take them as instructed I wouldn't be the same as I was before. I quite enjoy the things I do so I decided to listen to directions. Southern Draco could not fall after this...unforeseen dilemma with Southern Granger. But I don't think I could wait another two hours.

"What do you think, Professor?"

"I think you should really study, that's what people generally do during independent study." I muttered.

"Victorie doesn't study, Professor Malfoy," Kody Smith said. "She gets the nerds to her homework for her."

"Oh, shut up, Kody, you know I do my homework."

"Yeah, your marks prove it."

That was an insult. Victorie didn't get it. Why, Teddy, why are you doing this to yourself?

"It's just Teddy never talks to me anymore." Victorie pouted.

This was ridiculous. Geoff and Jauclin were somewhat happy. They never came to me about their relationship problems. I don't even think they had any major ones that involved counseling. But if they did, they knew to go to someone who gave a shit about their Hogwarts relationship, because I certainly didn't care. Pansy came to me about her problems with Knox, and Knox came to be about his problems with Pansy, but I cared about their relationship. I was trying to set them up with each other, so of course it's my job to sort of their problems. Autumn came to me about problems she was having with Little Potter and Kaleb and bloody Henry. Potter was annoying her and Kaleb was creeping her and she was infatuated with the fact that a sixth year was infatuated with her. Kaleb and I had a little talk a week ago, but the threats must not have sunken in.

My point is that there is a very slim chance Victorie will get help from me. For starters, I don't like her. She's annoying, she talks about make-up, she's a Weasley, she has a little skip in her walk, and she squeals. God almighty does she squeal. She squeals when she sees Teddy. She squeals when Teddy drops her off at class. She squeals when she talks to her friends. She squeals when she gossips. She squeals more than most people breath. She's like Hogwarts own bloody squeaker box. Second off, I hate her boyfriend. He's an excellent Quidditch player, his Godfather is Scarhead, he's respectful, he keeps to himself, he's the kind of student every teacher (including myself) wants to have, and my daughter loves him. She won't admit it, but she loves him. This is all before Jauclin and Teddy started acting stranger, mind you, but it was those little looks they gave each other, not the flirty ones, but the ones of admiration. They drive me insane. Then there are those times in class when I say something and they both start snickering, because I triggered some kind of inside joke. I said she's happy with Geoff, and I wasn't lying, she is. But she wants Teddy more. And I can get over the fact that they're related because if there are any mutations magic can cure it.

"He's Quidditch Captain, he's got to plan and plot and stuff." I marked a point off on Victorie's essay, just because she was annoying me.

"After that?" She asked me.

"He's got Head duties."

"On weekends?"

"Homework."

Keep the questions coming, Weasley, I can bicker all day.

"Do I even matter anymore?" I hoped she was talking to herself because she really wouldn't like my answer. "And what's so great about Jauclin?" She huffed. Was she seriously going to insult my kid in front of me? "I mean, what does she have that I don't?"

"Her hair is thicker." Smith said.

"Her boobs are bigger." A Gryffindor behind Victorie said. "And her legs are like..." His voice trailed off when he caught my glare.

"He took a Bludger for her!" Victorie whined. "And he's always talking about her, it's always: 'Jauclin said this' or 'Jauclin said that'." She rolled her eyes.

"She's smart." A Slytherin boy added to Smith and the Gryffindor's list. "And she _doesn't talk like this." _He added in a high-pitched voice to mock Victorie.

"She's not afraid of a broomstick." Smith went on. "And she's saucy." He paused when Victorie looked at him. "According to Jakob Henry."

Saucy? Really? I haven't heard that word since I was five and my mum was teasing my aunt. Saucy. A Ravenclaw had a thing for both my girls. They were attractive to all Houses, they got that from me.

"Put your books away and get your quill ready."

A series of moans and groans erupted. "You can thank the Head Boy for his girlfriend's mouth."

Victorie returned to her seat at the back of the room with a chunky Slytherin girl. Anytime I didn't have the class working on an assignment she normally came to the front of the room to socialize with a tiny Gryffindor girl named Savannah. I put Victorie at the back of the class so I wouldn't have to deal with her, it worked most of time since I kept the class busy. But then there were days where I felt like quitting. This wasn't one of those days. This was a day where if I stood up I'd fall on the floor so fast. Standing up hurt, sitting down too long hurt, and if I wanted to sleep I had to do so on my back. Healing Southern Draco was more painful than regrowing bones. I need him, though, so this had all better be worth it. I went back to grading papers and docked another ten points from Victorie's paper, I'd think of a reason why later.

"I mean," Victorie burst out. "She's a whore. She goes through boys like I go through hair spray!"

"Well, if it isn't the pot calling the kettle black." Smith sighed and my class was hit with the first wave of snickers.

"I'm not calling Jauclin black, Kody, I'm saying she gets around." The second wave hit after Victorie's ignorance.

"You're so stupid." Smith laughed and went back to his work.

Victorie threw a quill at the back of his head as the start of all this drama walked in the room together. Victorie glared at Jauclin as Jauclin looked around the classroom, I was waiting for flames to come from her eyes, or heat vision at least. It was intense. Teddy grinned and nodded to a few people who waved at him, but he was too reserved to start squealing like his tumor. Victorie did something which made Jauclin let out a noise that was definitely a stifled cry and then hide behind Teddy. Hide behind Teddy Lupin. Pleased with herself, Victorie smirked and buried herself in her essay. It's about damn time. I stared at Jauclin, though. What the hell was her problem? Normal Jauclin would never let Victorie Weasley have the last laugh, and she certainly would never hide behind Teddy Lupin for anything. See what I mean? Teenagers are weird. I shook my head, what was wrong with my kid? Dating a Gryffindor was really affecting her mental stability.

"Oi, Lupin," Smith called as the Heads reached my desk. "I have a big Charms exam next period, I could be studying for that if I wasn't working on an essay on the origins of the word 'Potions'. I'm supposed to thank you and your sham of a relationship for that."

Teddy sent Victorie a mortified glace.

"That's not what he said, Kody!" Victorie squealed. "And our relationship isn't a sham." She was beaming now.

Poor Teddy. Poor, poor Teddy.

"Isn't that right, Jauclin?" Weasley added with another smirk.

"Shut up, Victorie, before I shove your wand so far up your-"

"Jauclin!" I barked. Hello Miss Mood Swing. "What are you here for?" The last thing I needed was for Jauclin to send a fifth year to the Hospital Wing.

"Chance blew up a rat during Transfiguration." Teddy explained as Jauclin and Victorie competed in some kind of duel of the glares. "Professor McGonagall was wondering if you had any kind of potion to clean up rat intestines."

"A rat?" I asked.

"A rat." Teddy confirmed as he fidgeted with the strap of his sling. He couldn't look me in the eye.

"How do you blow up rat?" I muttered to myself as I slowly stood. Southern Draco did not like this. Standing up, I mean, he could care less about the dead rat. Why were Jauclin and Teddy always the one making my life a living hell?

Just as I started walking towards my ingredients cabinet Jauclin started tossing her cookies. It was real gross, like absolutely appalling. It made me want to join her. All the girls in the front of the class freaked out and ran towards the back of the room, all the guys found it fascinating like the little freaks they are. Teddy stared at her with wide eyes, and something clicked in me.

I was going to ring his bloody neck.

**Okay, I just need to tell you that Goyle serves no greater purpose in my fic, he's just in here to start this chapter. **

**Also, I'm sorry about changing dates, but the year has always been 2015. It's just that when I was looking up dates I looked under the wrong year. But I swear this is the right date. **

**I'd like to hear what you think is going on between Teddy and Jauclin. But keep in mind that things aren't always as they appear. **


	15. Beverly

**Dear Readers, you have made this fic my most read, most reviewed, most alerted, and most favorited. I thank you tons. **

**This is just a little flashback, the second part is in TEDDY"S POV. Teddy Lupin. **

**Diclaimer: I own five dollars. Well, technically no, the government does...damn..**

_"Are you two honestly still sleeping?" I grunted at the sound of her voice._

_"Why in Merlin's name are you here?" I shyed away from the flood of light that light up our room._

_"It's like noon, grown-ups don't sleep til noon." Stalin said. Noon? Try seven thirty._

_"Make her go away." Dragon-breath mumbled into her pillow._

_"You're going to wake the baby, mum." I said into my pillow._

_Mum was fluent in pillow talk. "Well, she should be getting up anyway. No wonder she's up all night." The baby made a sound as mum picked her up. "Say 'I'll get no sleep at night if I'm sleeping all day'. No, no you won't my precious. Tell mummy and daddy to get up and ready for papa tonight."_

_Really? Was the baby talk nessicary?_

_"Why are you in my house?"_

_"You come over to mine all the time."_

_"Because you have food."_

_"Mummy and daddy are lazy, my sweet, yes they are." Mussolini told Jauclin cheerfully._

_With that Hitler had left the room and silence settled back over it. Next to me Hermione laid perfectly still as she faced the other wall, the only clue to her exsistence was the sound of her heavy-but-not-too-heavy breathing. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come back to me. This morning wake-up call had become routine the past week. Jauclin wouldn't sleep at all at night, which kept Hermione and I up, taking turns rocking her. So the only sleep we got was what we managed to catch before Hitler came in and decided that sleep was no longer important. I flipped the pillow over for the colder side. Stupid mum and her crazy ideas that sleep was only good late at night and early in the morning. I bet that's why Aunt Bella turned out to be such a nutter. Look who she had to live with. I supposed I would have ended up like her had it not been for my father. He wasn't as crazy as Hitler, he enjoyed his sleep and on the days he was up before noon he made sure Hitler didn't wake me up. Afterall, growing boys need their sleep. And now...sleep-deprived parents do too._

_"Bloody hell." I grunted and crawled out of bed. "I bet I kept her up all night." I added as Hermione looked around for something to put on._

_I guess the fact that Jauclin has to be in the same room as us when we're having sex could be a reason why she's up all night. I mean, Hermione isn't exactly the kind of girl who takes it quietly. And her nails kill my back. Any scars on it are definitely from her nails._

_"I'm going to jump in the shower." I told her. "You can join me if you'd like."_

_Hermione scratched her nose and shook her head, "I'm just going to use my bathroom." She said grogily_

_She never turns down morning sex. I watched her as she slipped into a nightie that had been stuffed somewhere under my bed and then out of the room. She'd been acting real strange the past few days, like she was off in her own little world. Even when you were having a one on one conversation with her, she didn't seem to be all there. Not that she was crazy like Lovegood. Just preoccupied? I bet Potter said something to her. She had taken Jauclin up to the Burrow for a play date with Teddy Lupin and Potter, and then when she came back she was all out of it. She handed Jauclin to me, took a bottle of my finest wine and spent the rest of the night in her library. It was the strangest thing ever. Mum says she probably just needed a little quiet time after spending a day with two babies. But a little quiet time wasn't going to happen until Jauclin turned seventeen, when we could let her fend for herself. I'd have to keep my eyes open for more strange things._

_Maybe Hermione was worried about dad coming in for a visit. He had paid someone big money to let him out for a day without parole so he could see his only granddaughter. Jauclin was in the Wing where they store the premature babies when dad first got to see her: so yeah, I mean, if I was Hermione Granger I'd be pretty damn worried about meeting Lucius Malfoy in a civil setting. The last time they were face-to-face was pretty tense, so I imagine this might be worse. Considering lineage, she just messed up centuries of Pureblood. She, for a lack of better wording, just dirtied up more perfect breeding. Although, I'm sure my father would be able to sacrafice blood for all the money and fame Hermione has to her name. We'd already been shot and paid for several baby, family, and gossip magazines. Even the Daily Prophet wanted to run a story on our "love". Not to mention, dad was a sucker for cute little babies. And seeing as Jauclin was his own grandchild, you might as well stamp 'SOFTIE' on his forehead._

_"Has Hermione come down yet?" I asked mum after I was showered, dressed, and presentable. She handed Jauclin to me._

_"You know, I read somewhere that it's not healthy for a couple to have seperate bedroom. You two obviously aren't worried about Jauclin being in the same room as you when you get...physical. I don't know why you don't just move into one bedroom and give Jauclin the spare."_

_"She doesn't want to." I grunted. "Has Hermione come down yet?" I repeated._

_"No, she just called for Cheese to bring her some clothes from home if it wasn't too much of a hastle for him." Mum rolled her eyes at Hermione kindness._

_"We like mummy's ignorance to tradition, don't we, Jauclin?" I kissed her cheek and she giggled. She was a happy baby. "So who else is coming to this gathering?"_

_"Well," Mum looked at the parchment on the table. "The Parkinsons, the Zabinis, Mr. Potter and Teddy, Andromeda, and the Knoxs. Ambrose Knox worked with your father for sometime, he has a boy around your age, a girl half your age, and little baby a few weeks older than Jauclin, if I remember right. Oh, wouldn't that be adorable! Jauclin Knox."_

_"I'd like to get through teething before we start looking at wedding gowns, mother."_

_Jauclin was a pretty good baby...when she wasn't drooling, crying, screaming, pooping, eating, or pooping. It was those moments where she giggled or cooed or made this one noise that loosely translated to "your attention please" that made me swell. Yes. I, Draco Malfoy, swelled. I just can't explain it. Don't get me wrong, she was the biggest mistake of my life, but a mistake I'm glad to have made. Jauclin made a gurgling noise and started giggling as she had her fist in her mouth. She was slightly nerotic as well._

_"Draco," Hermione was standing in the doorway wearing a lightweight cloak and her hair in a messy bun, not nearly presentable. "I need to make a trip to the Ministry and Diagon Alley, but I'll be back in time for dinner."_

_"Do you want me to go with you?" I stand standing up._

_"No," She answered rather quickly. Even mum, who was getting better at nosing out, had to look up. "It's just some post-war papers and things."_

_Post-war papers?_

_"Why don't you take Jauclin with you, dear." Mum took the baby from me and handed her to Hermione. "Draco needs to get some things done here, and I bet Minister Shaklebot would love to see Jauclin."_

_I watched intently as Hermione held Jauclin. Usually she was all lovey-dovey with the baby, but today she was, I don't know, it was like she didn't want to be around her. I offered to go with her once more, but Hermione declined and handed Jauclin back to me, muttering something about the Ministry of Magic being no place for a baby._

_"Huh," Mum finished writing something on her parchment after the door closed behind Hermione. "If you ask me, the Ministry is growing rather big for their britches. And we're so out of touch, I'm sure the Weasley's heard all about this. Dear Merlin, I had no clue the Ministry was filing documents on post-war affairs."_

_"They're not." I snapped as we prepared to apparate to the Manor._

_Where did Hermione get off lying to me? It's not like I was going to kick her out for telling me the truth. What in Merlin's name could be so bad that she had to lie about? I deserved the truth. There's a lot I suppose I don't deserve, but even the scum of the scum deserve to hear it. And Hermione was not dealing it. We gave her a house, when the Weasley's turned their backs to her, we gave her a place to call home. When she needed help with pregnancy problems, mum was there for her every step of the way, making sure it was the best nine months of her bloody life. And when she had those asinine cravings for the bloodiest of things it wasn't Harry bloody Potter running around the world to get them, no, it was your truly. Now don't I deserve the damn truth after all she put my family through? We are no longer talking to some of our closest friends because of her and Jauclin. I suppose Jauclin is partially my fault, but I will not take the blame for her stupidity in telling the Weasley's her baby's daddy was me._

_I handed the fussy baby off to mum who so kindly handed her back to me and told me I'd need to deal with Jauclin's mood swings sooner or later._

_"Come on, Jauclin," I kissed the top of her head. "I'll take you on your first broom ride."_

_"Draco Malfoy!-"_

_"...you will not take that baby on a broom with you."_

_"Lucius!" Mum gasped. Jauclin giggled again._

_He hadn't been in Azkaban that long but he looked like he had aged ten years. His hair was cut short, the wrinkles that hadn't been very prominent a year ago were dynamic now, and the silver shine he once seemed to radiate was absent...my father looked old. I watched as mum flung herself in his arms, I can't begin to imagine how different he must look to her. Or how strange it is to see him after all these months, knowing where he's at but not exactly what he's going through. As he wrapped his arms around her, his arms came through his cloak and I noticed his left forearm was wrapped up. Dad caught my stare and I looked back down at my daughter. Her blond mop was much more interesting than what could have possibly happened to have my father's Dark Mark arm bandaged..right now, at least._

_"Draco," He said after they got the X's and O's over with. I cringed, is this what mum felt like in front of Hermione and I? "Walk with me."_

_"Alright," I complied and held up Jauclin for mum. "Mum, will you-"_

_"No, no," Dad shook his head and, if I'm not mistaken, grinned. "I'll carry her."_

_I followed dad in a familar direction. We were headed straight to the kitchen, it was one of dad's favorite rooms in the whole Manor. He gave the password to the painting that hung in front of the entrance, the painting wished him well and then let us in. Spice racks line the two walls that lead in to the main part of the kitchen. The shelves were built into the wall and had doors made out of chalk board. Daily kitchen duties, who was working, what was being served, how much was being served, and what time each meal was to be put on the table normally was written down on the board. Today the word 'MASS' was scribbled messily across both doors. It meant that all hands needed to be in the kitchen, making every dish they knew, making A LOT of each dish, and it was to be served when the Mistress instructed the Head Kitchen Elf to serve it. Our House Elves were very organized in their communication and duties, especially now that they were getting a salary for it._

_Dad, Jauclin, and I weaved in and out of the crowded kitchen as we made our way to the patio that you could only get to if you came through the kitchen. We use to have a second-hand tent out here, and that served as the House Elves' living quarters. Now it was just another section of the Manor that the House Elves needed to maintain. They liked cleaning it, though, the view was nice and sometimes mum left little trinkets for whichever House Elf had the job of cleaning it. The patio wasn't too big, just fifteen by fifteen block of marble that over-looked lead to the lake and mum's sunflower patch. There was a table in the right corner of the patio, that's where we were headed. Dad took the chair closest to the corner and held Jauclin against his chest, his sleeves fell back and revealed his bandage again._

_"What happened?" I asked._

_"Some of the less than brilliant Healers Azkaban hires hatched this new, brilliant idea." He said and kissed the top of Jauclin's head. "They're experimenting." He rolled his eyes._

_"Is it legal?"_

_"Nothing is legal in Azkaban, Draco, it's just paid off."_

_I nodded as Jauclin made some of the strangest sounds you'll ever hear. "How are you? Do you think you'll survive the rest of your sentence? Because mum's in there planning for Jauclin to marry the Knox's youngest son, and I'm sure Jauclin will want her grandfather at the wedding."_

_Dad wet his lips and looked out over the sunflowers. "Everyday is a challenge, any day could be my last, it's just a matter of luck."_

_"Are you feeling lucky?"_

_"I am now." He whispered as he kissed Jauclin's cheek._

_Hermione and I met at home a little after twelve thirty when I put Jauclin down for her early afternoon nap. Hermione missed dad by an hour, he and mum went into town to have lunch as the House Elves prepped the Manor for the party tonight. I snooped in her room while Jauclin was out and before Hermione made her appearance, some of her things were boxed up. When I confronted her about it she said that she planned on giving those things away, she had no use for them and some of the clothes didn't fit her anymore. Call me paranoid, but I thought she was lying. I mean, you learn not to trust someone once they lie to you. Post-war papers? Honestly, she could have thought of a better lie. Brightest witch of our age, my white hiney._

_"Draco?" I paused in the middle of looking for the right underwear. "Draco?" I watched her from the shadows of the closet as she listened to the water from the shower run. I was waiting for it to get hot._

_Hermione looked around the room once more before going over to the crib and taking Jauclin from it. What was she doing? She threw a few more cautious glances around before leaving a note on the bed and apparating out of sight. I felt wave after wave of fear crash through me. The only thought that was racing through my mind was they she was leaving me and taking Jauclin with her. I hurried to get in to a pair of boxers and rushed over to the note on the bed._

_****_

**Parents want to meet Jauclin, won't be back til next week. -Hermione**

_I had fun at my parents party. I talked with people I hadn't been in contact with in some time. Mum and I filled dad in on every little things Jauclin has done since he last saw her. I enjoyed myself. I mean, I was slightly disappointed Hermione up and left with Jauclin, especially since dad got out of Azkaban for the day just to see his granddaughter. But I didn't let it dampen my mood. There would be other chances for us to act like the dysfunctional family we were. I got to see the Knox's dysfunctional family, that was by far much more funnier than mine. Allison Knox was Ambrose Knox's first cousin. Avery Knox had a little baby boy a year ago, but the baby mama took off when he wanted to commit. Adrianna Knox was a little brat who was born with a sixth toe on her left foot, but magic cured the mutation as a result from inbreeding. There was nothing wrong with the baby, not yet at least. The Knox's weren't too bad though, all of them except for the baby attended Drumstrang._

_My fun came to a complete stop though when Avery Knox and I came back to my place to get drunk. My ten year old neighbor was sitting on the front step with my baby girl in her arms._

_"Beverly?" The need to get drunk suddenly decreased. "What are you doing here?"_

_"My parents are hosting a party." She nodded to the right. "I was upstairs when I saw someone leave something on your doorstep."_

_She handed Jauclin to me. "I'm sorry for being nosy." She said. "But I figured you wouldn't be mad since Jauclin had someone to watch over her."_

_"Did they leave anything else, Beverly?" Knox asked the little brunette._

_Beverly handed him a note._

****

_**I'm so sorry, Draco, but I can't. I'm not ready. I didn't ask for this, you'll be far better off without me. **_

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked as we walked down the corridor. "What if he wants to go get it himself?"

"He won't." Jauclin assured me. "Dad can barely stand without wanting to cry. There's no way he's going to go out of his way to get a little bottle of potion."

I nodded and tried moving closer to Jauclin, but she started walking faster. It's not that I was afraid of her dad, I just wanted to make sure that my shoulder would be the only thing broken. If I was afraid of someone like Draco Malfoy I wouldn't be in Gryffindor, I'd be some lame Hufflepuff. Well, maybe I'd be a Ravenclaw, I'm a smart guy and that whole 'wit beyond measure', I'm full of it. I glanced over at Jauclin, if you didn't know her, she'd appear calm and collected. But I knew her, and I knew she was scared shitless. Her cold and bad ass exterior was just as mask. She was thinking the same thing I was. What if what was going on really was what we thought it was? And what if I was right, what if Professor Malfor was feeling well enough to go to his potion closet? We'd never be able to get what we needed! The more I thought about it, the more panicked Jauclin started to look. He was going to kill me. Jauclin wouldn't be able to lie us out of this pickle. Sooner or later Draco was going to go to Longbottom and he'd figure out we're frauds. I could feel acid in my stomach working overtime. I really needed this to work out. Badly.

As Jauclin and I walked into the Potions classroom, Victoire chucked a quill at the back of Kody Smith's head. Why me? Even I could feel her glaring at Jauclin as Jauclin looked around the room. She was looking for a distraction to keep her from ramming something up Victorie's arse. She talked about doing it this morning when we were going over the plan in the bathroom. Being the smart guy I am, I chose not to come inbetween the two, I was already in deep enough. A few of the students on either side of the aisle beamed up at me or waved like maniacs. Grin and bare it, Teddy, grin and bare. Jauclin sneered at them. She should be grateful I wasn't squealing like Victorie. I took the risk and gazed back at my girlfriend...The look on her face made me think she knew. Girls know these things, though, right? Like if Cormac was seeing someone on the side, Hermione would know. Eh, maybe not, she's pretty oblivious. Pansy. If Professor Knox was off shagging some other woman when he wasn't with Pansy, she would know. So Victorie knew something right? She wasn't the brightest, but she had to know something. And what if she told Draco? Oh Merlin. Jauclin let out a cry and hurried ahead of me. Draco was staring at her, as well as a few of the guys to my right. Their eyes were more...their eyes were focused below the belt. I rolled my eyes and stared at it too before roaming north and settling on the back of her neck, if she moved a certain way you'd be able to see the hickey.

"Oi, Lupin," Kody Smith called as Jauclin and I reached dad's desk. "I have a big Charms exam next period, I could be studying for that if I wasn't working on an essay on the origins of the word 'Potions'. I'm supposed to thank you and your sham of a relationship for that."

I sent Victorie a mortified glace.

"That's not what he said, Kody!" Victorie squealed. Do you think if I told her what was possibly going on she'd leave me? "And our relationship isn't a sham." Is it wrong of me to want her to dump me?

"Isn't that right, Jauclin?" She added with a smirk.

I felt Jauclin's mood swing before I witnessed it. I was becoming increasingly better at predicting when she'd fly off the handle, or when she needed to be comforted, or when, well...when she needed _other _things.

"Shut up, Victorie, before I shove your wand so far up your-"

"Jauclin!" Draco barked. "What are you here for?"

"Chance blew up a rat during Transfiguration." I lied as Jauclin and Victorie held each other's glare. "Professor McGonagall was wondering if you had any kind of potion to clean up rat intestines."

"A rat?" He asked. Oh man, did that mean he didn't believe us?

"A rat." I nodded as I fidgeted with the strap of my sling. Look at his forehead, nose, hair.

"How do you blow up rat?" He muttered as he slowly stood. Was that rhetorical? Draco winced as he stood. Perfect. Go to the cabinet, now, come on. Quicker.

But just as Draco started towards the cabinet someone muttered something about Jauclin, and no later than a second later, Jauclin blew chunks all over the ground in front of her. The girls in the class started flipping out and some of the guys thought of it as a show. This was not good. Not good, not good, not good. I started panicking when Professor Malfoy stared at me. I brought my hand to my neck, he was going to kill me. He knew. You can't look like that and not know. I knew I should have left Jauclin at the door. It was only a matter of time before her mum or dad started thinking the same thing we had.

He was going to kill me.

Not even Harry could get me out of this mess.

**Next chapter will be Draco's PoV. You can look forward to dinner, dueling, and a midnight rendevouz;)**

**I have no questions to ask to enitce reviews. Wait, I do. What do you think of Lucius? I'm getting tired of reading fic after fic of him being abusive to Draco, he loved his son. He wanted to stop fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts so that he could go find Draco and make sure he wasn't dead. That's good parenting right there. -Review and you'll have your next chapter this weekend.**


	16. Malfoys

**Hello Readers, it is the end of the week, and I have your chapter. **

**I was reading something and I just wanted to share this with you, do you realise that most of the main characters in Harry Potter are somehow related. Like Harry and Bellatrix are second cousins, so would that make Harry and Draco third cousins or something? READ THIS:::Another thing is that I'm going to have to write another flashback somewhere in a regular chapter, because I made Jauclin an insane preemie, and to not explain it would not be fair to you guys. Just so you know, though, her birthday was at the end of August, which would make her like a 16 week preemie. Now, I know this is pretty much impossible in our world..but this fic is in my world, and I say Harry Potter Healers kick butt and save Hermione Granger's gosh darn baby. **

**Disclaimer: Sorry but I own nothing.**

"Where've you been?" I asked as Jauclin walked into my class fifteen minutes late.

"I got lost."

"You got lost?"

"Yes, it's a big school."

"Where were you at, Miss Malfoy?" I repeated more firmly this time.

"Shagging Teddy Lupin." She bit back sarcastically. Everyone but Geoff laughed, even Little Knox laughed.

"You didn't happen to see him, did you?" I said bitterly. Jauclin was not making me a proud dad.

"I might of." She shrugged as she sat down next to Vienne. "A lot of people passed me in the corridor."

"It'd be slightly hard to miss him if he was right on top of her, though." Little Knox commented. I made a note to dock ten points from Slytherin.

"Are you trying to be funny?" I grunted as I stood up.

"No," Jauclin shook her head as Teddy walked in. Deja vu, he was soaked to the bone. "Speak of the devil." She snickered with Little Knox, were they back to being best buddies?

"Where were you at?"

Teddy sent a glare Jauclin's way before saying, "I fell in the Black Lake."

"You fell?" Why were they doing this to me? "Are you incapable of watching where you walk?"

"Something like that." He muttered and took his seat next to Pennifold. Pennifold gagged and scooted away from Teddy, who then sniffed his robes and frowned.

I couldn't take this anymore, they were driving me bonkers. I was going to end up like that professor in Africa who killed all his students by setting fire to his room and quieting them with the a spell. No, I wouldn't be that brutal. I'd just do one mass killing curse. I'd spare Jauclin and Teddy, only so I could kill them slowly and painfully after Jauclin's baby was born. I wanted to see my grandbaby, his or her parents were dead to me. Of course, I'd have to go into hiding for sometime, Scarhead would have me hunted and killed if I killed his Godchild. But after a few years, once all the hype settled down, I'd return and go home with mum so she could have a turn at raising her great grandbaby. I glared at Jauclin and Teddy, they were driving me mad. No sane person thought about killing his own child. Little Knox cracked another sex joke, and I suddenly started regretting the potion we were learning today.

"Alright, try and be mature," I said as I walked over to the board and tapped it twice with my wand.

"Are you serious?" Geoff asked sourly.

"Aren't you glad you made it to class today, Jauclin?" Little Knox smirked and everyone but Geoff cackled. "Now you don't have to worry about Teddy's wolf germs when you two are romping in the sheets." Alright, not even a month ago she told the entire Great Hall that he was gay, and now? Now they're acting like nothing ever happened. Not even Pansy and I were that bad. And we were mean to each other.

"Alex." Teddy and Geoff hissed together.

"Hey," Little Knox threw his hands up and slouched in his chair. "Morning sickness doesn't just happen."

No one was laughing. My normally chatty class was quiet. So I told them to open to page sixty and start working on the potion. Vienne gave Alex a good shove as she headed towards the ingredients cabinet, he bust out laughing and clutched into his cauldron to keep from tumbling over. I rolled my eyes. Pennifold finished using a drying charm on Teddy so that Teddy could go get their ingredients. This next part gets interesting. Even Little Knox felt it coming on, because the second Teddy started walking over to get his ingredients Little Knox shut up. Geoff was the only one over there, he was like a cement wall placed in front of the cabinet. Teddy asked him to move, he said please, but Geoff stayed rooted to his spot. The half-breed glanced back at Pennifold who urged him to try again. Bad move. The half-breed put his hand on Spinnet's shoulder and WHAM! The pooch's nose cracked when Geoff's fist made contact with it and he tumbled over the desk behind him. It made my day. Go Spinnet!

"Geoff!" Jauclin shrieked from the other side of the room. "What is your problem?"

Teddy scrambled off the ground, his hair was blood head, it matched the blood gushing from his nose. He must not have been in too much pain, though, because the next name Jauclin was shrieking was Teddy's after he dived over the desk and tackled Geoff to the floor. Muggle-style. Alright! Geoff's elbow made a nasty sound as it banged into the ground, he might have broken it. Damn Geoff, you're getting beat up by a dog. Geoff drove his knee into what I was hoping was Teddy's groin, but a comment from Little Knox told me he just missed it. Fuck. I was hoping he had better aim than that. He was a Chaser for Merlin's sake! I glanced around the classroom as Geoff used his wand to send Teddy spiraling into the ingredient cabinet. I guess I better step in before someone said I was wanting this to happen. Well, maybe in a little while. Teddy picked himself up and sent a non-verbal spell at Geoff. Geoff toppled into the wall behind him, a spark came out of the tip of his wand and hit the light unit above Teddy, that came crashing down but didn't do much damage. Teddy jabbed his wand above Geoff's head, and all the jars of frog eyes I had fell and broke on Geoff. It was gross, but a nice move on Teddy's part. It pissed Geoff off, though, and he sent the same spell he first had at Teddy.

After the wind was knocked out of Teddy I decided to step in.

"Get in your seats!" I bellowed.

The excitement of the classroom settled way down.

"Spinnet, Lupin, Malfoy, and Knox! In the corridor! Now!" Jauclin and Little Knox looked at each other before Jauclin went over to the half-breed and helped him up. "The rest of you, I want you to write me an essay on the origins of the word 'potion', it's due on my desk before you leave."

Inside I was jumping with joy, this was spectacular! I was waiting for a good arse-whomping! Either that or for Little Knox to start a duel with Jauclin, that would have been interesting. The night before Jauclin and Geoff started dating, Jauclin made a spectacle at dinner. Poor Little Knox and Teddy bloody Lupin, they never saw it coming. I think Kaleb Cronnick was in on it, because the second she started freaking out Kaleb was keeling over with laughter. They were sitting down eating their dinner and all of a sudden Jauclin let out a shriek and started going on about Little Knox cheating on her with Teddy...Avery dropped his fork. Across the Hall Teddy started choking on his pumpkin juice, Victoire started wailing (that part was highly amusing), and a few of Teddy's male teammates started whispering quickly between each other, they ended moving away from him. Mature guys, real mature. The rest of the night was pretty terrible for Little Knox, since he didn't have anyone to turn to, any female I mean. Like Teddy was snogging Victoire by the end of the night, but Little Knox had to put up with all the gay jokes. The professors were instructed to dock fifteen points from any House heard making a gay jokes, McGonagall said she would not stand for any immaturity like that. Jauclin had to serve several detentions for her mouth, but she wasn't phased by them.

"What the hell is going on?" I barked. Outside I had to act like I was concerned.

The four of them looked at each other and all started talking at once.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Knox, you first."

"I was just kidding about the morning sickness thing." He defended himself. "I swear, I wasn't insinuating anything by it, Geoff. It's all good-"

"Stop touching him!" Geoff interrupted.

Jauclin had her hand on Teddy's face as she tried clearing up some of the blood.

"You don't own me, Geoffry!" Jauclin exclaimed. "If I want to clean up the blood, I'll clean up the damn blood."

"It doesn't require you touching him!"

"You're paranoid." She snapped.

"Fun." Little Knox finished. "I make jokes." He added.

"Knox and Spinnet go back in. And Spinnet, you can expect a detention soon." Geoff nodded and followed Little Knox back in the room, slamming my door behind him. Little Mister Temper.

I leaned against the wall as Teddy and Jauclin stood awkwardly in front of me. I really wished I would have killed Teddy when I got the chance, I would have rather killed him than listen to him talk about what was going on. Killing was fast and easy, actually talking about it would take forever and I would be left to my own thoughts. Those were dangerous. Jauclin glanced at Teddy, and for a moment I thought she was going to hurl but she managed to keep anything from spilling onto the ground. Good thing too, because my shoes were in her line of fire. I payed big money for these shoes.

"What's going on?" I whispered calmly. I paused and took a deep breath. "Are you...you know..." I couldn't say it. This was my baby girl, my baby girl couldn't be..you know, pregnant.

"I hate Herbology." Jauclin finally brought herself to say. "I hate it almost as much as I hate Longbottom. He isn't brilliant, he's annoying and he smells like fish, I wouldn't spend anymore time than I have to with him." Jauclin played with the sleeve of her sweater. Teddy nudged her. "Also, Alexander and Teddy aren't gay, I lied." She added with a grin.

"I've never been in control of myself when I change." Teddy told me.

I rubbed my nose, "So what you told me under the willow..." I said to Jauclin. "You lied?"

"I didn't want you to think what you were thinking." Jauclin choked out.

"You lied to me?"

"Yeah," She muttered. Jauclin looked up at Teddy and I thought she was going to start crying.

"I think we should just tell him, Jauclin." Teddy mumbled to the ground.

"I, er," Jauclin exhaled slowly. "We think I might be pregnant, dad, and we're scared." She said confidently.

"We?" I repeated.

They nodded.

.

"Are you alright?" Granger asked as she walked up to me with a plate of food. I was sitting by the Black Lake, I needed to think, dinner was the last thing on my mind.

No, I'm not alright. There's a possibility that my daughter is pregnant at seventeen, and the father is someone I always thought she didn't get along with. A half-breed of all people! He's not even a human! He's like one-third dog, one-third Metamorphagus, and the last third is human. What would that make their baby? A freak, that's what. I groaned internally, I was way to young to be dealing with this. Jauclin was way too young to be carrying a child around. She'd be pregnant all through school, she'd have to stop playing Quidditch at a certain point, because Teddy couldn't be there to take all the Bludgers for her. I'm not alright, I'm probably just as scared as Jauclin. I stared at the peas on the plate that Granger brought out for me. This didn't happen to Malfoys. She could have at least waited until May or June, that way she could finish school without having to worry about a baby popping out of her. What about N.E.W.T.s? What if she was in the middle of taking one of them and all of a sudden her water just broke and the kid came sliding out? Gross.

"I'm peachy keen." I lied.

"Are you upset about your," Granger stopped talking when she saw the look on my face. "You can talk to me, Draco." She sat down next to me.

"If you had to choose someone for Jauclin," I started. "Would it be Geoff or Teddy?"

"Like as a partner?"

"A relationship, Granger, an item."

"Oh, well," She looked over the lake. "Teddy, I guess."

"Why?"

"What's with you?" She asked with a nervous laugh. "Jauclin isn't having daddy choose a suitor for her, is she?"

I cleared my throat, "Of course not, I just wanted to know what you thought. If Little Potter is right, do you think Teddy and Jauclin would be better off than Geoff and Jauclin?"

She stared at me for a while before turning her attention back to the lake, "Well, Teddy's respectful. And I'm not saying that Geoff isn't either, it's just Teddy's...Teddy grew up better. He had his grandmother, Harry, the Weasleys, your mum, Teddy was a well loved boy. And Geoff grew up with Alicia." She didn't need to say anymore on that front, Alicia was a nutter. "Teddy's a good guy, Draco. If James is right then I think you should accept it, because between the two guys, it's Teddy." Granger stopped talking for a moment. "Why? Did she say something to you?"

I shook my head just before my back almost cracked under the forced that slammed into it. I coughed as Autumn's knee collided with my back. I'm glad she thought it was fun, her laughter gave her away, but I was in serious pain. What was with these Granger girls and trying to break me. I put a smile on, though, because there would be more questions and needles if I didn't act like nothing was wrong.

"I'm so excited! Aren't you?" Autumn clapped excitedly as she plopped down between Granger and I. "We have to move in with dad, mum, we have to. Or we can go house shopping, we can get that castle in Wiltshire, dad. You and mum will have to share a room, but I'm sure neither of you would mind. And I could get my own room in my own wing like at grandma's house, it would have to be near Jauclin's though. But not too close, because I don't want to run into her on the mornings she's been up all night. She's not the most pleasant person when you mess with her sleep schedule. Like last week, it makes more sense now, but last week I bumped into her on the way to breakfast and she about ripped me a new one, I was frightened. Now, Teddy's going to have to live with us. They can't be like you two," She laughed. "because that's not healthy. And let's see, as much as it grosses me out, they'll have to share a room. But not with the little one, he'll have his own room."

Oh Merlin, she couldn't be talking about what I thought she was.

"I'm going to teach him, him because I want it to be a him, to call grandpa 'pepaw', because grandpa hates that, he says it makes him sound like a pea or green." Autumn took a breath. For the love of all things theological, Autumn, shut your damn trap! "I'm really excited, I can't believe you two aren't more happy." She added with a pout.

"Oh, darling," Granger played with one of Autumn's curls and kissed her temple. "I'm not pregnant." Oh thank Merlin, that was one less problem.

"I wasn't talking about you, mum."

Oh Merlin. I should have told Granger when I had the chance.

"Oh, you don't know?" She looked at Granger. "I heard Geoff tell Hugh he might dump Jauclin because his friends think she's easy. Of course, they're all keeping it hush-hush, and if you ask they just say it's none of your damn business, sorry mum. But James told me that Chance told him that Louis told him that Victoire told him that Geoff was going to dump Jauclin sooner or later because Hugh told him that Vienne told Jakob that Jauclin's pregnant. Then just now James got a letter from Albus. Poor Albus is devastated, all his hopes and dreams to be with Jauclin are ruined. I feel terrible, but it's really exciting."

"What?"

"She's got to be at least six weeks along, I researched it in the library, and morning sickness starts around then. But it doesn't always have to be in the morning, which explains why Vienne Delacour is always running to find Jauclin after classes. I ran into them in the bathroom after breakfast once, I just thought Jauclin got a bad sausage. Did that sound sexual? I didn't mean it that way. Didn't you tell her any of this, dad?" Autumn turned back to me.

"You knew?" Granger was pale, paler than Teddy gets when someone says something that makes him think someone knows. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Oh." Autumn muttered. Way to click on the light bulb now, you good for nothing first year.

"Who's the father? Geoff?" She gasped.

"Ew," Autumn scrunched her nose in disgust. "I told you at dinner the other night she was shagging Teddy."

"I thought you were kidding!" Granger's head was going to explode. "You knew? Why didn't you tell me?" She aimed the last bit at me again.

"They're not sure, they're just assuming it's a pregnancy." I tried thinking of anything else it could be. "Stress, it could just be stress. I tossed my stomach after nearly every meal for a few months when we were in sixth year. And my mood swings killed. She could be stressed out from keeping all this a secret." I said quietly.

"Stress?" Autumn and Granger repeated skeptically.

"Yeah," Alright, maybe not, but I wasn't ready to accept that my daughter was pregnant. "Like Autumn, said, she's got to be around six or seven weeks. So she's probably been assuming since the start of term. And that means she's been hiding their relationship for the past two months, then she's got her duties as Head Girl, her duty at Quidditch Captain, and all of her N.E.W.T classes to worry about. Don't tell me you didn't experience anything like this when you and your idiots went out searching for horoscopes or whatever."

"They were horcruxes and no, I didn't."

"Autumn, go study or something."

"I don't want to study," She frowned at me.

"Hey, I heard the Hufflepuff's have a practice tomorrow early in the morning, go hid their equipment. Password is Snuggle."

Autumn took off sprinting towards where James Potter was sitting with a group of girls, then the two of them ran towards the pitch. My actions earned me a disapproving look from Granger, but unless she had a better way of getting rid of Autumn her evil looks had to power over me. I kissed her cheek and she slapped my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Granger hissed. "This is serious and you kept it from me!"

"I didn't keep it from you, I just found out about it today." I said equally as rude as she did. I laughed harshly. "She lied about doing the experiment."

Granger hesitated and reluctantly said, "I know."

"You knew?" My turn to fume.

"Oh come on," Granger's attitude was high reminiscent of Jauclin's. "She's a Malfoy. What Malfoy would want to spend their summer with Neville Longbottom? Besides, it's Jauclin, she lies about everything." She paused. "What are we going to do about this? She can't keep the baby, that's just crazy. She has her whole life ahead of her."

I picked myself off the ground, "Jauclin isn't going to make the same mistake you made, Granger." I spat.

Jauclin, Vienne, and Owen Rowland were walking with the half-breed, apparently on their way to the Head's Dorm when I walked in. No one who passed by walked within six feet of them, a little second year started coming down the steps only to turn around at the sight of the four of them. Owen was one of Teddy's good mates, he wasn't his best, but they had only started talking to each other when Owen joined the Gryffindow Quidditch team last year. Owen was a seventh year, he just got beat out at every try-out. I assumed he knew about Jauclin and Teddy, he obviously wouldn't be there if he hadn't. One too many people knew. Kids their age couldn't keep their mouths shut. It's bad enough Autumn and Little Potter knew, and all the people they found out from. Did Jauclin being pregnant make her a whore? Or just an idiot? Probably both. She's dating Geoff and carrying the half-breed's baby, I don't what about you, but that constitutes as a whore in my book. Damn. When did I start raising my kid to be such a whore? I frowned at Jauclin, she's supposed to do as I say not as I go. Good Merlin, when would kids learn? Anyway, the four of them were talking in hushed voices with an occasional glance around the corridor. They just stopped in front of the Head's Dorm when Owen caught my stare and nudged Vienne. I straightened my posture and the two of them took off running. Pansies.

Jauclin hated babies. When she was six I bought her one of the baby dolls that was hip and it seemed like every little girl wanted one. Well, my daughter did not want it. Don't get me wrong, she looked like she liked it for the first few days. She carried it around with her everywhere she went: Out to eat, out shopping, in the loo, to bed, and to all her different play dates. It was cute. Mum said it was her maternal instinct kicking in. I don't know what the hell happened to that instinct the Friday after we bought it, but when mum and I went into Jauclin's room to wake her up, the baby doll was missing it's head and left arm. Mum wanted to have her checked out at St. Mungos, but for some God unknown reason I said that it was just a phase. Jauclin's hated babies ever since. Especially when we took her up to see Autumn for the first time. That was a trip. She wanted to know if she was allowed to play coroner with her baby sister. We kept her away from Autumn until she stopped with the freak talk. My point is that Merlin or which ever higher being is in charge of letting the half-breed infect my daughter needed to think twice. I was begging whoever was up there to think twice. If they gave Jauclin a baby...well, all I can say is that poor little creature.

"Dad." Jauclin whispered.

I freaked out for a moment. What was I supposed to say? I should have planned this out ahead of time. I can't believe I'm saying this, but what would Scarhead do? No doubt he'd hear about this, and of course he'd come and talk to Teddy about it. But what would the brown-noser say? Potter-mode: We can fix this, you guys. You just have to be brave like good ole Godric. And like me, be like me and nothing will do you wrong. No one will ever hurt you because you're like me, because I'm great. You know, I once beat an insanely powerful Dark wizard, if I can face off against him, you two can handle a little nine month pregnancy. You're scared, you say? Yeah, well, try being hunted like a dog during your seventh year! That's what I thought. Pregnancy, please. If I had a pregnancy on my hands, I'd take it like a man. Buck up and suck up. Exit Potter-mode. Huh, well, I doubt he'd say that.

"I brought this for you," I took a vial out of my robes and handed it to Teddy.

He didn't take it at first, I bet he thought it was poison. Brilliant.

"It's Wolfsbane." I said. "I have the rest brewing right now, but I figured you'd need this one tonight."

Jauclin took the vial from me, the half-breed was still staring at me. I thought about how funny it would be if I would have added a hint of some kind of laxative to the potion. I mean, I'm sure it wouldn't do anything to the actual potion, but his arse would be glued to that can the rest of the week! It wouldn't be repayment for knocking my daughter up, but it was certainly a step in the right direction. I made a mental note to add a hint of laxative to his potions. I was wickedly clever.

"Also," I took a step towards them and Teddy took one back. Jauclin looked at him, she was amused. As was I. "How far?"

She glanced back at the half-breed then back to me. "We don't know." She told me as we walked into their common room.

"You don't know?" I asked as we sat down.

"It's not like we planned for this to happen!" She barked. Then she lowered her voice, "My last...week was the first week of September."

Oh well, that's just nasty. I asked her how far along she was, not the last time her crotch bled. I was dying on the inside. Take notes ladies, when someone asks you how many weeks you've been pregnant, give a damn number! Good answer: I'm two months along. Bad answer: The last time the Red Sea overflew in my panties was ten weeks ago. We don't care when your last period was, we'd have become a naunie doctor if we gave a rat's arse. No, we're asking for a number of weeks or months! It took all my will power not to slap my daughter. I had to remember, if she really was pregnant, the thing growing inside of her was making her act like a complete idiot. Nasty. Merlin, what kind of person wants to know about a lady's monthly monsoon week? Freaks, that's who. Gross, gross, gross.

I ran my fingers through my hair, "How long have you two..."

"Since the middle of summer." The half-breed answered quickly. I internally gagged at the thought.

"Had anyone known before...this complication?"

"James." Jauclin sighed. "And Pansy." She added in a throaty voice.

Pansy! Pansy bloody Parkinson knew my daughter was shagging Teddy bloody Lupin and she failed to mention it? Oh ho, I was going to wring her scrawny little neck! You don't not tell your mate that his daughter is sleeping around. If she had a kid who was a whore I'd let her know. Wait, I forgot, chicks lived by that secret girl code. Bloody turds. Girl code, ha! They are such wimps. Men don't live by a code. If Knox's sister slept around, I'd let him know. Hell, I did let him know. And look at her now, she found a man to make an honest woman out of her. Oh you just wait, I'll make sure Pansy regrets the day she decided to keep that a secret from me.

"How does Pansy know?" I said when the thought occurred to me.

Teddy shook his head, "She was in the right place at the wrong time."

"So you two have been shagging, she's possibly carrying your baby," I can't tell you how much will-power it took to not call the maybe-baby a puppy or something rude. "and you two geniuses have thought it best to date other people."

Teddy shoved his hands in his robes and looked down at the ground. Ah, I get it.

"Come on, dad, he's Teddy and I'm Jauclin." Jauclin grinned. "We don't like each other like that."

Whatever you say, Granger Junior.

.

"Teddy Lupin is in love with my daughter, and she's completely oblivious to it." I told Knox as I walked with him on his rounds. "She probably thinks of him as just another good time that will eventually die down, and I think he wants it to be real with her."

"I heard she's got a bun in the oven." Knox whispered.

"Jauclin? Pregnant? No," I lied. "she's on some new medicine for her epilepsy and it's been making her sick. Jauclin is the last girl in the world you have to worry about getting knocked up."

"Jauclin has epilepsy?" Knox seemed like he didn't quite believe it.

"Yeah, it's usually not that bad." Should I be worried if lying comes easy to me? "We think it's been acting up because she's under so much stress." Is that even how epilepsy works?

"Understandable." Knox nodded. Sucker.

We passed The Bloody Baron as we walked up from the Dungeons, he nodded his head in acknowledgment of us and went on his way. I heard from Nearly Headless Nick that The Bloody Baron had made it his main goal this year to win over the Grey Lady once and for all. Nick said that he had a big gala event for ghosts before term started, and he was hoping the Lady would should but she never did. He didn't let it get him down. The Baron was planning something else for the Lady in a week, and Nick promised it would be an attempt to remember. Some of the paintings in the Dungeons were convinced the Baron would finally win her over. If I wasn't so damn scared of him, I'd tell the Baron not to count his chickens before they've hatched. I couldn't very well tell him to not hold his breath, it was pointless.

"So I got Pansy something." Knox fished around in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.

Oh please tell me he's not one of those romantic guys. I opened it up. Yes he was.

"Opal?" I handed it back to him. "Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?"

"No offense, mate, but you don't get to tell me about moving too fast."

That was a low blow. Just because I got Granger pregnant before dating her doesn't mean I don't know what I'm talking about. It's Pansy we're talking about, the second she sees the ring she'll head for the hills. Some people just can't handle commitment, and Pansy is captain of that boat. I could tell Knox that giving Pansy that ring would be the worst mistake of the month, but he won't listen to me. No, I have no clue what I'm talking about when it comes to my best mate, her boyfriend of a month knows much more than me. Not to mention the ring is opal. It looks like it belonged to his grandma or something, so it's probably an heirloom. So if it is, that'll just scare Pansy more. The suckwad wouldn't listen to me, though, if I told him. To him, Pansy can do no wrong. He obviously hasn't known her that long.

As we rounded the corner the swift billowing of a lime green dress in the adjacent corridor caught my eye.

"Hey, you get this corridor and I'll get that one, I got to be getting to bed." I muttered and patted Knox's shoulder.

"Night, mate." Knox said softly and kept walking.

Once he was out of sight, I put out the light coming from my wand and slowly walked in the direction where the green fabric had just been. No one in their right mind wore that color green. It just wasn't fashionable. Colors to wizarding fashionistas are like celebrities to muggles. One year they're big, the next they're lame, one year they're big, and the next year you're shunned for even thinking about liking them. Fads. They drove me insane. I was glad I never had to worry about what was in style, I set the style. Anyway, back to the lime green wearing witch. I only know one person who owns a lime green dress. You might've seen her. She's about yeah-high, dark hair, short, thin, has a high-pitched voice when she gets excited. She's dating my best mate. I flicked on my light and two figures broke apart so fast they probably had jet-lag. Does that make sense? Eh, maybe not. They broke apart fast.

The wearer of the green dress is exactley who I thought it was, but her partner...yeah, I was not expecting him.

**I know this isn't the best chapter of the story, but please trust me on this, I'm almost positive next chapter will make it up to you. **

**Oh! and I have pictures of Victoire and Hermione ( Big THANKS to dracosexoticlover for finding a picture for Hermione. You rock!:) )**

**Next chapter: A mini-flashback, something you'll like, and something that I hope you won't like. **

**What do you think will happen next chapter?**

**I got a puppy, please review?:)**


	17. Narcissa

**Hello.**

**My true inspiration for Jauclin came from Katie McGrath, but she's not blond so the picture of Jauclin on my profile is like a substitute. But if you want to see what Jauclin looks like with dark hair, Bing Katie McGrath.**

**For the record, I loved writing Jauclin and Teddy in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever ways to tell you all that I don't own the Harry Potter Universe. **

**Friday November 6, 2015 - St. Mungos**

I walked side-by-side with a cloaked figure. Her blue gown fell to the floor and billowed behind her, just as her velvet, grey cloak did. I glanced around the lobby, no one appeared to be looking at her, but people were tricky and hid in the niftiest places. What you could see of the woman's dark brown curls bounced as she hurried towards one of the corridors that lead to private elevators. Magic was brilliant. If I wasn't already smitten by Granger, I'd definitely be smitten by magic, it was love-worthy. The cloaked figure glanced back at me as I followed her into one of the corridors, she held her head lower when she tore her gaze away from me. I nodded to a few people who passed by, one of them was Mr. Finkle. I muttered 'sorry for your loss' and picked up my pace, brushing past the figure and into the elevator. The door at the end of the corridor slammed shut, I looked out of the elevator at the sound of running. Fantastic. I thought we lost this green-haired freak in the lobby. The second the kid with green hair and the cloaked figure were both tucked into the elevator, the cloaked figure drew her hood back and the both of them shook the alien color from their hair until the persons standing in front of me were much more noticeable.

"You look lovely," The half-breed told Jauclin as she took her cloak off.

Jauclin snorted.

"Take a compliment, Jauclin," I snapped. "if the boy says you look lovely, you look lovely."

I pressed the button for the third floor and Jauclin gripped the rail before the elevator took off. I knew I was going to regret doing this the second the name WEASLEY came into view when we stepped off the elevator. Her name was scribbled in gold on the bare white wall. This was a mistake. She'd open her big trap and then the whole Weasley family would know; cousins, grandparents, aunts, and uncles. I felt the bile rumble in my stomach. No, this one wouldn't blab. She wasn't a complete screw up like the rest of her lot. I had to have faith. She was the best one out there, she delivered Autumn, so I could trust her. Right? Hell, no, she was a bloody Gryffindor! And Gryffindor is just another fancy name for gossip. Maybe we should have went to a lady doctor in the states or in France. Theodore Nott's wife was a lady doctor over in Berlin, I bet she could keep her mouth shut. I shook off that idea. I'll never admit it publicly, but at this point, I think Gryffindors were more trustworthy than my own kind.

My stomach eased at the empty waiting room.

"If I have to lift my dress, I want him out." Jauclin, who was reading the list of names on the wall, said without looking at us. It was a patient list.

"Why?" I asked. "It's nothing he hasn't seen before." They both turned crimson.

"Miss Malfoy." A short, fat witch called from the door way. "Please take a number." She nodded to the stack of papers on her desk.

Jauclin looked around, "I'm the only-"

"Please take a number." She repeated and her voice cracked.

This thing was weird. Jauclin glared at the short thing as she took a paper from the pile, he number was four. And the stupid little short thing started calling off numbers. She started at one and waited. Was this really necessary? Jauclin stood in front of the thing, she towered over her. She looked like she was going to plow the thing. It was the maybe-baby in her, it was making her do strange things. The thing called number two, and Jauclin took a step closer to her. It would have been intense had the thing actually cared that Jauclin was invading her bubble. This thing was at least a twenty centimeters shorter than Jauclin. I was waiting for Jauclin to pull her wand out. When it called number three Jauclin reached inside her cloak for her wand. The half-breed found this a wise time to intervene. He grabbed Jauclin's shoulders and dragged her backwards. Jauclin elbowed him in the gut and went back to her position as the thing called our number. Three cheers for Jauclin!

"I'm sorry." Teddy muttered as we past the little short witch.

I wasn't liking this place very much. There were angel babies floating on clouds on the wallpaper. Was this a sign that babies who get checked out here go up there? Great. Maybe we should just turn back around. I wasn't a big fan of Jauclin carrying the maybe-baby, but I liked that idea much better than her maybe-baby dying. I shook my head at the wallpaper, I'd invest in a new theme if I were them. Jauclin walked into a room that was painted pink and had butterflies and flowers decals on the wall. This was...better.

"What's this?" Jauclin picked up at probe-like instrument.

"Do I look like I spend my free time here?" I snapped.

"Well, you were here when mum was pregnant with Autumn."

"Twelve years ago!"

"Sorry, I forgot," Jauclin sat on the bench. "Your memory slips when you get old."

I would have beat my maybe-pregnant child had the woman of my nightmares not come in. You are never too old to get your arse beat for being mouthy.

"Draco, it's good to see you." Angelina Weasley walked in. She was wearing a black dress that showed off her legs. And they were some nice legs. "How've you been?"

I glanced at Jauclin, "I've been better."

"I heard your father is in the hospital," I notice the momentary look of astonishment as she looked over Jauclin's chart. "I'm so sorry. I know a guy who works down in the basement, I'll make sure your father is taken care of. You know how they can be down there." She wrote some things down on the first page and flipped through a few. "I cannot thank your mother and father enough for their donations to the third floor. We have state-of-the-art equipment and some of the best Healers imaginable. Philanthropy suits your family well."

"I'll let them know how thankful you are."

Angelina smiled widely. "Now, Jauclin," The Weasley turned to the Slytherin on the table. "There are so many things that can cause nausea and and missed periods. Stress for starters, Hermione tells me you're Head Girl, Slytherin Quidditch Captain, you're in all Advanced classes, and on top of all that you're balancing a relationship with Geoff Spinnet. It's got to be stressful being you." Jauclin nodded after a quick gaze in Teddy's direction. "Then there's the fact that you're active, that could be the reason why you're cycle is irregular and the nausea could be a virus or something simple like that. I'm only telling you this, because I don't want you to be too disappointed if it turns out you're not pregnant." Angelina concluded.

"Oh, trust me," Jauclin scoffed. "Disappointment wouldn't describe how I'd feel."

Teddy shuffled his feet quietly as Jauclin said this, he might have thought no one noticed, but I picked it up.

"Alright," She handed Jauclin a robe and pointed to a dressing screen. "Put this on and then we'll get a blood test and if you are pregnant, we'll go over family history."

Weasley had to notice Teddy awkwardly standing next to her. Granger must have told her that he was possibly the father of the maybe-baby. Angelina continued to act as if he wasn't there, though. I think she might have grinned at him when she first walked in, but I can't be positive, I was too busy looking at her legs. She probably did, this girl was too nice to not notice Teddy standing there. I cleared my throat when I caught Teddy staring at the screen just as Jauclin's robe was hung over the top. His ears turned red and he started playing a string on his dress shirt. He was going to dinner at the Manor with us, if there was a baby he and Jauclin planned on announcing it there. Autumn was thrilled about it, but I didn't think mum would be too happy. We were going to pick her up in the basement after the appointment. Autumn was down there with her, keeping dad company while mum went over finances. Jauclin stepped out from behind the dressing screen as she tied her hair up.

The next part went by rather quickly. I thought it'd be slow. But I guess when you think you know for sure that your daughter's pregnant this part wouldn't be so bad. Angelina took a small needle out from a drawer and drew some blood out of Jauclin's right arm. I imagined it would be going painfully slow for Teddy and Jauclin, both of whom were fiddling with their fingers as Angelina did some spells and potion work to the small vial of blood. That's how it was with Granger and I when Granger was pregnant with Autumn. We were on the edge of our seats as Weasley performed her tests on the blood sample. It really doesn't take that long, another reason we're better than muggles, but when you're the expecting parents...it's like a lifetime. Angelina gave the vial one last tap and muttered something before stepping back as the vial started burning. Jauclin's eyes were wide as marbles and Teddy had miraculously turned sickly looking. If the blood is normal it will remain the same color after the fire burns out in about a minute. I never knew what kind of magic they performed to make the blood do what it does, I'm a Potions master and I couldn't tell you. A lady doctor thought of it, no doubt.

The blood turned a pale gold color and I think the half-breed nearly fainted.

Jauclin stared at the vial.

"Well," Angelina coughed. "This certainly isn't the end of the world." Angelina used a spell to make the blood and vial disappear.

So Jauclin's pregnant. I said the phrase a few times in my head, I couldn't wrap my mind around it. She's my baby girl, she'll always be my baby girl. And now my baby girl was going to have a baby? You try saying it, it's like a bitter taste on your tongue.

"Okay, so, we'll get your family history." Angelina picked up Jauclin's file again. "And it'll be great if you can tell me anything you know about Geoff's family."

Why does everyone assume it's Geoff's baby? My daughter is a whore, and he wears a bloody chastity necklace for Merlin's sake!

"Geoff isn't the father." Jauclin said with a level-head.

"Oh." Angelina glanced over at Teddy then the light bulb went on. "Oh!" She grabbed Teddy's shoulder. "I was wondering why you were here. Well, congratulations." She kissed his cheek while Jauclin gave me a look that said 'is this bint serious?' Sadly, she was.

"Now, you still have many options." Angelina picked up another folder. This one was full of leaflets. "There's adoption," No. "orphange," Hell no. "and magical abortion."

"No," Teddy and Jauclin said at the same time.

After another hour and a half and several concerned looks from Angelina Weasley, the three of us were walking out of the waiting room. Jauclin and Teddy walked side-by-side in front on me, they were looking at the picture of the ultra sound Weasley had taken. Both of them had been insanely quiet ever since the blood turned gold, I don't think Teddy talked at all unless he was asked a question on his family history. We learned that Jauclin's just about eleven weeks along, and right now the baby is healthy. It be a few more months until we'd know the sex of the baby so we had another appointment in two months, after the trip to Egypt. Angelina assured us that it was safe to travel until she reached her third term in which she needed to take it easy. If Jauclin had any snarky comments we'd never know, she kept everything bottled up.

The two of them were taking the pregnancy much better than Granger and I had the second time around. We argued all the time when she was pregnant with Autumn. We argued about sex, we argued about names, we argued about whether she'd have a home birth or a hospital birth like last time. We argued about her being stressed and about her taking it easy. It was probably the worst nine months of Jauclin's young life, no kid should have to hear her parents argue that much, especially over stupid little things. That's mainly the reason I cheated on Granger then, we had nothing to talk about that wouldn't result in an argument. With Pansy and Astoria, it was all grunt work. I was able to escape for a night or two. I didn't have to worry about talking out our feelings or arguing about anything, it was all about the shagging. It was a bloody paradise. Of course, looking back on it, it was the worst mistake I could have made, but we make them for a reason, right? And the past doesn't matter anymore. What's important is the present. What matters is what's going on with my daughter and Teddy, and Granger and I. That's what we should be worried about. Besides, Granger had those arguments coming. She left a baby on my doorstep.

"...because that's not possible in real life." Autumn had just finished telling dad. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed as a Healer was taking blood samples for his surgery. Mum was sitting in the chair nearest to the blinded window, she was looking over paper work and rubbing her chest. She looked ill. Autumn was brushing dad's hair and curling it was mum's portable hair-curler. Granger, who was supposed to be here with Autumn, was no where to be seen. "Daddy, Jauclin, I just finished telling him about Victoire's potion essay."

Teddy scratched his head. Yes, you stupid half-breed, your girlfriend is an idiot.

"Oh, how can anyone forget," Jauclin smirked. "the word potion goes all the way back to early American history when Merlin coined the term with his mate Jung Shun in honor of the great wizard Edgar Allen Poe." Jauclin patted Teddy's chest. "And here I thought potion had Latin roots. How silly of me to assume."

"Where were you three at?" Dad's question changed Jauclin's mood from Slytherin to Hufflepuff.

"They were-" Autumn stopped midsentence after a look from Jauclin and I. "They were running errands. That's what mum said." She muttered.

"Errands?" Mum frowned. "You could have waited for me. I've been meaning to go into Diagon Alley for a few things." Her frown deepened as she looked over more papers.

"It's fine, mum. Are you alright? Do we need to turn up with AC a bit?" I said, mum waved it off, as the Healer walked out and Granger walked in.

"Nice of you to join us," Autumn grinned as she went on curling dad's hair.

"Sorry I'm late, it was nothing big." Granger took a deep breath and acted like her next sentence wasn't important. "I just had to tell Cormac it wasn't working out."

If you dropped a feather, the whole room would hear it.

"You dumped McLaggen?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't say I dumped him." Granger shook her head and kissed Jauclin's temple. "It was more of a mutual agreement." She squeezed Teddy's arm.

"Well, we're a family full of surprises, aren't we, Jauclin?" Dad smirked.

I looked at dad and then at Jauclin. She told him? She told him before she told me? Oh ho, this bint, I just paid an arm and a leg to get her in to see Weasley and now I find out she told my old man about the bun in her oven before she told me? I was her dad! I was the one who rocked her to sleep! I'm the one who went out and bought her girl products when she needed them! Not dad, not dad, not dad! Me! I was the one who came running when she fell off her first broom. Apparently none of that matters when it comes time to telling someone a secret. I'll remember not to tell her when I let someone know what Granger and I did to old Mrs. Finkle. Yeah, put that in your pumpkin juice and suck it, you stupid Slytherin.

"Well," Dad shooed Autumn away. "I think it's time you all go back to the Manor. I should be well rested for my surgery. Go on now," He urged. "and, Jauclin, come here for a moment."

Dad was wrapped around Jauclin's finger. And I don't mean that he didn't love Autumn just as much, but Jauclin and dad had a special bond. They'd been that way since she was born. He'd never let Autumn know, but anyone who saw dad and Jauclin together would know that his affection for her was not capable of being described. I can't say I was jealous, but there was some part of me that wished that dad and I had the same relationship he and Jauclin had. But it was only a small part, it would have been really girly of us to have that kind of relationship. Completely girly. I will admit to wishing that Autumn and dad had that close of a relationship, but Autumn does have a...warmer family unit with the Weasley clan than Jauclin does. They were even. Jauclin left Teddy's side and made her way over to dad. Dad took Jauclin's hand, I noticed the movement and figured he put something in it. Mum put her hand on my back and guided me out of the room as Jauclin bent down to kiss dad's cheek.

.

"So you and McLaggen are finished?" I asked Granger as she tried helping the elves in the kitchen.

Autumn, Jauclin, and Teddy were playing out on the patio as mum took a bath to soothe what we figured was an upcoming cold. Jauclin and Autumn were dancing together as Teddy sat on the balcony staring at the ultra sound picture. Jauclin got her obliviousness to human emotion from Granger. I mean Granger's oblivious to EVERYTHING, and even she knew how Teddy felt about Jauclin. You don't look at him while he's looking at her and tell me there's nothing there, it's impossible. I watched him as he stared at his baby. I couldn't read his emotion, but I'd bet my life that he was anything but disappointed. Autumn and Jauclin's curls and cloaks whipped with the wind as they swayed from side to side. It was the first time the looked like sisters.

"Yeah," She got some plates out only to have them yanked away from her by Girl. "Autumn and Jauclin really don't like him, and I don't want to continue to be with someone my girls don't like." She added with a frown in Girl's direction.

"They like me." I tried saying casually.

Granger grinned briefly, "Of course they like you." She had her hands on the napkins but Boy took them from her. "I'm trying to help!" She stomped her foot.

"We went to see Angelina today." I whispered as Granger stared at what I had been staring at.

"Really?" She looked at me. "I thought you'd go and see Daphne, I heard she's got a practice on the East Wing."

"Yeah, well, Angelina delivered Autumn," I shrugged it off. "And we were really liked the way she took care of things. And you liked her and trusted her. Besides, I figured she's the most trustworthy Weasley, the last thing Jauclin needs is for the entire Weasley tree to find out she's pregnant."

"You know Harry will probably tell people after dinner tonight." Granger warned me.

Laughing out loudly (that's 'lol' right?), Harry Potter won't be telling anyone unless he wants me spilling his dirty little secret.

**_Flashback: October 20, 2015_**

_"Draco," Pansy laughed hysterically. "I was just telling him about Victoire's potions assignment." Pansy did this little curtsy thing. "We were laughing, weren't we?"_

_Potter and I were on the same boat, we were completely shocked. So Pansy is the 'her' Little Red Riding Bitch was referring to. It all makes sense now._

_"We were laughing." Potter answered lamely._

_"So, Scarhead," I smirked. "Does your son now you're here?"_

_"Draco," Pansy whined._

_"Wait, wait, better yet, does your wife know you're here?" I laughed loudly. Oh this was too rich! Harry Potter, boy wonder, was sneaking around with Pansy Parkinson, the girl who tried selling him out. Rich! "Of course she doesn't, she's probably shagging some drunk in your bed. Do you know Pansy tried giving you up to save her own skin?"_

_"I remember." Potter muttered._

_"That is enough, Draco! You shut your mouth or I'll spill your new found secret!" Pansy hissed._

_I shut my mouth. Pansy Potter. Pansy Potter. Mrs. Boy Wonder. Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter. Oh man, this was too good not to tell someone! How could I not tell someone this? Granger probably already knew, but I'd tell her anyway, she'd think I was opening up to her. Really, I just love to gossip. Oh boy, Jauclin will love this too, it'll take her mind off the maybe-baby parasite feeding off her uterus. She'd die laughing at this new bit of...liquid gold. Jauclin and I share a sense of humor. Just wait until Knox...oohh, Knox._

_"You're cheating on Knox?" I gasped like a little girl._

_"Technically she's cheating on me." Potter said._

_"Hey, I didn't ask for your opinion, Scarhead!" I bit._

_"You were pressuring me to go out with him!" Pansy shoved my shoulder. "And Harry said it would be less suspicious if I started seeing someone until he got his divorce finalized. Knox and I aren't going to work anyway. I hate his family, especially his whore of a sister."_

_"They always hate the people they're most like." I told Potter._

_Pansy shoved me again, "You tell anyone about this and I'll make sure the whole school knows about your secret."_

_I put my serious face on, "You tell anyone about my secret and I'll ruins your careers. And don't doubt my connections." I snapped._

_"What is he talking about?" I pointed my wand at Scarhead's neck when he touched Pansy's hand. There will be no touching, groping, or revolting pillow talk in front of me._

_"Just listen to him."_

_"You better know what you're doing." I told her. "Because if you hurt Avery as bad as that bint did, I'll make sure you can't step out of your house ever again. You got me?" Pansy and Scarhead nodded. "Fantastic, oi, Potter," I took a folded piece of parchment out of my robes. "I confiscated it from your son before I gave him a week's worth of detention," I handed it to him. "I figured it belonged to you. And also, make sure you tell Albus that no matter what happens to Jauclin, he'll always be her number one love._

_"See you around," I nodded as I dragged Pansy away. I still had business to take care of with her._

_**Present**_

I smirked at my handy work as Granger had yet another thing taken away from her by yet another elf. She really wasn't having any luck with hospitality. Anyway, yeah, Scarhead wouldn't be telling anyone. Speaking of the devil...mum's newest House Elf drug Potter into the kitchen by his pinky. Scarhead was smiling widely until he saw me, then his happy-get-lucky expression turned into a more depressing one. I get that a lot. You walk the path I have and then tell me how many nasty or sad looks you get. If I got a Galleon for every look someone gave me I'd be richer than Bill...Bridges? Is that the rich muggle?

"Autumn!" A small rodent rushed through the kitchen. "I got kicked by a centaur!"

Little Potter ran right into the glass door. It was only a momentary set-back for him, though, because a second later he was up and racing out the door next to the window. More Potters. Fantastic.

"He saw me at Hogwarts and pestered McGonagall to let him come with me." Scarhead shrugged and my smirk grew more intense.

"You were at the castle?" Granger and I said at the same time. Her question was much more innocent.

Scarhead glanced at me and then back at Granger, "I had another meeting," I coughed and received a glare from the two Gryffindors. "with Pansy about James' marks in D.A.D.A."

He was such a liar! I stifled my laugh with a yawn.

"And how was the meeting?" I couldn't help but grin. Potter made me forget all about the problem with Jauclin and the half-breed. "Heated?"

Potter wet his lips, "I can honestly say that I'm glad Ginny wasn't there."

"I bet." I put my fists on my hips. "Did you see Knox up there?"

"Why in the world would Harry care if Avery was there or not? Honestly, Draco, I question your common sense sometimes." Granger rolled her eyes.

I looked back out where the rest of our group was. Jauclin packed away her warmness and retreated over with Teddy. He was still sitting on the balcony looking at their baby. I'm sure if Potter looked over to see them he would have no clue the picture in their hands was an ultra sound. I kind of felt sorry for the dog. He was white, and I mean ghost white. I knew he didn't want to get rid of his implantation, it just freaked him out. Think about it. He's going to be a father before he even graduates Hogwarts. The second he gets out he won't be able to go out partying with his mates, he won't be able to do half the things he wanted to do. Instead he'll be strapped and chained to Jauclin and their little...miracle...if you want to call it that. I glanced at Jauclin. She surprised me. I would have thought that she of all people would have wanted a magical abortion. Magical abortion was like a whore's get out of jail free card, yes I know that game.

Autumn and the Spawn of Scarhead were much more entertaining than the two boring seventh years. Little Potter was reenacting his confrontation with the centaurs as Potter whispered what happened to Granger. Their accounts were very different from one another. According to the looks of Little Potter's story, he took on quite a few centaurs until it was just him and this mean, big, and nasty one. He held his own for quite sometime, but he was just too small to take on someone that old. Eventually the centaur bucked him in the gut. He lifted his robes up and showed Autumn the bandage around his abdomen. He turned to show Jauclin and the half-breed too, but they didn't seem too interested in him. According to Potter, James took some potion Kaleb Cronnick was passing around, and he went missing for sometime after classes let out. An hour later they found him bare-arse nude in the Forbidden Forest with a bleeding hoof imprint on his mid-section. Potter said that he probably rubbed a grouchy centaur the wrong way. I wouldn't doubt it. James Potter should have been a Slytherin because he rubbed everybody the wrong way. I don't even think Granger knew what to do with him half the time.

"Is that..." Potter squinted out the window towards Jauclin and the half-breed who was pointing to something on the ultra sound. "Is that an ultra sound?" I couldn't decide if he sounded unsure or disgusted. "What is Teddy doing with an ultra-sound? Are you pregnant?" He asked Granger. Disgusted. He was definitely disgusted.

"What?" Granger snapped.

"Oh my God," Potter frowned at Teddy. "Who did he get pregnant? I didn't even know he was sexually active!"

Oh come on, Potter. I rolled my eyes. "Did you tell Red's mum when you started shagging her?"

"Of course not!" Potter scoffed. "But I was out of school, I didn't have to worry about this!" Potter gaped at Teddy as the half-blood grinned and pointed to another thing on the ultra sound. Jauclin smiled down as she ran a finger across Teddy's jawline then nodded to the picture. It wasn't a romantic gesture, she was pointing out who's jawline she was hoping their baby would have. I guess it would have been cute had they been graduated. "It's Victoire's, right?" He choked out, but he knew who the mother was.

Granger put a hand on Potter's arm, "He was going to tell you at dinner, Harry."

"It's Victoire's, right?" Potter repeated.

What man would be dumb enough to reproduce with that thing?

"No," Granger sighed. "no, Harry, Victoire doesn't even know about the baby."

"Teddy isn't like that, Hermione." Potter told her.

"Sorry to spoil your fantasy, Scarhead, but the baby in that ultra sound is eleven weeks old." I stole a roll from the passing House Elf.

"Jauclin." Potter muttered to himself as he looked out the window again.

Bingo.

"Teddy got Jauclin pregnant?" Potter asked. I frowned, he was handling this much better than I wanted him to. Damn accepting idiot. "Then why are they dating other people?"

"Because they're idiots." I sneered. I'd rather see my daughter with Teddy, given the choice between him and Geoff. Like I said, Geoff wears a chastity necklace.

Granger nodded her head in agreement. The three of us were silent for a moment. Maybe if Teddy and Jauclin milked it they could talk Potter into giving them his town house. Because as much as I'd love to have Autumn and Granger move in with me, I was wasn't going to sell my place just so Autumn would have her own wing. My place was big enough to accommodate Granger and I in one wing, Autumn and the baby that Granger and I _will _have in another wing, and then Jauclin and her crew could have the last wing. There was only so much money I could take out of my account. Besides, I was quite happy with my place. It wasn't as big as the Manor, but it certainly was bigger than the Burrow. Potter's deep laughter pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Teddy got Jauclin pregnant!" Potter was hysterical.

I spun on my heels as the sound of dropping glass came from behind us. Mum was dressed up in her best robes and clutching her chest for dear life; a glass plate and unused rose petals were scattered at her feet.

"Mum, we were..." My voice trailed off.

"I need firewhiskey." She muttered and started walking again. My mother never drank firewhiskey.

"Mum." I said and stood in her path.

"I said I need firewhiskey." She stepped past me and hurried to the wine room, her squatty elf was trailing behind her.

I loved my mother. She was a complete dictator, but she was my mother. And the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her. I mean, what kind of sick fool enjoys hurting his mother. Even those crazy bands of murderers in Autumn's book about Egypt were probably all mummy's boys. My mum was there for me when Granger was pregnant with Jauclin and also when she was pregnant with Autumn. My mother was the spine of our family through all the rough water's we waded through. Even now, when dad was crippled and hurt and hanging by a thread to his life, mum was strong and the glue that kept us together. She was a rock.

"Missus!" Mum's elf shrieked as something in the wine room came crashing down.

I tossed my roll on the counter as the four outside came into the room. I brushed past the half-breed and Jauclin and sprinted to the wine room with everyone else following behind.

"Mum!" I shouted.

Mum was sprawled on the ground surrounded my broken bottles of wine and firewhiskey. Jauclin felt her wrist for a pulse as I tried patting her cheeks. You can't wash away the glue. You can't break a rock. You can't let the good die young, it's not fair.

"Go get the Floo Network ready." I spat as I brushed some glass off mum. "Straight for her Healer."

"Dad-"

"Go, Jauclin!" I barked.

You can't break a rock.

**I know some of you hate Harry and Pansy together, but I love them and I already hinted their relationship back in chapter ten.**

**I'm a firm believer in the superstition that deaths come in 3s and 7s, so be prepared. **

**Review to keep your favorite character alive:)**

**Goodbye.**


	18. The Wart

**Good news? No one dies in this chapter!**

**Bad news? I'll still be killing two characters off!**

**The flashback is a short one, so the rest of the chapter will be in Jauclin's POV. I hope you like being in her mind.**

**Disclaimer: I own...nothing? **

_"...and then the King and Princess appeared from behind the corner. Let me tell you, she looked stunning in her gown. It was long and white with a silk green sash around her waist. It was especially made for her by the goblins of Fantasy Fields..."_

_"Fanatasy Fields?"_

_"Yeah, only the best get their gowns made by residents from there. Anyway, the Princess and the King..."_

_"Daddy?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"When is mummy coming home?"_

_"Tomorrow, Jauclin." I scratched my nose before I finished writing the sentence._

_"You said that yesterday."_

_"I mean it this time."_

_"And the day before."_

_"Jauclin." I kissed my three year old's forehead. "You'll see tomorrow."_

_"Daddy," Jauclin said again when I was at the door. I turned toward her. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too, baby."_

_Okay, so sue me. Yes, I plead guilty to lying to Jauclin about Granger coming home. But she's heard "tomorrow" long enough to know her mum is not coming home tomorrow. But how could I tell my three year old that her mum left with no intent of coming back? The first time she asked when her mum would be home I nearly broke down. I stammered and stuttered, I sounded like Neville bloody Longbottom! she caught me off-guard, though, I wasn't expecting her to start asking about Granger so soon. I waved good-bye to me as I shut off the light. Granger left, that's all there was to it. The brave Gryffindor chickened out and left me along to raise our child. Don't get me wrong, the first month after she left I convinced myself she'd be coming back after some air. But when I took Jauclin to Teddy Lupin's first birthday party, a party which Granger did not attend, it was pretty clear she took off for good. It hit me like a ton of bricks, and I actually went out and got a seasonal job at Witch Weekly so I didn't have to rely on solely on my parents. I moved out of the mini-manor and into cottage near Wiltshire._

_Pansy was sitting on the banister just outside of Jauclin's room. She was staying in one of the spare bedrooms. It gave me another income, so all of the money Pansy brought home went to groceries and little things like the post and the gardner. She didn't like the fact that I kept telling Jauclin Granger would be back tomorrow. Well, Pansy could suck it up. When she knows what it's like to be in my position she can chastise my actions, until then I didn't want to hear her run her trap. I sneered at the look she was giving me. She's lucky I didn't kick her arse out. I needed her hear to look after the place while I started my new job._

_"When are you going to stop lying to that poor girl?"_

_"When are you going to stop acting like you care?" I retorted._

_"I care plenty." She hopped off the banister and followed me down stairs. "If you don't tell her your mother will. And I'm sure when Jauclin gets older, she'd appreciate knowing her father telling her that her mother abandoned her." Pansy talked too much._

_"Granger didn't abandon her." I couldn't believe I was defending her. "If Granger hadn't left, I'm sure I would have after another week."_

_"But you didn't." Pansy reminded me. "She left, she left, she left. She left you high and dry. And she won't be back tomorrow. So tell that little girl her mother abandoned her."_

_It took me weeks of play dates with Potter and Teddy Lupin to find out why Granger left. Potter said that Granger had been talking to Fluer about raising a baby, and that she had mentioned being afraid that I would take off and leave her to raise the baby alone. Kind of ironic she took off and left me to raise the baby alone. At the end of the month I pieced together that the idea of raising a baby wasn't what got to Granger; it was the idea that she would be tied to me for the rest of her life. Potter said that the mother heffer told Granger that I would probably be asking her to marry me, seing as she was the mother of my child. She told her that on the day that Granger came back home and spent the night in her library. Granger left me alone to raise Jauclin because she didn't want to marry me. At the time I understood it. I mean, we bickered since First Year. We were on opposing sides in the war. And not to mention she was just another shag when Jauclin was concieved. We really didn't have anything like she and the Weasel had. But when I turned nineteen, well, that's when she went from 'Hermione' to 'Granger'...or 'The Bint'._

_Knox was sitting in the arm chair with his nose buried in a thick book. He was living in the other spare bedroom. He grinned at Pansy who rolled her eyes and looked to make sure nothing was exposed. He had a small crush on her, ever since we found out she sleeps in the nude. We found that out when we found out she sleep walks, we have yet to inform her she does. Pansy was slightly repulsed by Knox, though. He was a braniac, loved Ancient Ruins, studied in his free time when he wasn't writing research papers for the Ministry. Pansy was a party-girl. She loved clubbing, shopping, drinking, snogging, everything Knox wasn't too familiar with. Mostly, though, she didn't understand him. He was from one of the world's richest families, but he didn't act like it. Pansy liked her bad boys. She was currently dating muggle biker boy. His name was Manny, he was old enough to be her dad. Manny was dumb as a box of rocks and quick as a snail. Pansy assured me he had skills that one need not be smart and witty to master. Knox repulsed her and she repulsed me._

_She was nice to look at, though._

_"You're the devil's spawn." I grunted and walked in the kitchen to get a drink._

_"You're just mad because I make sense." She said when I came out with brandy._

_"I'm mad because I can't believe I'm leaving you here alone for an entire term."_

_"Hey," Knox looked up from his books. "At least Jauclin'll be at your parents. So if she burns the house down, she'll be the only one in it."_

_"Good thinking!" I raised my glass to him._

**Thursday November 12, 2015 -Hogwarts**

"We have to go down to dinner." Teddy whispered as I traced the birthmark on his shoulder.

"We can skip dinner." I grinned and straddled his hips.

"Victoire and Geoff will get suspicious." I kissed along his lips then his jawline, his neck, his collarbone, down his torso to the mother load.

"Someone doesn't want to go get dinner." I smirked and made my way back up his body.

Teddy flopped us over onto our sides. He scooted close to me and I wrapped my leg around his hip. I smiled at him as I stroked his cheek. I wouldn't mind skipping dinner if we could just stay here and do things that were much more fun than eating cold cuts or soup.

Teddy kissed me, "We're having a baby."

"I know." I grinned and kissed him back.

"There's this cabin in the woods near Dublin," Teddy pecked my bottom lip lightly. "It's perfect."

"I'm perfect." I teased and returned his kiss.

"I know."

Dinner could wait a little while longer.

.

I stabbed my carrots as Victoire ran her hands through Teddy's hair. She was like a tumor or a parasite, whichever is more disturbing. No, she was like one of those nasty warts on the bottom of your foot, the kind you have to burn off every few years because it just wont go away. She was nauseating. Like a bad case of bad breath. Teddy said something to her and she let out a squeal. She always squealed. She was like a piglet. Would it be illegal to tear her voice box out? Probably. I rolled my eyes and went back to my mutilated carrots. But seriously, what does Teddy even see in her? She's a girly girl. She wears pink like her life depends on it, she wants to be a cosmotologist, and she so dumb she makes James Potter look like a bloody visionary. Seriously. I rolled my eyes when she started nibbling on Teddy's ear lobe. This was a meal time! No one wanted to see her glue herself to Teddy like velcro. Merlin, there were bedroom and broom closets for actions like that. Stupid little bint. Gag me.

"What are you thinking about?" Geoff fingered one of my curls. He loved my hair. I hated him.

"My grandma," I lied. "and my dad." I glanced up at the empty chair at the staff table. Dad took a week off so he could plan grandma's funeral, and so he could take care of his parents' finances and unfinished business. At least I didn't have to worry about walking in on him and mum at all this week.

"Your dad will be fine, he's a strong bloke." Geoff patted my back.

"Yeah," I muttered with glance towards the parasite and her host.

Alex followed my gaze and coughed, "Lupin says Autumn's been sleeping in your room since Friday." He smirked and I glared at him. "Where do you sleep?"

"At the other end of the bed, Alex." I haven't slept in my bed for six weeks.

Autumn took grandma's death real hard. She was close to her the way I was close to grandpa. I mean, I was sad, too, but not as emotional as Autumn was. So I let her stay in the Head's Dorm as long as she didn't go around telling anyone who would tell someone of authority. I got a little nervous because I figured she'd tell James Potter, but he hasn't mentioned anything about it so I figured she kept it on the down low. Alex was the one to worry about, though. Stupid fool just had to mention something to Geoff, Mister Goody-Two-Shoes.

"You know Autumn really should be staying in her dormitory." Geoff said as he scooped his soup.

"I completely agree." Alex grinned and took a bite of potatoes.

"No offense," I stood up after making eye contact with Teddy. "But what I do to console my sister is none of your damn business."

Call me a hypocrite, but I hated Teddy being with that thing. He was mine long before he decided to date her. She was just there for show, like a poster child or something. As long as we dated other people no one would think we were shagging each other. He could have dated better than the stupid Weasley. There were some nice Hufflepuff girls who would give anything just to go on one date with him, girls who didn't wear pink and squeal. Hell, there were some Ravenclaw boys who would love just to be seen with Teddy. I think I'd feel better if he was with one of them opposed to little miss sunshine. I grunted and brushed past a group of girls who always followed Victoire around, I elbowed one of them too. The bint was just so perky. And she thought she was better than me. I'd love to be the one to tell her that she had nothing on me. I am Jauclin Malfoy. I own this bloody school, there isn't a witch or wizard at Hogwarts who doesn't know my name. Guys want to date me and girls want to be me. You think I'd arrogant, and maybe I am, but I speak the truth. Ask anyone. I'm the best Seeker Slytherin has seen in a long time, I'm the brightest witch of my age (thank you, mum), and I'm a damn nice sight. Sure, I can be a bitch, but girls have to be. If we get too soft people will walk all over us. Victoire is a prime example.

"Hey, Big Butt!"

Autumn came sprinting down the corridor with James at her heels.

"You will not believe what we just did!" James panted.

"James snuck me into the Gryffindor Tower-"

"-I stole some of Audrey's robes from the laundry."

"-and I ran up to the fifth year girl's dormitory-"

"-it was very convientent that they all happened to be heading down to dinner-"

"-and you know what a pyromaniac I am-"

"-and Victoire's luggage was just sitting out in the open-"

"-but it you ask Peeves, he just couldn't stand her squealing anymore." Autumn finished proudly.

I paused.

"You torched all of her clothes?" Okay, even I didn't think of doing that.

"And make-up." James added.

"And magazines."

"I love you." I decided on as Teddy walked out of the Great Hall. He glanced around before spotting the three of us. His hair was pink...

I frowned at him and he shook it out as James and Autumn described how some of Victoire's magazines squealed just like her. Of course I wanted to smile, I could just imagine the look on Victoire's face when she found all her belongings were ashes. But I had to put on a cold face for Teddy.

"Teddy, guess what I did!" James said excitedly. Autumn nudged him as Teddy joined us. "I, er, I ate a bunch of beats at lunch."

"Oh." Teddy stared at him. James was an idiot.

"My pee," James glanced at Autumn who nodded her head earnestly. "my pee was red."

"Fantastic, James, real fantastic." Teddy smiled. "Can I talk to Jauclin for a minute?"

The two first years nodded and waited.

"Alone." Teddy added.

"Ooh," Autumn grinned. "are you going to talk about.."

"Maybe they're going to name it."

"They can't name it if they don't know what it is." Autumn rolled her eyes and lead James away. "Honestly, do you think before you speak?"

Alright, so mum told me she understands what I feel like with Teddy and the baby. She says she's been there and knows how stressful it can be with all the choices I'm given. And I'm so young, I have all of my life ahead of me for boys and babies. I think it was her way of saying that if I pulled a Hermione Granger and left my baby on Teddy's doorstep and took off for a few months, she would be there for me and wouldn't judge me. Well, if I did decide to do that she better not judge. Now, I know she means well, just trying to make up for the years she wasn't there. The years she left dad trying to figure out what he did wrong. But I didn't want her help. I love my mum, don't get me wrong, but I won't follow in her footsteps. Our situations are nothing alike. She has no idea what I'm going through. She didn't like dad until he got her pregnant and then catered to her ever need, something Ron Weasley did not do. Which, if I think about it, I'm fairly glad she didn't take me with her when she left. I love my dad. I'd rather have been raised by a single parent then by mum and Ron. Dad's a gentleman. He would have married her, he would have given her anything she wanted. He was good like that. But she freaked out at the thought of being married to a gentleman and fled. What a brave little Gryffindor.

But I was different then mum. I wanted the baby and the boy. I wanted the white gown, the green sash, the flowers, the rings, the bond. I wasn't like mum. I wasn't going to leave my baby. Not that I'd ever admit it to anyone but you lot, but I've been head over heels for Teddy since third year, yeah, I'm killer at keeping secrets. Now, the baby hadn't been planned, but I wasn't too objective to it. I kind of liked it. It was just another piece of Teddy I had that his foot wart didn't. Right now, though, Teddy was going feel the chill of my cold shoulder.

"Make it quick, I have a mini match to get ready for." I snapped.

"I really don't think you should be playing in those. I mean, they're playing with Beaters now."

"Yeah, well, I'm not asking for your permission."

"Are you mad at me?" He asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm annoyed." I hissed as a few sixth years walked by and waved at us. We flashed them a smile and waited until they were in the Great Hall. "If you want to boss someone around I'm sure _Victoire _wouldn't mind being your bitch for an evening." I spat and turned to leave.

Teddy grabbed my arm, it was sexy when he got pissy. "This is about me and Victoire?" He asked in the same tone as before. "You were the one who said to date other people." He whispered harshly.

I waited for two second years to pass by. "I didn't mean her." I smacked his hand away.

"Well, in a few months it'll just be me and you." He said before kissing me.

I shoved him away and snorted, "Don't count your dragons before they've hatched."

Teddy frowned, "Don't go to the match."

I patted his shoulder, "Don't wait around for me afterwards."

"Jauclin."

"If you get back from rounds before me will you put a blanket and pillow on the couch for me?"

"Jauclin!"

"Here comes the lady of the hour, see you at the match, lover boy."

Teddy ran a hand through his Einstien-looking hair as his wart wrapped her arms around him. I hated this bloody school. All the bloody girls who threw themselves at Teddy. He has morals, ladies! I pulled on my Quidditch robes and glanced at David. He was our youngest Beater, he was tall and strong for his age. Sweet as a strawberry, though. I laced my robes as I watched his bat. David noticed me staring.

"Rory said you wanted to dye your hair." David said. "What color?"

"Dark," I answered. "Hey, David, you want to play Seeker tonight?"

Rory looked up at me.

"Seeker?" David's eyes lit up.

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

"Jauclin," Rory said after David went to tell his team team he was going to be replacing me as Seeker. Rory was playing Keeper today. "Do you really think you should be playing Beater?" Alex told him about the baby yesterday. "I mean, being a Beater is pretty risky."

"Chill out, mum." I sighed and started taking off my Quidditch robes. "I'm not playing." I grunted and kicked my shoes off. "Wipe that look off your face! The last thing I need is to have a miscarriage during Quidditch, it'd ruin my reputation." I lied. Rory grinned and nodded his head.

"I'll go find Alex to play Seeker." Rory said and followed me out of the dressing room.

"SPEW." I said to the statue in front of mum's dormitory. The statue of Dobby the House Elf moved to the side after bowing. Mum had a fascination with the creatures, I think she respected them more than people. "Mum?" I called and took my cloak of and hung it over the back of her couch. "Mum, I think I might break up with Geoff." I took my hair out of the ponytail. "Did you bring the hair dye?"

I swear the woman was deaf. You could be one room over, shouting at the top of your lungs for help, and she wouldn't hear you. Dad said it was selectiv hearing, she just didn't care if we wanted her help or not. He was full of it. I would come running if I was calling myself.

"Mum?" I opened her door. "OH MY GOD!"

What the hell! Can't they be normal and rent a motel?

"What are you doing here?" Mum pushed dad off of her.

"I TAUGHT YOU TO KNOCK!" Dad barked.

"You're supposed to be in WILTSHIRE!" I screeched as I covered my eyes. MERLIN! The definition of my Seventh Year would be walking in on my parents shagging!

"You're supposed to be at the mini match!" Mum said after she was dressed in her bathrobe and dad was behind her changing screen.

"You were going to let her play in the mini match?" Dad called from behind the screen.

"It's not that big of a deal." Mum muttered to me. "She's a seeker, Draco." She added.

Dad walked out from behind the screen, "Oh my God!" I turned to face the door. "Put if out! Put it down!"

Dad slammed mum's bathroom door behind him and barked: "I TAUGHT YOU HOW TO KNOCK ON THE BLOODY DOOR!"

**I know exactly what I'm doing next chapter:) I think you'll like it, but there will be a second death:( ****After next chapter, though, I'm going to take a small break from this story so I can get back to Behind Closed Doors. **

**Last chapter I hinted to a character that would die...guess who:)**


	19. Eve

**Sorry, it's been forever, I know, I'm horrible. But, because I love you guys so much, I didn't write any deaths in this chapter. It's 100 percent pure Draco. Just how you like it. **

**Warning: I ran spell check, but I didn't actually comb through the second part. It's like 2:30am, and I'm pooped. **

**Disclaimer: I own the words I made up in this chapter:)**

**Friday December 18th - Advanced Potion's with Seventh Years**

I have to tell you, I'm so glad I'm not a girl. I mean, living with one is bad enough. But if I actually had to be one, oh Merlin, shudder. I think I'd kill myself before anyone had the chance to. For starters, you girls and your bleeding-crotch-syndrome. Why can't you bleed somewhere else? Like instead of the monthly naunie bleeding you could have like a perpetual boo-boo on your arm or something. Just slap a band-aid on it for a week and there you go! Because back at home, I can't tell you how many wanna-be diapers I see in the rubbish bin. It's appalling. I lose my pee flow whenever I catch a glimpse of one. I lose valuable pee time because you lot can't find a better place to bleed. Thank you, Eve, you stupid selfish bint. I hope you're happy. You eat a damn apple and now us men are forced to suffer through your gender's monthly bliss...over a damn apple. That better have been one tasty apple, otherwise I'll personally climb that stairway to Heaven and kick your apple-eating arse. And then there's the idea of shooting a kid out of your thing. I'd hate to put her on the spot, but take Granger for instance...she's, for lack of a cleaner term, tight. I get in there and it's skin tight, how and the hell does a baby get squeezed out? I cringe thinking about it. Remind me to thank my lucky stars for a penis. And you girls are so complicated. You'll say "no, no, it's boys who are complicated." We're not. You are. I'm sure somewhere a scientist has proved that.

So Granger gave me a note at breakfast before she took off, all smiles and giggles and girly. The note says: _I have something to tell you._

Well? Don't I get to know what she has to tell me? I don't do good with guessing games, actually, I refuse to play them. They're pointless. Just tell me what's on your damn mind! You don't see guys passing out notes like that. If we think your arse looks big, we'll tell you. If you have something in your teeth, we'll point it out. If you have a boogie hanging, we'll laugh first then tell you. We WON'T send you some note that says we have to talk to you. I grunted and tore the note in half. What is so important that she couldn't tell me in the note? Crazy woman.

Geoff sat down with a huff. I glanced up at him, then back down at the reservation leaflet. I was supposed to reserve the rooms in Egypt two weeks ago, but I guess shagging Granger seemed more important at the time. Especially since she hasn't let me touch her since then.

"Professor Malfoy," Geoff whispered as students started coming in. "I was wondering if this class is mandatory for my career path?"

I thought about it for a moment, "Did Jauclin dump you?"

He nodded slowly.

"Go talk to Knox, he'll know how to get you by."

Heart breaker doesn't even begin to describe Jauclin, but I suppose it was a wise decision. I went back to the leaflet and scribbled my signature just before the bell rang. Jauclin wasn't here, surprise surprise. And Teddy was standing in the doorway, whispering quickly to Victoire. The dumb blond stood there, looking up at him with her big doe eyes. A few of the kids in class watched intently as tears, more like waterfalls, started erupting from Victoire's eyes. She started to squeal but Teddy hushed her. Jauclin broke up with Geoff and now Teddy's breaking up with Victoire...excellent timing, guys, absolutely superb. I rolled my eyes. Idiots. Victoire dropped Teddy's hands and spit at his feet. A few of the kids in class snickered quietly. What? Victoire glared before she marched away. No squealing?

"It's about time." Burke mumbled to Little Knox, who nodded agreeably.

Teddy just dumped Victoire, and there isn't a soul in Hogwarts who hasn't suspected a thing between Teddy and Jauclin. Victoire hates her, hates her with a passion. My daughter is also seventeen weeks pregnant, so you must understand why my stomach dropped when my class and I heard Victoire squeal followed by: _"Everte Statum!". _Little Knox was the first one out the door, even before we heard Jauclin make contact with something and let out a screech. He was like one of the action stars. Well, more like Bo Duke on a desk, very cool, though. He was booking it. I, of course, followed behind him, along with everyone else. I had to give my daughter a double take. Not bad, not bad. Jauclin was at the end of the corridor lying flat on her stomach. If I was panicking I couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Knox hurried to her side as I grabbed the back of Victoire's neck.

"What is your problem?" I hissed and she gasped. By this time other students from other classes had their heads poked out of their classrooms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Jauclin muttered as Knox lead her towards us. "I'd be even better if you could find me something blunt to shove up her-"

"You whore!" Victoire shrieked. She made to lunge at Jauclin as they passed, but I held her back as she spat a series of curse words at Jauclin.

Jauclin, not one to be insulted, broke away from Little Knox and sent a spell that had Victoire spinning into the wall. What an idiot.

Victoire scrambled to her feet as people broke out in laughter, she wasn't one to be upstaged. Diva versus Diva. Before she was even fully to her feet, Victoire sent a jinx that had Jauclin flying across the corridor. Her back slammed into the wall, and her breakfast spilt all over the ground in front of her. I stared at it, was that blood? Rory and Alex were at her side, pushing the younger kids out of the way and shoving Victoire into the wall as they passed her. Rory waved his wand over the mess before I could determine whether or not there was blood in it. I was at a total loss for words. All I could think of was my grandbaby dying inside of her. Oh man, I don't think I could handle that. Jauclin smiled at Victoire as Rory and Alex walked her back to the classroom. Victoire had her wand at the ready, prepared to deflect whatever spell Jauclin was going to send her way. When Jauclin said nothing Victoire made to send another jinx her way. I stopped her. Girls were such bitches.

"Get back to class!" I shouted to the bystanders. "Delacour!" I barked at the blond standing between Burke and Camden. I waited til we were the only ones left in the corridor, then I turned on Weasley. "You hurt my daughter again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do at Hogwarts. You understand me?" I glared her up and down. Vienne grabbed her cousin's elbow.

Victoire nodded reluctantly.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I walked in my classroom.

Burke, Teddy, Little Knox, Geoff, Camden, and Pennifold were all glued to Jauclin. I can tell you it wasn't to see if she was alright, though. Morgan and Flint were cleaning up the ink bottles that had busted in Jauclin's bag. Jauclin could be Minister, she had my whole class working for her. Even Reese and Carmichael were looking for spare pieces of parchment to give the girl.

"I'm fine." Jauclin said swatting Geoff's hand away from her hair.

"Is Victoire going to get a detention?" Little Knox said as Rory whispered something to Teddy who whispered it to Jaulin who elbowed his chest. Teddy fell into a coughing fit.

"Don't worry about fifth years," I clapped my hands. "Put everything away then get out a quill and a piece of parchment." I tapped the board with my wand, and the list of questions, otherwise known as their test, appeared on it instantly. I wished them all good luck and set my internal timer for a half an hour, give or take a few minutes

Little Potter and Autumn haven't been able to shut their traps about going to Egypt. The closer the date gets, the more giddy they become. Lucky for our whole group I managed to talk Autumn out of staying in the beat down hotels she wanted to stay at. Instead, Merlin help me, we're staying at a muggle hotel that Granger's aunt's aunt's uncle, or something like that, owns. He said that we could have one of the presidential suits, I'm told those are the best, as long as we booked in advanced. So I was hurrying to get this leaflet sent to him. Granger said her aunt's aunt's uncle was well acquainted with magical guests, so he wouldn't get a heart attack if an owl delivered him our reservation. Not that I actually cared if the old fart croaked or not. But I told Granger that we wouldn't want him to die on us. Then I tried getting in her pants, but she cock blocked me. Access Denied. The Pearly Gates are closed. Damn you, Granger, damn you. That was the start of her funny business. Anyway, Egypt. The hotel is in between muggle Cairo and the wizarding part of Alexandria. Jauclin assured us after she and Teddy graduated and after the baby popped out that we were going to either Rome or Greece. Personally, I'd rather take Granger up to the place the muggles call "The Garden of Eden". Here in the world of reality we call it Israel. The wizarding part of it, but still, Israel. I wonder about these muggles. Honestly, they call Israel the "land of milk and honey", and they say Israelites are God's people; yet, they keep saying Eden is where the Tigris meets the Euphrates? James Potter is smarter than that.

"Hey," Pansy popped in my class room. well, not like _pop_ pop, more like she just showed up. "I have a wee little problem I need to talk to you about."

"It can wait." I told her without looking up from my book.

"No, it really can't."

I looked up at her and rolled my eyes.

"I mean, it's an itty bitty baby of a problem, but still important." Pansy looked at the ceiling. "Baby problems are important, too."

Jauclin, who had been writing on her parchment furiously, looked up and around at Pansy. What was she - oh...

"Is it about one of the students?" I asked casually.

"A student?" Pansy stared at me like I was an idiot.

Well, hell, Pansy, there's a pregnant girl in my class and you're acting like we have a baby problem on our hands. If anyone's an idiot here, it's you. I was going to tell her she was an idiot, I really was, but my youngest and her partner and crime busted through my door. I quickly put a composition book on top of the leaflet as Knox followed behind the pair. Hm, the Spawn of Scarhead, mischievous little Autumn, and Head of the Slytherin House all in one room...my spidey senses are tingling. Pansy and Knox acknowledged each other awkwardly before Knox joined the two first years at my desk. Pansy took Vienne's empty seat and waited for me to finish with Knox. Apparently itty bitty baby problems aren't that important. I froze and stared at her. Was she pregnant? Is that what Granger was going to tell me? Fuck. A Pansy and Potter baby? Nasty. It doesn't really surprise me. Of course Pansy would get pregnant with Potter's devil spawn. That way if their relationship went south, she could still get alimony from him. Clever, Pansy, clever. I should have seen this coming. The mood swings, the constant eating. Of course.

"Start talking." Knox urged harshly.

"We got blamed for stealing diapers from McGonagall's dorm." James blurted out.

Knox smacked the back of his head, "Not that, idiot." James rubbed the back of his head. "Miss Malfoy."

"For starters," Autumn whispered. "I apologize for nothing."

I nodded with another glance in Pansy's direction.

"James and I skipped Hagrid-"

"Professor Hagrid." Knox corrected her.

Autumn glared up at Knox. "James and I skipped _Professor _Hagrid's class and snuck into the Slytherin locker rooms." She began and all the Quidditch players in the room looked up. Slytherin played Hufflepuff tomorrow. "We broke into all the Slytheirn lockers and threw their brooms into the Black Lake." She finished unremorsefully. My class echoed the word "what". An angry and shocked what.

"What were you thinking?" Little Knox barked and his voice when through a series of octaves. The Knoxes paid big money for that broom of Alex's.

"Oh, cool your knickers." James snorted at his own comment. "The Squid didn't wreck all of them. Maybe you got lucky."

Little Knox repeated his question. Autumn glanced at Jauclin before shrugging and concluding that they just felt like it. Jauclin was quiet. Normally one could consider silence a good thing, but coming from Jauclin...hell, you might as well call it the start of the apocalypse. Say good-bye to life as you know it because this tea kettle was about to whistle. Teddy was slouching in his seat as he watched Autumn and Potter intently. His hair was slowly turning a mousy brown color, like he wanted to fade away. I titled my head as his hair was completely dull brown. Why that sneaky little bastard...I asked Autumn and Potter what they had to say for themselves. Potter said _'My pee turns red if I eat too many beats.'_I sneered and told them that they'd serve the punishments that their Head of House gave them. Autumn started a "but Dad" fit, I waved my hand dismissively. She could suck it up. She should know better than to take orders from a Gryffindor. Unfortunately for me, I'm not as quick these days as I was when I was a student. Jauclin followed my gaze, and I'm sure if she had the same abilities as Teddy her hair would be a bright red. Remember me telling you that Jauclin was going to start the apocalypse? Well, hold on to your britches, ladies and gents, this is Draco Malfoy, and I'll be your commentator as the end of the world unfolds.

Jauclin stood up so fast that Pansy nearly died from a heartattack right there and then.

"You're sabotaging my team?" Jauclin barked at Teddy.

Teddy started turning a green-ish gray color. It wasn't pretty. This, my friends, is the color of guilt. I'm sure if I could see his hands they would be red.

"You sabotaged our brooms over a stupid school league?" She snapped.

"Yes, Jauclin," Teddy retaliated sarcastically. "Over the school league." Insert rolling of the eyes here, please.

Jauclin shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms. Oh my Merlin, she's Granger.

"Do you know how much that broom cost?" Alex started to lunge, but Rory grabbed his collar.

"Not nearly as much as your nose job." Teddy retorted. Damn! He was on fire!

Little Knox instinctively grabbed his nose and looked down at Rory, who shook his head as if to say "no, he's messing with you. You can't tell anymore.". Teddy might be my new hero. Little Knox began mumbling curse words under his breath, glaring at Teddy the entire time. He kept touching his nose, too. Rory got it, though. Alex said something that made Rory roll his eyes and shake his head before whispering something to the youngest of the Knox children. Que light bulb switching on now.

"Your team can barely fly in an ideal formation without goofing, leave the air expertise to the experts," He paused. "Us."

Oh, ew, there it was. That little flicker of disgust Granger had mastered and passed on to her daughters. I saw it, Teddy saw it, everyone in the class probably saw it. No one but Pansy and I knew what it meant. Teddy was in for a rough vacation, because that flicker meant Jauclin was taking this thing to a whole new level. She was going to make it personal. I'd start wearing a cup if I were you,Teddy, because these next few blows can and will be below your belt. Best wishes, mate.

"Every time Teddy leaves your class to go to the john, he's really meeting Victoire in a broom closet for their afternoon snog." Jauclin leaned back in her chair.

Teddy's now plae skin was tinged pink and his hair rivaled the Weasley's. "Jauclin's been letting Autumn sleep in her bed the past few weeks."

Pansy stole the words from my mouth :"Seriously, guys?"

"Victoire gave Teddy the gift that keeps on giving." Jauclin's arms crossed her chest again, and she gave Teddy a 'what now?' look. Pennifold had, up until this point, an amused grin on his face. But at the mention of that lovely piece of information he frowned and scooted away from the half-breed.

You know, this kind of crazy talk would have never happened if Snape was teaching this class. He would have laid the law down. He would have handed anyone who talked a detention, and he would have taken their pass to Hogsmeade away. If I was a good teacher I would have followed his example. But, come on now, this was too damn amusing to calm down. And Pansy hasn't said anything to discourage it, so why should I? It's not everyday you get to see two seventeen year olds argue like seven year olds.

Teddy's hair color was back to it's normal color, watch out. "Geoff, Jauclin told you she lost her chastity necklace," Teddy ignored the use of his full name from Jauclin. "She flushed it down the toilet. Whores can't wear chastity necklaces."

"I'm not a whore!" Jauclin threw Vienne's bag at Teddy. He caught it, so it wasn't really spectacular. I mumbled 'break it up', that way if McGonagall walked in I could say I said it, without lying.

"In her defense," Little Knox told Geoff, who looked unbelievably peeved, "Whores sleep with more than one guy." Rory slapped him hard, like I'm sure there's a bruise with the imprint of Rory's hand. "What? Everyone in this class is bright enough to figure out no one fights like this over Quidditch. We're like muggle mathletes." Verbal diarrhea! WE ARE NOT LIKE MUGGLES!

We were in the eye of the hurricane right now. It was way too calm to be over. Jauclin and Teddy wouldn't look at each other, or anyone in the classroom for that matter. Jauclin was packed full of venom, though, she was just busy thinking of a way to make everyone pay. She had her "calculating" face on. I took the momentary silence to speak.

"Teddy," I scribbled a pass for him. "Go see Pomfrey and return your gift." I handed him a pass then wrote one for Jauclin. "Jauclin," I bit my lip. No dad would ever want to say this to his child. No one in their right mind would want to tell Jauclin this, but what do I know about being sane? I'm in love with a Gryffindor. "Go with him, and get yourself tested." I choked the last part out.

How many times in a school year can you thank the bell for ringing? Not enough.

Teddy walked up to Jauclin and offered to carry her bag. She spit at his feet before slinging it over her shoulder and marching out of the classroom. Twice in one day. Knock on wood, Teddy. These two were parents to my future grandchild. Merlin help that poor little thing. It's a good thing she's still living at home, I don't even want to think about letting them two live alone with a baby. Shudder. Pansy walked up to me as Teddy and Pennifold left and the third years started filing in. Herpes? He had herpes? I didn't realize Victoire was that big of a whore. It's a damn good thing we're not like muggles. Teddy and Jauclin would be stuck with that thing for life if we were. Wizards:99 Muggles:2. We're winning by a landslide. According to Jauclin, the muggles have Misha Collins and bottled water. Apparently those things are amazing. If it were up to me, muggles would only have one. And it has nothing to do with Misha Collins or bottled water...Granger is a Mudblood. One point by default.

"You know, I have a free period." Pansy suggested.

I stared at her, "I'm not doing that with you."

"No!" She slapped me. "Let me watch your class. Go with Jauclin." Pansy insisted.

I frowned, "What do you get out of it?"

Pansy picked up my lesson plans and grinned, "I get to teach your class about the changing human body."

My lesson plans said study hall.

"Oh, so that itty bitty baby problem," I cleared my throat. "It wouldn't happen to be a pregnancy, would it?"

Pansy perked up and she smiled widely, "Who told you?"

I shook my head and put on a fake smile for her, "I already knew." I answered cockily.

Pansy squeaked excitedly and flung herself around my neck as we both said, "Congratulations!" Pansy backed up. "Congratulations?" came from the both of us.

I looked at her, "I thought you..."

"Me?" Pansy laughed harshly.

I paused. "Me?"

"Granger." Pansy nodded. "Oh..." Her voice trailed off. "She didn't tell you. Liar."

I could feel myself getting paler. I needed a drink. I needed a joint.

"What do I do?"

"Obviously not what you've done in the past," Pansy snorted. She was seriously joking in a time like this? My kid was pregnant? The mother of my children was pregnant? Don't drink the water. Pansy rolled her eyes at the lack of amusement on my face. "Go talk to her. Tell her you know. Sweep her off her damn feet, Draco Malfoy."

I stared towards the door. "What about Jauclin?"

Pansy shrugged. "She got herself into this mess, she can get herself out."

.

"What will herpes do to the baby?" Potter asked the next day as we followed Pansy up the stairs to the staff seating at the Pitch. I was quite nervous about this game. Rumor had it that Jauclin and Little Knox stole some brooms from the Gryffindors. "It won't be deformed, will it?"

"No," I hoped I sounded confident. "Well, maybe. But not from the herpes." They are second cousins, or is it third cousins? Ah well, as long as the baby isn't deformed I will love it.

Pansy couldn't decide whether to sit in McGonagall's row or Knox's row. She felt incredibly awkward being around Knox and Potter at the same time, like she couldn't figure out how to divide her time evenly. And no one wanted to sit with McGonagall. It's like sitting next to your teacher in a cinema. So Potter and I chose for her by stepping past her and into the row in which Granger and Knox were sitting. I took the empty seat between Knox and Granger. I didn't know whether to hold her hand or not. I talked to her about the pregnancy yesterday, it went...well, i suppose. No one screamed or cried, so that's good. I told her I wanted to be there for this baby, and she agreed. I told her that I wanted to give us another chance, and she hesitantly agreed (we had a heated discussion about how well that worked in the past; I won, obviously). And I told her that I wanted her and Autumn to move in with Jauclin and I, she just kissed my cheek. So I took Granger's hand. Kill her with kindness, right? She grinned at me then down at her lap. Pansy said she wasn't thrilled about Jauclin playing today, but she's glad Jauclin's a Seeker and not a Keeper or Chaser. Very true. But it's not like Jauclin would have listened to us if we told her she couldn't play Quidditch. She'd promise to watch, and then she'd pull some strings and the next thing we would see would be her whizzing past on a broom.

Down at the bottom of the Pitch, Jauclin and Malinda Mankey, the Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain, followed McLaggen out to the middle of the field. Malinda's broomstick was to the right of the box, and Teddy's favorite broom was to the left. Potter squinted down at it, and opened his mouth to say something. Knox interjected and explained yesterdays events. Potter's mouth snapped shut and he glanced over to the announcers podium where Autumn and Little Potter sat and read over a piece of parchment, waiting for McLaggen to give them a whistle. Below, Jauclin and Malinda shook hands with smiles on their faces. This was going to be a rough game. Jauclin never smiles during a match, and Malinda only smiles when she's feeling confident or rowdy. Either one, Jauclin wasn't going to let Malinda feel either on _her _field. Granger frowned at the display, too. We needed to make a book of Jauclin's facial expressions, citing when and why she wears them. We'd make millions. I followed Granger to the first row where McGonagall sat. Screw it. If the movie was good enough, I'd sit next to whoever I had to. And this, dear friends, this game was going to be one hell of a match.

McLaggen blew the first whistle. Jauclin and Malinda mounted their brooms, and Jauclin gave Teddy a salute. Bitch.

McLaggen blew the second whistle. Autumn recited what the paper told her to say.

McLaggen warned the Slytherins to play fair and the Hufflepuffs to play hard, then he blew the third whistle. Game on.

Teddy, Pennifold, and Vienne all stood together with the Ravenclaws. All three of them were standing on the bench, arms crossed, and watching Jauclin and Malinda chase each other around the Pitch. Granger, who was all bundled up and holding my hand, watched nervously as Malinda led Jauclin on what I'm assuming was a wild goose chase.

"She wouldn't ram into Malinda intentionally, would she?" Granger, or should I start calling her Hermione, whispered.

"No," I didn't sound so sure. "She's not stupid."

Apparently she was. Jauclin must have figured out that Malinda wasn't leading her anywhere, because she sped up and shoved Malinda with her foot as she past her. This obviously ticked Malinda off, the Hufflepuff fell back and a split second later she barrelled into Jauclin. I think Teddy might have flipped when Jauclin was almost knocked clear off his broom. She pulled herself up, though, and went on with the game. Although, anyone with one eye could see she slowed down. Granger -Hermione- brought her free hand up to cover her mouth.

I really shouldn't have to tell you who was winning. The only good player on the Hufflepuff team was Weasel. Malinda wasn't bad until she rammed my pregnant daughter.

"She picked up spead." _Hermione _said after some time. It was true. Jauclin was weaving in and out of cloud coverage like a pro again.

"Holy crap!" James shouted from his podium as the crowd booed. "What the heck was that for? EAT SLUGS, WHITE, EAT SLUGS!" He added.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall barked. James looked over at her.

"Oh, right," James turned back to the match. "Hufflepuff Beater, Adam White, just whacked the Bludger at Slytherin Keeper, Alexander Knox. Knox is out." Sure enough, Little Knox was on the ground tossing his breakfast. "And that is why you aren't supposed to eat a heavy breakfast." _'Ew, he ate the oatmeal.'_ Autumn's voice said in the background. "I think her ate half the table." Little Potter mumbled before he turned off.

This was turning out to be quite a long match. Hufflepuff had the advantage now, and they surpassed Slytherin in points about ten minutes ago. They lead by sixty points now. Knox left to go check on Alex after Pansy urged him to. Slytherin wasn't looking too hot. Kaleb and Rory were working overtime to keep Hufflepuff from scoring, and Leila would try and stay back when Slytherin got the Quaffle, just in case a Hufflepuff stole it. It worked for a little bit, but some kind of smart gene clicked in the Hufflepuff's and the Weasel was scoring big like Clinton. Kaleb screamed at Jauclin to find the Snitch...she gave him a rude hand gesture in return. Malinda kicked the back of Teddy's broom as the Weasel went in to score another goal. Jauclin held on for dear life as Teddy's broom slammed into an unused scaffold. The broom came out unharmed, and Jauclin, well, let's just say Malinda was in for a rude awakening. Dear Merlin, please have mercy on the baby in Jauclin's girl factory.

"Oh my God." McGonagall and Hermione gasped at the same time as Kaleb took a Beater's bat and nearly wiped the Hufflepuff Keeper off the face of the Earth, to which Autumn responded with a half-hearted "oops".

Hermione and McGonagall repeated the line when Jauclin charged Malinda at full speed and hit her with full force. Malinda spun uncontrollably and collided with the siding of the scaffold Autumn and James were on. _'Hey, watch it, cow!'_came from the both of them as a shaky Malinda flew away while trying to regain control of her broom. It turned into an all out war between the two of them, exchanging blows at top speed and full force. Jauclin's croth wasn't bleeding yet, so I took that as a good sign. When something's wrong with the baby girls bleed out, right?

After a few more rammings and collidings, Slytherin was in the lead again and Jauclin had once again slowed down.

"She doesn't look good, mate." Knox rejoined us and took a seat next to me.

"I know," I muttered as Jauclin stayed above the Pitch, looking out for the Snitch.

The good news is Slytherin won the match. The bad news is Jauclin didn't catch the Snitch.

She almost did. She sighted it first and dove for it first. But Malinda was on a rampage, and then second she saw Jauclin diving, she followed. These girls were wicked as they chased after the snitch. I was out of my seat, leaning against the rail as I watched every little move Jauclin and Malinda made. As both girls reached maximum speed, Malinda shoved Jauclin into the wall. Hello, goodbye. Jauclin shrieked as a Bludger smashed the front of Teddy's broom and sent Jauclin crashing into the ground. Hermione popped out of her seat and dashed down the flights of stairs as Jauclin gasped for the air that left her. The last thing I saw was Teddy standing motionless before I sprinted after Hermione. I was praying to every holy being, real or fake, that the wind was the only thing knocked out of Jauclin.

"I'm fine." Jauclin was muttering as Alex and Rory helped her up. Malinda caught the Snitch. "I'm fine." She repeated firmly and shook herself free of them. "Good game, Mankey." Jauclin called before she stormed towards me and her mum. "I'm fine." She said as if reading our minds.

"How's the baby?" Hermione asked quietly.

Jauclin threw her arms in the air as she backed up, "Do I look like a Fetus Whisperer?" She took long strides to get away, then she broke out into an all out run.

"Who knew Hufflepuff players could be such bitches." Autumn said as she, Potter, Pansy, Knox, and James joined us.

"Be nice, Autumn." Hermone warned.

"Trust me, Aunt Hermione, she is." James shook his head as the Hufflepuff team passed by.

**I don't know when I can write next:( I start my college classes on Monday and high school classes on Wednesday (senior year 8D). So hang in there, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Next Chapter: More on Hermione's pregnancy (can I get a woot!woot!) and I have a confession to make. Plus death #2...sad face:(**

**Happy Sunday! **

**Please Review!**


	20. Angelina

**Sorry for the long wait, but GSW has been keeping me super busy. Well, all my classes really. But I felt inspired. I just wrote an 8 page research essay on why Harry Potter is so popular. Best paper EVER! :)**

**So, the thing about this chapter is that since Hermione is only a few weeks pregnant, I really didn't know how to get a lot of information in about it. But the other night I had an idea that I think works. There's two times in this one that talk about Hermione, I'm refering to the first. The chapter as a whole is mainly focused on Teddy and Jauclin, mostly because they have the biggest drama in the fic. Not to worry, dear readers, Draco and Hermione are in for some serious drama ;)**

**Also, I have a little game of sorts for you. Read on. **

**Disclaimer: I own a pen, a piece of paper, the deep realms of my imagination, and the plot that came from those realms. The brilliant JKR owns everything that can be found on Wikipedia. :)**

**Monday December 21st - Christmas Trip to Hogsmeade**

Eleven years ago today, Robert Hue denied me custody of my daughter. He deemed me unstable and an unfit provider for a baby. Mind you, I was living in my own house, I was working at Hogwarts (but I could have taken a paternity leave with McGonagall's consent), and not to mention that my donations to a certain charity saved his son's life. But apparently none of that beat a single mother who ditched her first born, lived in a house full of barbarians, and was working two jobs to support her book addiction. Of course, it was the fact that I was a Malfoy that turned Hue's nose. He didn't care if he had put my baby in the hands of a loonie, just as long as she didn't go to a Malfoy. Now, I'll be fair and say that Granger did one hell of a job at raising Autumn, but there's still that flicker of resentment deep down inside me that makes me wish Autumn would have been raised by me and not the Weasley clan. So in honor of not being able to spoil my daughter properly, today I took a pouch of Galleons to Hogsmeade with me, and I let Autumn drag me around to the most ridiculous stores anyone could imagine. _Bonnie Bell's Bouncing Beans. _Who the hell is Bonnie Bell? What kind of name is that? American? And why the hell would I want her beans bouncing in my stomach? Autumn swore they were the greatest thing since bottled water.

"What? No Misha Collins?" I had asked with a tinge of bitterness.

"Okay, we'll they're not _that _good." She had answered. Didn't she hear the mockery?

If I had to choose between Jauclin and Autumn, I'd definitely rather spend a day with the babbling twit than the pregnant idiot. Autumn wasn't due for puberty for at least two more years. Thank Merlin Almighty. I don't think I could handle having Jauclin's mood swings and baby crap along with Autumn's south of the border problem. I glanced at her as we stood in line to get lunch. I'd have to ugly her up before her third year. Guys would start finding her pretty around that time. Unless you're Jakob Henry who apparently is a pedophile in the making. Jauclin and I swear it'll be James Potter we have to worry about. Even though Hermione swears that Autumn and James will never look at each other like that. That's exactly what we said about Jauclin and Teddy, though. Now look at them, the shag more than a couple of bunnies, and they have a bun in the oven. I almost gave myself an ulcer. What if Autumn and James did end up falling for each other? Oh Merlin. If they fell in love and got married that means I'd be in-laws with Scarhead. I couldn't let that happen. It's bad enough having him in my blood-line, but to actually have to invite him over for Christmas dinners would kill me. If you think it's a riot going through this pregnancy shit with me, just stay with me when I'm forced to spend an evening with Saint Potter. I rolled my eyes at my own thoughts. Yeah, I would definitely have to ugly Autumn up a ton before she hit puberty.

"What are you thinking about?" Autumn said after we ordered out food.

"Jauclin." I lied. "Your mum, and strangely enough bottled water."

"What? No Misha Collins?" Autumn mocked with a smile.

"I don't even know who that bloody wanker is."

"He's going to dominate the world."

"Fantastic!"

Autumn gave a very Jauclin look at my mock enthusiasm.

"Dad," Autumn muttered as she played with the food on her plate. "What's a sleep-around?"

I nearly choked on my tea. I'm pretty sure the definition of "sleep-around" doesn't qualify as appropriate lunch conversation. It's kind of like sitting down to breakfast and starting up a conversation about how many Jews Hitler killed during the second muggle war. People don't generally feel comfortable talking about that kind of thing. Not to mention it puts a downer on the rest of your day. Besides, I could see where this conversation was going to. There's only on person Autumn's been interested in for the past few weeks.

"Well," I coughed. "It comes from the term sleep around, which is just another way of saying a chronic shagger."

"What's that? Chronic, I mean. I know what shagging is."

Good, I really didn't want to have the "talk" with Autumn. I had it once with Jauclin and that was enough. It didn't even work.

"Chronic is like severe." I paused. "Okay a sleep around is someone who shags a lot of people."

"Is Jauclin-"

"No."

"Are you-"

"Positive."

"Then how come-"

"Jauclin hasn't even come close to touching my record."

Autumn gave me a goofy grin. "Mum's pregnant."

"I know, I heard." I couldn't help but grin back.

"I'm excited. I hope it's a boy." I nodded in agreement. "Mum says if it's a boy she wants to name it Hugo." We both scrunched our noses. "And if it's a girl, Rose."

"Well," I raised my cup to my lips. "Let's hope we can pick of better names."

"James and I were thinking James Jr. or Autumn Jr. We like the sound of the both of them." She teased.

"Are you okay with her being pregnant?"

Autumn thought about it for a moment, "Well, yeah, I guess I am." She grinned at her water. "I hate being the youngest. Everyone always looks at me like I'm fragile, or they have to watch what they say around me because my mum and dad are in an awkward relationship and anything they say about "normal" relationships could be taken rudely. All I want to do is be with James and play Quidditch." Autumn paused as she replayed what she said in her head. "I mean, I just want to hang out with James and play Quidditch." She didn't blush when she corrected herself. I took that as a very good sign. "Mummy looks happy, too. You're not going to ditch her, are you?"

"As long as she doesn't ditch me." I promised.

"Good, because mummy doesn't want to get hurt."

.

"Why do we thank Merlin for stuff?" Autumn asked as she and James walked in front of Hermione and I.

"Who do you think we should thank?" I asked, seriously uninterested.

"God."

"Well, I don't know." I shrugged. "It's been that way forever." To which she reminded me people have been thanking God forever. "Then, I guess we thank Merlin because we want to believe that when we fuck up some force is helping us to get things back in order."

"Why don't we thank God?"

"Why are you talking about theology?"

"I'm talking about God." Oh, yeah, I forgot; my daughter had an unkanny ability to turn her stupidity on and off.

"Can you prove God exists?"

"Can you prove Merlin did?"

"He's on a Chocolate Frog card."

"Oh hoho!" She said sarcastically. "Pardon me, I forgot being on a trading card makes you a big deal."

James and Autumn ran off snickering. After they were out of ear shot, Hermione explained that Autumn was brushing up on her Egyptian history. Oh. I suppose it was smart, though, just like reading the author's note at the end of this chapter. It's written in bold, just so you know...;)

Jauclin was sitting on a bench between Rory and Alex outside of Three Broomsticks. As we passed the front door I saw Teddy sitting at a table with two butterbeers. He glanced at the door. These kids were going to drive me bonkers. Hell, they'd give my ulcers ulcers. Hermione and I were walking hand-in-hand as we did what she called "window shopping". Let me tell you, it was rather pointless. I had more than enough money to buy her whatever girly shit she wanted. But no. She just wanted to walk around and look at things that she could have. I'll never understand girls. You lot are far to complicated. I'm going to go into mushy mode for a sentence. I think I actually like doing this with her; Merlin help me, but it's what I've wanted for a while. Guy mode. Kind of. What I really wanted to do was go start setting up lady doctor appointments for her. Jauclin was going nuts with the "hurt-my-stomach-because-there-is-a-baby-in-it" shit, so it would be over my dead body if I lost three people. Things were going to be different with this pregnancy. So if it meant window shopping in the freezing cold, then so be it. Hell, I wouldn't even mind if the kid is a Gryffindor, just so long as there is a kid.

"I scheduled an appointment with Angelina before we leave." She muttered as we turned a corner.

"Really? It's not too early?" What I was really thinking: Thank Merlin!

Hermione looked at me for a second before clarifying herself, "For Jauclin. Angelina is going to OWL her and say we need to move the date up because of conflicting schedules." Oh, well, an ultra sound for my baby is much more interesting than an ultra sound for the girl who put a target on her baby.

"Oh, that's great." I grinned. "Yeah, I can't imagine how bad she's freaking Lupin out."

**Monday December 21st. Dinner time.**

"What's wrong?" I elbowed my way to the front of the group that had been growing in front of a spare classroom.

Teddy Lupin. That's what's wrong. I should have known. It's the quiet ones that make all the trouble, no one would ever suspect. But not me. I'm on to them. At the front of the group, standing with his back against the front of the classroom door, was dear old Teddy Lupin with a piece of parchment covering him. Teddy's head was held high, so that no one would be able to see his dignity quickly leaving him. It was a very admirable quality. On anyone else, that is. Teddy got my daughter pregnant, I'm not exactly the kind of person to compliment him. Truth be told, I think I knew the story behind this little problem before I was even told. I stood in front of Teddy and crossed my arms over my chest, this gesture means I'm serious and intimidating.

"Lupin."

"Professor."

"What's going on?"

The crowd giggled.

"I lost my clothes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did they run away?"

"Something like that."

I told everyone in the audience to get to their common rooms or I'd make them spend the night in the Forbidden with Hagrid. Hufflepuff's took off running at the thought of the forest. Ravenclaws were smart enough to hear the tone of my voice. Gryffindors walked reluctantly because they're all stuck up pricks. And the Slytherins didn't need to be told twice, none of them wanted to stay with Hagrid more they needed to. Who could blame them? Anyway, if you looked past Teddy's mask...he was on the verge of a breakdown. I mean, come on, this would just about break anyone. Not to mention, his stress levels have got to be through the roof, and really this would just be the cherry on top. If I got kicked out of a room butt nude in my sixth year, I probably would have begged my mother to send me to a muggle school just so Voldemort could hunt me down and kill me. It would have been better than living with the agony known as teenage years. So I was able to look past the Teddy the public saw. This is me switching into compassionate Draco-mode.

"What happened?" The usage of 'happened' seems much friendlier than 'what's wrong?'.

Teddy kicked the door with his heel before answering, "I think I pissed her off." He grunted. Oh come on, I wasn't looking for the silent treatment from him. I'd have to be an idiot if I didn't know what the hell they were doing in there. Seriously, he's bare arse nude in the hallway, they certainly weren't studying. "I think I pissed her off." He muttered again.

Really, Teddy? I had no idea.

Screw being nice.

"Could you not get it up?" Teddy literally turned red. "Or did you come to quickly? Tell her she isn't that good anymore? Compare her to Victoire?"

"I don't have any kind of problem like that. And I don't compare!" He barked but lowered his voice when the paintings started giggling. "It wasn't that kind of problem."

"Then what is it?"

"She's pregnant." He whispered harshly.

I paused. Did he have a point?

"What if I hurt the baby or something?" He added sheepishly.

"Are kidding?" I handed my cloak to him. I was sick of looking at him. "Granger and I shagged plenty of times when she was pregnant with Jauclin. "

"Yeah, look how well that worked out." Teddy rolled his eyes.

I returned the gesture before telling him to move. I don't know what was worse, the fact that I knew my daughter was still shagging even though she had a bun in her oven. Or the fact that I was about to go in there and talk to these two idiots and let them know they can in fact have a quick shag during Jauclin's pregnancy. I grunted before pounding on the door. Jauclin barked something, she must have figured I was Teddy. I made it clear that it was me. I got the same response. Oh, I didn't realize Jauclin was in bitch-mode.

"Jauclin, open the damn door!" I barked. Teddy nodded stiffy at the group of third year girls that walk by and batted their eyelashes at him. "Third years are flirting with Teddy." I added and Teddy's about bugged out of his head. We all faced Jauclin's temper at one point or another, so we knew was to expect.

As predicted, the classroom door flew open and a red-nosed, puffy-eyed Jauclin stood in the doorway with one hell of a scowl on her face. Jaulin let me in before shoving Teddy's back sack in his arms. A few boys in their fifth year wolf-whistled as the passed. Teddy spun around and backed himself into the wall, using his bag to censor my least favorite thing about him. The boys bust out laughing as the rounded the corner. Teddy, even more humiliated than when I first found him made to join us in the classroom, but like I said, Jauclin was in bitch-mode. The second he stepped towards the door, Jauclin slammed it in his face. I liked this side of her. If only she would have kept this handy when her sexual thoughts of Teddy reared their ugly heads.

"Don't get me wrong, I love your flare for the dramatic," I started off. "But what is going on?"

Jauclin furiously wiped a lone tear off her cheek, "Did you know yesterday at lunch Flint told me to lay off the carbs? And Leila Morgan gave me this leaflet that teaches witches how to keep off the Seventh Year Seventeen." Another furious wipe. "And Victorie is spreading this rumor that I'm pregnant." She cried into her hand. "And there's people who think it's Geoff's baby, some who think the baby is Alex's, and obviously the majority are set on Teddy. Then there's the groups who aren't even sure I know who the father is because I'm a "sleep-around". I may be a serial dater, but I do not know my way around the Pitch." She sniffed. I frowned as Jauclin let out a sob. "Do you know what it's like to hear all this kind of gossip about yourself." She gave me a sore laugh. "it kind of breaks your spirit."

I hadn't meant to say it aloud, but "What about Pinkelmore, Long, Camden, and Crandy?" slipped out.

Jauclin rolled her eyes as if she couldn't believe she was about to say something. "None of them were, you know," She took a break. "I just...helped them."

Oh. Ew. Nasty.

She put and hand on her stomach and gave a harsh laugh, "And then Teddy," Jauclin looked at her reflection in the window. "Apparently "baby crushing" is a legit phobia." Her voice was strained. Great. Here came the water works. Why didn't she go to her mum when she was about to cry?

But the softie in me decided to make himself known. I stood next to her in front of the window. She glanced at my reflection and then back at her own.

"I'm scared." She whispered before clinging herself to me. She hasn't done this since she was like nine.

"I know." I muttered and kissed the top of her head. "I know, baby." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders as she started crying.

"It's not fair." I rested my cheek on her shoulder and she let out a loud sob. "S'not fair. They don't even know me. They don't know anything."

I would have felt like a jerk if I stopped hugging her. I mean, I could sympathize with her. She was barely legal and now she was carrying around a baby that was unplanned, and is slightly unwanted. I kissed the top of her head again after she held on tighter. After a while, Jauclin pulled away. She let out a small laugh as she wiped her tears away and attempted to fix her running make-up. I can honestly say that this is the most...human I've seen my daughter in a long time. She wasn't lying or keeping her cold exterior up. She was being honest. Fear isn't something you can fake. Not like this. So yea, I had a weak spot for her. But you can't tell me that if your daughter was broken you wouldn't do everything in your power to try and fix her.

"I bet I look fantastic." She said.

"You look lovely." I answered, completely seriously.

Jauclin started to smile, but it left her face just as quickly as it had come. "I'm scared." She repeated.

"I know."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"I know."

She looked at me, "What do I do?"

I picked Teddy's pants off the chair with my thumb and forefinger, and then handed them to Jauclin. "For starters, you're going to give that poor puppy his clothes back." Jauclin took the pants and started picking up the articles of Teddy's clothing that were randomly discarded around the room. "And then you're going to tell him that you love him."

Jauclin snorted, "I do not love Teddy."

"Teddy would do anything for you; he took a damn Bludger for you!" The corner of Jauclin's lips twitched. "Don't tell me you don't love that half-breed." A stupid grin finally graced her face. "And after you get your sentiments out of the way, you're going to go tell Knox and McLaggen that you'd like to resign as Quidditch Captain."

Jauclin threw Teddy's clothes. This was girl talk for "keep going and shit's going to hit the fan". Girl's are too prude to use that phrase though. Foul language turns their noses. I held my hand up, because if I hadn't Jauclin would have ran her damn mouth.

"If you keep playing Quidditch, I will personally spread the rumor that you're pregnant." Jauclin looked at me as if that was the worst thing I could do as a father. I'm sure mother was turning in her grave. "If you miscarry that baby due to Quidditch, I will make sure not a Sickle of mine or your mum's money goes to your hospital bill. And you know Pothead will have a say in it. Knowing him, he'll probably try and get you with a murder charge." I could slowly see the color draining from Jauclin's face. Brilliant. "You are carrying a baby, Jauclin. You can't be reckless. It is not that baby's fault that it's parents aren't the sleekest brooms in the broom closet. Do I make myself clear?" Oh, hot damn, I think I just heard my dad. Jauclin wiped her tears away again and nodded. I grasped her shoulders affectionately, "Look at me. I love you, okay?"

"Me and my bastard child?" She asked with a smirk.

"Of course." I pulled her in for a quick hug and kiss on the forehead.

Hermione was sitting on the floor with Teddy when Jauclin and I walked out of the classroom. Teddy wiped the snot running from his nose on the back of a robe Hermione must have given him and stood up to take the clothes Jauclin was offering him. These two were so strange. Probably even stranger than me and Hermione. At least the two of them would know not to make the same mistakes we made. They liked each other when they were making their baby. Hermione was just another shag back in the day. I scratched my nose. It's probably best if I stop saying that. Even if it was true. I helped Hermione up as Jauclin and Teddy took off towards the Head's Dormitory, hands linked together. Freaks.

I told Hermione about Jauclin's breakdown. Then she gave me Teddy's. Now, I'm biased towards Jauclin and everything, but even I have to admit that Teddy was getting it equally as rough. Geoff and a few others on the Gryffindor team rallied to overthrow Teddy as their Captain last week. Hermione said that Teddy dropped off the "Intent to Resign" slip on her desk this morning. I asked if she was going to give Geoff the duty of Captain, and she said no. Teddy specifically asked for Dana Reese to be made the new Captain. She also said that Teddy was leaving with half the team. Owen and the Beaters were resigning too. She said Teddy said he felt sorry for leaving Dana to find a new team, but he wasn't going to let Jauclin quit alone. Apparently the little twit was planning on quitting her team in the first place. And she threw a hissy fit when I mentioned it? Weirdo. Knox told Hermione that Jauclin turned her "Intent to Resign" slip the same morning Teddy turned his in. Manipulative little twat. I do have to say, quitting his team, although stupid, was very noble of Teddy. As Hermione looked down at her hands to tell me Jauclin and Teddy were hoping the baby turned out to be a boy, Autumn and Little Potter spinted out of the Gryffindor lockers rooms and towards the doors that lead to the Black Lake. I decided not to say anything. I supposed I better fill Knox in on what's happening so he could just dock some points from each House and let me worry about punishment.

"So I was thinking." I said as I took her hand and kissed it. "When we get Jauclin in for an appointment, maybe we could get out baby checked out too."

"Oh."

Oh? I just get done practically telling you that I want to be active in this pregnancy and all you can say is 'oh'? What the hell? For a second I almost called her Granger.

"What?"

"Well," She shrugged. "It's just that I already had an appointment with Angelina."

"Oh."

"I'm about five weeks." I mentally thanked her for giving me a number.

"Cool."

Granger took her hand back and stopped walking, "You're not honestly upset with me, are you?" She asked as Pansy showed up.

"Upset? Why would I be upset. Even though this is the exact same thing you pulled when you were pregnant with Autumn." I snapped. "Oh, and this time, please pay your own damn medical bills."

"Are you serious?" Granger put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, actually I am. I don't want to be stuck with Galleons upon Galleons to pay when you're only going to rob custody from me. Sorry, Granger, but the next bint I have a baby with I'm going to make sure I can actually see my kid."

"Malfoy, you," She was at a lose for words. "You ferret!" Granger barked before storming away.

Was that supposed to hurt?

"Well handled, Draco. I don't think you could have pissed her off anymore." Pansy applauded mockingly. "You fix your daughter's relationship and still manage to royally fuck up your own. I've never met anyone with your skill before."

"Fuck off, Parkinson." I grunted and started towards my office.

"Fine," Pansy said but she still followed me. "I guess you don't want to hear what I did for you today."

I rolled my eyes but turned to face her.

She smirked. "Jauclin has an appointment in an hour with Angelina."

"How did you get an appointment during holiday hours?"

"I told her about the past few days." Pansy shrugged and lead me towards the Head's Dormitory. "She, just like everyone else who knows about the geniuses, is worried that something might be wrong with the baby. I told her that Jauclin hasn't bled out or anything, but Angelina said sometimes women can carry a baby all the way to term and not know the baby is dead until it's too late. You don't want that, do you?"

"Of course not." I hissed.

"So then stop asking me how I got the appointment and start picking up your pace."

A half an hour later Jauclin, Teddy, and I were sitting in the lobby at Angelina's office. Pansy and I told the kids that Angelina would be swamped for the next few weeks, and that some other matters conflicted with Jauclin's appointment so we had to move her appointment to now. They didn't seem to care very much. I mean, they weren't exactly doing anything when we walked in. So here we were. I was probably sweating like a pig from being so nervous. But I didn't want to let them know. Only a cruel person would. Come on, these two just had breakdowns, so to tell them that they might possibly not have a baby was insanely cruel. So I tortured myself with my own thoughts. Angelina just needed to hurry her arse up. The sooner we got this over with the better. Jauclin asked why the appointment wasn't scheduled earlier in the day. I pretended not to hear her, and looked at my fingernals with great interest. I did tell her that Granger was five weeks along. We didn't want to tell anyone til after things with Jauclin and Teddy simmered down, but screw loyalty.

"You got her pregnant again?" Jauclin asked with a small smile.

"And pissed her off." I added. The two of them frowned at me. "She's pulling the same shit she did when she was pregnant with Autumn."

Jauclin sat back in her chair with her hand on her stomach, "She probably doesn't trust you."

"I wouldn't." Teddy commented. I glared at him as Angelina walked in the room.

"I'm ready for you." The witch clapped her hands. "How've you been, dear?" She asked Jauclin. I could read her like an open book...mostly because my eyes probably reflected the same uncertainty.

"Pregnant." Jauclin answered coolly. Way to be a bitch, Jauclin. Those manners I taught you once upon a time...times like these are when you use them. I would have hit her if she wasn't pregnant. But I didn't want to hurt the baby any more than she already was. Crazy bint.

"So," Angelina ignored Jauclin's wicked-witch-of-the-west-ness. "I'm just going to take an ultra sound today." She said while reviewing Jauclin's charts. "You're about four months along, so we should be able to determine the sex of the baby. That's exciting, isn't it?"

Jauclin and her dog shared a wide grin. Yes, I guess it was exciting. The anticipation was killing me. I wanted to know right now what was going on in Jaulin's baby holding lady parts. Angelina asked Jauclin a series of questions before leading us to the ultra sound room. I don't know if Jauclin passed or failed the questions, because the Weasel gave no indication to whether or not Jauclin was doing the right things. Well, I highly doubt playing Quidditch like Jauclin did constituted as a good thing, but you never know. The baby could be made of steel or something. I kind of hoped it was.

"Alright, this will be cold." Angelina squirted some gel on Jauclin's abdomen.

Have you ever seen a scary movie at the cinema? And it's one of those movies where you think you know the ending, so until the ending you're on the edge of your seat, biting your nails in anticipation of the ending? Yeah, we all know those kind of flicks. Well, that's what it was like waiting for Angelina to get her machine working. She had the best equipment Galleons can buy and it takes her like five minutes to get the damn thing working? Technology drives me bonkers. I was going to give myself a heartattack just thinking about the ultra sound. For the love of Merlin, please let that baby be alive. After a few clicks, Angelina got the machine running. Thank you! She moved the baby detector thing around Jauclin's abdomen, pressing in random codes as she did.

And then it happened. I stared at her intently, waiting for some indication. My hand came up to my mouth, Jauclin had been staring at Teddy, who was staring at the screen, but he didn't even have to look at the screen to know. He moved out of his seat and to Jauclin's side in a matter of milliseconds. All because Angelina frowned.

Jauclin caught on, "What's wrong?" Her head snapped to Angelina.

Angelina shook her head and pressed a bit harder with the baby scanner.

"What's the matter?" Jauclin, who looked on the verge of a panic attack, barked.

We stared at Angelina as she said, "I'm sure it's nothing." She squinted at the screen and typed in a few numbers.

"It's just, I can't find the baby's heartbeat."

**Okay dear reads, I shall leave you to ponder that. **

**Since we all know Jauclin's a little liar, I just wanted to point out that when she said she didn't know her way around, she was being completely serious. Teddy would be her first and only. The other guys, she either gave them a hand job or a blow job. I wanted to clear that up for everyone. **

**I have a challenge: **

**My original plan was to kill of the baby, but the more I write about it, as well as Jauclin and Teddy, the more I get attatched to it. So my challenge for you is this...if I get 0-15 reviews I'm probably going to kill the baby. BUT if I get 16-30 reviews I'll keep going with my new plan. You can even send blank reviews, I'll take them as a sign that you like my fic:)**

**Ready.**

**Set.**

**GO!**


	21. The Specialist

**YOU GUYS ROCK! BIG TIME! I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story, added it to their favorites or alerts; you all make me so happy and I can't even begin to give you the gratitude you deserve!**

**Special thanks: **

**LittleO318: I loved your idea! I hope you like what I did with it.**

**kavii: thank you so much! you're review made my day:) and I hope you still love my story after this chapter!**

**Again: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! **

**Because I love you all so much, I'm even going to run a grammar check on this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I owned a gold fish when I was six. I own the magazine at the end of this chapter. I will own the age of eighteen on December 8th:)**

When Angelina and I walked back into the exam room, Jauclin was trying to tie her cloak; but her hands were shaking violently to the point where any normal activity was pointless. Teddy, the person who would normally help any girl when she was too...weak to do something herself, was in the corner talking to the doctor who Angelina had brought in after she felt the baby kick. Yes, it kicked. But here's the best part: it kicked, even though there wasn't a heartbeat. Anyway, the doctor's name was Grant Hardy. He was what they call a "specialist". Jauclin glanced over at him after she gave up on trying to tie her cloak. He was making her nervous. Hell, he was making me nervous. But I supposed the fact that he hadn't said a word to Jauclin after introductions could be serious cause for ants in her stomach. I wasn't a big fan of this Grant. I mean, he MUST be one hell of a specialist if he doesn't even address his patient. Charisma and consideration obviously mean nothing when your hair looks like that. I rolled my eyes and looked over at Jauclin, she had her cloak wrapped tightly around her hands now, but you could still see them shaking. Finally the piece of rat poop felt it appropriate to include us.

"I was just telling Mr. Lupin," Hardy started. "That if we want to get it under control, it would be best if we could schedule and appointment as soon as possible. Now, my office is closed until this upcoming Sunday, so Monday would be best."

"This is serious, and you want to wait til Monday to help me out?" Jauclin snapped. I didn't reprimand her.

"I'm sorry, but Monday is the soonest."

"We'll be in Egypt." I told him as I took Jauclin's cloak out of her hands and draped it around her shoulders. "We'll be there until the eighth of Janurary." I added and tied Jauclin's cloak.

Hardy's response earned a scoff from Jauclin: "With all do respect, Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you understand the seriousness of this situation."

This situation was going to give me a few gray hairs. Let's start from where Angelina couldn't find a heartbeat: She kept clicking random buttons and moving the baby detector around Jauclin's baby factory, but obviously she wasn't picking anything up. And that's when Jauclin started freaking out. But the girl is so much of a brat, she refused to take the blame for negligence. She blamed Teddy's little soldiers. She blamed Angelina of being a bad OBGYN. She also blamed Angelina of not being able to tell the difference between a baby's arse and it's chest. Of course, all that was complete rubbish. Jauclin just didn't want to own up to the fact that her recklessness is what caused the situation in the first place. But...Jauclin's last accusation was closer to hitting the pin on the head. Being a Malfoy, Jauclin's quick to blame problems on the flaws in others. So of course, she said that this was happening because of Teddy's...heritage. Well, she used more biting words, but the point remains the same. Anyway, Angelina and Hardy weren't one hundred percent sure that what they thought was happening was actually happening, but they'd rather be safe than sorry. We were getting ready to take Jauclin down to floor 5.5 to run some quick preliminary tests. After we finished our little discussion, that is.

"Can I use the fireplace?" Jauclin intervened in the conversation, more like argument, Angelina and Hardy had started up. The two doctors look over at her. "I want my mum." She muttered looking down at her feet. Angelina and Hardy glared at each other before Angelina took Jauclin's elbow and led her into another room. Well, there's a first time for everything.

"Muddy waters, doc?" I smirked.

Hardy sneered at me, "Please, I'm a Healer." He sent a disgusted look at the medical equipment Angelina used. "Muggle contraptions." He added in a tone my father used back when I was Autumn's age.

"Welcome to the 21st century."

If he heard me, Hardy did an excellent job at ignoring the comment. "Although it might seem rare, Jauclin's condition is fairly common in North America. I've seen a dramatic rise within the last two years. You wouldn't believe how many half-breeds we end up with. Vampire babies are the worst," Teddy and I glance at each other. Is this relevant? "Nasty little buggers. I don't know what bint in their right mind thinks it's okay to reproduce with a monster." Teddy's eyes formed into what I can only describe as dragon eyes. This told Hardy to shut up. "Well, anyway, the only thing is that these problems are more common in direct links. As in, the parent is an actual monster. With Jauclin, her baby would be third in line." Hardy turned to Teddy. "Do you know if your mother went through anything like this when she was carrying you? Or do you know anyone you can talk to who might have gone through this?"

Teddy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Both of my parents died in the Battle of Hogwarts." Hardy gave Teddy an "oh, my bad" look. "And I think my Godfather, Harry Potter, might."

"What's the problem?" I asked before Hardy got either sympathetic or crazed-fan on Teddy.

"Dousage, of course." Of course...idiot, do I look like a bloody Healer? "We're dealing with serious Dark Arts here, and-"

"Dark Arts?" Teddy and I choked out at the same time.

Hardy tensed up, "Mr. Malfoy, your daughter is carrying a baby that could quite possibly do more damage than it is worth." Teddy's hair turned to blue flames. Damn, I didn't know he could get all Hades on our arses. Kudos. "The baby has bad heritage," Hardy scanned over Jauclin's file. "Werewolf and Metamorphagus. It's parents are cousins. And their families basically soaked themselves in Lord Voldemort's company for decades. Quite frankly, she's lucky she's even able to reproduce. Nature has a funny of making us pay for our sins."

"Apparenlty Voldemort and infertility go hand in hand?" I couldn't tell if Teddy was cracking a joke. Neither could Hardy.

"On a normal procedure, what we'd do is give the host a set of Potions to take along with a weekly shot. But in Jauclin's case, since you two are so young and so related, we'll have to lower the dousage and possible make it a biweekly shot to be taken until her due date. We won't know more until we run the tests, of course, but that is the general idea."

"Are they going to live?" Teddy asked after a moment of unwanted silence.

"You lived." Hardy answered simply.

I smelt her before I heard her. Is that cheesy? Anyway, Granger's signature scent filled the room instantly. Someone should tell her to lay off the spritzing.

"Grant?" Grant?

"Hermione?" Hermione?

The two kissed each other's cheek. Oh this is just bloody fantastic! Now I have to deal with this dip shit trying to get in between me and my baby-mamma? Fantastic. How can I compete with him? I glared him up and down. His hair alone would have her crawling on all fours, worshipping the ground he walks on. Teddy looked over at me as I let out an involuntary snort. I met Teddy's eyes, and then regained my composure. This was not the time to lose myself in my own jealousy. We were here for Jauclin and her baby. Her little mutant baby, mind you.

"With all due respect, _Healer _Hardy," I sneered. "If you understood the seriousness of this situation you would be setting up things for Jauclin's tests, not feeling up the mother of my unborn child."

Hardy broke the hug they had going on, and then he excused himself. Granger turned on me, her face was various shades of red and her eyes held the perfect glare.

"Good to see you too, Granger." I called after her as she stomped out of the room.

"Autumn is going to be mad at you." Teddy muttered in a sing-song voice.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's just, you're hurting Aunt Hermione-"

"Stop calling her Aunt Hermione." I bit. "You're the father of her grandchild; people will shun you even more if they think her nephew knocked up her daughter."

"You're hurting _Hermione, _and I distinctly remember Autumn telling James and I that she couldn't bare to see you hurt her mum again." So we have a wise ass, eh?

"Granger started it." I mumbled, fully aware of how childish I sounded.

Jauclin reentered the room before Teddy could respond. Her cheeks were stained with a new batch of tears. For a second I thought she was going to let Teddy have it. I mean, come on. She had a half-blood growing and changing inside of her, and it's mainly his heritage to blame for that. If I was her, I'd be livid. But instead of letting him face her wrath, she broke out in more water works and flung her arms around the dog's neck, crying into the crook of his neck. Teddy wrapped his arms around her waist and muttered, what I can only assume, sweet nothings in her ear. A few times I could the corners of her lips twitch into a brief smile. But like I said, it was brief. I felt awkward watching them after another minute. It was like the beginning of a bad porno. Thank Merlin Granger and Hardy walked in.

"Alright, Jauclin, we're going to get some preliminary tests run today, but I still think you need to come back in as soon as they're in. That means staying in town for the holidays."

"I'll stay with her." Granger, Teddy, and I spoke up at the same time. We all glanced at each other. That was wicked cool. "We'll stay." I added.

Jauclin used a tissue to wipe her tears, "What about Autumn?"

"She'll be with the Potters; she'll be fine." A little lie never hurt anyone.

Hardy beckoned Jauclin to follow him as he walked toward the door. Jauclin squeezed Teddy's hand before reluctantly following the great-hair-Healer. The two of them were at the doorway when Jauclin turned back around.

"Mum," For a moment she sounded just like the little girl I use to read fairy tales to. "Will you come with me?"

_**A few hours later at Draco's home...**_

"Oh, Merlin, you should have seen it. It was long, thick, throbbing with anticipation. I've never seen one that big before. Let me tell you, though, I refuse to let anyone else touch it. I hate being the second one to try anything, you know that. So, I told him that I better be the only other one touching it, otherwise I'd make sure he didn't have it at all. I think it's safe to say that he and I will be the only one's touching his wood."

Autumn and Little Potter dropped their forks. I looked up from my papers to the witch sitting on my kitchen counter.

"Pansy," I set my quill down and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Remember that talk we had about how I'm the only one who understands you."

The witch nodded.

"This is one of those times."

Pansy glanced at the two first years, and her lips formed an "O" as the light bulb deep in her archives finally clicked on. Oh, for the love of Merlin, why does Pansy insist on being an idiot. If she kept this up, I was going to start calling her a Hufflepuff. Honestly. How many years of drinking does it take for one to become a moron?

Teddy took a drink of water, "I think most people refer to it as a broom, Pansy."

Pansy's eyes flashed dangerously, "Hush puppie."

Teddy rolled his eyes at her.

Jauclin was sitting in the room just beyond the archway that separated the kitchen from the room no one really used but it came with the floor plan. It was a deep green room, obviously, with a black velvet couch set dead center and in front of one of the houses many fireplaces. I only used it for parties. Normally we cleared the couch and filled the room with all kinds of alcoholic drinks. I didn't know what compelled Jauclin to sit in that room, but that's where her arse was planted...staring into the fire with the results from her preliminary test in her right hand and the ultrasound in her left. I stared at her for a moment. She hadn't said a word since we brought her here. Which is odd, and slightly troublesome. I'd been watching her every so often, I had to be prepared for an outburst. It was bound to happen. Nothing so far, though. Seriously. All she's done is breath. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she hasn't forgotten to do that. But it would be nice if the girl shook her head or twitched or something. This lack of movement worried me. Poor Teddy didn't even know the sex of his baby yet, because the wench wouldn't hand anything over. She was just as bad as her mother. Well, almost. At least Jauclin took Teddy with her to her lady doctor shit.

The answer to my prayers came in the form of a knock. Jauclin snapped her head to the right. No one ever used the side door. Thank Merlin Almighty. Jauclin stood up and answered the door. There were a few brief words before Jauclin slammed the door, and then she resumed her previous actions. I shared a look with Pansy.

"Who was it, Jauclin?" I called.

I saw her eyes look in my direction and then return to the fire. "Severus Snape." She replied simply.

Why I ought to slap-a-bitch. I would have totally done it if she wasn't fucked up enough. I'm not the type to add insult to injury.

"I'm only teasing," She said without emotion. "It's Geoff. He wants to make sure I'm okay, and he told me if I needed anything he's an Owl away."

At this Teddy was out of his seat and storming to the side door. I caught Jauclin smirking as Teddy passed behind her. I do believe it is not Mr. Spinnet at the door. What in hell crawled up Jauclin's arse? We're all being peaches to her and in return we get stuck with the world's biggest bitch? How nice of her. Pansy and I entered the room no one uses. I smirked at what I saw. It's nice to see age does not hinder the beauty of some people. Although, I'm sure it's the Veela in her we can thank for that. Fleur stood at the side door with a dark-haired child in her arms. I'm assuming it was her sister's youngest. I remember Granger mentioning something about Gabrielle getting knocked up a few years ago. And if I remember correctly, Gabrielle's husband is blonder than I am. Interesting. Milk man? No, maybe not. The Delacour's are too classy to shag any muggle service people.

"Don't be rude, pooch." Pansy said, flicking Teddy's nose as she pushes past him to let the Frenchwoman in.

"`Arry `as been worried sick about you, Teddy." Fleur frowned at Teddy.

Teddy stood in front of Fluer awkwardly. Oh yeah...I almost forgot about Victoire. I snickered lightly which earned me a smirk from Pansy, she and I are on the same page, and a glare from Teddy. Well, at least he knows where I'm coming from. Teddy stumbled over his words as he tried to explain to Fleur that he was sorry he let Victoire believe that there was something more than puppy love going on between the two of them. His attempts turned into one big mesh of words. It was a mess. Teddy threw a glance in Jauclin's direction, probably hoping for some help, but she just sat there motionless. Yeah, get use to it Teddy, you're girlfriend is a useful as a piece of sand. After about a minute of stuttering Pansy interjected and summed it up in about twenty words.

"Teddy got Jauclin pregnant, so he dumped Victoire to be with his baby's mum. It's actually quite noble..." Pansy grinned. "For a dog." She quickly added.

The Frenchwoman waved her hand dismissively, "I know."

"You know?" I turn to see Jauclin off the couch, standing in a defensive position in front of the fire.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the two First Years creep into either side of the room as Fleur said, "`Arry told me." Oh faith in Jesus. What the hell are they thinking?

Jauclin crossed her arms over her stomach and I noticed the ultrasound and test results. Oh God.

"How sweet of `Arry." Jauclin sneered. Well, damn, Jauclin, you don't always have to be such a bitch.

"Well, see I `ave a cousin living in America..."

"Really? America! I've never heard better news in my life."

"Jauclin." Pansy snapped. "Don't be such a bitch. Go on, Pepé." If there's one thing you must know, it's that Pansy doesn't always act bitchy intentionally. She doesn't mean to be a bitch most of the time, it's a habit that's hard to break. My point is that she wasn't trying to insult Fleur. Teddy, on the other hand, well, that's all insults.

"My cousin is a `Ealer in America, and if you want I can ask `er to send over the files in `er case." Fleur glanced nervously to Jauclin's right. Jauclin didn't pay her any attention, she was too busy taking up an interest in the door behind Fleur. Obviously, this is Jauclin's way of telling us that she wasn't interested in what Fleur had to say. Well, I'm sure Jauclin was plenty interested in what Fleur was selling, but Jauclin wouldn't let us know that. Knowing Jauclin, she'd OWL Fleur tomorrow asking for the files.

James Potter was born a troublemaker. He put Little Red Riding Bitch through hell in labor. I remember Granger flipping out and going into labor early because she was stressing about her mate. That was one hell of a coaster. Anyway, by the time he was five he'd set the Potter's first house on fire; at five and a half he completely wrecked Scarhead's new broom; at six he started a lawn gnome riot at the Burrow; and when he was seven he managed to convince Autumn to run away with him to his uncle's joke shop...he thought they could live under the floor boards and come out at night to steal the supplies they needed for survival. Someone failed to inform him that you can't live off of Puking Pastries and EZ Ebola Eggs. Not to mention, only rats live in floor boards. But do you see what I mean? He's nothing but trouble. So when Autumn and him sprinted from their positions on either side of the room, blaming Potter is the only thing I think of to keep from placing equal blame on Autumn. Even though I'm fully away Autumn was just as much at fault as James was. Autumn, being smaller and quicker, beat James to Jauclin. She snatched the test results from Jauclin's hand. Jauclin rose her left hand, fully prepared to bitch slap her little sister. But as her hand was swinging down, James stole the ultrasound from her right. Needless to say, Jauclin was flipping out. The good news, though, is that Jauclin was too caught up with the whole stealing of her ultrasound that she never finished through with her right hand swing. Thus, sparing Autumn a red mark across her cheek.

Good. I wouldn't be able to explain that to the Potters.

"Oh my God!" James gasped as Jauclin made to lunge at him. Teddy grabbed her in the nick of time. "Is that a woody? It's massive!"

Jauclin's eyes were the size of saucers. Livid.

"Give me that!" Pansy took it from James.

"Give it back to me!" Jauclin snapped and tried to elbow her way out of Teddy's arms. Sorry to tell you, my little bitch, but no one wants to give you the ultrasound back.

Autumn was standing with her back against the wall, scanning the test results the best she could. She shook her head when Pansy giggled, completely agreeing with James.

"She's a girl." Autumn spoke up. Teddy's arms fell to his side.

Fleur shifted the toddler from one hip to the other and stared at Jauclin as Autumn read the basic results from the tests. I wonder what went wrong with Fleur's kids when she was pregnant with them. I mean, there's so many things that could make a baby a mutant. But you'd think Fleur's Veela blood would even out the mutant in Bill. I turned my attention back to Teddy and Jauclin. Their baby can't be too bad. I mean, sure they're cousins. But even though the Malfoy Bloodline has mingled with the Dark Arts quite often, our blood is pretty clean. I don't remember much inbreeding before this. And it's never been proven that making babies with muggle-borns results in deficiencies during the term. That's just an old wive's tale to keep Purebloods from reproducing with Muggles or Muggle-borns. Oh for the love of Merlin.

Teddy had a goofy grin on his face, "A girl?"

"How is it a girl?" James really needed to go through puberty. His high pitched voice was killing me. "It has a woody, Autumn, and massive one." He and Pansy snickered.

Teddy took Jauclin's fingers, "A girl?" He repeated. Yes, Teddy, a girl. And if it wasn't for that girl I'd take Godric Gryffindor's bloody sword and chop out the Basilisk in your damn chamber of secrets.

"It's a tail!" Jauclin barked. She snatched her hand away from Teddy and grabbed the ultrasound back from the two giggle boxes. "It's not a _prick, _it's a tail." She wiped her sleeves roughly against her cheek. Alright, now I kind of felt sorry for calling her a bitch.

Jauclin tried choking back a sob as she hid her face behind her hands. Teddy, who must have been fighting a major mental war, finally went in to hug Jauclin. At first she shoved him away, but when he wrapped his arms around her a second time, she finally let him. I stared at the two as Teddy whispered stuff about the baby being a girl. Apparently throwing him a bone isn't the only way to make Teddy happy. I couldn't say much, though, I was the same way when Granger and I found out Jauclin's sex. Yeah, it's safe to say I felt sorry for Jauclin. If she was scared before the 20-week scan, she's got to be ten times more scared now. I mean, first there was no heartbeat; then it kicked; and now it has a bloody tail? Good God, y'all. If this baby lived to talk, it would have one hell of a story to tell. I can't help but grin at the thought of her telling her first boyfriend she had a tail that was mistaken for a prick. Okay, maybe not her first boyfriend. The thought stores itself away after a look from Pansy and Fleur.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Wednesday December 23rd - Malfoy Manor**

"Honestly, Draco, I don't know what you expected, " Dad said as he wheeled himself to the liquor cabinet. He looked around the room before going on. "Teddy's part werewolf, part Metamorphagus, and then somewhere there's a bit of human in him. You can't expect two-thirds mutation to blend well with half muggle and half Dark Arts."

"You sound like _Healer_ Grant Hardy." I rolled my eyes.

Dad and I had been over this over and over again. I brought Jauclin, Teddy, and Autumn here with me this morning after we made a trip to Scarhead's place this morning to tell him Autumn was going to stay here. My good parenting had kicked in...there was no way in hell I was leaving Autumn with that dysfunctional lot for Holiday Break. The three of them were in the kitchen with the House Elves about an hour ago, no telling what they were up to anymore. See, the extent of my good parenting is just making sure my kids aren't alone with the Potters. Anyway, the runts running around the house...that's why dad and I were trying to keep the conversation quick and quiet. So far, the quick part wasn't working out to well. We got into a sort of shouting match earlier. But it was like a two liner thing. Both of us knew not to go on any further after we caught ourselves. Just our luck, Jauclin would do something drastic to her little wolf baby. Excuse me, she-wolf-baby.

"Fleur Weasley has a cousin in America who deals with cases like this. Fleur offered to ask her cousin for the files."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Why?" Was he serious? "Do you want me to start with the tail or the lack of a heartbeat?"

"Oh, please, Draco," Dad rolled his eyes as he scoffed. "St. Mungo's muggle equipment is well over a decade old. I can't believe I'm say this, but take Jauclin to a muggle doctor and see what you can find out. Hunter knows a muggle doctor who is fully informed about the wizarding world." I hear the hint of distaste in my father's voice. He normally tries to hide it, because he really is trying to better himself, but like I said...old habits die hard. "The muggle's have this thing called the E.R, and Hunter says it's open all day and everyday. Schedule an appointment there."

"E.R?"

"Yeah, just give Jauclin a big fat bruiser on her cheek, have Teddy walk her in, and make them say that she fell down the steps." From the wild grin on my father's face anyone with a brain cell would know this is not how you go about getting an appointment in the E.R. "Knox **(Lucius is refering to Alex and Avery's father)**tried it with Avery at their home, and an ambience picked them up."

"Ambience?"

Dad shrugged. Muggles and their stupid names for things...

Then Dad brought up my situation with Granger. Who'd have thought Pansy Parkinson has a real problem with keeping her bloody mouth shut and will tell anyone who'll listen? My father, of course, is all ears. Or he was all ears. Now he won't stop talking. I can feel my cheeks turning pink. Fantastic. He's going to accuse me of being some silly school girl. Well, fuck him. He didn't know what I was going through. Being with Granger was like...well, I don't have anything to compare it to, but it's definitely like something. And hearing it all from my dad; that's just awkward. I never talked about his and mum's love life. What in Merlin's name has possessed him into thinking that I want to talk about this with him? I shake my head at the thought of us swapping sex our favorite sex stories. Scratch that. I nearly barf at the thought. Mostly because it puts some unwanted images into my head. Nasty, nasty, nasty. I run my hand through my hair, mum always told me I had an overactive imagination. Damn.

"I heard she has a date with Grant Hardy tomorrow."

"What?" I snapped. "Granger?" Well, at least I'm not thinking about my parents anymore.

"No, me." Dad retorts. Please leave your chill at the fire, father. "Of course I'm talking about Miss Granger. She's a lovely woman, Draco, you can't think that just because she's on your back burner that she's not on someone else's front." I stared at him. What does that even mean?

"She went to an appointment without me!" I exclaimed and then paused. "We were going good and then she takes everything back to twelve years ago. I would never put her through that again, Dad, and you know it."

"Well, sure." Dad finished off his glass. I always admired his pit of a stomach. "But clearly she doesn't."

"Clearly." I muttered. "What do you think I should do?" I can't believe I was asking for relationship advice from Lucius Malfoy.

"Don't ask me, I can't even keep a wife alive." He said as he poured his glass to the brink.

I keep from saying anything. Dad had an odd way of dealing with her death. For starters, he cried his eyes out when he went to trial to determine how he should spend the rest of his sentence. He got off easy: a tracking potion injected in his arm and a weak spell cast over the Manor to detect Dark Arts. After that he stuck to making jokes about the death or about his grief. He cooled it down when Autumn and Jauclin were around, what to which I was highly thankful for, but when he was around Hunter or I...it's like the strongest silencing charm would not work on this bloke. We quickly learned that it was best to let him ride out the episode. We all have our ways of dealing with things, and I'd rather my father indulge in jokes compared to Black Magic.

"Look, Draco," Dad put his glass down when the room got too uncomfortably quiet. Before he could finish, Granger walked in the room. Speak of the devil.

"Did you see the tabloids today?" She cried as she threw several magazines at me. The magazines scattered everywhere, and it only took a random House Elf maybe three seconds to make her appearance. She scrambled around to pick up Granger's mess. Being the bint she is, it took her a moment to realize she was having a House Elf pick up her mess. Apparently S.P.E.W means nothing when the heffer is pissed. I took one of the magazines from Trixie's pile just before she popped away. "How did something get a shot of that without us seeing?

Dad wheeled his way over as I scanned and rescanned one of the magazines Granger was talking about. I think I had one of those out-of-body experiences. I stared down at the picture of Granger, Hardy, and Jauclin on the front cover. _**NEW DADDY FOR GRANGER/MALFOY GIRLS? **_was written in bold at the top of the page. **GRANGER/MALFOY HISTORY **was on page 10. **THE RELATIONSHIPS **were on page fourteen. **THE CHILDREN **were on page twenty. And of course, **WHICH COUPLE ARE YOU?_, _**the choices were Granger/McLaggen, Malfoy/Parkinson, Granger/Hardy, or Granger/Malfoy, was on twenty-six. But I'm sure what really had Granger's goat was the article on page twenty-one: **JAUCLIN MALFOY: PREGNANT?**. There was a bubble at the corner of the page that asked: "Is Jauclin really pregnant or are mummy and daughter toying with mummy's ex-new-beau?".

First of all, well only of all, I can't even tell you how many questions were running through my mind. Who took the picture? How did they know we were at St. Mungos? Did someone leak that Jauclin might be pregnant? Granger actually dated Healer Good Hair? If I took the quiz would I get Granger/Malfoy?

The only question that got voiced, though, was "They gave us twenty pages?". I flipped through the pages to hide my stupidity.

Granger gave me one of her looks and it took serious will power not to think of all the dirty things I could do to her. Sexually dirty, I mean.

"Wait for the best part." Granger was being completely sarcastic I hope you realize. She took the magazine and opened it to the page after the trivia section that was after the quiz results. "Look who provided them with information."

I looked at the bottom of the page and I about shit a brick. Well, I almost bashed a head in with one.

The name, followed by a picture, at the bottom of the page was _"Teddy Lupin". _

**Reviewers, Alerters, Favoriters...you are my inspiration. I thank you more than I can convery over a computer screen. **

**My birthday is a week from Wednesay...review as an early birthday present?**

**Next Chapter: A break-up, a make-up, and Misha Collins.**

**I'll have the next chapter up before Christmas; most likely the week before. **

**Good night and Happy Tuesday:)**


	22. Misha

**I'm finished with my first semester of college and the first half of my Senior year. I'm happy. **

**Now, as for Jauclin and Teddy...they are second cousins. I know many of you are grossed out by that, it's perfectly legal. And putting all that aside, Jauclin is made for my version of Teddy. Not counting Draco and Hermione, Teddy and Jauclin are my favorite couple to write. Besides, stranger couples are been. Please don't stop reading my story because of their relationship. **

**Disclaimer: I own a new puppy. We haven't named him yet. You can help...(refer to challenge at end of chapter).**

"Daddy!"

Dad, Granger, and I found the kids in the kitchen.

"Dad!"

My hand found Teddy's throat. I didn't really want to choke him to death. Merlin, no. Choking wasn't bloody. I wanted gore. He didn't deserve a clean death. I needed to get all Frank N. Furter on his arse: Get me the nearest bloody pick axe! Okay, slow down, buddy. You don't want to kill this dumb dog in front of your family. I tightened my grip on Teddy's throat as I slammed him into the door. Yes I did. Teddy's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He was scared shitless. Good. I wanted his emotions to be one big mess. I wanted Teddy to be so scared he was begging someone to put him out of his misery. Of course, caring for a child is the teenagers equivanlent to the muggle Hell...perhaps letting him live would be more entertaining, not to mention more moral. Now, you'd think it'd be Jauclin clawing at me to let go of Teddy, but it was Autumn. Jauclin was standing in the same spot she was when we stormed in. She was speechless. It's not an everyday thing to have your dad storm in and choke your baby daddy.

"Accio kitchen knife!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Come on, dad, I wasn't really going to use it. I have a wand.

"What is this?" I barked as I held the tabloid in front of his face.

"He can't talk if your choking him." Jauclin finally spoke up, albeit with snark.

I snatched my hand back, and Teddy fell into a sort of coughing/gasping fit. I shoved the tabloid into his chest which only made him cough harder. I didn't care. I hoped his heart was on the verge of an attack. I ought to have snapped his stupid neck.

"I," Teddy inhaled hard. "explain." He couldn't even form a sentence. I smirked.

"Well start." I said impatiently.

"Have you even read the article?" Jauclin snapped before Teddy could start. "I bet you saw the front page and freaked." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Obviously he read more than the article if he knew Teddy was the leak." Autumn commented. Teddy and Jauclin sent her a glare. She shrugged in response.

"Jauclin," Granger put her hands on her hips. "If you knew about this article, so help you God!"

"...and Ishvar, Allah, Jehovah, Oya...we don't discriminate, mum." Autumn had to be lacking sleep. My little girl would not be this mouthy.

Jauclin stared at Granger for a bit before looking over to Teddy, who was rubbing his neck gingerly. Oh, Merlin. How could Granger be so dumb. She should have thought it through before jumping off the broom. I ran my hand through my hair furiously. Stupid. She should have known by now that Teddy doesn't pull the strings in these kinds of situations. Hell, i don't think he pulls the strings much at all. I took the magazine back from Teddy and slid it across the island, towards my little manipulator. Teddy might have gave the reporter the information, but he didn't leak that information on a solo act. I knew better. This was Jauclin's idea. She told him what to say. I'd put my life and fortune on that. This act had Jauclin written all over it.

"You told him to, didn't you?" I asked.

"Alright, before you two go all concerned parents on us," She gave a pointed look to Granger. I smirked again. Ne-ner. "We knew what we were doing." Teddy nodded as if his life depended on it. His eyes were on my hand. I made a mental note to twitch my hand when Jauclin got into the explanation. "People are going to find out. It's only a matter of time. I keep gaining weight, and Angelina said that I'm exactly where I need to be with my weight at this point in my pregnancy. Let's face it, I'm not getting thinner. So Teddy and I ran into Emily Branschel last night when we went for that walk. She asked how you were doing, dad."

I shifted uncomfortably as Granger sent a glare my way. So many glares today. Dad waved his hand for Jauclin to go on.

"And I told her that you and Granger were stressing out because of the baby." So we're back to Granger? I saw that it took Granger off guard. "She was real happy for you two and everything, and said that if there was anything she could do to help she'd be an owl away. And then I told her the baby was mine. Of course, she didn't believe me at first. She probably didn't think any daughter of Hermione Granger's could be so," She paused and glanced at Teddy. "irresponsible. I told her about last summer at the cottage in France." She and Teddy both grinned like maniacs at the memory. Okay, my recollection wasn't that great. I'd have to hear about it later. "She thought it was adorable and she wanted to hear everything. So we told her everything."

"Wh-" Granger ran her hand over her mouth. "Why would you do that? Do you realize how many papers are going to run their own stories? How many reporters are going to be in your face asking for quotes? You've thrown yourselves to the dogs."

"We're well aware of the consequences." Jauclin said haughtily. Autumn walked over to Jauclin and asked for the magazine before retreating over to where Teddy was. "We don't care. Like I said, people are going to find out. And I'd rather them find out through us than through some string of gossip. And I don't want people commenting on how fat I look, only to find out I'm pregnant." She leaked because she didn't want people calling her fat? Well, they won't call her fat, but there will be dozens of derogatory terms they'll replace fat with.

"You lied about this summer; how do we know you're not lying now?" I sneered.

"If you want to set up a meeting with Emilyn..." She stopped talking as I gave her a Granger-esque look.

"You're a coward, Jauclin." Granger said after the room got almost unbearably quite. "Slytherin doesn't even deserve you. How can you let Teddy take the fall for your ideas. It was cute when you were five, but you're an adult now. It's time to own up. I can't even believe you'd sink this low." I can. "Your daughter is going to see how head over heels her father was for her mother. But the articles after this? Seventy-five percent of them are going to be criticizing your relationship! You two are cousins," Autumn muttered 'second cousins' from her spot on the floor. "reporters are going to be tearing you apart. You're hiding behind Teddy again, Jauclin. I hope you like the feel of 'Granger' on your tongue, because I've never been more ashamed to call you my daughter." Teddy scratched his neck. Wrong move, buck-o. Granger rounded on him, "And you're no better than she is. What kind of Gryffindor are you? Letting your girlfriend bully you into carrying the weight of this pregnancy on your shoulders? She didn't want people to call her fat, so you went along with this stunt? Do you know what they're going to call her now? Fat would have been the least hurtful thing they would have said. So don't tell me you two are well aware of the consequences. You two have no idea what bloody horrors you have just subjected yourselves to."

Protective parent coming in.

"Oh, do us all a favor, Granger, and knock the high and mighty shit off!" I spat.

"Jauclin, go take Teddy and Autumn for a walk." Dad didn't need to tell them twice.

"I'd rather her go in behind Teddy than go in alone!"

"Oh, Merlin, not this again." Granger groaned.

"Yes! This again." I hissed.

"I have every reason not to trust you! You cheated on me! You sued half my soul for custody of Autumn! You turned my own flesh and blood against-"

"You did a pretty stellar job of that by yourself." I snorted.

"What this time, Malfoy? Were you going to wait for me to pop the kid out, and then take it and run?"

"Yes, Granger, that was my plan exactly." Sarcasm, people, pure sarcasm. I wouldn't kidnap a baby. That's just dumb. And illegal. "I told you I was going to be here for you. All the way. And you go and make plans without me? Is there even room in your life for a wizard? Ohh, wait." I laughed harshly. "I forgot about Healer Good Hair. Forget the baby's father, let's get all cozy with your daughter's bloody Healer!" I saw dad shake his head and leave out of the corner of my eye. Yes, old man, I brought up the Healer.

"Grant?" Granger looked at me like Jauclin looks at Little Potter. "He's an old friend. We're not each other's type. I can't believe you'd even think I'd be interested in him. But then again, you do fly off the handle at every little thing! You'll never last in a relationship, your temper is enough to make any girl run. And your inability to keep it in you pants only adds to the horror that is you!"

"Hey, it's not my arse that gave that hag a heart attack," I saw the red in her face go up a shade or two.

"Screw you, Malfoy." She whispered bitterly.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not have a Mudblood like that."

Yeah, yeah, I said it. It felt right at the time, but a split second later I knew I took it too far. Granger stood rigid before me, her eyes wide and enraged. Fantastic, Draco. Kiss any chances of a make up shag good bye. I just wanted to hurt her as bad as she hurt me. Well, mission accomplished. She wasn't crying. Thank Merlin. But with the look she was sporting, hell, I'd almost rather have her bawl her eyes out. Getting over my pride, or whatever was keeping the wand up my arse, I started towards her. Granger backed herself into the island. Way to go, genius.

"Hermione..." I started.

Her fist cut me off. BITCH! I think she broke my bloody jaw! All I knew was the second her fist found me, I was on the ground, knocking my head against the island as I went down. I might have called her a bitch out loud. I'm not sure. All I could hear was the bloody shit leaving my body and my blood rushing to the places of impact. Fuck. She still threw punches like a massive hag. I was dying. This was almost as bad as the penis fracture. This wench was trying to kill me! By the end of the year she'd have me on my death bed for sure. Most people would take this as some kind of sign. You know, get the fuck away from the bint. But me? Draco Malfoy? Hell no. I milk it for all I'm worth. Granger fell to her knees the moment I started the water works.

"Oh, my God, Draco, I'm so sorry!" She cupped my face. Bitch!

I cringed at her touch. You nearly take my jaw out and now you want to touch it? No thank you.

"Does it look bad?" I whimpered as she checked out the wound on my forehead.

Granger leaned back on her heels, but immediately went back to work on my forehead after muttering a quick "it's fine." Not the answer I was hoping for. I didn't push it, though. I was on her good side for right now, and I wanted to remain there for as long as humanly possible. Even if it meant taking a few more punches...When she touched a particularly sore spot, I mocked pain and grabbed her wrist. It was warm, and I could feel her pulse pounding. Perfect. Slowly I brought her wrist to my lips. Trust me, the action of placing a small kiss on her wrist put me in a world of hurt. But if you're questioning my stupidity...please, refer back to seven sentences ago. Good side, people, good side. I'm an idiot, though. I was too busy trying to seduce her, I didn't see her wand aimed at my jaw. Quicker than it took to say 'Quidditch', my jaw was snapped back into place. I tore away from Granger and scrambled back into the island. That hurt like a mother fucking bitch! Worse than the penis readjustment. Oh Merlin. Granger crawled forward and placed a cooling charm on my jaw. I put my hand tenderly on it. She fixed it. I patted my cheeks, and ran my fingers roughly over my jawline. Merlin, she fixed it. Thinking quickly, and somewhat irrationally, I leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back for some time, until her senses found her and she pulled back.

"Most people settle with a thank you, Draco." She said coolly. It was hard to take her attempt at bad ass-ness seriously when her lips were swollen.

"I'm not most people." I said getting to my feet and then helping her to hers. Granger brought her fingers to her lips, feeling how swollen they actually were. "Dad thinks we should take Jauclin to the muggle E.R" I added to get her mind off her lips. I was giving them enough attention for the both of us.

Granger's eye brows shot up, "Your dad wants her to go to a muggle hospital? And they're called A&Es"

I shrugged. "He says they have technology we don't." I think I hid my distaste well.

She nodded, "I suppose it's a good idea."

"Dad says Hunter's wife knowsa guy who works in some _A&E _in London. He's a doctor there, I guess." She nodded again. "So all we have to do is schedule an appointment then."

Granger laughed, like an actual laugh, at me before leaving to hunt down our baggage and Autumn.

**Wednesday December 23rd-University Hospital Lewisman-London, England**

We lost Autumn an hour ago to the food court. I went to the loo a good fifteen minutes ago and she was stuffing her face with fruit salad. Most kids like pastries. We'd been in this damn waiting area for just about two hours. Status means nothing in the muggle world. Apparently the fourteen man hiking unit who were mauled by bear are more important than the Malfoy/Granger clan. Peachy. Jauclin and Teddy were sitting across from Granger and I. Jauclin refused to talk to either of us. Teddy spoke up every know and then, but mostly kept to himself and Jauclin. He and Autumn had been having a conversation about some muggle crap, but that all stopped when Autumn got a whiff of the food. This would never happen at St. Mungos. We would have been back home by now. Stupid muggles. I knew we should have made an appointment here. Granger and her damn theories that Accident and Emergency departments don't have appointments. Let me tell you, I'd bet money on the assumption that if we set up an appointment we'd have been in there earlier. I craned my neck to see if anything was coming along. Nothing. A man and his kid took the free seat next to Jauclin. She took a quick glance at him. I've never seen someone do a double-take quicker. A smirk crept over her face as she stared towards the food court.

"Is it going to be long?" The little boy asked. Yankee. I glanced at Jauclin to keep from rolling my eyes. Go back to your own damn country!

Jauclin looked ready to burst.

"Daddy, why can't Simba-" Autumn, coming back from the court, stopped in mid-sentence when she saw our unwanted company.

The little boy had been watching her, but the boy's father just turned his attention to my youngest. I thought Autumn was going to melt.

"Hi," Autumn greeted with a wide smile. "If you haven't eaten I would recommend the fruit salad. And the blueberry scones." She held up the treat in her hand.

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you." The man replied with a smile. Why was she talking to him? He had to be in his early forties. At least. I sneered at him while he wasn't looking. Creeper.

"We've been here two hours already." I hoped this creep didn't mind getting his ear talked off. "A group of hikers were mauled by a bear. It was horrible. Are you on vacation?" I turned to Granger who shrugged her shoulders.

The guy just grinned, though. "We're here on a project. There's a triathlon going on tomorrow. My wife and I are competing in it. All money earned is being donated to AIDS and HIV research."

"Really?" Autumn asked happily. Did she even know what those were? Either way, her manners caught up with her. "I'm Autumn, by the way. That's my sister, Jauclin."

"Misha." The creeper extended his arm towards Autumn. Autumn shook his hand graciously. He turned to Jauclin next. She had this dreamy look on her face as she gently took his hand. The creep grinned like that happened all the time. That only made the drool-enhancer numero uno on Teddy's shit list. "This is West." The little boy, quiet as a mouse, grinned at my girls.

"My dad and his side of the family are really into philanthropy." Autumn explain as she sat on my lap. "They're not very religious people, but my grandparents contribute to this foundation that's trying to prove all religions are connected somehow. And my dad donates to various orphanages in and around London and some other organizations that branch from where he works." She was showing off for him. I paused for a moment. Misha? Misha who had both of my girls acting like idiots? And a Yankee...it made sense now. My kids were starstruck.

"Where do you work?" Misha asked me. I exchanged a look with Granger.

"I teach." I replied simply. Autumn and Jauclin both gave me pointed looks. "Alchemy, mostly." I added. That didn't satisfy them either.

"Alchemy?" He seemed impressed. "That's really interesting. Where do you teach?"

Damn you, Autumn. I cleared my throat, "It's out in Scotland, I'm sure you've never heard of the place." I waved my hand dismissively and threw in a quick grin.

A tall, dark-haired doctor came to my rescue. "Jauclin Malfoy." He called from the end of the row of chairs. Granger and I popped up. I was more than ready to get out of here. Autumn ran up to Granger's hand bag and started digging through it before she found a camera. I stared at Granger. Does she normally carry cameras around with her? Muggle hospitals were driving me insane. I took Granger's hand and followed the doctor as Teddy snapped photos of Jauclin and Autumn with The Best Thing That's Ever Come From America.

"Grant told me about your problem this morning."

So much for Healer-Patient confidentiality.

"Now, I don't want you to get your hopes aimed too high, but I've had plenty of cases similar to this. Twilight has that crowd going berserk."

"What does the time of day have to do with anything?" I sneered.

Granger and the doctor snickered. "It's a long story," The doctor glanced back to make sure our whole clan was with him. Autumn, Teddy, and Jauclin were slagging but they were catching up. "I don't want to bore you with the details. Just trust me, I've had enough cases of girls impregnated by werewolves to have freaked Fenrir Greyback out."

How in the hell does this fool know Fenrir? Was I missing something? Maybe he was a Squib. Or maybe he was a wizard who chose not to use his wand. I frowned. Why in Merlin's name would anyone want to do that? I didn't even know this guy, and I already hated him. Freak. Weirdo. Take your pick.

"Here," He opened the door to a room. The doctor waited for the last of us to file in the decent sized room. I noticed the magical items hanging on the walls. Okay...Clearly, this was a room was not for muggle patients. "My name is Evan Lembke, and I'll be your doctor today. I had Mrs. Weasley and Grant send me over your files after I saw your name on the sign in sheet." He said after the door was shut. "Crase was supposed to take your case, but he's a bit preoccupied. Anyway, I saw that you were a Quidditich player, a Seeker. I'm sure you've made a decision, but I would highly advise you keep off your broom for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"Can you touch any of those?" I blurted out. Sorry, but he knew what Quidditch was.

Lembke smiled and shook his head, "Of course not." He stood in front of an artifact with a particularly dark history. "Grant has a sick fascination with this stuff. I've been told if I want to keep all my parts, I'd better not touch any of this stuff." He frowned at the hilt of an old sword that was mounted on the wall. The actual blade was stuck in a dragon somewhere in Greenland. "Aside from the obvious, how is your pregnancy going? Is the morning sickness bad? Anything that's been unusually troublesome?"

"Nothing really." Jauclin shrugged and Teddy confirmed it with a nod.

"Anything but your boobs tender? Breath in for me." He asked and held some instrument against Jauclin chest.

Jauclin let out a laugh, "No."

"Good, good. Another one." He had moved the circle thing to the other side of her chest.

"We're not going to have to use Dark Arts to cure this, are we?" Teddy stared nervously at the wall.

"Well, I'd like to take an ultra sound for myself. But I've probably had well over thirty cases like yours in the past six months." Lembke put the instrument around his neck. "I haven't had to call in a Healer for any one of them."

"Have any of your cases had tails?" Jauclin said.

"Tails, claws, snouts, and fur. You name it."

"So then ours shouldn't be too different?"

The doctor looked over Jauclin's chart quickly. "In theory. But you're also my youngest patient, and I've never had a witch patient before. And the baby's never been part Metamorphigus either. For all we know your baby's tail could be temporary. She could make it go away in week."

"How would we check for that?"

Evan shrugged. "There's this procedure, Grant says most of your older Healers call it risky, but with modern muggle technology it's insanely safe." He put this plastic diagram on a light board thing. "You'll be under the entire time, just so you know. But what would happen is I, with one of my team members, would have to agitate the baby. The last muggle doctor to perform this was in Brazil. He had two successful trials. The mother was a Metamorphigus, and the father was a vampire. The babies had grown random bat parts and other unimaginable-"

"Vampires turning into bats is a myth." Autumn told him.

"For European Vampires, Autumn." Jauclin snapped and nodded for Lembke to continue.

"So the doctor gained access to the fetus through the vaginal area; no scars." Alright, that's my limit. I did not want to hear about some surgery where the doctors would have to stick something up my daughter's crotch. It's like medical rape. I drew the line.

"You're going to probe her? Can't you just give her antibiotics or something?" I hissed.

"She'll be under anaesthesia the entire time. The 'probe' is about a foot long and not even an centimeter in diameter. The only thing Jauclin has to be worried about is what ice cream she wants after the surgery." His face was getting red. "All I need to do is get a cell tissue sample from your baby, and I'll be able to tell you if this is a permanent situation or if your baby will shake it away on her own." He pleaded to Jauclin and Teddy.

"Why would she want you poking around in her...stuff? Isn't there a girl doctor who can do it?"

"Dad!" Jauclin barked with her hands on her hips.

"No, it's fine." The doctor calmed down. "I can understand where your worries are coming from, Mr. Malfoy, but I can assure you that I am happily accounted for."

I noticed the ring hanging on a chain on his neck, "You're not married?" I kind of felt like I was prying. But, bloody hell, this creep was going to be digging around my daughter's naunie...I wanted to know where he was coming from.

"Draco." Granger warned. "He and Grant are partners."

Partners? Hardy? "Oh! You're gay!"

"Draco!"

Lembke grinned proudly. Hell, I'd been freaking out because I thought Hardy wanted in Granger's pants. I won't lie, I felt foolish.

"It's fine," Lembke told Granger. "I've had my share of bigots."

"Me?" I frowned at him. "I'm no bigot. I root for Team Tummy Sticks. Well, I mean, I don't actively participate." Jauclin was blushing for me. Yes, I realize how politically incorrect I'm coming across. But you people don't understand how relieved I was. Here I was freaking out because I thought Healer Good Hair was going to be feeling up my baby mama while Doctor Good Hair was going to be poking around in my daughter's naunie. You have to see the the stress that I felt from that. Don't you? "Sorry," I apologized while I tried collecting non-degrading words. "I'm not a bigot. I don't care if you're gay. Please fix my daughter." Short, simple, and to the point.

"Team Tummy Sticks?" Autumn asked.

Granger shot me a glare.

"I can help your daughter, Mr. Malfoy." The doctor said.

Jauclin didn't wait for my answer, "When can we do it?"

...

After Jauclin and Autumn were sent to their rooms for the night, and after Granger made sure Teddy was with his family, she and I sat at the kitchen table watching Pansy stuff her face with the last container of lemon sherbet in my freezer. We had bought it for Jauclin after we got back from the muggle hospital this afternoon. Lemon made her feel better. We bought three containers. Pansy ate them all. It sickened me that she probably wouldn't gain a single pound from this. I couldn't believe she was even here. Honestly, at this point I couldn't really care less about her woes. I had bigger ones to worry about. But, being the Slytherin she was raised to be, Pansy felt that her problems were bigger and more important than everyone elses. So Granger and I sat emotionless as Pansy retold the story. She must have told it to someone else before us, because her speech was way to polished to be the ramblings of a broken-hearted witch. I hear them from Jauclin all the time. Or, I did.

"I thought we worked." Pansy shoved the spoon into the sherbet. "We were talking about babies and bands. Stupid, lying cheating, man whore."

"Funny, coming from a slut." Granger mumbled.

"I wasn't talking to you." Pansy snapped.

Granger threw her hands in the air and then slumped back in the chair. Don't worry about it, baby momma, neither of us are going to get a word in tonight. So we stayed quiet as Pansy insulted The Great Harry Potter until there was no more lemon sherbet in the container. She barked for my House Elf, much to Granger's dismay, and demanded for more. If this is how Pansy acted over the ending of a fling, I'd hate to see how she acted after ending a serious relationship. Thankfully, I wasn't present when we ended ours. By we, of course, I mean me. I sent her a letter. I must say, though, I did feel sorry for Daphne Greengrass. Daphne was her best mate at the time.

"I gave him everything." Pansy complained. "I bought him that stupid Quidditch membership. I gave his stupid kid a high mark, and let me tell you, James Potter should have failed my class. I gave up a great guy who loved me just so I could be with him. And all for what? 'I really care about you, but Ginny and I have been going to counselling, and it's really working.'" She said that last part in a whiny voice. "Stupid Little Red Riding Bitch. I hope she gets a kidney stone. Oh, hey, Preggo, is there a spell that will give someone a kidney stone? Like a massive one. The size of a Bludger."

Granger glanced at me nervously before responding, "I'm not sure."

Pansy huffed, "What kind of Charms Professor are you?"

"Sorry, but I don't remember reading any spells for desperate home wreckers." Granger bit.

Oh Merlin, Pansy put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot, you two were in love." Sarcasm hung on her every word. "Harry was only with Ginny because she was available. The kids were just an accident. She slipped, he fell. But you two...you two were the real deal."

Shoot me. Kill me now. Put me out of my misery.

"How are you and Weasley doing, Granger?" Pansy eyes flashed dangerously.

Granger stared Pansy down.

"Are you dating Weasley?" I hissed. What in hell?

"It was just lunch." Granger assured me.

"And breakfast the week before that. And coffee the week before that." Pansy smirked. "I'm guessing dinner won't be too far off."

"You snogged me." I frowned deeper.

"I'm not dating him, Draco." Granger stood up with me.

"...in the hospital lavatory."

"I'm not dating him." She repeated firmly. "He and I are just friends. We're just trying to work on our friendship- Shut up, Pansy!" She exclaimed when Pansy tried to put some kind of snarky comment in. "He was my best friend for a long time, Draco, you cannot be mad at me for trying to rebuild that. You were the one who split us up in the first place."

I opened my mouth to argue, but she was right. I had to hide the grin that was threatening to play across my face. I remember that day. Knox and I had a bloody blast.

"Come on, Draco, they have history, they're not just-"

"Just go, Pansy." I mumbled. I was not going to have their stupid bickering come between me and either of them. "You and I will talk before your parent's Christmas dinner tomorrow. It's been a long day, and we just want to go to bed."

The look on her face was a cross between hurt and pissed. Either way, it got her to leave. Dear Merlin, I owe you one. Sincerely, Draco.

"So, on Christmas Day," Granger and I walked up the stairs hand-in-hand. "I was thinking we could leave the girls with Lucius. That way you and I could have some alone time without the threat of one of them walking in on us." She grinned. "Besides, I have something I want to talk to you about." She kissed my cheek when we stopped in front of the guest room.

I kissed her cheek back. Then the corner of her lips. Then her lips.

Needless to say, I wouldn't be sleeping in my bed.

**Before I get the flame comments: I do not have a problem with the LGBT. I am an avid allie, so please, refrain from any rude comments about that whole little section. **

**Also, Jauclin did not have the surgery that day, they just bought her lemon sherbet because she's pretty stressed out. **

**CHALLENGE::::**

**0-10 Reviews and I'll let my mom name my puppy ((((she's a Twihard))))**

**10-20 Reviews and I'll name my puppy after a dark wizard. **

**20 or MORE Reviews and I'll name my puppy after a good wizard.**

**It really comes down to naming my dog after a Hero, Coward, or Pasty-Assed Pretty Boy. Please consider my poor puppy.**


	23. Nymphadora

**A few of you have been asking for another chapter in Jauclin's POV, so here it is. Plus, you get some mother-daughter bonding that you wouldn't be able to see from Draco's POV.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**IMPORANT!: THE SECOND HALF (THE PART NOT IN ITALICS) IS IN JAUCLIN'S POINT OF VIEW. enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I own Voldemort. Because Lord Voldemort wouldn't fit on the tag.**

**December 21, 2004 - Ministry of Magic: Hearing Room 012 **

_"Case number 394: Granger versus Malfoy in a custody battle of one Autumn Elaine Granger."_

_I straightened my tye as Granger and I stood up at the sound of our names. I wore a blue one. I read somewhere that people like people who wear blue, or something along those lines. I was up half the night trying to put an outfit together, the last thing I wanted to do was lose this case because of a wrong tye. Don't get me wrong, I truly believed fate was on my side. But sometimes Merlin throws knives making it difficult to stay on course. I had my blue tye, though. I had Hunter, Jauclin, Avery, and the 'great' Harry Potter on my side. Not to mention, I've been donating to the charity that's been keeping our judge's, Robert Hue, son from dying. In theory, this should be a open and close case. I glanced over at Granger, she was shaking like a leaf. Good. I've already sued her for half she's worth; part to do with child support for Jauclin and the rest to do with this case. If she lost, she'd have to take out loans for the hell I was going to drag her through. I'm not a horrible person, honestly. But get real now, would you trust one of the two great things about your life in the hands of a woman who left one of them on a doorstep? If you answered yes, I question your mental stability. Without casting another glance in Granger's direction I took my seat. Let the game begin._

_In the middle of the circle of risers was a chair where every member of each party was to be examined and to speak their peace. Avery, Hunter, and I had sat Jauclin in it yesterday when the room wasn't in use. Hunter said it would be good for her to get the feel of being center of attention, so that she wouldn't freak out when it finally came time for her examination. I told him she wouldn't crack under pressure, she loves having all eyes on her (she's a ham like that), but Hunter assured me that it would be beneficial. The three of them sat with mum and Potter two rows behind me. The chair was situated so that the person in the chair wouldn't be able to look to member's of their party while they were being questioned. Hunter told us that it was a way for whoever was in charge to figure out if the witness was being trained or if the speech was genuine. Let me tell you, we can barely train Jauclin to use manners...there's no way she can be trained to say a speech._

_"Now, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy," Hue began. "I've read your case files, and along with half the world, I'm well aware of your relationship to one another. That in mind, I'm going to ask the both of your to behave yourselves. The first person to act out will be arrested and sole custody will be granted to the opposite party. Do I make myself clear?"_

_The both of us nodded._

_"Splendid! Now, I have my a family dinner to attend to tonight, so let's try and make this as quick as possible." He handed his assistant a slip of paper and the man stood up._

_"The Ministry calls one Mr. Draco Malfoy to the chair."_

_Jauclin started clapping wildly as I stood up, but mum's hands stopped her._

_"Mr. Malfoy," Hue stared down his nose at me. I grinned pleasantly. "I understand you have custody of Jauclin Renee Malfoy, and she is the daughter of Miss Granger and yourself?"_

_"Yes, your Honor."_

_"And are you currently employed?"_

_"I work for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as the Potion's Master. I started working there in September of last year, your Honor. Jauclin stays at our home with Pansy Parkinson when I'm away."_

_"Very nice." He mumbled as he flipped through his notes. "Mr. Malfoy, when you're not at Hogwarts where do you reside?"_

_"I own a house in the wizarding part of Reading. I'm home with Jauclin and Pansy during breaks and Summer vacation."_

_"Are you sexually active, Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"Excuse me?" I coughed._

_Now, Hunter had prepared me and all my witnesses very, very well. But I swear I had never expected that question. I didn't even know how to answer it without sounding like a man whore. What kind of question is that anyway? I mean, I know I have to answer it. But in front of my daughter? While she might not be old enough to fully understand the concept, she's old enough to know most people are monogamous. I could just feel Granger smirking. She enjoyed every minute of this question. I kept my cool, though. For Autumn._

_"Yes." I answered coolly._

_"So you're in a relationship." He said._

_"I guess you could say that."_

_"Could you clarify it for me?"_

_I swallowed hard. "I've been on a few dates with Astoria Greengrass."_

_"Did you not just say Pansy Parkinson lives with you?"_

_"She rents out the basement in my house; it's fully furnished. She's been a mother figure to Jauclin since Miss Granger left."_

_"Are you having sexual relations with Miss Parkinson?"_

_"Yes."_

_"And Miss Greengrass?"_

_"Yes."_

_Hue scribbled something down on his parchment and excused me. Well, that could have gone better. Jauclin beamed at me as I walked back to my spot. I felt like shit, but she couldn't possibly understand what just happened. I winked at her, and she pointed to her eye, her heart, and then me. I almost melted. Smirking at Granger, I took my seat. Hue drilled Avery next. He asked my best mate about my personality, how I treated Jauclin, and about how I acted when Jauclin wasn't around. Knox was honest, I can't be mad at him if he let slip that I could be sexually promiscuous. But Hue kept his attitude friendly when Knox was in the chair. Knox was just that type of person. People liked him, respected him. He and Potter were valuable for my party. Mum was next. Hue didn't ask her much. I figured it was because she's Lucius Malfoy's wife. Potter was next._

_"Forgive me, Mr. Potter, but I find it kind of strange for you to be in Mr. Malfoy's party. The file, even though it's been common sense for many, says that you and Mr. Malfoy have never been on too good of terms. And I understand that there's been a certain resentment ever since Miss Granger's pregnancy with Miss Malfoy."_

_"It's true, I'm not overly fond of Draco." Potter replied with a tinge of bitterness. "But old habits die hard." He added quickly._

_"So you dislike his personality?" Hue had his hand poised over the parchment, ready to write._

_"I haven't talked to him much after the war, so I'm in no shape to judge his personality."_

_Hue sat back in his chair, "Then tell us why you're even here, Mr. Potter." I frowned at Hue. I thought Boy Wonder would float his boat. Non sexually, of course._

_"A few days before Hermione left Draco with Jauclin, I think it was on March 8th, she had come over to the Burrow for a play date with my Godson, Teddy." I wished I could see the look on Potter's face. Granger looked shocked, maybe even hurt. "She had been worrying that Draco was going to propose to her, she said she didn't want to feel tied down to him. So I told her if she was having second thoughts about being with him, then she needed to talk to him before one of them did something irrational. She dropped it for like an hour, but she said something about repairing her parents memory. I thought it was so that she could introduce them to Jauclin, so they would know about her. You know? But then she told me she was planning on taking Jauclin and running away to her parents." I felt my mouth go dry._

_Hue was back on the edge of his chair. "I have the note Miss Granger left Mr. Malfoy." He repeated the the note to the Assembly and to the audience. I glared at Granger. "She left the note with Miss Malfoy when she left her on Mr. Malfoy's stoop." That enough should have told Hue who was better fit to raise Autumn._

_"Hermione had taken Jauclin back with her to the Burrow; she came back to get her bags and some bottles Mrs. Weasley had for when her grandchildren were over. And Jauclin wouldn't stop crying. We tried rocking her, feeding her, burping her, everything. She just didn't want Hermione." I felt my pride swell as Potter said that. "And then Ron had walked in, he came home from work early, when Hermione started crying. We told him everything, and he reprimanded her. He told her that if Draco wanted to he could put a warrant out for her and Jauclin, because what Hermione was doing was called kidnapping."_

_"And Miss Granger was aware of what she was doing?"_

_"I'm sure she was. But when you're scared you'll do anything to back out."_

_"Mr. Malfoy is well known for being part of He Who Must Not Be Named's operations."_

_"That was then." Potter responded. "We've all done things we're not proud of, sir. But Draco loves his kids. For the past six years everything he's done he's done for Jauclin and now Autumn. Hermione is my best mate, but I don't think she's fit to raise Autumn in the same way Draco is."_

_"That's enough. Thank you Mr. Potter."_

_Scarhead squeezed Granger's shoulder apologetically on the way back to his seat. At the sound of her name, Jauclin hurried down the steps straight to the chair. Her legs dangled off the seat as she looked around the room at everyone in her line of vision. The Assembly seemed to like her well enough._

_"Miss Malfoy," Hue smiled down at her. "Do you understand why you're here?"_

_"Daddy and I are trying to win so Autumn will come home with us instead of my mum."_

_"Is that right?"_

_Jauclin nodded._

_"Tell us about your dad, dear."_

_"I don't like it when he's away all the time, but he writes me letters and sends me Singing Howlers, so sometimes it's like he's not even gone. I stayed with Grandma the first part of the first year he left. But Aunt Pansy moved in, so I get to stay at home. And he likes Quidditch, a lot. We always go to a match at least once a month. We always get to sit in the Minister's box, and sometimes we get to meet the teams afterwards. We never root for Bulgaria, though, because of Krum. Daddy says that Krum has as much charm as he has brains, but we're supposed to be thankful because if he had a few more stones in either area then I wouldn't be around." I don't think that's what Hue meant. "He wrote me a fairy tale, too. He use to read it to me every night."_

_"Why doesn't he read it anymore?"_

_I watched Jauclin look towards the Assembly, "He stays in his study most nights."_

_"What does he do in his study?"_

_"Cries."_

_Granger looked at me._

_"Why does he cry, sweetheart?"_

_"I think it's because mum wants Autumn for herself. He and mum got into a fight at Teddy's birthday party. We were at the Burrow and they were arguing in the living room. So the whole house heard, because the Weasley's made their house out of paper." What she means is that the walls are paper thin. "They were fighting about Autumn. Mum started dating Ron the week before, and daddy said that he wanted her to come home so we could raise a family the right way. But she said Ron treated her better. And daddy laughed. Then they said words I'm not supposed to say til I have my own house. And then mum said that daddy wouldn't see Autumn if it was the last thing she does. I think daddy cries because he doesn't want that to happen."_

_I could feel the resentment boiling in me as I remembered every detail about that fight._

_"What do you want, Jauclin?"_

_"I want to be a family." She said simply._

_I straightened up in my seat when Hue dismissed Jauclin and called Granger to the chair. She was alone in her party, aside from her lawyer. I stole her witness._

_"Miss Granger, I understand that you are also employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But it says that you've been working for one Miss Padma Patil at her apothecary in London, is that wrong?"_

_"I manage the finances for Padma's shop. My Hogwarts' salary doesn't pay my share of the rent and necessities, so I have to moonlight for some extra coins."_

_"I see," Hue nodded serenely. Are you kidding me? He was buying this shit? Necessities my arse. She moonlit so she could pay for her bloody book club membership. "And Miss Granger, please tell us why you left Miss Malfoy on the stoop of Mr. Malfoy's house."_

_"The doors were locked and I didn't have my wand." Granger scratched the back of her head._

_"Why not leave her with a neighbor?"_

_Granger crossed her legs, "They would have contacted Mr. Malfoy right away, and I wanted time to clear out."_

_"Where did you go after you left?"_

_"I traveled the world."_

_"Doing what?"_

_"Learning new languages, meeting new people, reading new books." She shrugged. "I was young. I wanted to see the world and experience everything I could. I didn't want to get married to Draco Malfoy, not after everything I'd been through with him since my first year at Hogwarts. Draco is a great parent, but a child needs it's mother."_

_What about it's bloody father, mudblood!_

_"Alright, I think I've heard enough." Hue stood up. He looked towards the Assembly. "We will take the time needed to deliberate your case, and you'll be called back in."_

_"Court is recessed!" Hue's assistant announced._

_"You were amazing!" I spun Jauclin around the second we were in our respective waiting rooms. Jauclin giggled. "There is no way Hue isn't going to give me custody of Autumn._

_"Don't be so sure of yourself, Draco." Hunter said curtly._

_"Are you kidding me, they were hanging off our every word. Potter, you are a bloody mastermind. You should considered switching your career path to public speaking." I patted his shoulder. I don't think I'd ever been so thrilled._

_"Hue was one of the members to vote to send your sorry arse to Azkaban." Hunter snapped. "Don't count your dragons before they've bloody hatched."_

_"The rest of the Assembly voted in his favor, though, Hunt." Mum reminded him._

_"You know as well as I do that only one vote matters, Narcissa."_

_Way to kill the mood Hunter._

_Court was only recessed for ten minutes before we were called back in. Robert bloody Hue voted in favor of Granger. He said that, although most people would call her past actions unsavory, he feels she is better fit for parenting. He called me an unfit and unstable provider. And he said that I'd better not get in any kind of slings, otherwise he'd be sure to hand Jauclin over to Granger himself. Me? Unfit? Unstable? Did he hear any of what was said the past two hours. I was livid. I shouted at him. Told him that it was my money keeping his son alive. I threatened to revoke my donations. Knox and Potter quickly shut me up and dragged me out of the room before I lost another child. Outside, I shrugged off the temper tantrum. I picked Jauclin up and readied myself to apparate out. I had a few words for Granger before we left, though : "I hope you die, mudblood."_

_Later that night, after I downed two bottle of firewhiskey, I stared at the bookshelves in my study. I felt like my life was falling to ruins. I'd worked so hard for her. Jauclin and I made up a nursery for her and everything. We baby proofed the house. And for what? Nothing. I wiped under my eyes and put a few eye drops in when a knock interrupted my thoughts. It was Jauclin. She held on to her stuffed puppy dog with her left hand. My fairy tale was in her right. Jauclin dropped the puppy on the ground and settled herself on my lap._

_"Are you crying, daddy?"_

_I kissed her temple, "No, baby. Daddy's just tired."_

_"Do you want me to read you a fairy tale?"_

_"No, baby. Why don't you have Pansy read you one."_

_"Why not?"_

_I tucked one of her curls behind her ear, "Fairy tales don't exist, baby. They're just false hopes."_

**December 24, 2015 - Draco's House: Jauclin's room. JAUCLIN'S P.O.V**

"Teddy, I don't think it's working." I frowned as I watched the play bar fill, but no sound was coming from it. "It says it's playing, but I can't hear a damn thing." I tapped on the thing the muggles called an MP8.

"Did you press play?"

"The triangle button?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, I pressed play."

"Maybe it's a dud. I'll apparate over after Harry leaves." The Potter's cancelled their trip to Egypt. Harry didn't want to go if we couldn't join them. So we were going to plan a quick get together for Autumn and Potter's birthdays. "He's got me on lock down. I think he's afraid that you and I will leak to the wrong person. I've only been allowed to come out of my room for breakfast. They were going to let me watch television with the kids, but then I asked Harry if we were going to join the Parkinson's for Christmas Eve. It ticked Ginny off, so here I am."

I tossed the MP8 on my bed and sat down in front of the fire.

"Harry and Pansy aren't together anymore." I told him.

"How do you know?"

"All my lemon sherbet is gone."

"And that says they're through?" He said skeptically.

"Guys don't shave when they get burned, girls eat." Teddy could be thick sometimes. That stuff was common knowledge.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" Teddy asked after he caught me looking at my increasing baby fat.

"I already told you, if you wanted it I was okay with it."

"I don't want you to feel like you have to name her that."

"It's fine, Teddy."

Teddy paused, "I think I hear Harry coming. I'll apparate as soon as I can." I nodded. "I love you."

"Love you, too." I muttered and closed the hatch. I hated that phrase.

I stood in front of my mirror with a pillow shoved up underneath my shirt. The image staring back at me frowned. I wasn't a coward. Neither was Teddy. Just because we didn't want people to talk about us the way they talked about her and dad, doesn't make us cowardly. It means we'll be better parents than them. I'm not hiding behind Teddy, I'm right beside him. Not that either of them knows what it means to stand next to your partner. They're foolish idiots. They shouldn't be allowed to bring a new baby into this world. They say they'll be better this time...learn from their mistakes...Well, it's a crock of shit. They can't even get along now without one of them screwing everything up. I will not spend anymore nights listening to dad uncork bottle after bottle of firewhiskey. What I need to do is leave. With Teddy, I mean. I don't want to raise my baby around two people who can barely get their own relationship in order for the sake of their kids. I threw the pillow back on my bed. They were the cowards.

I caught mum's reflection in the mirror. She knocked after catching my eye. I don't know why she bothers, we both know she's going to come in anyway.

"If you want to talk, can you make it quick?" I snapped. "I didn't get much sleep over the sound of you and dad going at it like alley cats."

Mum turned a deep pink, "Sorry," She apologized. "We'll be quieter next time."

Gross.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." She said as she sat on my bed.

"Granger wants to talk. Fantastic." I sneered. Mum stared at me. Fine. "I heard you messed up dad's jaw yesterday. Cheese told us you punched him for calling you a mudblood."

Mum grinned, "Yeah, I broke it pretty good."

"I wouldn't be so pleased if I were you," I grimaced. "You fixed it and then snogged him? It's pretty pathetic if you ask me." I added as I sat down at the vanity. "If Teddy had called my something like that I would have messed up more than his jaw. And trust me, he'd be finding a bloody Healer to fix it because I sure as hell wouldn't."

"I love your father, Jauclin."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

"You and Teddy are lucky. Draco and I have been through so much, and it's drained both of us. Expressing our feelings for one another isn't the easiest thing to do. It's like pulling teeth." Her parents were dentist (dad always said dentists were muggles with a fetish for teeth), so she makes references to teeth a lot.

"Are you kidding me?" I scoffed. "You think it's any easier for us? It's not like you and dad and Harry and Ginny gave us the best example to follow." I shook my head. "If you love dad so much, you'd get over your damn pride and start compromising with him. Because for some Merlin unknown reason, he's head over heels for you."

Okay, that came out a little too harsh, but she needed to hear it from someone. So while Autumn was off warning dad that she'd disown him if he broke mum's heart, I was here whipping mum into shape. Like I said, both of them were idiots. They were acting like teenagers.

Damnit, I could see her tearing up.

"Teddy and I are going to name our baby Nymphadora. After his mother, of course. It was the first name he thought of." Mum teared up even more at that.

Oh God, I think we were bonding.

"I wanted Bellatrix, since she's pretty much the greatest woman to have walked the Earth, but the name doesn't flow with 'Lupin'." Mum stiffened up at that. Bellatrix tortured her in the Second Wizarding War. She also killed Sirius Black, who was a friend of Harry's father. So to say I struck a chord would be an understatement. But I left it at that. No need to add insult to injury. I turned in my seat to face her. "Dad use to tell me stories about her after you got sole custody of Autumn. I use to think she was the greatest thing ever. She loved Voldemort. And she stayed loyal til death parted them. She was my hero for the longest time."

Mum wiped a lone tear from her cheek, "Who's your hero now?" She whispered.

"Heroes are just reminders of what you'll never amount to." I said. It was true.

"I use to idolize Molly Weasley," Mum snickered. "To me, when I was your age, she had it all. A house, a husband, a family who loved each other. She was the Holy Grail of dreams." I had no idea what that meant.

"What happened?"

"I got pregnant." I swore if this turned into another one of her 'woe is me, I got knocked up by a good looking aristocrat' I'd be booking it out. "I'd never been so scared in my life. I thought all my dreams would go out the door and I'd never be the same person again. I mean, I knew it was Draco's. Ron and I had never gone that far. So I was scared I'd be forced to marry your father."

"He's not a bad person." I told her. "He would have taken care of you."

"I know that now." She wiped another tear. "But then...he was the boy who'd spent the last seven years calling me 'mudblood' and the last two years trying to kill my best friend. You have to understand, I was entirely nervous to be with him. Not to mention, being in that mansion...it brought back memories." She was talking about Bellatrix. I wasn't actually going to name my baby Bellatrix. I was just trying to hurt her feelings. It's what I do.

"So Molly stopped being your idol because..."

"I didn't think I'd ever have a family of my own."

I laughed at that, "I don't know if you've noticed this but we're not exactly your ideal family. If we can even call each other that."

"Jauclin, I love you more than you will ever know. We may not live like your typical family, but you are my family."

"Dad stopped reading me fairy tales after the custody battle. He told me they don't exist. You hurt him so bad that he took away some of my childhood."

Mum nearly busted a gut from laughing. Okay, first of all, that wasn't funny. And second of all, I was being completely serious! Most six year olds get told bed time stories about princes and queens and fairies. Me, I got told stories about my murderous great Aunt Bellatrix. Fantastic bedtime stories. And she was laughing at me? This, my friends, is why I call her a bitch.

"I'm sorry," She said it but she certainly wasn't trying to stifle her laughter. "It's just," another laugh. "you are so full of crap."

I stared at her.

She kept giggling. "Your parents may have had a bumpy relationship, and sure, it probably took a toll on bits of your childhood. But come on, baby, you had it better than most people have it their whole lives."

Even if she had a point, it still wasn't funny.

"So you're laughing?" I frowned.

Mum stood up and and cupped my face, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Jauclin, you have got to be the world's biggest drama queen."

Before she left she took the ear muffs like things with the wire hanging from one of them and plugged it into the MP8. Mum put the ear muff like things in my right hand and pressed it up to my stomach, while she pressed the play button on the MP8 and set it in my lap.

"I think Nymphadora is a lovely name for your baby, and I hope you know how sweet of you it is to name her that. There may be hope for you yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mum paused in the threshold, "It means your a bitch, and naming your daughter Nymphadora is just about the sweetest thing I've seen you do."

Love yoo, too.

**So? Did you like it? What do you think of them naming the baby Nymphadora? **

**If you celebrate Christmas: Review as a Christmas gift? :)**

**If you don't celebrat Christmas: Review because your shit doesn't stink and you love reviewing Ties That Bind? :)**

**Happy Friday, all!**


	24. Slytherins

**Helllooo:) I LOVED the reviews for last chapter.**

**So, I'm a big time Panic! At The Disco fan, and I listened/watched THE BALLAD OF MONA LISA like over and over and over again today. I got inspired, and ****I went through and read my whole story just so I could find any loose ends that need to be tied up. I also rewrote this chapter, because I wasn't too fond of the things that were in it the first time around. But I'm pretty confident in this one. **

**Disclaimer: In four more months I will own a diploma. woot!**

* * *

25 December 2015 - Draco's House. Christmas Party.

Autumn stood on a foot stool as Jauclin mended the hem of her dress. Autumn and Little Potter had been playing with Albus, Lilly, and some House Elves in the basement and Autumn messed up her dress. It was one of the gifts Jauclin had bought her for Christmas. Autumn didn't ask for it, but Jauclin noticed she didn't have a nice dress to wear. Neither of my girls were tomboys, but they weren't exactly thrilled to be walking around dressed up to the nines. Scarhead and I watched as Jauclin worked miracles with the needle and thread. I had no idea Jauclin was skilled with needle work. You learn new things every day. Autumn's dress was a floor length gown by Dave and Dunbar. Jauclin loved them, and they loved Jauclin. Dave and Dunbar Gordon were brothers we met at one of the Quidditch matches we attended when Jauclin was ten. I gave them a loan so they could start their own fashion line, and they've been a hit ever since. They were over here a few hours ago to give Jauclin the gown she was wearing now. At nearly nineteen weeks pregnant, she was starting to gain some weight. Not that any of us would tell her. But Dave and Dunbar made her this Christmas dress, and to say she radiated in it would be an understatement. Silently, Scarhead and I finally saw what Teddy's been seeing his entire life. She was exquisite.

"You're kind of creeping me out." Jauclin said as she gave Simba the needle and thread.

"Sorry, it's the bump." Potter replied lamely.

For a second I thought Jauclin was going to burst out into tears. Instead she said, "It'll never get as big as your Firewhiskey gut, Harry." And then left the green room.

"She doesn't mean it, Uncle Harry," Autumn apologized. "she's just trying to be mean so she won't cry. You're very fit for your age." She added before following her sister out of the room.

I grinned and patted Potter's shoulder before going off to find everyone else. It was our dysfunctional family's Christmas dinner. The Knoxes and the Potters were here. Not the Weasleys. I drew the line there. Dad and Aunt Andromeda were here, too. By request of Teddy. He thought that it didn't feel right if the grandparents weren't here. Honestly, that got Potter and I worried. We thought the half breed was going to do something stupid like propose. But I had Simba follow him around, and I may have had her run a check on everything Teddy's done in the past few days. But give me a break, he'd already gotten her knocked up, I didn't want to add another thing to the list of reasons I was going to slip laxatives into his Wolfsbane. He came up clean, though. Lucky him.

"Hey, mate," Knox showed up when I was just walking into the parlor to find him. "have you seen, Alex? I can't find him anywhere?"

"I thought I saw him headed upstairs. Check my study." I keep the liquor in my study. And Alex was a big fan of liquor. Not that his parents were aware though. All the Knox kids had a special place in their stomach for strong alcohol. Avery was quite fond of freshly brewed troll beer, and I know for a fact that Ashton was addicted to goblin wine until she met her husband.

Pansy was standing in the corner of the parlor. She was watching Albus and Lilly as they played with some contraption that Hermione had gotten them for Christmas. I couldn't read her face, because the longer she looked at the more guarded her emotions became. I debated going over to talk to her, but instead I sent Cesear over to refill her glass of wine. The House Elf looked at me, practically begging me to ask someone else. Cesear had only been working for a year, but he knew Pansy just as well as any of my other elves. I wished him good luck. He was bound to take her on sometime. I should have had him usher her over with the rest of the ladies, all of whom were fawning over Hermione and her, cross my fingers, unborn baby boy. I think that's why Jauclin was nowhere to be seen. She couldn't stand to be in a room if the attention wasn't on her. Anyway, I didn't want to ruin the women's evening by forcing them to make the ever moody Pansy apart of their group. I couldn't do that to them. Although, I wouldn't be able to save them at dinner.

"Draco, it's six."

"Thank you, dad, I couldn't see the clock."

"Don't use the attitude with me." Dad snapped. "What I'm saying is that you should probably start calling you guests to the dining room. I already saw Jauclin trying to steal a pastry from the kitchen." Mum always made sure the House Elves had Christmas dinner on the table by five thirty.

"Dad," Jauclin, with Albus at her heels, popped up fifteen minutes later. "My baby is going to make me kick someone's arse if I don't eat. She needs food if she's going to survive the muggle operation tomorrow." Jauclin held her stomach like a pregnant woman would. She wasn't that big, so it did look a little strange the way she was cradling herself, but no one told her that either.

"Simba will call us in when it's ready." I told her as Little Knox, Teddy, and Avery came in. Both Knox boys shook Teddy's hand before looking around for someone else to bug.

Dad looked around at everyone in the parlor. It'd been at least an hour and half, and no one had broken out into a fight yet. I was impressed. But slightly disappointed. I was ready for some intense stand offs. I needed a little excitement to spice up the evening. As Marco, one of the older House Elves, passed by I had him bring Pansy another bottle of wine. I also might have mentioned that he should put the something a little strong in the wine to get Pansy to relax a bit more. After Marco left dad stared me down. I took a swig of my whiskey. Screw you, old man, I need a little something to get my blood pumping since Hermione and I weren't doing anything interesting with our exercise. Just the basics. I took another swig. I neeed scotch.

Dad and I moved towards the center of the room where most of the guests had congregated to go googily over Jauclin now.

"You look lovely." Albus told Jauclin.

"You really do, Jauclin." Ashton told her. "You have that pregnant glow to you."

Alex and Jauclin shared a quick glance before Jauclin thanked her.

"If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to owl me. I'll be more than happy to lend a helping hand, I know how stressful having a child can be." Aunt Andromeda told her. Hermione crossed her arms over her chest at those words. Pansy, who had taken up a seat on the couch (probably to keep from falling over), was watching Hermione's reaction with grim satisfaction.

"What are you going to do with the baby while you two are in school?" Andrea asked, and Amos nodded in agreement.

Teddy and Jauclin looked at each other for a moment, they hadn't thought of that.

"Well, I'm due at the end of May," Jauclin cleared her throat. "And Seventh Years are finished with classes in mid May, so we really hadn't put any thought into it. But if I do have a premature birth," She looked to Teddy again. "we were going to ask my grandpa to watch her." Jauclin turned her attention to dad. He nodded, a grin threatened to cross his solemn face.

"We can always help out, Jauclin." Potter and Red offered.

"I don't think Albus wants a constant reminder that he lost a chick twice his age." Little Potter shared a grin with Autumn. Poor Albus. His face flushed as everyone looked at him. "I don't blame-" James stopped when Teddy gave him a look that he was well familiar with.

"You don't blame who, James?" Red frowned and Pansy smirked. I loved Christmas parites.

James coughed into his fist. " I don't blame Simba for taking beets off the dinner menu. They turn my pee red."

Alex, Albus, and Lilly went into a fit of giggles. This was going much better than I hoped for. We just needed to get a little more wine into everyone and then this would be one hell of a shindig.

"Jauclin knows I'll be there for her." Pansy smiled proudly as she stared at Hermione. Oh Merlin, now what? "Just like I've been for the past seventeen years." She added. Jauclin's eyes flickered between Pansy and Hermione as she rubbed her abdomen. "A mother to her."

Ginny gave Pansy a side glance as the room grew quieter. Pansy knew how to be the life of a party, but she was perfectly capable of ruining a party as well. Muggles would call her Scrooge, or Grinch. If Pansy got too out of hand, I could always make her leave. But right now, she was hurting her own dignity, whether she was aware of it or not, more than she was hurting anyone's feelings. I loved her, but even the Ice Princess needed to be put in her place a few times. It reminds her that she human, even if her humanity is sparse.

"Are you having a girl or boy?" Blake spoke up from his spot in the arm chair before Pansy brought the whole mood down.

"A girl." Jauclin smiled. An actual smile, mind you. It's the first, non-starstruck, smile I've seen in a while. Kudos, Blake, kudos. The girls throughout the room, aside from Hermione and Pansy, cooed and made other girly sounds. They would have done the same thing if Jauclin was having a boy.

"Have you thought of a name?" Scarhead asked. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Hermione and Red share a smile.

Jauclin nodded and looked towards Aunt Andromeda, "Nymphadora." Aunt Andromeda put a hand over her heart and gave the two parents-to-be a wispy smile.

Jauclin and Aunt Andromeda had never been particularly close. I mean, I never forbid Jauclin from seeing my aunt, and I talked about her plenty. But Aunt Andromeda looked too much like Aunt Bellatrix, and I know for a fact Bellatrix use to scare the living daylights out of Jauclin. Okay, so maybe I wasn't the best parent after I lost the custody battle. I stopped reading Jauclin fairy tales, and in turn I basically told her Aunt Bellatrix's life story. If you look at it from an objective point of view, I suppose like Jauclin had to, Aunt Bellatrix wasn't all that bad. Sure, she murdered and/or tortured countless people, muggle and magic folk alike. And she was a...bit of a loony. But she was loyal, and I made sure Jauclin knew that. I also let Jauclin know how stunningly good looking Aunt Bellatrix was. I didn't mention her looks were all pre-Azkaban, but Jauclin didn't need to be told the maniac-like air people take on in Azkaban. Aunt Andromeda looked too much like Aunt Bellatrix, though, and I think the memories Jauclin associated with Bellatrix kept her from opening up to Aunt Andromeda. No matter how hard mum and I tried putting the two on good terms..

Although I did think Jauclin agreeing to name, because there is no way Jauclin thought of that one, the baby Nymphadora was very out of character for her. And I won't lie and I say I wasn't the least bit hurt she didn't consider Narcissa. When we first found out it was a girl, Hermione and I were sure she'd name her daughter after my mother. I glanced over at dad and wondered if he was feeling the same thing.

"That's really lovely, you two." Andrea grinned.

"You're not a very dominant one, are you, Teddy?" Amos asked. He had been watching Teddy while everyone else hung on Jauclin and Pansy's words.

"That's not what we heard..." Autumn and Little Potter snickered. Little Knox hicupped after throwing a disgusted look in Teddy's direction.

Jauclin and Teddy shot daggers at the two of them. I frowned, we didn't need to know that! I didn't know which was more repulsive. The fact that Autumn and the Spawn of Scarhead _knew _about Teddy and Jauclin's sex life. Or that they felt it was okay Christmas party conversation. Autumn's lucky I don't believe in beating my kids. I did make a mental note of docking quite a bit of points from Gryffindor when we got back to Hogwarts.

"No, no, I'm domi..." Teddy's voice trailed off while he rethought what he was going to say. Thank Merlin. The last thing we needed was for everyone over the age of fifty to hear more than they wanted to. "What I mean is that I normally talk, but I'm just a little nervous." Teddy peered at Jauclin. She was too busy listening to whatever Albus was whispering to pay attention to anyone else. Excellent manners, you two.

"About the baby?" Ashton asked. When Teddy didn't answer I caught Potter's eye. Yeah, I know, twit.

"They're only a handful for the first eleven years. Then you get to ship them off to school." Amos said, sending a wink at his children. All of whom rolled their eyes. Amos was the reason they were so found of hard core alcohol. You guys thought my dad was a pain during my school years? Well, Amos was like having Fenrir Greyback as a father. Being friends with the Knoxes really makes you appreciate the family you have. Also, I'd never been happier to be an only child after spending a day with Avery and Ashton. Ashton use to be one crazy bint.

"Actually," Jauclin broke her conversation with Albus when Teddy took her hand. "Jauclin, you are the most egotistical person I know. You're cold, insanely competetive, harshly sarcastic, and horribly manipulative." He took her other hand and jerked his head for Albus to beat it. Oh bloody fuck. Isn't this just great. "And we're probably one of the most dysfunctional couples I've ever seen. But I love you, and I don't want our baby to grow up in the same environments we did." Potter, Red, Hermione, and I looked at each other sheepishly as Teddy got down on one knee, holding a ring out to Jauclin. Simba! Liar! I made to interrupt, but Hermione put a hand on my arm. "I've loved you since I was seven years old, and I know you'd rather die than tell me you love me in a room full of people. But please, marry me?"

You could drop a quill, and it would make more noise than the people in the parlor were making. Jauclin stared down at Teddy, I couldn't tell if she was mortified or homicidal. He just proposed to her in a room full of people; part of them she only pretended to like, and another part of them only knew the front she put up. Autumn was watching her intently as we all waited for an answer. Don't get me wrong, I was all for baby Dora having a married mummy and daddy, but Teddy and Jauclin needed to focus on school and actually having the baby before they started making wedding plans. Especially since the all the pregnancy expenses were coming from my back pocket. A wedding, a wedding for Jauclin, would nearly cut my total savings in half. I could just imagine the bills she'd rack up.

My daughter is not one to be insulted in a room full of people, though, so just when I thought she was going to say yes...

"Well, you're introverted. You never want to go out and do something, and I love going out. You're too nice to people; it's like 'no' isn't even in your vocabulary. I've never met someone more passive than you either. It's like you have plains where your balls ought to be." Okay, Jauclin, it wouldn't kill you to censor your wording. Teddy started lowering his arms. "And no sane witch would want to marry and reproduce with mutt like you. Not to mention her second cousin." Despite her biting words, Jauclin's face softened. She rolled her eyes before she went on, "But I'm crazy about you. So yes." She nodded with another genuine smile.

Well, wasn't that just so bloody romantic.

"Really?" Albus, who was standing with his sister next to me, sneered quietly as Teddy slipped the ring onto Jauclin's finger. "What does she see in him?"

Autumn and James were the only ones who clapped. It's amazing how five minutes everyone thought they were the cutest couple ever.

Intense. It's the only way to describe the dinner. A room full of Slytherins and Gryffindors, no matter how old, always makes for an intense time. Oh, and let's not forget the little incident that took place not even a half an hour ago. Red, Potter, and Lilly sat awkwardly between Pansy and Amos. Pansy wouldn't stop glaring and downing glasses of wine. She'd be passed out by the end of the evening. On the other side of Amos sat Andrea, his wife, and next to her was James. On Pansy's other side was Alex, who sat next to Teddy. Jauclin, obviously, was between Teddy and Albus. Albus refused to leave her side. Pothead said he hadn't shut up about her since he finished opening presents. Apparently Albus had asked his parents if he could have Jauclin for Christmas. I thought it was insanely sweet, but Autumn had a mini flip out. She accused him of treating Jauclin like property. He's like ten. He doesn't know what it means to own a lady. Ashton, the Knox's only daughter, sat next to Albus. Her husband, Blake, was next to her and dad was on his other side. Avery was between dad and Aunt Andromeda, who sat next to me, who sat next to Hermione, who was sitting next to Autumn. Round table. I gave Simba a few exra Galleons to make the seating arrangment awkward for a lot of people. She did an excellent job if I do say so myself.

Half way through the main course Jauclin broke the silence. She and Little Knox decided to have one of those conversations where they're the only ones who understand each other.

"What a hussy!" She shook her head.

I frowned at her. Who used hussy?

"She doesn't even love him. She probably only said yes, so when he finds someone better he won't leave her." Alex said.

Jauclin replied with, "That explains the pregnancy."

"I mean, she's not going to get any better than him."

"Poor bloke probably doesn't even know what he's getting into."

"Because she definitely knows her way around a Quidditch Pitch."

"If he has any brains he'll split before the baby's born."

The two nodded in agreement.

Teddy hardly covered the glare he was giving the mates. "That's really inappropriate."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy stared at Jauclin and Little Knox.

"Oh, come on." Jauclin glared around the table. Hello hormones. "We're just saying what everyone else is thinking."

Autumn and Little Potter, Teddy and Jauclin's personal fan club, were the only ones to object. They shouted things like 'lies!', 'blasphemy!', and 'I see no hussy!'.

"But see," Jauclin went on. "The thing that kills me is that if it was dad proposing to Granger everyone would be so bloody cheerful." She spat with a look that could kill. "You lot will miraculously forget they've been in the same position they're in right now two times before. Look how well they turned out. I didn't get pregnant so he would ask me to marry him, and I didn't say yes just to make sure he wouldn't leave. I said yes because I love him and we work together," Jauclin stood up aburptly. "So please, spare us your thoughts."

The half-breed flanked after Jauclin as she stormed out of the room.

"I love it when she goes full bitch on your arses." Little Knox grinned as he drank from his goblet. "It really brings out the hypocrisy in the room."

.

I knocked on Jauclin's door after I excused myself from the table. Autumn had wanted to come with me, but if she left there'd be no one to keep a leash on Little Potter. By the third knock Jauclin finally answered the door. A slight smirk graced her flushed face. From behind her I saw Teddy scramble off the bed and poise himself so he'd in the fire place before I could send any kind of jinx his way. It pleased me to know he was scared shitless. Jauclin propped the door open more, and stood between the half breed and I with her arms crossed. Was she going to protect him with her baby bump?

"You can cool your brooms," I told them as I walked past Jauclin. Teddy involuntarily jerked towards the fire. "I'm not going to yell at you or hex you." Jauclin gazed at her now fiance before quickly shutting the door. "I _would_ like to know what the hell you two are thinking."

"I'm sure Teddy's thinking of all the different ways he can escape." Jauclin grinned as Teddy groaned. "I'm thinking how amusing it'll be to watch."

"That's not what I meant, Jauclin." I frowned.

"I'm not going to apologize." Jauclin went over to Teddy and took his hand. It didn't do anything for his nerves. "For anything."

I nodded, "I'm not asking for an apology. I just want an explanation."

"I was going to do it eventually." Teddy spoke up. "I mean, no offense, but I don't want to raise my baby the way you and Hermione raised Autumn and Jauclin. And I love Jauclin, she's everything to me. I want to be with her. We understand each other, and I couldn't have found anyone better." Teddy looked at Jauclin for confirmation; she agreed. "Besides we already decided it's going to be a long engagement. We want to graduate and find our own place. Harry's got me a job at the Ministry just as soon as I graduate so that Jauclin and I don't have to rely on anyone else's income."

"And I talked to Fluer," Jauclin rolled her eyes. "And she said that after she had Dominique she was able to go back to work after five weeks because she had Molly to watch over the kids. And Pansy already said she'd be more than happy to watch my baby during the summer. So I could get a local job for two months and then be on full time mum duty when she goes back to Hogwarts."

"You figured all this out from the time you left the table?"

"We've talked about getting married before, dad." Jauclin looked at me like I should have known this. Sorry, kid, but the last time I talked to a woman about getting married I ended up in the sack with Astoria Greengrass after a good laugh in the face. "And I told Teddy that if we did get engaged it'd have to be a long engagement since neither of us can actually afford a wedding."

"Let alone a baby." Teddy added.

It's not that I was entirely okay with these two idiots getting married, because there was still a major part of me that doubted every move they made. They were just kids. Just their luck this would end up biting them in their arse. But I did like the idea of a long engagement, and Teddy having a job as soon as Hogwarts was done, not to mention some source of income, was refreshing. And even though I felt Jauclin didn't need to rush into getting a job, it was a decent plan to have Pansy baby sit while Jauclin tried to make some kind of living, so Teddy wasn't the only one putting money in the bank for their future. Of course, we wouldn't be able to tell Hermione that Pansy was going to be watching over baby Nymphadora. She'd blow a gasket. So I didn't protest to their not so surprising engagement. I sighed and nodded, giving them some sort of blessing. I wanted my baby to be happy, and I wanted their baby to have a better family environment than my kids did. I kissed the top of Jauclin's head as she hugged me, then I shook Teddy's hand. I wouldn't call it an approval, more like an understanding.

"Autumn said you and mum are going to the cottage tonight?" Jauclin asked as she fixed her hair.

"I don't think so." I muttered. "Not unless I can get her to swallow a bloody aphrodisiac." I added quietly as I walked out the door.

**Malfoy Cottage, Dublin - December 26th**

"Did you hear that?"

I tucked my arm under the duvet as Hermione sat straight up. It had to be like three in the morning. What in Merlin's name could she have possibly heard? It was proably nothing. The oysters she had at dinner were making her hear things. But she patted at my shoulder, and I grunted some response. Sorry, darling, but my brain doesn't function at three in the bloody morning.

"Draco." She hissed.

"It was Saint Nick." I finally managed. I grinned in the safety of the darkness, I was quite pleased with my response.

"I think it came from the first floor."

"Simba probably ran into something."

"I'll go see if he's okay." Hermione practically sprinted out of bed.

She grabbed a fleece blanket from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders before heading into the hallway. She wasn't going to find anything. We were in the East Wing. It's intended for business guests, so that means they're cut off from the rest of the activity in the house. The East Wing was a late edition. Granger called for some of my elves. None of them came for her. Of course not, Jauclin trained them not to. What kind of idiot House Elf runs around the house at night? They should be sleeping. Honestly! It's three in the damn morning. My House Elves are rarely in this early. I think Hermione even told them they didn't have to come in. Simba was going to have himself a nasty ass whopping if it was him, though. He should know better by now. Seriously, I need sleep. Anyway, since I knew it was coming, I dragged myself out of bed. I put a shirt on just as Hermione reappeared, turning on the light as she did.

"I swear I head something." Hermione muttered as she headed towards the door once more. I followed her this time. Just my luck some crazy psycho killer would be here, and Hermione would meet him while she wandered the house alone. At least if I was with her I could, you know, offer myself instead of her and the baby. It seemed noble to me. That way my baby would know me as heroic. I smirked, it would be bad ass. "This way." She nodded to the right.

"You have amazing hearing." I responded lamely.

We were in the North Wing when we finally found something. The lights in all the rooms on the west side of the wing were on. I frowned. Whoever broke in sure knew how to waste energy. Hermione, with me at her heels, made her way to the first of the rooms. Clear. The second room was Autumn's room. Her bedding was thrown all about, the things on her dresser and desk were all over the floor, and some of her muggle posters were torn or fallen. None of the people in her wizard pictures were in their frames. I lead the way to the next room. A bathroom. Nothing like Autumn's room. But the tub was full of water. Hermione put her fingers in it; she said it was cool. Fantastic. My house has been broken in for some time. I picked up the cloak that was in the middle of the hallway. It was new. Like brand spanking new. But I didn't recognize it, neither did Hermione. We were both starting to get worried. Who would break in? This was a part of the good neighborhood in Dublin's wizarding village. Friendly people. We even had a bloody neighborhood watch program. I thanked my lucky stars for Hermione and her supersonic hearing.

"...I've been a naughty girl, Santa."

Hermione and I stopped dead in our tracks at the fourth door. Jauclin was kneeling in the middle of her floor. She had this ridiculous Saint Nick lingerie set on. Let me tell you, I saw more of my daughter than I ever wanted to. Her hands were bound in front of her with...the handcuffs I stole from Pansy! I shouldn't even have to tell you who was kneeling for. Standing in front of my baby, wearing nothing but a bloody Santa hat and a key around his neck, was the wanker I was going to strangle the good ole fashioned muggle way. I shouldn't have to tell you what was going on.

"Teddy!" Hermione gasped.

"Oh my God!" The mutt stumbled away from Jauclin, taking the hat off his head in order to hide his most friendly appendage.

"What are you doing here?" Jauclin shrieked as she and the half breed fumbled to get the cuffs off.

"I live here! You're supposed to be at the Manor!" I barked back. She kisses her grandfather with that mouth! Fuck, she kisses me with that mouth! Merlin almighty!

"You said you weren't going to be here!" Jauclin hid the cuffs behind her back as if doing that would make the images scarred in my brain go away. Sorry babe, but your fiancee is bare arsed nude, standing next to you. Those images aren't going anywhere, thank you very much.

"And that makes it okay for you to be here?" Hermione had this sour look on her face, like there was shit under her nose.

"You know, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to be a prude with a stick up my arse like you." Jauclin replied bittersweetly. I bit back a smirk, Hermione was anything but prude. Jauclin words hit a nerve, though, because her mother stiffened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Teddy, you need to leave." Hermione said.

"No," Jauclin grabbed his arm as he started hurrying over to the robe hanging over the bed post. "I don't know who you think you are, but Teddy goes where I go and vise verse."

Hermione looked at me for support. What did she want me to do? I tore my gaze away from her and held up Teddy's cloak. He looked at me cautiously before extending his arm for the cloak.

"I'm your mother, and I'm ordering you to let go of Teddy so he can go to his home."

"Oh," Jauclin let out a false laugh. "Isn't that sweet. You want to play mummy now? Are you going to read me fairy tales after Teddy leaves, too?" Jauclin's eyes flashed with malice. "My mother left me seventeen years ago, I didn't need her growing up and I don't need her now." Jauclin roughly wiped a wear from her cheek as she slipped into some pants and a sweater that Teddy pulled out of her wardrobe. He was already dressed in a pair of slacks and a sweater of his own.

"Jauclin..." I started.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Jauclin shook her head as Teddy helped her into a cloak. "You may love her, but I stopped eleven years ago." With that Jauclin and Teddy were gone with a '_pop_'.

**Dear Readers, I'm sorry. I really tried to make things smooth for Jauclin and Hermione. I wrote a smoother ending the first time around, but it just didn't seem right. You don't resent a person all your life then suddenly love them. **

**Alrighty then, so next chapter will be the last chapter before the Epiloge. I'm now one-hundred percent positive there will be a sequel, since Hermione and Draco are such a piece of work. I don't think it'll be as long as this fic. And I can promise you Jauclin and Teddy's relationship won't be head-lining like it was in this one. **

**Also, I know Hermione isn't exactly loved in this fic...sooo, if you want a more likable Hermione, keep your eyes posted for my new fic:) I'm hoping to get it posted by Valentines' Day. **

**Hope the rest of your 2011 will be kick ass!**

**Remember when we were kids and we use to give out Valentines' Day cards? Well, in the magical world of FanFiction a Review = A Valentines' Day Card 3**

**Please review(:**


	25. Friends, Family, and the Dam End

**HELLO MY LOVES! I AM BACK:D**

_***TTB follower checks mail*: What? An Update? No way. WC doesn't care about us anymore, the bitch hasn't updated in three...*opens story page*...ZOMG! AN UPDATE!**_

**College is over! High school has got three more weeks left (but I only go for one class). So that means I am entirely devoted to reading, writing, and reviewing fanfics:)**

**Have you missed me? I have sorely missed you all! So let's see what you've all missed...My puppy is cuter than ever. I'm studying abroad in Spain next year! My best friend moved five hours away. My boyfriend of three years and I are no longer together. And I have found a new ship that I can't wait to start writing about!**

**I'm sorry this chapter isn't very long, but I didn't want to pack it full of anything since I'll have a sequel for that;) **

**Challenge: Chapter 20 had 57 reviews, but chapter 25 is a month away from summer break! I say we blow the socks off of chapter 20! :D**

**Disclaimer: I am the owner of a lonely heart.**

**Warning: This chapter is in AUTUMN'S POINT OF VIEW...AUTUMN.**

So let's get one thing straight: I am not my mother, my father, nor am I my sister. Being from a dysfunctional family we are able to have our own, distinguishable personality. Mum is shady. She doesn't know what she wants anymore. And the second she thinks she knows what she wants, she'll go for it at a sprint until she second guesses herself, then falls into a hole that takes her back to the beginning. And being at the beginning so many times, she thinks she knows everything there is to know about that square. But she refuses to look at the beginning from any other perspective but the same one she's been looking through all her life. Her defining phrase would be "back at square one". Dad is proud. Unlike mum, he knows what he wants. He just try going for it very hard. If mum is sprinting towards the finish line, dad is strolling like one would on a lazy Sunday. It's not that dad doesn't care enough, he just doesn't realize that opportunities pass more often then they come up. He's so sure what he's doing it right way of getting what he wants that he fails to see someone else might want the end just as bad as him. He's not entirely happy with life, but he figures he'll get to his happiness eventually. After all, they do say time is on your side. Thinking about it, I'm sure that'd be his phrase. And then there's my sister. Manipulative. She has the world dangling on her fingers. She could have committed the worst crime, but all she would have to do is pout her trouty lips, bat her long lashes, and shed a tear from her pretty eyes, and the world would find her innocent. She's one of those people who wouldn't have to lift a finger to get what they wanted. She twists people's words, toys with their imaginations, and works them like puppets. So ultimately, all they are are hers.

But I love them all.

They have their horrid qualities, but we all do. I wouldn't change one thing about them. Because everything they are is everything I love, and everything I've come to be and will come to be. They're dysfunctional. But I've never really found normal all that appealing. Dysfunctional is interesting.

I'm undefined. I'm secretive like my mother, confident like my father, and persuasive like my sister. But I'm not perfect.

"Are you listening to a word I say?"

I tore my gaze away from Teddy and Jauclin over to James.

"What?"

"How are we going to be partners in crime if you don't even listen to me? What if I told you to dodge left and you went right and then you died? You'd feel dumb."

"I'd be dead."

"And dumb." James added. "Now, as I was saying," James rolled his eyes. "I found this book of fun sounding potions, and I figured we could sneak into your dad's ingredient's closet when they all go to Jauclin's lady healer appointment. Now, I know Pans will be watching over the place, but I have the perfect topic for distraction."

"What kind of potions?"

"Let's just say, if we get caught we can be looking forward to spending the rest of the term in detention."

I grinned widely, "Wicked."

"I know, right?"

I'm a bit of a troublemaker. It's my biggest flaw, I guess. Or just my inner genius. James and I are both products of stressful home lives, though. And at least we're just making harmless pranks instead of going out and getting pregnant like Jauclin did. I glanced her way again. Not that I didn't like the idea of her carrying my future niece. I just understand how it is frowned upon. Besides, I'm pretty sure I can't have babies at my age. Mum told me my female factory hasn't begun running yet. Which is good. I just got out of diapers ten, eleven years ago...I have to desire to be put back in them.

"Look! There's Rory." James pointed excitedly. "Come on."

We waited for Jauclin and Teddy to look in the other direction, then James and I took off running towards the Slytherin locker room. My heart was pounding so fast. I loved getting into messes like this. It got my heart racing and put a smile on my face. Being a troublemaker felt like my calling in life. If I could spend forever pulling pranks on other people with James, I would die a happy witch. I waved my wand at the lock and mutter a quick incantation and the door busted open. Brilliant. All their brooms and equipment had been restocked after James and I came tromping through here last time. Locks had been changed, punishment to rebels had been intensified, and our interest had greatly increased. Get serious now, if you're going to tell two punks not to do something or they'll be severely punished of course we're going to see if we can get past it! And James tried it alone before break, I tried it alone after break, and now we were trying it together. The last two were successful adventures, and there was no reason this one wouldn't be either.

"What's Alex's code?" James whispered.

We froze when we heard a soft tap on the door. Who knocked. I looked over at James.

"Chance saw me making plans. I couldn't tell him no...And he knows how to ride a broom, so why not?"

James walked over to the door and tapped on it twice. Five knocks came in response.

"Five?"

"James is a five-letter word, Autumn." James sneered and opened the door.

Chance slipped into the room with a sly smile on his face. "I feel like James Bond."

I grinned back at him. "Welcome to my life. You can take Rory's broom. He's least likely to blow a gasket. It's over there." I nodded to the locker next to James. "You have to guess his code, so just try thinking. Keep your wand in your pants!" I hissed. "The last thing we need is you to accidentaly set it off."

I went back to Jauclin's locker as James and Chance worked on their respective lockers. I tried 'Teddy', 'Jauclin', 'Malfoy', 'Lucius', 'Slytherin', and a bunch of other things Jauclin like. I even tried 'Misha' and then 'Collins', but neither worked. She was much more clever than I thought. Last time I came in the password was 'Lupin'. She changed it.

"Try nose." I advised James when I was about ready to blow Jauclin's locker to bits.

"Nose?"

"Other than his little friend, it's Alex's most prized possession."

James pressed the letters in Alex's lock, and the dang thing opened with a pop. We grinned proudly, and hurried to think of Rory's code. It ended up being something I figured. How...interesting. We stared at Jauclin's for what seem like forever, but in reality it was only a minute. We were on a time clock. We didn't have time to waste time.

"What are they naming the baby?" Chance asked.

"Jauclin isn't going to use that as her code." James and I said at the same time, then looked at each other. Maybe. Probably. It wouldn't seem likely. Making it perfect. I entered 'Nymphadora' into the box, and like the previous two, her locker opened. Hello, broom. I grabbed her broom out of the locker and set it against the wall with the two other brooms.

"So, what are we doing?" Chance asked a little bashfully.

I looked at James.

"Mate! You told me you saw the papers."

"Well, I saw the papers, but I didn't read them. I figured you and Autumn were up to something, and I just wanted to be a part of it."

I stood in front of Chance. Really? "Listen up, buddy." I poked his chest. He was taller than me, so I acted like Jauclin. You know, like a bitch. "If you so much as utter a word about our adventure to anyone, even to James or I, I will tear every limb from your body. All you'll be is a torso. Got me?"

Chance looked doubtfully down on me.

"Do you know who I have connections to? My sister is the quite possibly the biggest bitch Hogwarts has seen, my mum and James's dad fought the Dark Lord, and my dad and grandpa were Death Eaters. I have a family full of bad asses. It's only logic that I'm one too. So, Chance, when I make a threat, I stick to it."

Chance seemed to shrink a few inches. I grinned proudly. Good.

"We have three bases, three ghosts, three of us, and seven floors. James is going to start at the bottom, you should probably join him. Peeves and I are going to be working from the top down. That way we can hide out in our dorm rooms when the professors go beserk. We're setting of smoke bombs George gave James in the beginning of the year."

"They are epic." James put in. "They last forever AND they smell so bad." We grinned at each other as Chance frowned.

"It'll be great, Finnigan. If you're never known, you'll always be remembered." I handed James a trick Galleon I took from my mum's knicker's drawer, and he handed me his dad's invisibility cloak in return (I had to get up to the seventh floor somehow). "Ready?"

"Isn't this a little too..risky?" Chance whimpered.

"Don't you want to be remembered as something more than the kid who blew stuff up, Chance?" I said sweetly. "This is your chance, my man. Do you understand how long this will linger? It'll be the biggest prank of the year. Not even the Seventh Years will be able to top this. You are working with me and James. We reinvented what it means to be a troublemaker. We're marauders, Chance. You help us pull this off and you'll be one of us. Bigger than any First Year has ever been."

"Except for dad." James muttered. I glared at him. I'm trying to pep the kid up.

Chance nodded finally. "I want to be remembered."

"Excellent." I smiled at him. Maybe I was a bit manipulative as well.

"I'll see you guys in McGonagall's office or tomorrow in the Great Hall." I waved at them before slipping into the cloak and snaking out of the locker room. The corridor was clear so I knocked once on the door and hurried towards the staircase where Peeves was waiting as patiently as he was capable of.

...

James and I sat side by side the next day in Knox's office with Jauclin, Alex, and Rory. I glared at the three Seventh years as they stood behind Knox with these stupid smirks plastered across their stupid faces. I couldn't believe they were so ready to rat us out. I mean, they certainly would. It was the second time we stole their brooms. And instead of being proud of us, they were mad. Lame. But we had a secret weapon. Chance. Everyone understood this was a three person job, but there was only James and I. No one would have thought that Chance was on our side. Actually, I was quite happy James tagged him with us.

"You two understand that no one is accusing anyone at this point. We're just simply interviewing potential assailants." Knox told us.

"I'm blaming them!" Alex hissed.

"Shut up." Knox spat at his brother.

"We nose, we nose!" James threw his hands in the air as he stared at Alex's nose. "I mean, know. I meant, we know. We understand." He settled down.

I shared a smirk with my sister.

Alex worriedly turned to Rory, who shook his head. Don't listen to him, Alex, everyone can tell you got it done.

"Where were you two last night?" Knox preceded to ask.

"I was in my room looking through a catalog, so I can replace the things that were ruined in my room at the cottage." I glanced at Jauclin. Her cheeks turned the faintest pink, but she quickly chased it down. She was an expert like that. Knox looked to James.

"I was eating beets."

I snapped my attention to him. Beets? Really? Of all the brilliant excuses he could have come up with, he chose eating beets?

"You were eating beets?" Knox repeatedly dumbly.

"Yes," James said seriously. "If you eat enough of them, your pee will turn red. Aside from eating carrots, I think it's just about the coolest thing ever. There's nothing cooler than red pee." James said the last sentence to me. I refused to look at him. He was quite possibly the dumbest, or most genius, person I have ever met.

Knox scratched the top of his head. "Can anyone...can anyone verify that?"

"Chance Finnigan, I think. He saw me bring the beets to my dorm, I don't remember if he stayed around after that. Most people clear the room when I start eating beets." I had to control the urge to roll my eyes.

"What about you, Miss Malfoy?" Knox jotted something down on his parchment. "Can anyone verify what you were doing?"

"Now that you mention it," Jauclin spoke up. "What time did those smoke bombs go off? If it was after seven, then it definitely wasn't Autumn." I looked up at her casually. "I remember seeing her come in the Slytherin dormitory and up to her room. And I was in the common room until I had to do rounds, and I didn't see her leave at all." James kicked my leg when Knox looked between the three older Slytherins. I tried reading the look on Rory and Alex's faces, but they had mastered the same ability Jauclin had. "I'm sorry Professor, I should have told you this before we called them in. These two are a waste of time."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you really think they'd be dumb enough to break in twice?"

Knox thought for a moment. "You can all go. I'll come up with some more names and get back to you."

Knox shut the door after the five of us.

"You are going to be the coolest mum ever!" James whispered excitedly as he hugged Jauclin. "For real, I was going to teach your kid to me bad, but now that she has the coolest mum...I think I love you, Jauclin Malfoy." James pressed his ear to Jauclin's stomach. "Your mum just saved my arse, little Dora."

"Okay, stop," Jauclin squirmed out of James's arms. "You're creeping my baby out."

"Don't get use to this." Alex sneered. "Next time it happens I swear I will hunt both of you down and rip you limb from limb. Got me?"

James grinned at me as Alex walked away.

"You figured out my code?" Rory whispered as Alex got further down the corridor.

"We won't say anything. We're much too young to know what any of that means." I held my right hand up. James nodded in agreement.

I gave James a 'beat it' look when Rory finally left. Jauclin stood in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. I'd never tell anyone but James this, but out of all the people in my family and extended family, I think Jauclin was my favorite. She was cool, in every sense of the word. She commanded attention: when she walked into a room, you knew it. Everyone got silent for a split second, because all their time and energy was focused on her for that moment in time. She'd never know it, but people respected her too. Sure, bitch and whore has been mixed with her name quite a few times, but that didn't mean people didn't give it to her. She was the smartest of her year, she was an excellent Quidditch player, and when you weren't on her bad list, she was very nice to you. She was a mob boss or something. She was the typical "love me or hate me" type of girl. And I loved her. Anyone who didn't really know her would have thought she was the definition of perfect. Mum had said Jauclin was throwing her life away by raising this baby, but I disagree. I think it's brave, and I think giving Dora up would have been expected of someone with a bright future. And I think Jauclin lives to disprove people.

"I must say, I am not unimpressed." This is a compliment in Jauclin-language.

"It's been in progress for a month." I told her as we walked towards the Head's dorm. "James snaked in before the break, and I did it afterwards. You changed your code."

"Yeah," Jauclin snorted as she rubbed her stomach. "And I'll be doing it again." No she won't.

I grinned and wrapped my arm around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder as we walked up the stairs.

"We didn't do a double dosage near your dormitory, because James and I figured it the fumes would probably disagree with you and Dora." I said. "And Teddy." I added after a second thought.

Jauclin snickered. "I spend more time out of my dorm than in it, dipstick. We smell it everywhere we go." Her nose twitched as we walked down the corridor.

"Oh, yeah." I frowned. "Well, the worst of the smell should clear up by Friday, so as long as you can handle it for a few more days. Besides, if you can get use to this smell, then you'll be totally set for dirty diapers." Jauclin draped her arm over my shoulders.

"I'm sure whatever my baby shits out won't be as bad as what you came up with."

I rolled my eyes.

Jauclin took a sharp left just before we reached her dormitory. What the heck? She peered around the corner and softly let out a series of words that would have gotten me a bar of soap in the mouth. I crouched down and peered around the corner underneath her and her bump. Mum and dad were walking down the corridor, hand in hand, smiling like a pair of giddy teenagers. I looked up at Jauclin who had a sour puss look on her face. Things had been really awkward between the three of them lately. Mum and Jauclin could barely be in a room together without one of them picking up a horribly cold attitude. Mealtimes are bad. That's why Jauclin tried convincing Teddy to stay in their dorm and have one of the Kitchen Elves bring them food, but Teddy insisted on going to the Great Hall. It's not so bad with Jauclin and dad. Things are a little more tense than usual, but they pretty much act like they always do when they're together...like they're in their own little world. And only the other person can make sense of what the other is saying. They've built a language all their own, based off of inside jokes and personal experiences. I tried starting something like that with mum, but she didn't catch on, so the idea slipped. I was a bit jealous of dad and Jauclin's relationship, but I guess they have what James and I have going on. I mean, I'm sure not many people understand what we're talking about half the time...

"You know," I started. "You'd probably completely blow her mind if you walked past, said hi, then walked into your dorm."

"Maybe."

"Definitely."

"I don't want to blow her mind, though. I want to blow her off this Earth."

"Stick gum in her hair."

Jauclin looked down at me. "You're a self proclaimed "master" at pranks, and the only thing you can come up with is gum in her hair?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

Jauclin shook her head.

"Then don't judge mine."

Jauclin took her wand out and muttered a quick incantation before gripping my shoulders and steering me in the direction we had initially set out on. Mum and dad paused slightly when they saw the two of us, but instantly regained their selves. Dad raised his eye brows at us. I gave him a crooked smile and put my head against Jauclin. Mum smiled widely at the two of us, and that's when I noticed what Jauclin had done. I totally ruined the element of surprise on account of me being to bloody surprised myself. Mum's two front teeth were slowly growing more reminiscent of a beaver than of a person. I couldn't help but stare at them. I know, I know, it's completely and horribly rude of me, but I'd never seen mum as anything but pretty. So her less than pretty teeth were coming as quite a shock to me. Jauclin gave my shoulder a warning squeeze. She beamed her perfectly sized teeth at mum, and said "We're having such a dam good day." I literally saw the color drain from dad's face. He stared at Jauclin then looked around the corridor to see what she had done. Then he caught a glimpse of mum and did one of those recoil things and he bit his lip. Which is probably worse than anything. Even I knew that.

Jauclin smirked devilishly as we entered her dormitory. Before the door shut I heard mum let out a shriek, and dad said something to try and sooth the situation.

Yes, this was my dysfunctional family. But hell, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**I know this chapter isn't anything epic. But I'm starting the sequeal out with a bang, so I wanted to keep this pretty lighthearted, especially since it's the closing chapter before the epilogue. Besides, it's the first chapter from Autumn. And haven't you all wanted a taste of Autumn's personality?**

**Also, apparently I have a deep love for ships that will only prosper on these types of sites. That being said, I have a new found addiction to the Glee relationship of Rachel and Jesse. So for all my fellow Gleeks, you can expect a St. Berry fic from me some time soon. :)**

**In the mean time...let's beat chapter 20 by pressing the pretty review button. It's right...**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**there**

**\/**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dear Readers:**

I know, I know, I know, I know; and I'm sorry. It's almost the end of June and I promised quicker updates in the beginning of May. So incredibly sorry. Everything's been hectic, though. My mom's side of the family all came up for my graduation ceremony/party. I've been out of town constantly. And the financial aid search (a losing battle) has taken most of my computer time. If you've got me on your alert list, though, and you've noticed I've posted a few chapters for another story...yeah, no excuse. Just that you know that rush of words you get when you first start writing a story? Guilty of that. And, boy, don't even get me started on the damn night shift hours...So that's all in the work and school related field. Then planning and prepping for a party is kind of hell in my house. Lists to make, things to clean, rooms to rearrange. All for my mom's family. Who, I have to say, as much as I love them...they are a total pain in my ass! I've never spent more time in my car with the radio blasting, bawling my eyes out in my life! And I'm the type of girl (during that time of the season) who gets super emotional at the littlest things. I've had religion, politics, economics, and lady like etiquite shoved down my throat for two weeks!

Now I have to tell you one of the main reasons I've had lack of enthusiasm to update.

So the Friday before graduation my mom took me to a Panic! At The Disco concert (ABSOLUTELY AMAZING...even with my mom there). And obviously we had a good time, so I was thinking nothing could possibly bring me down from this. Well, I was wrong. We got back on Saturday afternoon, and like almost immediately we were out the door again, because my God-mother's daughter was also graduating, and her party was on that Saturday. We stayed for a few hours then came back home, and I went to feed my cat.-You have to understand, I love my cat insanely. I'm definitely not anti-social, but I'm the type of person who would much rather stay home on a Friday night, reading a book next to the fire place rather than the type who goes out clubbing and what not. And my cat usually curls up on my lap or at least near me. And I'm not a very trusting person, I'm actually kind of cynical. So call me sad or pathetic, but my cat is seriously the closest friend I have. She's nine years old, too, so we've had this type of relationship for quite some time-Anyway, I was petting my cat while she started eating, and I noticed there was like a yellow-ish color to her inner ears. I didn't freak out then, because I figured I might have been seeing things because maybe the lighting was bad. So I took her into the kitchen and had my brother look at her, too. And we both decided they were definitely yellow.

Then I started freaking out. I mean, yellow skin isn't that hard to narrow down. So I went to the computer and researched feline jaundice for an hour or so (my cat had it, no doubt, but I wanted to know if by some chance it was caused by anything but liver failure.) Well...it's liver failure. The whites of her eyes are yellow and her gums, too. By the that time I was a wreck: mascara running and everything. So I tried getting a hold of my ex's mom, a vet, but apparently all the goodness in her heart left. Because that stupid woman wouldn't answer any of my questions. She just kept saying 'make an appointment and we'll see'. My grandma made the situation even worse. She just acted like the whole salt on an open wound thing. First off, apparently my jaundice cat is a result of my poor choices in life...God's punishing me for not going to church...Ummm...BULL SHIT. If God's got beef with me not going to church, I firmly believe he'd make me pay for it, not my cat. And then Grandma tried this reflexology on my cat...(I'm apologizing to all the people who do believe in it, but I couldn't believe a reflex treatment was going to help her liver). Now, mind you, this was all happening the night BEFORE graduation. So I was pretty bummed during the ceremony. It's hard to feel excited when you're feline friend is dying. Then, after the ceremony my mom called the vet we take our dogs to, and I'm so grateful for this lady. She came out and checked my cat out and us the bitter truth. She said my cat's liver was failing and that she had anywhere from two weeks to a month left. And that as long as she was eating and taking fluids (which she was) then my cat didn't need to be hospitalized.

That was all on June 5th. And up until two days ago my cat was pretty fine. She could jump on the window sills, she could make it up and down the steps. But on Friday (the 17th) she lost control of her bladder on one of our dining room chair. It was a cushioned one so guess who got to bleach the shit out of it all morning...this girl. But the problem was that my cat didn't have the strength to get off the chair. So that was the main thing on Friday. And yesterday is when everything went down hill. I closed on Friday night and then stayed at work because we had a meeting a work at 7:30 in the morning and when I got home cat was in our mud room. And my mom said she'd been there all night. So we covered the floor with blankets, so it was a little bit comfy wherever she decided to lay, and we put her litter box in the corner so she could make use of it. Then my mom left to go do something for my brother and I chilled in the room with her and tried taking a nap, but my cat started puking. I obviously started flipping out, so I had to call my mom home. We got the mess all cleaned up and then my cat walked into the kitchen, so we fed her some gravy from the cat food can. She loved it, but an hour later she started puking again. (She hasn't used the litter once) And her breathing has been erratic all day, kind of like the giving birth breathing.

So we're convinced her days (maybe hours) are numbered.

There's my story. I haven't really felt all in to writing. I guess my muse is dying with her. But I have been writing everyday, so you can probably look in your inbox sometime next weekend.

Now...for the reason I felt compelled to give this note...I got this review today, and it is by far the first flame review that's irked me. I mean, we all get flames at one point, but we keep on trucking. But my emotions are run thin, and I felt a strong need to defend my story and my writing. So here we go:

1. I guess I've mixed up Jauclin and Autumn a lot. I don't know where at, but I'll definitely be going through my story for them. If I did do it, I don't think it was a lot, but since I'm not sure, I'll just apologize for that.

2. I jump between time periods, too. I know this. I knew it when I was writing it. They're called flashbacks. My story started off with Hermione and Draco having had two daughters, one living with each parent. The flashbacks served as a device to keep readers up to date with what went on. And others were just memories. Ones that reminded Draco of an event that was happening in his present time.

3. I jump POVs too many times. I've only jumped five times. Only one (Autumn) got a whole chapter to herself. The other four jumps were after flashbacks that had to deal with events that brought the characters to where they were. Jauclin had two chapters, Teddy one, and Hermione one. Also, just for clarification, Hermione was not supposed to be a main character. Draco and Jauclin were. Hermione took the supporting character in this.

4. Apparently Hermione's POV wasn't used at all...chapter nine...

5. The rating was disagreed on. Yeah, it probably could have been T, I had thought about it. But M's for safety. And is the rating really that big of a deal? Sure, I could understand if it should have been K or K+ and I marked it M...The genre was disagreed on, too. Readers, this story is a romance. It may not be a conventional romance, but I don't think romance is a black and white concept. So that's not changing either. Also, if I didn't explain something well enough, message me! If you're confused, I'm not going to keep you confused.

So on a closing note, my story isn't going to be rewritten and BETA'd. I like my story the way it is. So if you don't like my story, don't read it. Nothing is forcing you to. And I'm sure other writers out there are feeling this, too. But no matter, regardless of the haters, my sequel will be out soon. POV jumps and all:)

**Comment or don't comment. All my love, **

**WC**

**...**

**Since I don't want my story getting deleted, here's a little teaser;) It's from the epilogue in July of 2021. Draco's point of view.**

"Dora, get your happy little butt over here!"

Why is it that when you don't want her around, she's there; but whenever you're searching for the damn girl, she's nowhere to be found? Everyone was going nuts today. Knox and Potter had the unfortunate task of searching the gardens for Autumn and James. Autumn, who was supposed to be off running some damned errand for Jauclin, kept coming up missing whenever she was needed. The first few times we found her trying to steal food from the kitchen. The last time she and James were skinny dipping out in the pond. So now, they had us afraid we'd find them a little more grounded and just as clothed. Which was not something I wanted to worry about today. Hell, I'd ring their bloody necks if we found them like that. Blood or not, I would not go through that shit again. I already have a few greys from that experience. No father should have to face that. But Autumn wasn't my main concern. Finding the little helliant was. If we lost her, Jauclin would throw a hissy fit and all hell would break loose. She couldn't have gone far. She was just here. Literally. I was trying to fix the ribbon she had wrapped around the band in her hair. Do you understand how difficult it is to do hair? Now try doing the hair of a fidgety five year old. Yeah, you got it.

"Alex!" I barked as the git came running out of the cottage. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Where's Dora?"

He frowned at me. Yes, you prat, I lost her. Now tell me where she is.

"I thought she was with you."

Obviously not...

"What about Autumn and James?"

"Oh..." He ran a hand through his hair and then stuffed both hands in his pockets. "They apparated out of here like fifteen minutes ago."

"Fifteen minutes?" I snapped. "What are they doing?"

"Is that a serious question? Because I really don't think Autumn would like me telling you about-"

"Find them or no one will find you." I warned.

The past few weeks have been hell. Seriously. I would have rather cut my own fingers off with a box opener than have to relive them all over again. The pain of being in my position was almost unbearable. I didn't even really have to do anything, but that was enough for me to get everything wrong. I swear, if I did one thing, Jauclin wanted it the other way. It was a constant struggle not to flick a quick and painful spell her way. She should have been the happiest bloody woman on the face of the Earth, and instead she was the opposite. She was stealing all that was good and cheerful from the world. Voldemort could have used her. The moment we got rid of her would be the moment I would sing so loud the heavens would have to shut their door to block out my voice. No kidding. Life with the blonde was terrible. By far. There are so many things I'd have rather been doing, but instead I was pulled to every event and food tasting and fitting and other things no one should have to suffer through. I hated her for it. And then there was the poor kids: Scorpius and Dora. What kind of bitch would make them sit through all that.

Oh, yeah, Jauclin.


	27. Chapter 27

**First: I wanted to tell you how AMAZING you guys are! All your reviews made me so happy and warm inside. Your support is astounding. I can't begin to tell you how much I love and respect you all. All my love, seriously, all of it. **

**Second: I rewrote this chapter this morning. The first draft was too...mushy for this story. The first draft was all chick flick, and the story isn't, soooo...I hope you're not terribly disappointed. **

**Third: I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: I own Potion 0622.**

I stood in the doorway of the living room in the cottage where the girl's had taken refuge from the storm outside. Vienne was leading Rena, her three year old, up the stairs to get her bathed and ready for bed. With all the last minute tweaks and constant errands that were ran today, the poor girl was exhausted. Her movements were sluggish, stumbling up the steps until Vienne finally carried her the rest of the way. Most three year olds weren't accustomed to having a fifteen hour day with no time for a nap. Hell, even I wasn't. I caught a glance at Pansy before she shut the kitchen door. She was probably going to attack the liquor cabinet. She just had to sit through the rehearsal dinner, smack dab in between Pothead and Knox. Sitting between your two exes is obviously pretty uncomfortable. But, really, she could have prevented it. It was her bloody fault. Normal people wait till after weddings to call off their own engagement...not a week before the ceremony. I did feel kind of sorry for her that Jauclin couldn't find it in her black hole to switch some seats up so that everything wouldn't be uncomfortable for the trio. But my daughter isn't known for her compassion. Not that I raised her to be overly compassionate, or compassionate at all, but sometimes a little surprise is nice. Especially since Pansy's bank account paid for a lot of this wedding -a whole other drama I would rather not retell. It truly was a shock that Jauclin managed to scrape up enough emotion to fool Dora into thinking she actually cared about her.

Well, no, that came out wrong. I'm just saying that I can't believe that Jauclin acts like a loving mother in public. She's like the female version of dad with a bit more nerve.

My eyes flickered over to Hermione. She was sitting on an arm of the couch, running her fingers through the mop on her head. Although her makeup withstood the sudden change of weather, her hair...er, huh, well, you guys know Hermione's hair. The word bush comes to mind. Actually, I'd say shrubbery. Thicket. Weeds. Take your pick. I subconsciously ran a hand through my own hair. Thank Merlin for my mother and father's good genes. If you went into our bathroom and opened up each of our cabinets respectively, you'd see a major difference. Mine has some gel I use for special occasions, hair spray for less than special occasions, and mousse for everyday wear. And then you get to Hermione's. My good God. That woman spends more money on hair care than Voldemort spent on bribing people during the Second Wizarding War. Honestly, it looks like her raided Hogwarts-Pansy's shower suitcase. Her suitcase full of a year's worth of shower products! Hermione's supply of shit lasts like two months, if that. She's constantly making weekend runs to Hogsmeade to fill up. She's kind of a hypocrite. She preaches to all the girl's at Hogwarts that they don't need to buy labels to feel beautiful. But she blows all her bonuses on hair stuff. I guess she wants them to think she's naturally lovely. I love her, don't get me wrong. But I have yet to meet a bloke or bint who couldn't use some kind of morning bathroom time before they showed their faces in public. I include myself.

Hermione had twisted her hair into a bun at the base of her neck when I pulled myself from my thoughts.

Autumn and Bridezilla were sitting in front of the quaint fire as Autumn ran a comb through Jauclin's hair. Jauclin was looking down at Dora, who was falling asleep in her lap, stroking the five year old's cheeks. Trendils on Jauclin's blonde hair fell in her face as she studied her daughter. I'd never been big into theology, but there was no way the Big Man hadn't created Dora. She was just too precious not to have been created by something divine. Science couldn't explain her existence. I mean, her parents are a moody, overly-attentive, egotistical witch and a half-breed, uptight, pushover wizard. And Dora's this little angel who couldn't possibly get an enemy even if she tried. The more Jauclin comforted her child, the tamer Dora's wild curls became. Dora was precious but she did inherit some of her father's less desirable traits. Her hair was a dark brown right now, but it was originally the mousy brown that Teddy had. Earlier this morning her hair was a bright pink, to match her skirt, and as the day wore on it went from Jauclin's blonde to Autumn's dirty blonde to Weasley's fire red. She hadn't yet gotten a grip on her abilities. Sometimes we'd be talking and her eyes would randomly turn into an unnatural color. Or she'd be mocking Scorpius and her nose would turn into some kind of snout. It was amusing most times but worrisome at other times.

This week hadn't been a good hair week for their whole little clan. Teddy and Jauclin were worried that Dora's hair wouldn't remain in a brown state when she walked down the aisle. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, but Jauclin and Pansy spent good money coordinating all the bridesmaids' dresses to match the colors of the wedding and their color of hair. Dora's was a medium, glossy brown when they bought the dress, but over the last week it had been constantly changing colors. And Merlin be damned if reality doesn't match up with Jauclin's little vision of her wedding. Then there was Teddy's hair. Virtually the same problem as his daughter's. His hair changed more from his nerves, though, from his lack of control. We'd be out doing some bloody run for the wedding and he'd be rehearsing his lines and all of a sudden his hair would fry and turn a sickly green while his skin hinted at grey. He was one big mess. But we didn't let Jauclin know. She'd shit a brick if she ever found out. No one wants to be on the pointy end of Jauclin's wand this week. Tonight at the alter his features resembled a chicken's as we waited for Jauclin to get ready to practice her walk. If it hadn't been for the hard smack on his back, courtesy of Owen, we'd have had a major problem on our hands. And Jauclin...well, she and her hair ran into a situation that involved Scorpius letting his Malfoy manners shine and his wad of gum of gum fly. Bought from the Weasley's joke shop. Needless to say, Jauclin spent half a day at the salon and her hair is now a good ten to twelve inches shorter. Hell would have been more enjoyable than that salon with Jauclin.

Hermione came up to me, kissed my cheek, and wrapped her arms around my waist when she caught me staring at the girl's.

"Poor baby's worn to the bone." She whispered. Autumn broke my gaze and turned her attention to Jauclin's hair. "We were thinking maybe you and Harry could take Scorpius and Dora out to breakfast tomorrow. It would give us a chance to get last minute things together without having to worry where the kids are at." Hermione kissed my lips quickly. "Nothing heavy of course, otherwise Dora's dress might not fit."

"I suppose..." I groaned. As much as I loved spending time with Pothead...

"Dad," Autumn started.

"Shut it." Jauclin hissed at Autumn. Autumn stuck her tongue out in return.

Hermione pulled away from me, and I followed her towards the girls.

"Jauclin wants to talk to you." Autumn spit out and earned an elbow to the stomach from Jauclin. "Her last night as daddy's girl." She finished in a coughing fit.

Dora started to stir as Autumn tried stifling her coughs with no success. Hermione gave Jauclin a dark stare before taking the five year old in her arms and hurrying swiftly to the stairs before she completely woke up. Way to go, Jauclin. You just woke a sleeping beauty from a well needed sleep.

"I think the storm passed, why not take a walk in the gardens."

Don't you for one minute think I didn't notice the urgency in Autumn's tone. I may have not raised her her whole life, but I was there throughout her entire puberty years and I know what a teenage girl in heat acts like. And she was pretty much Jauclin, blood and bone. Autumn sent Jauclin a pleading look and that's when I knew. Oh, wasn't this just fucking fantastic. I rolled my eyes as Jauclin tugged on my arm, and Autumn raced into another room. I was going to be having a forced heart-to-heart with Jauclin, and my little girl was going to be getting her rocks off with that little twerp. Jauclin gave me a rough yank when I slowed down to get a look at the landscape around the cottage. Where was he at? He was obviously hiding somewhere, waiting for me to leave. There were so many damn trees, though. Why did I want trees in this yard? He could be hiding anywhere. I sent a sharp gaze to my right when I thought I heard a snicker. Just wait till class, bucko. I glared out at nothing to make my point but let Jauclin lead me to the gardens.

"Do you think I'm making a mistake?" Jauclin asked quietly as we walked deeper towards the Weeping Willow.

"With the wedding?" She nodded. "Well, I'm not exactly thrilled with your color scheme. And quite frankly, the wedding party is a bit odd. And the drinks you're serving are no where strong enough for me to get through an evening with Gryffindors."

"Daddy," Jauclin's tone visited venom. "I'm being serious."

Yeah, so am I.

"You don't make mistakes, baby." I wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Dora." She offered up.

"Dora isn't a mistake." I said. "Sure, she wasn't planned. She's more like an unforeseen bump in the road. A situation. Situations turn into mistake when you let them. Now, let's say you would have given her up for adoption or, you know, aborted her...then you would have made a mistake. But you and Teddy saved, earned, and spent everything for that girl. Dora's not a mistake. She's your life." Jauclin put her head on my shoulder. "Of course, you know, I'm not the biggest fan of Teddy. I didn't raise you to make mistakes, though. So if I thought you were making a mistake, I would have told you a long, long time ago. You understand?"

I may have a tendency to over exaggerate my hatred of Teddy. Like I said, I wasn't his biggest fan, but he help give me a beautiful grandchild, and he made my baby happy. How could I not like a person like that a little bit? And let's be honest, Teddy was a damn nicer choice than little Knox. I would have rather snapped my own wrist than have to let that kid in the family. Although, I'm not so sure he'd trail Jauclin's tail like he used to. He was chasing an all new kind of tail these days. But Teddy was okay. He hung on Jauclin's every word, even after six years of putting up with her bull shit, and he looked more in love with her every time I saw them. You know those sick, lovey-dovey, romantic shit flicks that half the female population hangs on? Yeah, these two are likely candidates for some upcoming screen play. I'm sure they get even more sickeningly romantic when people aren't watching, so in a way, it's even more disgusting. You don't see me and Hermione spreading our love fairies everywhere in public. Teddy was way too mushy for me. Good thing I wasn't the one marrying him, right?

"I just don't want to wake up ten years from now and wonder what the hell was I thinking." Jauclin whispered.

"You love him right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Well, yeah?"

Jauclin sighed, "Sometimes I'll wake up in the middle of the night, and I get all freaked out because he isn't there. And I think that it's because he finally saw me for who I am and decided he doesn't want the real me. It ends up he's in the bathroom or getting a glass of water, but still..." You'd think after the first few times you'd realize he isn't going anywhere. "I can't imagine not walking up next to him." Jauclin frowned. "I sound like a cheese ball."

"You sound in love." I frowned even deeper.

Jauclin nodded, "I am."

**...Next Day...**

"Dora, get your happy little butt over here!"

Why is it that when you don't want her around, she's there; but whenever you're searching for the damn girl, she's nowhere to be found? Everyone was going nuts today. Knox and Potter had the unfortunate task of searching the gardens for Autumn and James. Autumn, who was supposed to be off running some damned errand for Jauclin, kept coming up missing whenever she was needed. The first few times we found her trying to steal food from the kitchen. The last time she and James were skinny dipping out in the pond. So now, they had us afraid we'd find them a little more grounded and just as clothed. Which was not something I wanted to worry about today. Hell, I'd ring their bloody necks if we found them like that. Blood or not, I would not go through that shit again. I already have a few greys from that experience. No father should have to face that. But Autumn wasn't my main concern. Finding the little hellion was. If we lost her, Jauclin would throw a hissy fit and all hell would break loose. She couldn't have gone far. She was just here. Literally. I was trying to fix the ribbon she had wrapped around the band in her hair. Do you understand how difficult it is to do hair? Now try doing the hair of a fidgety five year old. Yeah, you got it.

"Alex!" I barked as the git came running out of the cottage. He stopped dead in his tracks. "Where's Dora?"

He frowned at me. Yes, you prat, I lost her. Now tell me where she is.

"I thought she was with you."

Obviously not...

"What about Autumn and James?"

"Oh!" He ran a hand through his hair and then stuffed both hands in his pockets. "They apparated out of here like fifteen minutes ago."

"Fifteen minutes?" I snapped. "What are they doing?"

"Is that a serious question? Because I really don't think Autumn would like me telling you about-"

"Find them or no one will find you." I warned.

The past few weeks have been hell. Seriously. I would have rather cut my own fingers off with a box opener than have to relive them all over again. The pain of being in my position was almost unbearable. I didn't even really have to do anything, but that was enough for me to get everything wrong. I swear, if I did one thing, Jauclin wanted it the other way. It was a constant struggle not to flick a quick and painful spell her way. She should have been the happiest bloody woman on the face of the Earth, and instead she was the opposite. She was stealing all that was good and cheerful from the world. Voldemort could have used her. The moment we got rid of her would be the moment I would sing so loud the heavens would have to shut their door to block out my voice. No kidding. Life with the blonde was terrible. By far. There are so many things I'd have rather been doing, but instead I was pulled to every event and food tasting and fitting and other things no one should have to suffer through. I hated her for it. And then there were the poor kids: Scorpius and Dora. What kind of bitch would make them sit through all that?

I paused. Of course! The two were probably together. They were always together. Unfortunately, there was no way I was getting rid of Jauclin as long as Scorpius and Dora were around. They were a tag team of disaster. I loosened my tye and started searching the yard for the other hellion. Now, if I was a three foot tyke, where would I be? I crouched down to look under the back deck. Nope. Trying to find these kids was like looking for a needle in a hay stack. I kept running into random guests who wanted to have a quick chat. They could clearly see I was a bit preoccupied at the time, but they still felt the need to try and chat my ear clean off. I had half a mind to just ignore them, but some of them were important people who had put quite a large sum of Galleons into Jauclin's vault at Gringotts. I very well couldn't brush them off after that. So it was either be bitched out for not finding Dora on time, or be bitched out for being the reason her vault started experiencing a shortage. The former was obviously the better option. No bridezilla liked losing money. I quickly scanned the flower beds that had been prepped especially for today.

After ten minutes of scanning and rescanning the yard and cottage my gaze fell on Pansy. She was standing by the alter, anxiously tapping her manicured nail against her empty wine glass. She was staring towards the main house and then down at the diamond banded watch on her wrist. If I remember right, she was supposed to be with Jauclin, Vienne, and Hermione. Clearly she missed the memo. I called Simba over, and told him to go make sure the kids found their way out of the wine cellar alright. Then I made my way over to Pansy.

"You do know that neither Scorpius nor Dora understand the function of cellar doors, right?" I asked, coming up next to her.

She sent me a side glance for a moment then shrugged. "It was worth a shot." She let out a loud, unnecessary sigh. "All of your damn hands are keeping the alcohol from me. Just give me some bloody chardonnay or firewhiskey and I'll be good as gold." I was assuming she wanted the firewhiskey more. The alcohol count was much higher.

"I've searching for Dora for like a forty five minutes, you bint."

"Thirty minutes, actually. Do you have a smoke?"

"I don't smoke, and neither do you." I snatched the wine glass from her hands.

"Hey! Asshole!" She barked and a few guests looked our way.

"Look," I took her elbow and dragged her into the house. "I don't know why you're so pissy about this wedding, but if you ruin this day for Jauclin I'll make your life hell." Pansy rolled her eyes. "Whatever differences you have with Knox and Pothead have to be put behind today. Just for twelve hours, Pans, please play nice. And hey, cheer up; today the whole wizarding world is going to get to see you piss off Hermione. Doesn't that sound like fun?" A wise ass smile cracked across her face.

"It does sound a little nice."

In case you're wondering, Hermione and Pansy share the title 'Mother of the Bride'. It's one the program and everything. You can imagine how incredibly hurt and ticked Hermione was when Jauclin stood up last year and told everyone that she and Teddy had decided on a wedding date, and that they also agreed it was only fitting to have Pansy and Hermione both listed as mother of the bride. I can tell you for a fact that if Jauclin had her way, Pansy would be the sole owner of that title. But Teddy serves as her voice of reason. It's not that Hermione and Jauclin haven't reconciled some of their differences. It's just...you can't change history and you can't change people like Jauclin. Sure, you can change their ideas and introduce them to a new world, but old feelings never really die. They just weaken to the point where the barer doesn't have the strength to keep fighting. And hate is a heavy weight. So it's more like Jauclin accepts the fact that Hermione wasn't there for her growing up, and part of her understands that Hermione is her flesh and blood. But the spiteful little shit half of Jauclin will always call Pansy her mom as long as Hermione is seeking her approval. You know what I mean? In other words, Jauclin gave the title to them both because Teddy suggested it, and she's okay with it because she's a bitch.

"Papa!" Dora came bound through the kitchen and into my arms.

"Your mum is looking everywhere for you, bug." I said, putting her on the ground. She'd mess the dress up if I carried her.

Scorpius walked out of the kitchen slowly. He had a deep scowl on his small face, his mess blonde hair was tousled, but he held an ancient bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. The look he was sending Pansy could have given her cancer.

"Scorpius, my sweet baby boy." Pansy knelt down and kissed each cheek before taking the bottle from him. "Do you know how to pick them or what?" She read the date aloud and moaned. "You, sir, can be expecting a nice reward for your birthday."

"For what?" Dora sent a sneer at Scorpius. She may have taken a strong liking to Jauclin's attitude. But she was still the sweetest thing you ever laid your eyes on.

"For finding my long lost love, of course." Pansy took Dora's hand. "Love, the only thing you need to remember is that boys come and go, but wine is constantly fine." Firewhiskey is far from wine, Pansy. "Now, let's go find your mummy before she tears us some new holes, huh?

"Firewhiskey isn't wine, daddy." Scorpius said as he watched the girls walk away.

"And don't you forget it." I stared at the mess on his head. "How about we go see if Teddy Two-Breed has some gel we can put in your hair? What the hell did you run into down there? Did you find a banshee?"

Scorpius glanced at the wine cellar as we passed it on the way to Teddy's room, "Worse."

Lucky for Scorpius, Teddy and the other guys had a full stock of hair gel. Their room was a damn sight nicer than the girl's room. Teddy, Rory, Owen, and Alex were sitting around a coffee table playing with a deck of cards as they waited. When I was in the girl's room earlier...it was a disaster. Shit was everywhere and you practically had to kick stuff around just to find the ground. I can't believe that room wasn't considered a fire hazard. Girls get crazier with this kind of stuff anyway. When Hermione and I got hitched I can't remember a time where I was running around like a chicken with no head. It was Hermione, Little Red, and Loony Lovegood who were acting like complete nutters. I shook my head and finished up Scorpius's hair as Alex won whatever round they were on. I double glanced at Alex. Wasn't he supposed to be doing something?

"Did you find my daughter and the hornball?"

"Nope, Simba did." Alex looked up at Scorpius as he shuffled, "After you and Dora, I suppose?"

I snapped my attention down to a mortified Scorpius.

"Don't worry, bud, your dad walked in on Jauclin and Teddy once."

"Twice." Rory corrected.

"Three times?" Owen gasped, looking at Teddy.

Teddy gave everyone a sheepish look, "No one in their family knows how to knock."

"Just you wait until Dora is old enough to understand it." I warned.

Is it sad that every sexually active person in my family has been walked in on? What does that say about us? Are we doing it too much? No, Merlin, no, there's no such thing. We have privacy issues, I guess. Knocking is pretty nonexistent among the Malfoy's. I can't remember the last time one of us knocked before walking into a closed room. More than most times we were lucky to find people fully clothed and doing nothing, or fully clothed and snogging. But there were those times when we ran into someone running the naked mile. It made dinners unpleasant and awkward. What do you talk about after walking in on your oldest daughter going to town on her fiancé? Or to your parents when you walk in on them in a position you didn't even know existed? We learned a long time ago not to say anything. Hermione and I talked about it, after the wedding we were going to invest in locks. It probably should have been done a while ago, but I guess we never got around to it. This time was different, though. Autumn and Jauclin were already messed up before they started walking in on us. We had to make things right with Scorpius. And that meant putting locks on every door before he reached the age where he'd hate Hermione and me for all the time he walked in on us. Thankfully he hadn't done it yet. But it would only be a matter of time. It's a shame the poor kid had to walk in on Autumn, though. OH MY BLOODY FUCK!

"You saw Autumn and the dip fuck?" I exclaimed, grasping Scorpius's shoulders and turning him towards me.

I didn't wait for an answer. Here I've been talking about them, and I didn't even connect the dots. How could I not? I was talking about it! I was going to ring her bloody neck until she was moments from death. And then I was going to snap his neck. I couldn't believe her! She was not going to put me through this shit again. If she wanted to climb the clouds, I was going to make sure she fell on her ass a few times. I apparated outside the girl's changing room and prepared myself for the mess as I pounded on the door. I was expecting one of Jauclin's one-day crones to answer the door. But low and behold, the Bridezilla herself answered the door. Well, more like wrenched the door open and gave me the dirtiest glare she could come up with. Over her shoulder, I saw Autumn sitting on the bed, adjusting her lipstick.

"What?" Jauclin hissed.

"Guess where Dora and Scorpius were found, Autumn." I called over Jauclin's shoulder.

"You had lost Dora?" Jauclin's jaw dropped. Well, I found her.

Autumn stared at me. "In the wine cellar. Scorpius had the shock of his life down there. I thought it might have been a banshee, but I'm sure the sounds could have been mistaken for a banshee!" Jauclin glanced back at her sister and then to me when Pansy appeared behind her.

"Look," Pansy started. "I don't know why you're so pissy about this wedding, but if you ruin this day for Jauclin I'll make your life hell." I frowned. Copy cat. "Besides, you're the only one who doesn't know that Autumn and James have been going at it since Christmas."

"Pansy!" "Christmas?" Autumn and I shrieked at the same time. Yes, I shrieked like a little girl.

I called Simba up when I was outside again and had him bring me a glass of our finest liquor. He complied, bringing it to me in a large flask. Good elf understood my problem. He winked at me before leaving the yard. Giving everyone a quick glance as Pansy and Hermione joined the crowd. In an hour I'd be giving my little girl away, I took a swig. I spotted Pothead, his rodent, and Knox by the rows of chairs. Drink alone and enjoy the moment of not having to put up with crap from anyone, and no shocking news; or indulge in their company where I'll more than likely find out some more news I don't want to know. I braved the risk and made my way over to the two guys and the waste of space. It was odd that the guys got along as well as they did. I mean, the only thing they had in common was the fact that they both bagged Pansy, on multiple occasions.

"Draco. Ladies." Knox nodded in acknowledgment when Pansy, Hermione, and I met up with them. I sneered at the freak before smirking at Knox and Potter. "We found James sacked out in the boy's cottage. Said he had a long night last night." Yeah, shagging my daughter.

"Really?" I mused. "I heard he was in the wine cellar. Ah, well, what do a bunch of five year olds know? Dora and Scorpius were going on about seeing Autumn with someone. Naturally I assumed it was James, but if you were napping..." I shook my head. Knox and Potter stared at James. I probably could have left it at that. But I wasn't going to make a scene in front of all these people. I might as well toy with the boy before he realized we all knew. "Sorry, mate," I patted his shoulder. "I didn't think Autumn was capable of doing something that cruel. I'll have the kids point him out if you want to beat his ass?" I offered.

"N-no," James stuttered and looked at his dad. "I'm, I, I'm just going to go get some...beets..." James took off sprinting towards the kitchen.

"That was uncalled for, Draco." Hermione reprimanded.

"History repeats itself..." Knox said, watching James down a glass of water.

"Nah," Pothead waved his hand. "Ginny and I had his Healer give him Potion 0622 last time he went for a physical. He thought it was something for his ADD." A smile crept on his face. "It'll last for a good five years."

"I love magic." I grinned widely.

Pothead clinked his glass against my flask. "Cheers."

**So yeah, how many were expecting a wedding? I planned on it. I had written a wedding. But come on, weddings are romantic. Jauclin's a cold hearted bitch. How do you throw the ultimate romantic event on a girl like Jauclin and pull it off without taking her out of character? It would have been awkward and not pretty. And I needed to keep the humor going. Draco can't be funny if he's all sad he's giving Jauclin away, right? Right. Besides, my cat is officially dead and I really can't find it in my heart to pump out all that love.**

**Also, some points I want to clarify...1...Pansy called her engagement off with Knox. Their relationship will be explored more in the second half of the sequel. You'll get why she waited so long to call everything quits. 2...Jauclin doesn't hate Hermione, but she still doesn't trust her. Their relationship is beyond repair, but not without hope! 3...You didn't see interaction between them, but James is still very much whipped by Autumn. He likes it, though. Potion 0622 makes him fire blanks. The Potters were prepared;)**

**Sorry this chapter wasn't epic:(**

**Buuut there's a sequel all ready to be epic!**

**So, if you want to review but don't know what to talk about, here's some pointers:**

**-What was your favorite part of the entire story?  
or  
-What part made you want to gauge someone's eyes out?  
or  
-Who was your favorite character? Why?  
OR  
-What kind of scene would you like to see in the sequel:)...(I take suggestions seriously.) :)**


	28. Lying

**Hey! **

**Sequel is now up:) It's called 'Lying Is The Most Fun'. I'll get pictures of the characters up eventually, but right now I need to sleep. **

**Here's a bit of it to keep this story from being deleted:)**

...

Have you ever sat in a compartment with two ex-lovers and one of their partners? No? Well, take my word for it: it is quite an awkward experience. Pansy pressed herself as close to the train's window as she possible could to avoid even having the opportunity of accidentally touching Pothead, who was sitting to her right. His body was angled towards the door, ready to pounce and run at a moment's notice. Knox sat across from Pansy, his gaze slipping between the two strange adults. And they say you grow out of teenage awkwardness. Ha. They have clearly never met the people I associate with. I caught a glimpse of Knox's face. I couldn't tell if he was amused at the actions of Pansy and Potter, or if he was actually ready to go accusing them of shagging behind closed doors. It wouldn't have been the first time Knox let his jealousy get the best of him. Pansy told him that the next time he went throwing things like that her way, she'd leave him. He hadn't flown off the handle since then. But that was then. Now, we had a whole trip to Hogwarts to sit in awkward silence with Pansy and Potter. It kind of sounds fun, right? No. It's torture. I can't begin tell you how hard it is not to make some wise ass crack that would have two of them turning red and one of them blowing a gasket.

"Is it weird to have every guy you've ever shagged in one compartment with you?"

"Draco!

**Go check it out and leave a review!**

**All my love!**


End file.
